Recuerdos
by Nora Felton
Summary: En forma de sueños o en forma de pesadillas. Mimi no sabe que significan esos recuerdos, pero lo descubrirá cuando vuelva a Odaiba, donde empezó todo. MIMATO. Completo.
1. De vuelta

**Aclaraciones**: Digimon no me pertenece.

**Parejas: **Mimato como principal, Taiora y un poco de Takari.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1: De vuelta**

**

* * *

**

Se quedó parado en la entrada del instituto durante unos minutos, mirando hacia un punto pero a la vez no mirando nada. Al cabo de unos segundos decidió avanzar y, cuando puso un pie dentro, una sensación de ahogo le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Respiró profundamente, dándose ánimos para seguir caminando, y siguió andando hasta entrar en el edificio. Aunque lo intentaba, no podía evitar mirar cada uno de los lugares que formaban los alrededores del instituto: los bancos, los campos de fútbol, el camino que daba hasta la parte trasera del edificio donde se encontraba el gimnasio, al igual que todos y cada uno de los pensamientos que había intentado reprimir aparecían ahora conforme avanzaba hacia su clase. Cuando llegó a su nueva aula, entró viendo que era el primero en llegar, así que colocó su maletín en una de las mesas que se encontraban en el centro y se apoyó en ella. Poco a poco la clase empezó a llenarse de alumnos, los cuales Matt saludaba con un leve asentimiento de cabeza o una media sonrisa.

—¡Matt!

El rubio solo atinó a levantar la cabeza para ver como una mancha marrón se le tiraba encima abrazándolo. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para evitar caerse debido a la fuerza con la que le habían "abrazado" y empujó al chico para quitárselo de encima.

—Su-suéltame—se quejó Matt al ver que Tai lo abrazaba aún más.

El chico castaño rió y se separó para sonreírle alegremente, unos pasos más atrás, Sora le miraba con una sonrisa.

—Sora—medio sonrió a la chica.

—Hola Matt—contestó la pelirroja.

—Yo también te he echado de menos—sonrió el chico mostrando sus dientes. — No sabes lo que era no tener a nadie con quien meterse durante las vacaciones—rió.

—¿Has ido a algún sitio? —le preguntó al castaño.

—Fui unos días a la playa con mis padres y Kari, pero por lo demás estuve todo el tiempo aquí en casa. Ves—se remangó una brazo enseñando su piel—Estoy más moreno—presumió.

—Y has cogido un poco de peso—intervino Sora de broma—seguro no has hecho nada de ejercicio y te has hinchado a comer.

Tai se sonrojó.

—¡¿Cómo que estoy gordo? Eso es mentira—habló haciendo reír a Sora y medio sonreír a Matt. Pasado unos segundos le preguntó a Matt—¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

—Bien—contestó simplemente mientras se arreglaba la chaqueta.

—¿Sólo bien? ¿Fuiste al pueblo de tu abuela, no? Intenté llamarte pero tu abuela me confundió con una de sus amigas y empezó a soltarme los cotilleos del pueblo—rió Tai.

Matt sonrió levemente. Irse al pueblo de su abuela le había ayudado bastante. Su padre se lo había propuesto y junto con su hermano habían ido unas cuantas semanas allí. El alejarse de la ciudad, de todos los recuerdos que había vivido ese último año, había conseguido despejarlo. Aunque Matt sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que volver y seguir enfrentándolos, porque por muy lejos que se fuera, esos recuerdos iban a perseguirle seguramente durante toda su vida.

—Matt.

El chico miró a sus amigos. Tai ya no sonreía y le miraba con preocupación, al igual que Sora.

—Estoy bien—habló sentándose en su sitio.

Tai abrió la boca para decirle algo pero Sora le cogió el brazo y negó con la cabeza, diciéndole así que era mejor dejarlo solo. El castaño volvió a mirar a su amigo, que ahora miraba por la ventana ausentemente, y apretó los puños. No le gustaba ver a Matt sufrir, claro que sabía que aún no había superado lo que pasó, ni él mismo aún terminaba de creerse que _ella_ ya no estaba con ellos, y seguramente Matt lo estaría pasando aún peor. Relajó su cuerpo y fue a sentarse en su sitio, detrás de Matt, cuando el profesor entró en el aula dando comienzo la clase.

* * *

Mimi bajó del coche y miró detenidamente el edificio que se alzaba delante de ella, mientras el camión de mudanzas que ya llevaba unas horas ahí estaba abierto y unos cuantos hombres bajan de el muebles y cajas. No le había sentado nada bien tener que mudarse. Había dejado atrás casi toda su vida, a sus amigos, su instituto, todo. Les había suplicado a sus padres quedarse un año más aunque le quedaran dos para terminar el instituto y luego mudarse, pero su madre se había negado explicándole que la empresa de su padre se iba a trasladar aquí y tenían que viajar obligatoriamente.

—Mimi—la chica giró el rostro hacia su madre—venga tenemos que entrar las cajas—la castaña se acercó hasta donde estaba su madre, que le entregó una en la que ponía "_Mimi_" —Oiga tenga más cuidado con eso que es muy delicado—oyó que su madre le decía a alguno de los hombres que descargaban en ese momento una de las cajas.

El departamento era más pequeño que el que tenían en América, ya que allí vivían en un barrio donde solamente había casas particulares. Esta estaba formada por una pequeña entrada, seguida de un largo pasillo que luego giraba hacia la derecha, aunque al fondo Mimi vio una sala bastante grande, la cual dedujo que sería el salón. Se adjudicó una habitación que a simple vista la pareció espaciosa para ella, donde podría poner toda su ropa y cosas que no eran pocas. Dejó la caja que llevaba y caminó hacia la ventana, donde se quedó mirando el paisaje.

Su padre la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta sin que Mimi se diese cuenta. La señora Tachikawa se detuvo también observando a su hija.

—¿Crees que será bueno para ella el volver?—le preguntó Keisuke a su mujer.—Estamos cerca de donde vivíamos antes y puede que…

—No va a pasar nada—le cortó su mujer mirándolo severamente—Y si pasase, Namura nos recomendó un doctor amigo suyo aquí en Odaiba. Él se encargará de todo.—zanjó caminando hacia otra de las habitaciones.

El señor Tachikawa suspiró y entró a la habitación.

—¿Te gusta cariño?

Mimi giró el rostro y sonrió.

—Es bonita.

—No pareces muy contenta.

La chica volvió a mirar por la ventana.

—Es porque he dejado amigos allí, he dejado toda mi vida papá—dijo la chica con tristeza. Pero pasados unos segundos se repuso y sonrió feliz para que su padre no se entristeciera—Pero entiendo que es por trabajo y no por simple capricho. Tú y mamá os habéis sacrificado muchas veces por mí, así que ahora es mi turno. No te preocupes, haré nuevos amigos—rió y su padre sonrió. La castaña se acercó a su padre y besó su mejilla—Voy a ayudar a mamá antes de que le corte la cabeza a alguno de los hombres por si le rompe algo.—se despidió saliendo por la puerta.

Keisuke sonrió sin ganas, y mirando la caja que su hija había dejado encima de un viejo mueble murmuró.

—Perdóname hija.

* * *

—Dios estoy reventado.

Sora miró a Tai y rió.

—Y eso que hoy era el primer día.

El castaño chasqueó la lengua.

—El primer día es el peor de todos, y más para nosotros que es el último año. Me he dormido en las dos charlas que no han dado sobre en qué queremos trabajar, qué haremos cuando terminemos el instituto, a qué universidad iremos, bla, bla, bla… menos mal que hoy no nos tocaba gimnasia y no hemos desaprovechado la clase.

—A ti lo que no sea algo relacionado con el deporte no le prestas atención—le dijo Matt que estaba a la derecha de Sora.

Kari, que iba acompañada de TK y detrás de sus tres amigos, rió.

—No tiene gracia Kari—miró de mala manera Tai a su hermana.

—Es que es verdad.

Matt se detuvo, haciendo que los demás lo imitasen.

—Nosotros nos vamos por aquí—dijo el rubio.

—Acuérdate que hoy hemos quedado con Izzy y Joe.

—Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti—sonrió divertido Matt haciendo que Tai riera. —Esta tarde nos vemos.

—Hasta luego—se despidió TK de Tai y Sora, se acercó a Kari y cogiéndole el rostro con ambas manos, se acercó hasta besarla en los labios.

Tai gruñó de mala manera ante la acción, pero calló al sentir que Sora le pellizcaba disimuladamente el brazo. Había aceptado ya, que su hermana ya no era esa niña indefensa a la que le había que proteger siempre, y que con esa edad era normal que empezase a salir con chicos, a pesar de todo, daba gracias porque ese chico hubiese sido TK, porque sabía que él nunca iba a dejar que nada malo le pasase a su hermana pequeña.

—Hasta luego—le susurró Kari a su novio con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el rubio. TK se alejó de ellos junto con su hermano rumbo a su casa, mientras Kari, Tai y Sora caminaban hacia la otra dirección.

* * *

Mimi arrugó la nariz al ver la ropa que su madre le enseñaba.

—¿No te gusta?

Gustarle, gustarle, le gustaba, sí. Pero...

—El color no me convence—dijo su hija mirando el uniforme que su madre le enseñaba—¿Es que en Japón no tienen gusto por los colores? El azul oscuro me hará verme muy pálida.

El señor Tachikawa sonrió. Su hija no iba a cambiar en cuanto a su gusto sobre la moda.

—Cariño no digas tonterías, el azul te sienta muy bien.

Mimi cogió su uniforme, mientras en su cabeza rondaba la idea de presentar una queja mañana a primera hora en su nuevo instituto.

—Verde se vería mejor—murmuró mirando la ropa.

Automáticamente a su padre se le cayeron unos libros que estaba terminando de colocar en una estantería del comedor. Satoe miró a su marido de mala manera sin que su hija se diese cuenta.

—Corre a colgar el uniforme en tu armario cariño—le dijo a Mimi—y si quieres acuéstate un rato, el viaje te habrá dejado agotada.

La castaña asintió silenciosamente y caminó hacia su habitación, sin percatarse de la mirada que su madre le lanzaba a su padre.

—Quieres hacer el favor de comportarte—le espetó en voz baja la señora Tachikawa por si Mimi les oía.

—Llevo _comportándome_ un año. Y sabes que desde un principio a mi no me pareció buena idea.

—Solo hice lo mejor para ella.

Keisuke observó a su mujer. Desde lo ocurrido, su mujer había dado un cambio drástico. Ya no era su Satoe, su cariñosa mujer que siempre le esperaba con una sonrisa cuando llegaba del trabajo, para después lanzarse a sus brazos contenta por su llegada. Ahora también tenía una cara de seriedad que hacia que Keisuke se sorprendiera cada vez que la veía actuando de esa manera.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Satoe?

La mujer, temblando, apretó los labios hasta que se formó una línea.

—Lo siento cariño. Siento haberte hablado de esa forma—se disculpó ella abrazándolo—Pero es que yo solo quiero lo mejor para los tres, no quiero que nuestra hijita vuelva a sufrir.

—Ya, ya—le calmó él mientras le acariciaba el pelo tiernamente—no te preocupes. Venga, recojamos la comida y sigamos con la mudanza.

* * *

_Caminaba por una calle desconocida, pero sus pies se movían solos, guiándola hacia algún sitio que pareciese que ella conocía a la perfección. Giró una calle, pero no había terminado de llegar a la mitad cuando oyó a alguien que la llamaba._

—_¡Mimi!_

_La chica se giró pero no encontró a nadie._

—_¡Mimi! _

_Volvió a girar su rostro y entonces vio una silueta al final de la calle. Entrecerró los ojos intentando reconocer quien era él o la que la llamaba. La persona rió y Mimi reconoció la voz de una chica. _

—_Mimi vamos a llegar tarde._

—_¿Te conozco?—gritó ella. Pero la silueta alzó el brazo saludándola como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta._

_Mimi avanzó hacia ella pero al ver que la silueta se alejaba aligeró el paso hasta llegar a correr. Tan centrada estaba en alcanzar la silueta que no atinó a esquivar a otra persona, chocando con ella y cayéndose al suelo._

—_Auch—se quejó la castaña sobándose un costado._

—_¿Estás bien?_

_Mimi abrió los ojos y alzó la vista. Al igual que antes, no podía reconocer a la persona que tenía delante a pesar de estar a escasos metros, pero esa vez pudo ver un color azul perteneciente de sus ojos, y su corazón empezó a latir velozmente como si reconociese a esa persona que estaba delante de ella. Arrugó el ceño confusa. La persona alargó una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la chica levantó la suya también pero cuando estuvo a punto de coger su mano, un hoyo se formó alrededor de la chica haciéndola caer hacia un vacío oscuro. Mimi chilló al ver que caía y como poco a poco todo se volvía negro y oscuro._

Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida y se incorporó de golpe, ahogando una exclamación. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y las manos le sudaban. Miró a su alrededor reconociendo su habitación, por lo que se relajó un poco y volvió a acostarse. Se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos de nuevo. No era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de sueños.

El médico le había dicho que esos tipos de sueños serían normales. Mimi esperó soñar con gente, pero no de esa manera. Siempre que soñaba veía solamente las siluetas de las personas, no podía saber si eran morenas, rubias, de piel morena o pálida. Se tenía que guiar simplemente por el metabolismo. Frunció el ceño confusa. Aunque hace unos segundos, mientras soñaba, había visto claramente el color de ojos de la persona con la que había chocado mientras corría. Era la primera vez que conseguía ver esos pequeños detalles. Intentó concentrarse nuevamente haber si lograba recordar algo más pero un leve latigazo azotó su sien, así que dejó de forzar la mente e intentó relajarse.

—Iré a dar una vuelta—murmuró para si misma mientras se levantaba de su cama.

Nada más abrir la puerta de su habitación, se fijó en una hoja de papel que estaba tirada en el pasillo, justo delante de su puerta. Se agachó para cogerla.

"_Mimi, hemos ido a comprar algunas cosas que faltan para decorar el salón. Si llegamos tarde, en la nevera hay comida precalentada._

_Muchos besos, te quieren, papá y mamá"_

La castaña dejó la nota en la mesa que había en la cocina, luego fue hacia el espejo que tenían en la entrada para arreglarse un poco el pelo y la ropa. Cuando vio que ya estaba lista, cogió las llaves y salió de la casa.

* * *

—¡Joe! Estamos aquí.

El chico sonrió al localizar la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos, avanzó hacia ellos con una sonrisa. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se reunía con ellos.

—Cuanto tiempo—saludo él.

—No se te ve el pelo por ningún lado—le contestó Tai —Tu hermano nos dijo que estabas hibernando en tu habitación con los libros.

—Ya veremos que tal te va a ti cuando vayas a la universidad—le contestó Joe sonriendo mientras se sentaba al lado de Sora.

—Seguro que igual que en el instituto—habló Izzy haciendo que todos rieran.

—Bueno, pues ya estamos tod…—calló de repente consciente de lo que iba a decir—…reunidos. —completó en un murmullo. Pero sus amigos sabían que no era eso exactamente lo que querían decir. Kari agachó la mirada, suspirando para evitar que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas, sintió la mano de TK estrechar la suya dándole apoyo y ella le devolvió el apretón en un mudo agradecimiento. Izzy y Joe también agacharon levemente la mirada. Sora apretó sus manos que descansaban en su regazo intentando no llorar y Tai miró a Matt, que seguía con la misma expresión, pero en sus ojos se podía leer todo el sufrimiento que sentía.

—Dentro de…—comenzó Kari con voz débil captando la atención de todos—…una semana habrá pasado un año.

Matt apretó sus puños logrando que sus nudillos se volviesen blancos de la fuerza. Claro que sabía que dentro de una semana se cumpliría un año desde ese día, había intentado no pensar en ello pero era como pedirle que no viese teniendo los ojos abiertos.

—Chicos…—empezó Tai—…ella no hubiese querido que estuviésemos así.

—Ella no habría querido irse tampoco—habló Matt mirándolo serio.

—Ella se habría despedido por lo menos—murmuró Sora.—No se habría ido sin avisar.

—Pero ya ha pasado un año…y no hemos tenido noticias suyas…—habló TK.

—Ella no se ha olvidado de nosotros…no puede…-le cortó Matt a su hermano.

—Hermano yo no he dicho…

—Pero lo has dado a entender—lo acusó Matt.

—Matt—le cortó Tai al ver el tono que estaba empleando con su hermano.

El rubio le miró durante unos segundos, chasqueó la lengua y murmurando algo se levantó de su silla saliendo de la cafetería.

—Pensaba que ya lo podría llevar—dijo Tai tras unos segundos mirando por donde su amigo se había ido—pero ya veo que no.

—No es fácil llevarlo Tai, y menos si es Matt—le dijo Izzy—Yo también pienso como TK, aún siendo Mimi la que se haya ido, es muy raro que no se haya puesto en contacto con nosotros en un año. Un año.

—Alguna explicación tiene que tener—habló Joe.

—Creéis que…—murmuró Kari con lágrimas en lo ojos.

—No…—se llevó Sora una mano a la boca para ahogar un sollozo.

—Kari—le cortó Tai mirando de reojo a Sora—Mimi está viva. Así que no vuelvas a pensar una cosa como esa.

—Ni tú ni ninguno logramos verla después de ese día ¿Y si…? Dios—se llevó las manos a la cabeza—Ya no sé ni lo que digo.

La pelirroja vio como TK pasaba un brazo por el hombro de Kari y la abrazaba. Dio un leve bote en su asiento cuando notó una mano tomar la suya en un suave apretón.

—Mimi está viva Sora—le susurró Tai quien era el que le había dado el apretón. – Aunque no sepamos donde está—sonrió con tristeza.

La chica le sonrió a su amigo y se limpió una lágrima que caía por su mejilla. Tai tenía razón, Mimi estuviese donde estuviese, estaba viva.

* * *

Giró el manillar de la moto haciendo que está rugiera y tomara más velocidad aprovechando que iba por una avenida recta. Necesitaba desahogarse y la velocidad muchas veces le era de gran ayuda. Dio unas cuantas vueltas por su barrio, a ver si así se le pasaba el mal humor. Sabía que le había hablado mal a su hermano, pero es que el simple hecho de pensar _eso_, hacia que le hirviese la sangre. Eso que daban por hecho, el que ella no había dado señales de vida, él le había estado dando vueltas desde hacia varios meses. Y en un momento de desesperación había llegado a pensar que era porque Mimi no estaba, literalmente, pero en el momento en el que ese pensamiento había pasado se había deslizado por su mente y había salido quedando en el olvido. Mimi estaba viva, de eso estaba seguro.

Aparcó la moto cerca de su apartamento, sacó las llaves del vehículo y entró a su casa una vez subió hasta su planta. La oscuridad del departamento le dio la bienvenida. Su padre seguramente estaría trabajando y quizás ni pasara la noche con él, por lo que el rubio dejó el casco y las llaves en su habitación y salió a prepararse la cena. Había estado dando vueltas con la moto durante bastante tiempo, pero cuando se dirigía a abrir el frigorífico el timbre de su puerta sonó.

Se acercó a su puerta y abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando vio a Tai al otro lado de la puerta con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó nada más verle.

Su amigo sonrió divertido.

—Que preguntas haces Matt. ¿Tú que crees? ¿Acaso piensas que te vamos a dejar que te amargues tú solito aquí?

Matt frunció el ceño. "_¿Vamos?_"

Pero conforme ese pensamiento cruzaba su cabeza, aparecieron por la puerta Sora, Kari, Izzy, Joe y su hermano. El rubio vio como la pelirroja y su cuñada llevaban en sus manos bolsas de la compra.

—No te íbamos a dejar aquí solo…—habló Sora sonriéndole.

—Que ya bastante lo has estado. Te hemos dejado tu espacio si, a veces es mejor estar solo, pero también hay que desahogarse con los amigos—Tai le pasó un brazo por el hombro. Matt sonrió levemente. —Bueno, no nos pongamos dramáticos. Con tu permiso, voy a zamparme algo que me estoy muriendo de hambre—se dirigió a la cocina inspeccionando lo que había para cenar.

Sora le dio un beso en la mejilla y caminó hacia la cocina donde Tai estaba empezando a sacar cosas, Kari le puso una mano en el brazo y le sonrió cálidamente, Izzy y Joe pasaron y le dieron un leve empujón amistoso en el hombro. TK, se quedó quieto enfrente de él.

—Hermano…

—Siento haberte hablado así de esa manera—se adelantó Matt.

TK sonrió y se acercó a su hermano hasta abrazarlo. Hacia tiempo que no abrazaba a su hermano pero aunque no lo pidiese TK estaba seguro que Matt lo necesitaba.

—Venga—habló Matt separándose un poco de su hermano pequeño—vamos antes de que me destrocen la cocina.

—Ey Matt— oyó que le llamaba Tai— ¿este es el botón para aumentar el fuego?

Kari chilló al ver una llamarada salir del fogón de la cocina.

—¡Tai apágalo! —gritó Sora.

—Vamos—habló TK riendo.

Matt sonrió mientras iba hacia la cocina. Esta era una de las veces de las que se alegraba tener unos amigos como esos.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

_*Nora se frota las manos mientras los ojos le brillan de la emoción*_

_Al final, la musa de los fics largos me hizo una visita hace unos días…¡y salió esto! Espero no liarme, ni liaros mucho con el fic al ser la primera vez que subo uno de más de un capítulo ^^ _

_Espero que quede bien y os guste! Ya sabéis, si tenéis alguna duda porque no entendéis algo o lo que sea, me lo preguntáis. Que no quiero que estéis leyendo el fic mientras pensáis "¿Y esto porqué? No lo entiendo" Ojo! Voy a "intentar" mantener el suspense con lo que pasa (ya veremos como se me da xDD), así que no me preguntéis preguntas clave xDD si no se pierde la gracia ¿no? =) _

_Y bueno, como he dicho ya, espero que os guste, así que los reviews son bien recibidos ^^_

_Un beso, Nora._


	2. Nuevos amigos

**Aclaraciones**: Digimon no me pertenece.

**Parejas: **Mimato como principal, Taiora y un poco de Takari.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 2: Nuevos amigos**

**

* * *

**

Al día siguiente, Mimi, vestida con el uniforme, cruzaba la puerta de su nuevo instituto. Vio a unos cuantos alumnos sentados en algunos bancos hablando, dedujo la castaña, sobre qué habían hecho durante las vacaciones. Una vez entró en el edificio, buscó con la mirada la oficina del director, no sabía a qué clase tenía que ir ni que horario tendría a partir de ahora, y el director sabría orientarla.

—No me puedo creer que estés comiendo a esta hora JP— rió una chica que estaba alejada a unos metros de Mimi.

La castaña se paró a observarlos. Una chica rubia hablaba con un chico más alto que ella y de complexión grande que tenía una chocolatina en la mano y movía su boca mientras masticaba el alimento. Al lado de la chica, había otro chico de estatura delgada, castaño, que llevaba unas gafas encima de una gorra, Mimi sintió una punzada en la sien ante ese detalle, pero no le hizo mucho caso, que miraba la conversación con una sonrisa que a la castaña le dio la impresión de que esa no era la primera vez que "discutían" de esa manera.

Por los uniformes que llevaban ellos también estudiarían ahí, así que Mimi se acercó a ellos para preguntarle por la oficina de director.

—Hola—saludó ella con una sonrisa.

El chico y la chica callaron su discusión y los tres giraron sus rostros hacia donde se encontraba la castaña.

—Hola—le devolvió el saludo la rubia.

—Eh… ¿sabéis dónde está la oficina del director? Es que soy nueva y…

—Ah ¿eres nueva? —el chico castaño se acercó a ella un poco más— Takuya Kanbara, encantado de conocerte—Mimi le extendió la mano saludándolo. —Este que ves comiendo chocolatinas es JP Shibayama— el aludido le sonrió y alzó una mano—y ella se llama Zoe Orimoto.

—Hola— saludó la rubia.

—Encantada de conoceros, yo soy Mimi Tachikawa— se presentó ella.

—La oficina del director decías ¿no? —Mimi asintió— Ven, te mostraremos el camino— le cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia un pasillo, mientras Zoe y JP les seguían. Mimi se dejó guiar, giraron un pasillo y se detuvieron a mitad de camino. Alzó la mirada al cartel que colgaba en la puerta.

—Aquí es— le dijo JP.— ¿A qué curso vas a ir?

—A 1º, pero tengo que saber la clase—sonrió la castaña.

—Igual que Zoe y yo— habló el castaño alegre.

Mimi sonrió y tocó tres golpes en la puerta. Un "_adelante_" escuchado de dentro, hizo que la chica girara la perilla y entrara a la sala.

—Oh, tú debes de ser la alumna nueva ¿no? —preguntó un hombre sentado en una mesa que había en el centro de la oficina. —Mimi…Tachikawa—leyó en una hoja.

—Sí, señor.

—Con que me digas director basta— sonrió— soy mayor pero no quiero que siempre estén recordándomelo— rió y la chica no pudo evitar sonreír. —A ver…—rebuscó entre unas hojas que tenía esparcidas sobre su mesa. Cogió un papel de color amarillo y se lo extendió a la castaña—…esta es tu clase y este será tu horario. Cuando empiecen las clases el profesor ya está al tanto de tu llegada, así que te presentará frente a tus nuevos compañeros. Cualquier duda que tengas no dudes en preguntársela a tu profesor o a mí.

—De acuerdo, director.

—Bienvenida al instituto Sakaki de Odaiba.

JP se deshacía del envoltorio de su chocolatina, Takuya reprimía su tercer bostezo y Zoe miraba hacia un punto ausente mientras se peinaba su cabello con los dedos cuando la puerta se abrió apareciendo Mimi por ella con un papel en sus manos. Al verla, los tres chicos se acercaron a la castaña.

—¿Y bien? –le preguntó el castaño.

Mimi con una sonrisa le enseñó el papel.

—Mi clase es 1ºB.

—Entonces estarás con nosotros— habló por primera vez desde que estaban ahí la chica rubia.

—Me alegro, así ya conoceré a alguien de mi clase— habló Mimi.

—Ven, vamos. Te enseñamos donde está— le dijo Takuya con una sonrisa.

JP se despidió de ellos tomando otro rumbo hacia su clase y la castaña siguió a los chicos, contenta de conocer ya a alguien en el instituto.

* * *

Tai se frotó las manos mientras caminaba hacia el gimnasio. Por fin, después de una hora insufrible de Historia y luego otra de Inglés, le tocaba descargar energía y qué mejor forma que jugando al fútbol.

—¡Entrenador Matsura! —saludó con energía el castaño.

—Hombre Yagami, ya sabía yo que usted no me fallaría el primer día de clase— le dijo el profesor mientras se colgaba el silbato al cuello.

Tai sonrió y corrió hacia el vestuario para cambiarse de ropa.

—No va a cambiar nunca—le dijo Matt a Sora observando a su amigo. La pelirroja sonrió.

—Creo que no—rió ella— Aún me recuerda a ese niño que siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara y no pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas o decirlas—susurró más para sí misma que para Matt.

Pero el rubio si la había escuchado, y miró a su amiga detenidamente. La chica al sentirse observada giró su rostro y se sonrojó al ver que había hablado de más.

—Eh…bueno…—balbuceó nerviosa.

—Tranquila Sora— la chica cerró la boca— tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. —y dicho eso, se encaminó al vestuario de los chicos.

Sora suspiró y entró al vestuario femenino.

* * *

A la hora del recreo, Zoe se encargó de enseñarle todo el instituto a Mimi. Después de ir a la cafetería junto con la rubia y Takuya, donde JP y dos chicos nuevos que Mimi no conocía, Koji y su hermano gemelo Koichi, la rubia se despidió de sus amigos y se llevó a la castaña para hacerle un tour.

—¿De qué parte de Japón eras antes de venir a Odaiba?—preguntó Zoe. Había observado que la castaña tenía rasgos japoneses por lo que extranjera no tenía que ser, lo que quería decir que tendría que haber vivido en otra ciudad.

Mimi, que iba mirando las clases aprendiéndose las más importantes como la cafetería o la biblioteca, se giró a ella con una sonrisa.

—Nací aquí en Odaiba, pero he vivido desde que tenía cinco años en Estados Unidos, aunque debido al trabajo de mi padre tuve que volver aquí.

—Yo de pequeña también me fui a vivir a Italia, pero hace tres seis años que volví a Japón.

—¿Sabes italiano?

—Palabras._ Ciao, prego, bienvenuto, per favore_…— siguieron caminando hasta girar a la derecha y darse de frente con el gimnasio.— Este es el gimnasio, supongo que después de clase tendrás que pasarte por secretaría y que te den el uniforme de deporte. – Mimi asintió.

Después siguieron recto hasta salir a uno de los patios traseros donde se encontraban el campo de fútbol y las canchas de baloncesto.

—Debes de haber dejado a todos tus amigos allí si dices que te fuiste a América desde tan niña.

La castaña sonrió nostálgicamente recordando a sus amigos de Estados Unidos: su amiga Jenny con la que siempre iba y volvía del instituto; cuando se juntaba en el césped con Michael, Brian y Ann y hablaban de lo que iban a hacer durante la tarde de ese día.

—Si, los echo muchísimo de menos—respondió en un murmullo— pero me han prometido que en las vacaciones de navidad intentarían venir a hacerme una visita.

Zoe sonrió.

—Yo cuando vine de Italia me costó mucho hacer nuevos amigos debido a las costumbres que cogí de allí. Pero no te preocupes, aquí te vas a sentir de maravilla, ya conoces a Takuya y a los demás. Lo más difícil de ser nueva ya ha pasado.

Mimi sonrió dándole la razón.

* * *

—Bien muchachos, quiero que los chicos se pongan a la izquierda y las chicas a la derecha.

Sora chasqueó la lengua descontenta. Su profesor le caía bien, había sido su entrenador cuando ella de pequeña jugaba al fútbol con Tai, pero había veces que se ponía en actitud de clasificar entre chicos y chicas y ella eso no lo soportaba. Si estuviesen en igualdad de condiciones, pero parecía que su profesor pensaba que ellas por ser chicas no podían hacer lo que los chicos hacían. Aunque a veces lo entendía, porque había cada una en su clase que Sora no sabía cómo su entrenador aguantaba la paciencia y no la echaba de clase de una patada.

—¡Ahh! Profesor, Ryo me ha dado un balonazo.

Megumi Suzuki, por ejemplo, era una de ellas.

La pelirroja no podía entender como una persona que odiaba tanto el deporte como Megumi había cogido como asignatura optativa gimnasia. Nunca le apetecía correr, no saltaba los obstáculos cuando el profesor montaba una gincana de habilidad o se escondía del balón cuando jugaban a cualquier deporte.

—Otra vez nos van a _enseñar_ cómo llevar la pelota— comentó Mai que se encontraba al lado de Sora. Mai, al igual que ella, también le encantaba hacer deporte, la pelirroja la había visto en el equipo de atletismo del instituto y era increíble lo que podía llegar a correr.

Al ver como su entrenador cogía unos cuantos conos y los iba colocando en fila, dejando un espacio entre ellos, Sora suspiró. Oyó como los chicos cogían un balón y salían por la puerta seguramente para echar un partido, lo que hizo que Sora se muriese de ganas por ir con ellos también.

—Bien señoritas, como el otro el año pasado no os vi muy hábiles con el balón, hoy seguiremos con el recorrido. Ya sabéis como va, os ponéis en fila y vais una a una con el balón en los pies avanzando haciendo zigzag entre los conos. Y hacedlo bien porque mañana os haré una prueba de nivel.

Todas menos Sora y Mai se quejaron y fueron a regañadientes a ponerse a la cola. La pelirroja y su amiga iban a ponerse también cuando el profesor Matsura las llamó.

—Takenouchi, Tanaka.

Las chicas se giraron y vieron como el hombre les hacía señales para que se acercaran. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el profesor se agachó un poco para que no se le escuchara.

—Vosotras dos podéis iros con los muchachos. Ya os hice el curso pasado pasar por esto y creo que estaréis de acuerdo conmigo que para vosotras es una pérdida de tiempo— las chicas sonrieron dándole a entender que tenía razón— así que, corred a jugar y dadles una lección, que más de uno se la tiene merecida.

Sora y Mai sonrieron mientras salían del gimnasio.

Al final, el profesor Matsura no era tan malo después de todo.

Cuando salieron fuera del gimnasio vieron al grupo de chicos aún en el campo reunidos haciendo los equipos. Solo se dieron cuenta de que tenían compañía cuando las chicas estuvieron a unos metros de distancia.

—¡Hombre! Pero mirad lo que tenemos aquí ¿Qué os ha mandado el profesor para que nos animéis? —preguntó burlón Ren— podríais pedirles al equipo de animadoras los uniformes, personalmente me animo más si lo lleváis puestos.

—Deja de decir estupideces Ren—le hizo callar Mai— venimos a jugar.

—¿Vosotras? ¿Enserio? —Ren aguantó la risa.

Sora vio como Tai le sonreía y se colocaba a su lado.

—Está bien— dijo el castaño pasándole un brazo por el hombro a Sora. La pelirroja intentó no ponerse roja al ver las sonrisas burlonas de algunos de los chicos que iban al equipo de fútbol cuando vieron tal gesto. —Pues como me tocaba elegir a mi elijo a Sora.

Ren alzó una ceja divertido.

—De acuerdo Yagami, pues yo elijo a Yusuke.

—Y yo a Mai—finalizó el castaño.

Sora vio como el equipo de Tai estaba también Matt y algunos del equipo de fútbol del instituto.

—Bien chicas— se les acercó el castaño— Mai, como tú eres rápida estarás arriba, así en cuanto Sora o yo tengamos el balón, tú te desmarcarás para que te pasemos la pelota.

—Entendido—comprendió la chica, luego fue corriendo a ocupar su posición.

—Tai—llamó Sora cuando vio que el chico se iba a hablar con uno de su equipo.

—¿Si?

—Gracias por elegirnos.

El castaño sonrió.

—No me des las gracias. Lo he hecho porque sé que sois buenas las dos—rió— y para ver la cara que se le va a quedar a Ren cuando le ganemos. —se acercó un poco a Sora y con el dedo índice le golpeó la frente, haciendo que el rostro de Sora cogiese un tono rojizo— Vamos a darle una paliza.

Sora esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

Tai le guiñó un ojo.

—Como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

—¿Y por dónde vives?— le preguntó Zoe mientras salían del instituto.

Mimi miró hacia la calle de la derecha, memorizando el camino cuando había venido caminando desde su casa.

—Mmm si no me equivoco—alzó el dedo señalando hacia una calle— por esa calle cuatro manzanas arriba y luego dos a la derecha. —Zoe arrugó el ceño memorizando el camino.

—Me pilla de camino hasta la mitad. ¿Nos vamos juntas?

—Claro— sonrió la castaña.

—Yo me tengo que ir a recoger a mi hermano pequeño a la escuela— les dijo Takuya que venía por detrás junto con JP, Koichi y Koji.

—¿Nos vemos esta tarde no? —preguntó JP al ver que Takuya se iba a ir.

—Claro— sonrió el castaño.

—Tú te vienes ¿verdad?— Mimi parpadeó viendo que le hablaban a ella. —Algunas tardes quedamos en una cafetería que hay al lado de un parque. ¿Te apetece venir?

—Me encantaría— así no estaría toda la tarde metida en casa.

—Pues nos vemos esta tarde— Takuya se despidió de los chicos, de Mimi y cuando llegó a Zoe se agachó un poco para besarla en los labios. La castaña sonrió levemente al ver la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Zoe cuando Takuya se despidió mientras corría hacia la otra dirección.

Caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta que JP, Koichi y Koji se despidieron de ellas, y luego ella y la rubia siguieron caminando.

—Hacéis muy buena pareja— le dijo a Zoe, haciendo que la rubia sonriera de felicidad y una sonrisa se formara en su cara.

—Llevamos un año ya— le confesó Zoe— Los conocí a todos cuando llegué nueva aquí a Odaiba cuando tenía once años, y como te conté, me resultaba muy difícil hacer amigos. Pero con Takuya todo es muy fácil—sonrió— La mayoría de la gente al ver que teníamos costumbres diferentes, ellos por vivir toda la vida en Japón y yo en Italia, me dieron de lado. Pero Takuya no. —le contó a Mimi recordando el día en que conoció a Takuya.

—_Hola._

_Zoe giró el rostro para encontrarse con un castaño que le sonreía alegremente. La chica frunció el ceño. Seguramente venía con la misma intención que los demás._

—_Si vienes a meterte conmigo hazlo y vete— murmuró cansada de ser ya el centro de las bromas._

_Takuya parpadeó confuso, pero a los segundos se sentó a su lado. Zoe lo miró entre confusa y sorprendida._

—_Me llamo Takuya Kanbara— le extendió la mano sonriendo. La rubia alternó la vista entre la mano que le ofrecía y el rostro sonriente del chico, y poco a poco una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro._

—_Zoe Orimoto— le respondió estrechando su mano con la del chico._

—Con el tiempo fui abriéndome más a la gente, y todo eso gracias a Takuya. Creo que fue inevitable enamorarme de él. Siempre con su carácter alegre, optimista, ayudando a los demás siempre que podía.

Mimi observó como la chica relataba su historia con ilusión. Ojala ella encontrara un chico así.

—Bueno— habló la rubia— yo me voy por aquí.— Mimi parpadeó volviendo a la realidad. —Mira— le señaló— por esta calle hasta llegar a un supermercado, luego subes hasta ver una guardería, pues al lado está mi casa.

—Intentaré recordarlo— le dijo Mimi.

Zoe sonrió.

—¿Quedamos aquí a la tarde para ir con los demás?

—De acuerdo— habló Mimi— ¿A qué hora?

La rubia se llevó un dedo a la barbilla con gesto pensativo.

—A las seis.

—A las seis entonces. Hasta luego.

—Arriverderci—se despidió Zoe mientas agitaba la mano.

_______

* * *

_

Miró el reloj, mientras se secaba las manos después de haber fregado los platos, que marcaba las tres de la tarde. Su madre la había dicho que iba a retrasarse en la academia de Ikebana terminando unos arreglos que tenía que realizar, así que Sora se había cocinado algo y ahora se disponía a sentarse en el sofá a ver un rato la tele, pero el sonido del timbre de su casa la detuvo a mitad de camino.

Se extrañó que alguien viniera ahora a verla sin haberla avisado ni nada, pero caminó hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta.

—¿Tai?— preguntó sorprendida al ver al castaño al otro lado de la puerta.

—Hola—sonrió él.

—Hola—respondió ella— ¿ha pasado algo?

El castaño pestañeó confundido.

—Oh, es que verás…—comenzó rascándose la nuca—… el entrenador me ha encargado ir a recoger los uniformes nuevos del equipo de fútbol y bueno…me…me preguntaba si…si tú…

Una sonrisa se fue formando en el rostro de Sora a medida que el chico intentaba acabar su discurso.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?— le ayudó ella.

—Si quieres claro—se apresuró a aclarar él—Te lo iba a preguntar hoy en clase pero se me olvidó— dijo en un tono nervioso.

—Claro que quiero—dijo ella— pasa un momento que busque algo para ponerme y…

—Si así vas perfecta— habló sin pensar, logrando que Sora se sonrojara y él lo hiciera también al ver la cara de su amiga.

—¿En serio?

Tai se sonrojó aún más. Menos mal que no se le ocurrió decir que ella estaba perfecta con lo que se pusiera, lo pensaba sí, pero decirlo sería…raro. Los amigos no se decían esas cosas.

—Cl-claro.

La pelirroja sonrió aún con el sonrojo en la cara. Alargó su mano hacia la mesa de la entrada donde tenía sus llaves y el móvil.

—Vamos—dijo cerrando la puerta.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

_______________________________________________________________________¡Aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo! ^^ En verdad estoy contenta de que os haya gustado el primer cap y espero que este os guste también! He metido como nuevos amigos de Mimi a los de Digimon Frontier (¿Qué os parece?) xDDD , pensé meter a los de Digimon Tamers (Takato, Henry, Rika…), pero me pegaban más Takuya, Zoe y los demás con Mimi xD Eso sí, los seguidores de la tercera y cuarta edición de Digimon, si veis alguna cosa que se salga de la personalidad de los chicos perdonadme! Decídmelo y no lo nombraré en adelante e intentaré corregirlo, que yo no seguí mucho esas series, yo fue nada más Digimon 01 y 02 x3 y toda la información sobre ellos la he sacado de foros de Digimon y más xDD esperemos que no me hayan mentido xDD_

_________________________________________________________________________La mayoría ya tenéis más o menos una idea de lo que pasa xDD veremos a ver que pasa cuando se encuentren…aunque aún queda un poquito para que eso pase x3 _

___________________________________________________________________________Muchas gracias por los reviews! Y a los que leen pero no dejan también, aunque espero que os animéis y me dejéis vuestra opinión :) _

___________________________________________________________________________**Lyls, Mega (gracias por el review, no te puedo contestar porque no tienes cuenta :(), emmylia91**____**, **_**bela de slytherin**___**, **_**Puchisko**___**, **_**Harisumi**___**, **_**Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki**___**, **_**Adrit126**___** y **_**anna89**

_________________________________________________________________________________________Gracias por los reviews! ^^_

___________________________________________________________________________________________Nos vemos en la siguiente actu! :D_

___________________________________________________________________________________________Nora._


	3. Reconociéndote

**Aclaraciones**: Digimon no me pertenece.

**Parejas: **Mimato como principal, Taiora y un poco de Takari.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 3: Reconociéndote**

**

* * *

**

Mientras caminaba junto a Zoe, Mimi intentaba aprenderse el camino hacia la cafetería memorizando lugares clave, como la panadería que había nada más cruzar la calle o la pescadería que se encontraba dos calles abajo.

—Y bueno ¿cómo te han caído los chicos? —le preguntó la rubia.

—Bien—respondió—todos han sido muy amables, aunque—frunció el ceño—con Kouji y Kouichi no he hablado mucho—confesó en un murmullo.

Zoe le sonrió.

—Es…normal, por así decirlo—Mimi la miró—Kouji y Kouichi son personas muy poco habladoras, aunque Kouichi es más tratable que Kouji, él no suele hablar mucho con nadie.

La castaña la miró interesada. Si que se había dado cuenta, cuando Zoe le presentó a los gemelos, que Kouichi era el más fácil de tratar, más que nada porque el chico le sonrió levemente cuando Zoe se lo presentó. En cambio, Kouji se limitó a mirarla inexpresivamente para luego volver la mirada hacia su comida. Mimi se había quedado mirándolo confusa ante su comportamiento que había sido el ignorarla totalmente.

—Pero con Takuya si que lo he visto hablar.

—Sí, con Takuya es con el que cruza más de una palabra, y eso que son como el agua y el aceite, sin embargo, creo que el que sean tan diferentes es lo que hace que se lleven bien. Cuando Kouji llegó aquí a Odaiba y se matriculó en el instituto, no hablaba con nadie, en los descansos no se reunía con nadie y en las clases si por alguna actividad se tenía que sentar con algún compañero no cruzaba palabra con el. Tenía un carácter bastante solitario, y aún lo tiene, aunque por lo menos ahora se junta con nosotros. Takuya, ya lo conoces, le encanta hacer amigos y es muy alegre, intentó acercarse más de una vez a él pero Kouji siempre le contestaba con alguna frase cortante o alguna grosería. A pesar de las frases tajantes que él de daba a Takuya para que lo dejara en paz, él seguía insistiendo una y otra vez. Hasta que, con el tiempo, un día que habíamos quedado los tres, apareció Takuya seguido de Kouji. Ni JP ni yo le preguntamos a Takuya qué le había dicho para convencerlo de que se integrara en un grupo de amigos, simplemente lo saludamos como si hubiese salido con nosotros desde siempre.

—¿Y Kouichi? —se extrañó Mimi—¿No viven juntos?

Zoe se encogió de hombros.

—No sabemos nada de la vida de Kouji porque debido a su carácter no cuenta nada, y nosotros tampoco íbamos a preguntarle si él no quería decírnoslo, aunque siempre me dio curiosidad preguntarle y saber algo más de él, así que no sabíamos que tenía un hermano; y eso que una vez Takuya le preguntó por su familia—añadió en un murmullo, pero luego continuó relatándole a Mimi lo que sabía— A la vuelta de las vacaciones de navidad, cuando empezó el curso vimos que Kouji vino al instituto acompañado de Kouichi y este se presentó como su hermano gemelo. Nos sorprendimos sí, porque Kouji nunca nos había dicho que tenía un hermano, pero le dimos también la bienvenida.

Mimi asintió atendiendo a todo lo que le decía la rubia.

—La vida de Kouji siempre ha sido un misterio, y aunque no nos haya contado nada, nosotros lo respetamos. Después de todo, es su vida. Así que—suspiró—no te lo tomes como nada personal si ves que no habla mucho.

—De acuerdo—contestó Mimi y la rubia le sonrió. Le hubiera gustado preguntarle más cosas sobre Kouji pero seguramente Zoe no podría contestárselas.

—Mira—le dijo ella señalándole una cafetería—ahí es.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de que era por aquí? —le preguntó Sora mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle. Ella no paseaba normalmente por esa zona y no le sonaba que hubiese ninguna tienda de deportes por aquí.

—Aquí pone que la tienda está al lado de los grandes almacenes. Y según la señora a la que le preguntamos, está en esa dirección— le respondió Tai mientras caminaban.

La pelirroja, al lado suyo, suspiró. Si por ella fuese bien se podrían perder, no todos los días podía salir con Tai, ella y él solos sin que fuese una cita.

"_Una cita_" Sora se sonrojó ante el pensamiento. Miró a su amigo que miraba concentrado por si se pasaban de largo al caminar. No tendría porque extrañarse, ellos eran muy buenos amigos, los mejores amigos. ¿Qué tendría de malo que ellos saliesen algún día a tomar algo?

"_Que, probablemente, a ti no te parecería una cita de amigos exactamente_" le habló una vocecita dentro de su cabeza.

Si puede ser, pero eso solamente ella lo sabía. Bueno, ella, Kari, Yolei y Matt, que la había pillado el otro día en el gimnasio. En esos momentos era cuando más echaba de menos a Mimi. Ella siempre la escuchaba cuando Sora tenía que desahogarse sobre ese tema, siempre le pedía consejos, si debía decirle a Tai lo que sentía o debía callarse y seguir siendo su mejor amiga.

—Mimi…—murmuró la pelirroja.

Tai escuchó el murmullo y miró a su amiga, que tenía la vista agachada mientras caminaba.

—Ey…Sora— le cogió de la mano evitando que continuase caminando. La chica le miró a los ojos.— A ella no le gustaría que estuvieses así.— su amiga sonrió sin ganas y sus ojos se humedecieron, haciendo que Tai maldijera hacia sus adentros. Una de las cosas que no soportaba era ver llorar a Sora. Inconscientemente llevó sus manos a las mejillas de su amiga y con los pulgares limpió las lágrimas que habían caído.

—La hecho de menos Tai…—habló con voz temblorosa. Tai hizo una mueca de tristeza, él también la echaba muchísimo de menos. La alegría que tenía su amiga siempre era contagiosa, y aunque a veces tomara una actitud infantil no podías evitar sonreír ante sus acciones. Recordaba también cuando Mimi le miraba con una mirada analítica y después le decía que se cambiara de pantalones por unos blancos, ya que siendo de piel morena le iba a resaltar más. Él siempre ponía mala cara, aunque siempre le hacía caso, y era ahora, cuando esos simples comentarios o consejos sobre su ropa no los escucharía, que los echaba de menos.

—Ven aquí—musitó acercando a Sora hacia él y abrazándola completamente. La pelirroja se dejó abrazar, si había algo que podía transportarla a otro mundo era estar entre los brazos de Tai. Enterró su cara en el pecho de su amigo, sollozando levemente al recordar a su amiga. Poco a poco fue relajándose con el olor de Tai y haciendo que sus lágrimas dejasen de caer. Al cabo de unos segundos, Sora se separó lentamente del castaño como si quisiese alargar el momento. Cuando se encontró con los ojos de su amigo, sonrió levemente agradeciéndole el abrazo. —¿Estás mejor?

Sora asintió.

Tai le devolvió la sonrisa y en un impulso se acercó hasta ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero por los nervios o porque no atinó bien, posó sus labios en la comisura de la pelirroja. Se separó rápidamente rojo como un tomate, temiendo también que la pelirroja le gritase qué demonios acababa de hacer, pero Sora le sonrió levemente sonrojada.

—Vamos, sigamos buscando la tienda— respondió ella cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de él. Tai se dejó guiar, manteniendo sus manos unidas.

* * *

Por decimotercera vez, se giró mirando hacia la ventana. Cansado de intentar dormir y no conseguirlo, se levantó quedando sentado en su cama. Miró alrededor viendo el desorden que empezaba a hacerse visible, sino recogía un poco las cosas luego le entraría menos ganas y sería el doble de esfuerzo.

Mientras quitaba algunos apuntes de su mesa, no pudo evitar mirar la foto que había en la esquina derecha del mueble. En la foto se le veía a él y a Mimi en el campo, cuando habían ido a hacerles una visita a los abuelos de Tai y Kari. Ella delante del rubio siendo rodeada por sus brazos en un abrazo, con su imborrable sonrisa de la cara. Y él, aunque levemente, también sonreía. Alargó su mano hasta coger la foto para verla más de cerca. Con su mano libre, pasó sus dedos índice y corazón por el rostro de la chica, los cuales temblaron cuando hicieron contacto con la foto, imaginando que por un momento la caricia era verdadera.

Recordaba perfectamente ese día…

_Matt suspiró y la miró._

—_Te vas a caer—volvió a repetir._

_Pero la chica rió contenta y siguió en su intento de caminar por encima de la valla, con los brazos extendidos para no perder el equilibrio. Matt frunció el ceño molesto por que no le hizo caso. ¿Cómo consideraba divertido andar por encima de una valla? Era divertido para un niño que aún no sabía el peligro que eso conllevaba, pero no para ella, aunque viéndola, parecía que en verdad se lo estaba pasando bien. Miró alrededor por si veía a Tai o alguno de sus amigos haber si a ellos les hacía un poco de caso, ya que a él lo ignoraba completamente, pero no estaban; probablemente se habrían ido a darse un baño al lago._

—_Mira Matt._

_El chico se giró para mirarla. Ahora la castaña había subido una pierna a la altura de su cintura, teniendo solo de soporte un solo pie._

—_Mimi te vas a caer._

—_Tonterías—dijo ella— dices eso porque tu no tienes tanto equilibrio como yo—le sacó la lengua divertida._

—_Si estás intentando molestarme no lo vas a conseguir. No pienso subirme ahí contigo—dejó claro el rubio cruzándose de brazos._

—_Aguafiestas—murmuró Mimi. Bajó el pie que había elevado pero colocó la mitad en medio de la valla, lo que hizo que su pie se doblara y perdiese el equilibrio. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero sintió como unos brazos la sujetaban y después caía sobre algo suave pero firme. Abrió los ojos al sentir un quejido. Matt la había sujetado a tiempo, pero los dos habían caído en el césped, ella encima de él. Mimi sonrió como un niño al que no le había hecho caso a su madre y al final se había hecho "daño"._

_Matt suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás._

—_Te dije que te ibas a caer._

_La chica sonrió radiante. Se incorporó un poco para mirarle a los ojos._

—_Estaba todo controlado—le susurró ella perdiéndose en sus ojos azules._

_Matt la miró también interrogándola con la mirada._

—_Sabía que tú ibas a estar ahí— le aclaró la castaña sin dejar de mirarlo. Matt sonrió de lado, pero poco a poco la sonrisa fue desapareciendo mientras la miraba más y más fijamente. Mimi se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente en los labios, solo eso, un simple contacto que hizo que Matt sintiera leves temblores por todo el cuerpo. Se separaron unos centímetros para volver a mirarse a los ojos. Y esta vez, alzando una de sus manos y sujetando su rostro, Matt eliminó la distancia para besarla durante más tiempo, profundizando el beso al cabo de unos segundos._

Matt cerró los ojos y dejó la foto donde estaba. Sabía que no le hacía nada bien el recordar ese tipo de situaciones y que puede que sonara masoquista, pero necesitaba sentir ese dolor, para saber que por lo menos todo había sido real y no un sueño como a veces pensaba.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, suspirando. Quizás debería salir un rato, dar una vuelta en su moto y despejarse, así que cogió ropa nueva y entró al cuarto de baño para tomarse una ducha y espabilarse.

* * *

Mimi estaba sentada en uno de los asientos de la cafetería, mirando pensativa por la ventana, cuando sintió una suave voz saludarla.

—Hola.

La chica giró su rostro hacia la voz que había oído. Delante de ella, se encontraban Kouichi y Kouji.

—Hola—respondió con una sonrisa. Kouichi se la devolvió levemente, mientras que Kouji se limitó a mirarla como de costumbre y sentarse junto a su hermano, por lo que Mimi dedujo que el que la había saludado había sido Kouichi.

—Habéis llegado pronto—comentó la castaña dispuesta a sacarles conversación.

—Sí—le contestó Kouichi, su hermano se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y observar lugar. —¿Has venido sola? —preguntó extrañado al no verla acompañada.

—Oh no, Zoe ha ido un momento al servicio—dijo Mimi—yo sola no creo que hubiera llegado, aún no me oriento muy bien—rió.

—Hola chicos—saludó Zoe llegando a donde estaban. —¿Acabáis de llegar? —le preguntó a Kouichi directamente quien asintió, sabía que Kouji no iba a contestar. —Voy a pedir algo, Takuya y JP no tardarán en llegar. ¿Mimi tú qué quieres?

La chica miró hacia arriba sin mover la cabeza en un gesto pensativo.

—Un batido de fresa.

Zoe dirigió la vista hacia Kouji haciéndole la misma pregunta mudamente.

—Lo que tome Kouichi—respondió.

—Yo quiero un refresco—le contestó el chico.

—De acuerdo. ¿Me acompañas a la barra? Es que yo no puedo con cuatro bebidas—le pidió a Kouichi.

—Eh, claro—el chico se levantó y acompañó a Zoe a la barra, dejando a Mimi y Kouji solos.

Aprovechando que Kouji estaba interesado en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ella, Mimi lo observó detenidamente. A diferencia de su hermano, Kouji tenía las facciones más masculinas, su piel era pálida y sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro. Llevaba un pañuelo atado a la cabeza, haciendo que dos mechones que caían a ambos lados de su rostro fueran lo único visible de su cabello si lo mirabas de frente, y su cabello, de un azul aún más oscuro que el de sus ojos, estaba recogido en una cola baja. Mimi nunca había creído que a un chico le quedara tan bien el pelo largo, hasta ahora. A pesar de que el cabello largo era normalmente un símbolo de feminidad, en él era todo lo contrarío, pues le hacía más masculino y, por que no, sexy. Mimi se sonrojó ante esos pensamientos. En verdad el chico era muy, muy guapo si lo observaba detenidamente.

—¿Qué estás mirando?

La chica salió de sus pensamientos al oír una voz que, al mirar a Kouji, supo que provenía de él porque la estaba mirando. Oh, Dios ¿La estaba mirando? ¿O sea que se había dado cuenta del escáner que le había hecho?

—¿Q-qué? —preguntó Mimi sonrojada.

El chico la miró seriamente a los ojos.

—¿Que qué estás mirando? —volvió a preguntar arrastrando las palabras.

La castaña se sonrojó aún más. Maldición, la había visto.

"_Di lo primero que se te ocurra, ¡YA!_"

—Es que…tienes…tienes una cosa…—levantó su brazo haciendo gestos señalándole a Kouji su cabeza. El chico arrugó el ceño levemente ante lo que la chica estaba haciendo. Mimi insistió señalándole su pañuelo. "_Fingir que tiene algo en la cabeza, qué escusa tan buena Mimi"_, se auto felicitó ella irónicamente. Kouji miró de reojo como algunas personas miraban hacia la mesa donde estaban ellos, observando a Mimi con curiosidad. El chico se sonrojó levemente avergonzado ante el espectáculo que estaba dando la chica, Mimi pareció darse cuenta también por lo que bajó el brazo bruscamente—¡Oh! Era una pelusa—rió ella nerviosamente.

Kouji la miró alzando levemente una ceja. Esa chica no era normal. Suspiró levemente y miró hacia la barra donde su hermano y Zoe recogían lo que habían pedido y se acercaban a ellos.

—Aquí tienes Mimi—le pasó Zoe su batido de fresa.

—Gracias—contestó ella y se acercó la pajita rápidamente para darle un sorbo. Dios mío, casi hacía el ridículo delante de toda la cafetería.

Poco después llegaron Takuya y JP, quienes pidieron algo y se sentaron junto con los demás. Charlaron de varias cosas, le explicaron a Mimi algunas anécdotas de ellos cuando iban juntos al instituto, y un poco más de sus vidas. Ni Kouji ni Kouichi comentaron nada de su familia, solo que antes vivían en Tamachi, cerca de Odaiba. La castaña también contó un poco de su vida, diciéndoles que había vivido desde pequeña en Estados Unidos y que ahora había vuelto por motivos de trabajo a donde nació, Odaiba.

* * *

—¡Míralas Sora! ¿A que son geniales?

La pelirroja cogió una también y la extendió observándola.

—Eres un impaciente. Podrías haberlas abierto cuando llegásemos a tu casa— le dijo ella.

Tai le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pues tú no te has quejado mucho cuando se me ha ocurrido la idea—comentó con diversión. Sora se sonrojó al verse descubierta.

—Bueno…vale…pero venga, mételas en la bolsa y cuando lleguemos a tu casa las podrás ver mejor— le dio la ropa a Tai, que se agachó para meterla en la bolsa que les habían dado en la tienda. Mientras Sora, miraba distraída por la calle. El sol ya casi se estaba poniendo, la verdad es que se le había pasado la tarde de un tirón. Reprimió un bostezo y giró su rostro hacia la derecha.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y su corazón dejó de latir.

En la acera de enfrente, un grupo de chicos caminaba charlando animadamente. Delante, iban cuatro chicos hablando entre ellos y un poco más retrasadas, dos chicas caminaban charlando también. Sora palideció al ver a la chica castaña. No…no podía ser… ¿Mimi? ¿Mimi en Odaiba? Empezó a respirar agitadamente, pestañeó por si lo que estaba viendo era producto de su imaginación, pero la chica seguía ahí, hablando con otra rubia mientras sonreía. Era Mimi. Su Mimi.

—Bueno, esto ya está— dijo Tai mientras cogía la bolsa de una mano. Miró a su amiga y la vio mirando fijamente hacia la otra acera, abrió sus ojos preocupado al ver la palidez de su rostro.

—¿Sora?—se acercó a ella pero la chica no se movió de su sitio y ni siquiera pestañeó.— ¿Sora? ¿Me escuchas?

En ese momento la chica despertó de su estado y cogiendo la mano libre de Tai, empezó a correr.

—Sora ¿qué pasa?— preguntó Tai mientras ella le guiaba corriendo como si les persiguiera la muerte.

—La…la he visto…—oyó que murmuraba rápidamente. ¿A quién había visto?

Se detuvieron en un cruce que estaba en rojo, Tai iba a aprovechar para preguntarle donde demonios iban pero en ese momento el semáforo cambió de color cediéndoles el paso y Sora volvió a tirar con fuerza de él.

Los había perdido de vista al ver como giraban la esquina de la calle y en ese momento despertó de su ensoñación. Pero eso no se lo había imaginado, no. Era Mimi, estaba segura. Por eso había cogido a Tai de la mano y había corrido desesperada para cruzar la calle. Giraron la esquina y Sora se detuvo en seco, Tai la imitó.

—¿Me vas a decir que pasa?—preguntó intentando adivinar el extraño comportamiento de su amiga que ya estaba empezando a impacientarlo. Pero Sora siguió ignorándolo y se asomó un poco para mirar hacia la calle. El grupo se había detenido y los chicos habían tomado un rumbo distinto, y las chicas habían seguido recto. Tai se asomó también con curiosidad haber qué era lo que la pelirroja buscaba, pero al no ver nada extraño cogió del brazo a Sora y la giró para que le mirara.— Sora ¿qué-pasa?

Sora miró de reojo otra vez en la misma dirección.

—Sora—alzó un poco la voz.

La chica le miró a los ojos y Tai vio en ellos una angustia y desesperación tremenda.

—Es ella Tai, es ella. La he visto…—murmuró la pelirroja.

—¿Quién? ¿A quién has visto?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras la sujetaba de un brazo.

Sora tomó aire antes de hablar.

—A Mimi. Nuestra Mimi.

Tai la soltó como si su tacto quemara y palideció.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Qué dices?—murmuró sintiendo como la voz se le iba.

La pelirroja tiró de él para que se asomara y lo viera con sus propios ojos.

—No hay nadie, Sora—le dijo al ver la calle desierta.

La chica, atónita, se asomó también, salió de su escondite al ver que no había nadie. No…no podía ser…ella los había visto.

—Te lo juro Tai…estaba…estaba allí—susurró—la he visto…

El chico la miró y Sora comprendió que no la creía.

—¿Crees que miento?—elevó la voz ella— ¿Que me lo he inventado?…era verdad Tai…

—Podría haber sido tu imaginación…—le dijo él serio. No le gustaba bromear sobre esos asuntos—…piensa Sora ¿qué haría Mimi aquí en Odaiba y sin decirnos nada? No tiene sentido…

—No lo sé Tai ¡no lo sé! Pero es verdad, la he visto— sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de impotencia. Impotencia porque no había podido seguir a Mimi e impotencia porque Tai no la creía.— No me crees ¿verdad?— murmuró con el corazón encogido y la voz rota al ver que el chico no decía nada.

—Es tarde, volvamos a casa anda— alargó el brazo para guiarla pero Sora lo apartó de un manotazo y salió corriendo de allí. —¡Sora!— gritó él pero la chica siguió corriendo hasta que la perdió de vista. —Maldición—bramó dándole un puñetazo a la pared de la calle.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

_Oh, oh, Sora ha visto a Mimi O.O bueno, bueno vamos por partes xD_

_Mimi ya sabe un poco más de la vida de Kouji y Kouichi =) aunque se haya quedado con las ganas de preguntarle a Zoe algo más sobre él. Después, Sora ha tenido un momento melancólico, echando de menos a su amiga y los momentos que pasaba con ella junto con los consejos que le daba la castaña sobre Tai. Y luego el abrazo que le ha dado Tai para confortarla (yo también quiero uno *o*) y el casi-beso que ha habido, yo también quiero uno xDDD _

_Después, nuestro Matt ha tenido un inevitable recuerdo de él y Mimi ¿os ha gustado? a mi me ha gustado, Matt riñiéndola para que se bajara de la valla y ella ni caso xDD =) el rubio no lo está pasando muy bien y si encima esos recuerdos le vienen a la cabeza… T.T_

_Luego, Mimi aprovechando que Kouji no la estaba mirando ha aprovechado para hacerle un escáner xDD ¿estáis de acuerdo con ella? Jajajaja en verdad le queda genial el pelo largo *.* como dice Mimi, le hace más masculino xDD Es en mi opinión, junto con Neji (de Naruto), a los que el pelo largo les hace ver…*babaaas* *¬* y la pillada que le ha hecho Kouji la ha pillado desprevenida y ha hecho lo primero que se le ha venido a la cabeza xDDD_

_Y por último, Sora ha visto a Mimi (O.O) y ha salido disparada junto con Tai para seguirla, pero al final la ha perdido de vista y parece ser que Tai no la cree. Pobre Sora xDD_

_Mil gracias a __**Lyls**__ por hacerme de "beta" en cuanto a los gemelos ya que yo la serie no la seguí mucho y no quería hacer un desastre en cuanto a sus personalidades xDD ¡GRACIAS LYLS! =)_

_Y también, muchas, muchas graciaas por los reviews del capítulo anterior :)_

_**emmylia91**__**, **__**Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki**__**, **__**Megashop**__**, **__**Lyls, Adrit126**__**, **__**Harisumi, Sumi Tachikawa**__** (también por el del primer cap)**_

_Y también gracias a los que leen también pero no se animan a dejar reviews! Yo os animo xDDD_

_Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, he revisado el fic mil millones de veces pero seguro que aún se me escapa alguna xDD Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Besos_

_Nora._


	4. ¿Te conozco?

**Aclaraciones**: Digimon no me pertenece.

**Parejas: **Mimato como principal, Taiora y un poco de Takari.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4: ¿Te conozco?**

* * *

_Mimi miró a su alrededor, intentando saber donde se encontraba. Estaba en una calle desconocida para ella, donde la gente parecía no verla puesto que pasaba por su lado sin ni siquiera prestarle un poco de atención o mirarla. Inconscientemente miró a su izquierda y se vio a ella misma, corriendo por una calle ancha, mientras miraba cada diez segundos el reloj. Frunció el ceño e intentó seguirla pero al avanzar una luz blanca la cegó haciéndola cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió, estaba en otra calle diferente. Una risa proveniente de su derecha la hizo girarse para verla, a ella misma, la que antes corría, abrazando a un chico por la espalda._

—_Siento haberte hecho esperar—oyó que le decía al chico. El chico se giró para verla pero Mimi tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos y ponerse una mano en la frente a modo de visera al sentir una luz que la cegaba impidiéndole ver el rostro del chico. Solo podía ver de su cuello hacia abajo. El chico rodeó a la chica con sus brazos en un abrazo, el cual ella respondió también._

—_¿Vamos? —oyó una voz masculina, seguramente del chico, que hizo que su corazón empezase a latir rápidamente. Intentó llegar hasta la pareja pero al caminar dos pasos la luz volvió a cegarla._

Mimi abrió los ojos lentamente mientras sentía como constantes latigazos azotaban su sien. Se llevó una mano allí y la masajeó un rato hasta que pareció que el dolor disminuía, después se giró quedando boca arriba, mirando el techo y analizando el sueño que había. Solo llevaba tres días en Odaiba y ya había soñado más que cuando estaba en América. Aunque no se había despertado con un susto, más bien se había despertado tranquila pero totalmente agotada. Intentó recordar algunos detalles del sueño pero gimió al sentir otro latigazo de dolor.

—Mimi cariño, arriba— su madre entró al cuarto para abrir las cortinas haciendo que un rayo de luz le diera en todo el rostro.

La mujer se giró hacia su hija y la miró preocupada al ver la mueca que tenía.

—Cariño ¿Qué te pasa?— se acercó preocupada hasta sentarse al lado de la cama.

—No es nada mamá, tuve un mal dormir.

—¿Tuviste pesadillas? Si es así me lo tienes que decir Mimi, recuerda que el doctor Namura te recetó unas pastillas por si tenías pesadillas.

Mimi miró a su madre. Era cierto que cada vez que tomaba una de esas pastillas pasaba días y días sin tener esos sueños, pero allí en Estados Unidos esos sueños no los había tenido tan seguidos como aquí, solamente soñó estar en una calle de Nueva York, y una voz de una chica acompañada de un chico llamarla, nada más, porque cuando soñó eso el doctor Namura le dio esas pastillas, y al tomar una, ya no volvió a soñar. Al día siguiente se despertó cansadísima, le costó horrores levantarse de su cama, sus padres, asustados, llamaron al doctor Namura contándole lo que ocurría, pero el hombre les dijo que era normal, que los efectos secundarios de las pastillas provocaban cansancio en la persona que los tomaba, y que no tenían porqué preocuparse.

—¿Tuviste pesadillas cariño? —le volvió a preguntar su madre.

La chica miró a su madre y lentamente sonrió intentando tranquilizarla.

—No eran pesadillas mamá, solamente dormí mal.

Su madre la miró detenidamente, estudiando su rostro. No quería discutir con su hija pero había algo que no lo olía bien, así que fingió pareció conforme con la explicación y se levantó de la cama hasta llegar al umbral de la puerta.

—De acuerdo. Venga, vístete que vas a llegar tarde.

Mimi asintió aún con una sonrisa pero cuando su madre cerró la puerta la borró inmediatamente. Nunca le había mentido a su madre pero algo en su interior le había dicho que lo hiciera, quizás no tenía ganas de sentirse como un trapo después de tomar el medicamento, y tampoco le iba a matar soñar eso, a pesar de que el doctor Namura le dijera allí en Estados Unidos que esos sueños eran recuerdos de malas experiencias que había vivido antes de sufrir el accidente, por lo que debía tomar el medicamento ya que así la ayudaría a que con el tiempo desapareciesen. ¿Lo que acababa de soñar era considerado un recuerdo malo? Sus padres nunca le habían contado nada cuando despertó en el hospital de sus anteriores recuerdos, el doctor les había aconsejado que poco a poco ella fuera familiarizándose viendo fotos u objetos suyos. Si que consiguió recordar algunas cosas, como el viaje que había hecho con sus padres a Francia, o cuando le regalaron ese vestido por el que tantos quebraderos de cabeza les había ocasionado a sus padres. Pero no consiguió recordar nada relacionado que no fueran experiencias con sus padres. No recordaba el vivir en una casa de dos plantas en un barrio de Nueva York, no conocía el camino para ir a su supuesto instituto, no reconocía a los vecinos, nada. Paseaba con su madre por parques de Nueva York donde, según su madre, ella jugaba de pequeña. Mimi fruncía el ceño e intentaba recordar algo, pero nada le venía a su memoria relacionado con Nueva York, se sentía como si viviera allí por primera vez. Fue a sesiones con un psicólogo amigo del doctor Namura, pero aún así no conseguía recordar nada y eso la agobiaba bastante. ¿No tenía amigos? ¿Ni una mejor amiga, ni un chico por el que suspirar enamorada?

Un día en la consulta del psicólogo Kazu, el hombre le dijo que había veces que el cerebro borraba voluntariamente recuerdos que habían ocasionado situaciones traumáticas y que quizás por eso no recordaba nada. Mimi frunció el ceño ¿Eso quería decir que no recordaba a sus amigos porque pasó por algo traumático? Hasta que al final sus padres, un día que la castaña les pidió hablar con ellos, se lo contaron. Al parecer, sus "amigos" la habían dejado debido a que su supuesta mejor amiga dejó de hablarle cuando el chico que le gustaba, le pidió salir a Mimi.

—_Dejaron de hablarte y tú te sentiste fatal, incluso culpable, cariño—le contó su madre— esas chicas no podían llamarse amigas tuyas cuando se dejaron arrastrar por la cabecilla y darte de lado. Más tarde, tú te apoyaste en el chico que según me contabas, te insistía en que salieras con él. Vi que poco a poco volvías a sonreír y eso me llenaba de una alegría enorme, a tu padre y a mí. Pero resultó ser que te había estado engañando—confesó en un murmullo—Un día que fuiste a encontrarte con él a la salida del instituto, lo viste con otra chica, ella le coqueteaba y él no hacía nada por impedirlo. Tú los viste y cuando él se dio cuenta e intentó ir hacia ti…—la voz de Satoe se quebró—…tú saliste corriendo, sin ni siquiera mirar por donde ibas…y no viste el coche que pasaba en ese momento…—en ese momento rompió a llorar y Keisuke le cogió de las manos consolándola._

Mimi oyó la historia con los ojos aguados. Parecía que no había tenido tanta suerte con los amigos…Entonces el psicólogo tenía razón y su cerebro borró esos recuerdos de sus amigos, de su supuesto "novio" porque le habían causado demasiado dolor y por eso no conseguía recordar absolutamente nada.

Suerte que, al cambiar de instituto, conoció a amigos nuevos como Jenny, Brian, Ann o Michael. Poco a poco, junto con las sesiones del psicólogo que con el tiempo se fueron reduciendo hasta que no le hizo falta ir más y con las pastillas que le recetó el doctor, esos recuerdos iban poco a poco desapareciendo.

Pero entonces ¿por qué no se tomaba la pastilla y hacía que esos recuerdos dejaran de aparecer en su mente?

—Por que algo dentro de mí quiere recordar…—murmuró para sí misma.

Aunque sus padres le hubieran dicho que su pasado en cuanto a las relaciones con sus amigos fue triste y doloroso, ella quería recordarlos. Y quizás, si algún día si volvía a Nueva York e iba a su antiguo instituto, podría hablar con ellas y aclarar todo lo que había pasado.

Se levantó de la cama suspirando y decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. La única pastilla que iba a tomar sería una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Cuando vio como Sora entraba a clase y le saludaba a él pero no a Tai, supo que había pasado algo. La pelirroja tenía cara de haber llorado la noche anterior, ya que sus ojos estaban rojos y levemente hinchados y unas leves marcas violáceas se habían formado bajo sus ojos. Mientras que Tai, tampoco tenía un buen aspecto. Su amigo nunca había tenido buen humor por las mañanas pero ese día estaba insoportable.

—Se puede saber qué os ha pasado—quiso saber Matt al ver como Sora, sentada en su sitio, se llevaba una mano a la cabeza en un gesto de cansancio.

Tai miró a la pelirroja y luego giró su rostro hacia la ventana.

—Nada.

El rubio alzó una ceja. ¿Esperaba que le creyera?

—Oh sí, ya veo que no os pasa nada.

El castaño gruñó. No iba a decirle que se habían peleado porque Sora creía haber visto a Mimi y él no la había creído. Seguramente Matt pensaría que se habría vuelto loco o hasta le pegaría y no quería meterle más líos en la cabeza.

—Está bien, si no quieres hablar lo entiendo.— le dijo Matt caminando hacia su sitio al ver que no tenía intenciones de hablar.

—Matt— le llamó cuando el rubio se alejó unos pasos. El chico se giró y le miró indicándole que continuara.— Si…si un amigo te dijera algo…algo que según tu es imposible que ocurra…tú ¿le creerías?

El rubio lo miró detenidamente durante unos segundos, le echó una rápida mirada a Sora y volvió a centrar su mirada en Tai.

—No sé que es ese algo pero…no creo que Sora sea de las que se inventen cosas— se giró y caminó hacia su asiento.

Tai suspiró y miró por la ventana. Matt tenía razón ¿porqué iba Sora a inventarse algo tan fuerte como eso? Su amiga no era de las que bromeaban y menos con esos temas tan delicados, Sora era una de a las que más le había afectado lo de Mimi .Aunque tal vez, el echarla tanto de menos la había hecho creer vera. Kari de pequeña también dijo ver a su abuelo cuando hacia tres días que había fallecido. Había veces que el subconsciente te hacía malas pasadas, y te hacía ver cosas donde no las había, pero tú las veías, porque eran las enormes ganas que tienes de ver a esa persona que parecía todo real.

Pero también era real el miedo y la desesperación en Sora cuando Tai le miró a la cara. No debía de haber duda de ella así de inmediato pero en ese momento no la creyó, y parecía que a su amiga también le había afectado el que él no confiara en ella, no había más que mirarla para ver que esa noche no había sido una de sus favoritas.

Tai bufó. Tenía que hablar con ella.

* * *

—¿De compras?

—Si, me hacen falta algunas cosas que no me pude traer de América y me gustaban mucho— le explicó Mimi mientas se sentaban en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

—Pues si quieres podemos ir esta tarde, que yo también necesito renovar mi armario.

—¿Si? Pues tendrás que hacerme de guía para encontrar una buena tienda de ropa—rió la castaña.

Zoe bebió de su zumo.

—Hay un centro comercial cerca de donde estuvimos ayer ¿no te diste cuenta?— Mimi arrugó el ceño y negó— Está a una calle, esta tarde si quieres nos acercamos haber todas las tiendas que hay.

En ese momento Koji entró en la cafetería buscando con la mirada a alguien, al ver a Zoe y Mimi, se acercó a ellas.

—¿Habéis visto a mi hermano?

Habló en plural, pero Mimi vio como solamente dirigió su mirada hacia Zoe, la chica arrugó el ceño. ¿Por qué la ignoraba? Vale que había estado apunto de hacer el ridículo en la cafetería, pero eso no le daba derecho a ignorarla como si no existiera.

—A lo mejor JP lo ha visto— le dijo Zoe.

Koji miró hacia el patio por la ventana que había al lado de la cafetería.

—Si lo veis decidle que lo estoy buscando— las chicas asintieron y el chico se giró caminando hacia la salida.

—Adiós— le dijo Zoe, miró a Mimi que seguía mirando por donde Koji se había ido. La rubia se mordió el labio para evitar que una sonrisa burlona se le formara en el rostro. —Mimi.

La chica pestañeó y la miró.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te gusta Koji, verdad?

La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿C-cómo? ¿Qué estás diciendo? —de pronto le vino a la mente el análisis que le hizo el otro día, descubriendo que Koji era muy atractivo y que ese misterio que lo rodeaba te hacía querer acercarte a él, y se sonrojó.

Zoe soltó una carcajada.

—Te he visto como lo mirabas. Además, a pesar de su carácter y su comportamiento frío, es uno de los chicos más atractivos del instituto. Supongo que es ese halo de misterio que le rodea también lo que hace que tenga a todas las chicas detrás de él.

—No me gusta Koji. — Zoe alzó una ceja divertida—Es guapo sí—la rubia sonrió aún más— vale es muy, muy guapo, pero es frío, reservado, y ayer me habló con bastante brusquedad—le confesó arrugando el ceño.

—¿Te habló? —se sorprendió la chica—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Oh—se sonrojó—pues…verás…es que…me pillo mirándolo.

Zoe soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—"_¿Qué estás mirando?_" —imitó el tono grave del chico.

La rubia se rió aún más.

—¿Y dices que no te gusta?

—Claro que no.

—Ya—movió las cejas la rubia.

La castaña entrecerró los ojos.

—He dicho que no. Así que deja el tema—gruñó Mimi haciéndose la enfadada durante unos segundos.

—De acuerdo, vale. Pero cuando estés preparada, ya sabes— le guiñó un ojo.— Tú y Koji hacéis buena pareja.

Mimi sonrió dándole un bocado a su sándwich vegetal.

* * *

Sora subió las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo de su clase. Mai le había dicho que la profesora Sakuma le había mandado llamar, cosa que la extrañó porque que ella supiese no había hecho nada malo y sus notas eran de las mejores. La puerta de su aula estaba abierta, tocó un par de veces pero vio que no había nadie dentro. Entró a la clase hasta colocarse al lado del escritorio del profesor.

—¿Profesora?

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le hizo mirar hacia esa dirección. Tai estaba enfrente de ella de espaldas a la puerta. La pelirroja apretó sus puños intentando serenarse y no comenzar a gritar. ¿Cómo no lo había visto?

—¿Qué quieres?—espetó secamente.

Tai la miró fijamente. Sí, seguía enfadada.

—Verás Sora…—pero la chica avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo delante de él.

—Abre la puerta.

El castaño arrugó el ceño y reprimió una sonrisa. Ver a Sora enfadada era divertido, y además estaba aún más guapa.

—No.

—Que abras la puerta, ya.

—No hasta que me escuches.

—Ya te escuché ayer. Es más, no hizo falta que dijeses nada porque con solo ver tu mirada ya me quedó claro que pensaste que estaba loca.

—Sora…

—No me creíste Tai, ¿Piensas en serio que yo me inventaría algo así? Si yo misma creyese que eso era producto de mi imaginación me hubiese cayado y no te habría dicho nada— habló ahora con tono suave y dolido— Pero no era así…— agachó la mirada—…yo la vi Tai, era ella. Era Mimi.

—Te creo.

La chica alzó la mirada sorprendida.

—Sé que no debí juzgarte tan de repente. Pero mi cabeza no asimilaba que Mimi estuviese en Odaiba y no se hubiese puesto en contacto con nosotros. Pero por otro lado, después, pensando, vi que me decías la verdad. Aunque no sepa que demonios hace aquí sin habernos avisado ni nada, pero te creo cuando dices que la viste. Se que no fue tu imaginación.

—Tai…

—Perdóname Sora por como me comporté y…— pero la chica se abalanzó sobre él y lo rodeó con sus brazos abrazándolo. El castaño parpadeó sorprendido y un leve sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, pero sonrió levemente y la envolvió con los suyos.

—Yo también siento como me puse…—musitó ella contra su pecho. El chico la estrechó más en sus brazos, sintiendo ahora como todos sus músculos se relajaban y esa sensación de angustia al estar enfadado con ella lentamente desaparecía.

"_Perdí a Mimi, pero si te perdiese a ti me volvería loco, Sora_" pensó mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando del abrazo.

* * *

Cuando Mimi cerró la puerta de su casa, oyó voces en el salón, y supo que no estaban sus padres solamente. Se descalzó y caminó por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al salón. Allí se encontraban sus padres acompañados de otro hombre. La castaña arrugó el ceño al ver que ese hombre tenía a su lado un maletín que supuso sería de trabajo.

—Oh, cariño, ya llegaste—habló su madre.

—Hola—saludó ella mirando al hombre, pero cuando este le devolvió la mirada Mimi sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda y tuvo que girar la vista hacia su madre que se había levantado para colocarse a su lado.

—Mira, este es el doctor Murai, es un buen amigo del doctor Namura, el que te trataban allí en América ¿te acuerdas? Él nos lo recomendó ahora que vivimos aquí en Japón.

La chica asintió mientras el hombre se levantaba del sofá y se acercaba hasta ella y le extendía la mano en un saludo.

—Encantado de conocerte Mimi—la castaña estrecho su mano débilmente.

—He llamado al doctor porque me dejaste preocupada esta mañana con lo de los sueños.— le aclaró su madre al ver la mirara de confusión que tenía su hija.

Mimi fingió indiferencia pero por dentro estaba sorprendida.

—Te dije que era porque no había dormido bien mamá, que solo era eso— respondió ella en un tono suave, aunque por dentro tuvieses ganas de gritar de rabia. No soportaba cuando su madre hacía cosas que la involucraban a ella sin consultarla ni nada, ella ya era suficientemente mayor como para tomar decisiones, y en el caso de que estuviera confundida si podía pedirles opinión a sus padres. ¿Pero que ellos tomaran decisiones por ella sin decirle nada? Eso no lo soportaba.

—Bueno pero por si acaso sería mejor que el doctor…

—He dicho que no—alzó ahora un poco más la voz.

—¡Mimi!— exclamó su madre comenzando a enfadarse.

—Tranquila señora Tachikawa— intervino el doctor— si Mimi dice que solo ha sido un mal despertar la creeremos. Es normal que a usted le haya preocupado, es su hija. Así que, cuando tengas esos sueños y te duela fuertemente la cabeza—se dirigió ahora a Mimi— no dudes en llamarme ¿vale? Estoy aquí para ayudarte Mimi, no lo olvides.

La chica le miró durante unos segundos y después asintió levemente.

—Bien, pues si me disculpan, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí por hoy.

—Oh, muchas gracias doctor, venga, le acompañaré hasta la puerta—le dijo su madre guiándolo hacia la salida.

El señor Tachikawa, que había estado callado durante toda la conversación, se acercó a su hija y le puso una mano en su hombro.

—No entiendo porque lo ha llamado sin consultarme—murmuró por lo bajo Mimi.

—Tu madre está preocupada por ti, solo es eso.

—Pero ya soy mayorcita para tomar mis propias decisiones, y no quiero que mamá decida por mi sin consultarme—habló ella y su padre sintió como se le oprimía el pecho.

—Hija— dijo su madre apareciendo por la puerta— perdóname por no haberte dicho nada. —pidió acercándose a ella y cogiéndole las manos— Pero es que me dejaste muy preocupada y pensé que no quisiste decirme la verdad—habló en un tono triste.

—Era la verdad, mamá— le dijo la castaña mintiendo una vez más.

—Bien, bien. Toma— le extendió un botecito mediano— el doctor Murai me las ha dado para ti. Cuando tengas una pesadilla tomate una— Mimi cogió el bote sin mucho convencimiento. —Venga, vamos a comer.

* * *

Tai se estiró por segunda vez, sentado en aquel banco, y se llevó las manos a la nuca. Le echó una mirada a Sora, que estaba sentada a su lado y miraba atentamente las calles. El castaño suspiró. Al perdonarle, Sora le había pedido venir otra vez a la misma calle donde supuestamente vio a Mimi, y Tai no se había podido negar. Solo esperaba que esto se resolviera de una vez por todas, porque llevaban ahí casi más de una hora y no había pasado nadie.

—Sora, sin que esto te haga dudar de mi confianza hacia ti. ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que la persona que viste— la pelirroja le miró de mala manera— bueno, está bien, Mimi, pase por el mismo lugar?

La chica siguió mirando hacia la calle, Tai pensó que lo iba a ignorar pero a los segundos ella respondió.

—Solo tenemos esta calle como referencia. Sé que las probabilidades son muy bajas, casi nulas, pero no sabemos si hay otro sitio por el que ella pase. Además ayer cuando la vi iba acompañada de otros chicos de nuestra edad, a lo mejor se ha mudado y vive por aquí cerca.

El castaño echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Luego de unos minutos decidió abrirlos y ayudar a su amiga a buscar a la supuesta persona que se parecía a Mimi.

Una pareja de ancianos paseando, una mujer empujando un carro donde había montado un niño que dormía, un grupo de chicas, un hombre trajeado que parecía ir a trabajar…nada.

Miró hacia la izquierda y frunció el ceño mirando atentamente a algo que le había llamado la atención. Le había parecido ver una melena castaña entrar a una tienda de ropa, así que mantuvo la mirada sobre el establecimiento, y su corazón se detuvo cuando vio salir a la chica de ahí, acompañada de otra.

—Sora…—musitó Tai débilmente.

La pelirroja le miró y luego dirigió su mirada en la dirección donde miraba su amigo. El cuerpo se le heló al ver otra vez a la chica. No cabía duda, era Mimi. Era Mimi.

Pero antes de que pudiese decir o hacer nada, Tai se había levantado como un rayo y se había puesto a correr en dirección a las chicas. Sora palideció al verlo correr.

—Tai no— gritó ella levantándose también y siguiéndolo.

* * *

—¿Te encuentras bien? —se atrevió a preguntar Zoe al ver que Mimi soltaba otro suspiro en menos de un minuto.

—Si, si no es nada— ¿pero qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué ahora le daba por mentir? Tres mentiras en un día. Ella no era así, e inexplicablemente no se sentía mal por mentir, cuando debería estar sintiéndose fatal por haberle mentido a su madre cuando ella solamente quería lo mejor para ella. Su madre era dulce, cariñosa, amable, pero cuando le daba por tomar decisiones en cuanto a su vida le crispaban los nervios. Ella ya no era una niña para que su madre decidiese por ella. Y desde el accidente Mimi notó que se comportaba de manera extraña. _"¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo, Mimi? Tu madre te quiere y no se comporta de ninguna manera, seguramente te lo estarás inventado o el clima de aquí de Odaiba te está afectado a la cabeza_" Agitó levemente la cabeza olvidándose de todo. Había quedado con Zoe para ir de compras que era una de sus pasiones y no iba a aguarse la fiesta a ella misma ni a su amiga con sus pensamientos.

—¿Segura? —preguntó Zoe.

—Si, estoy bien—respondió Mimi sonriéndole— Estaba pensando qué elegir cuando llegásemos al centro comercial. Pienso comprarme kilos y kilos de ropa— confesó haciendo reír a su amiga.

—Oh espera— la hizo detenerse la rubia— voy a entrar aquí un momento ¿vale? —dijo señalándole un restaurante— aquí trabaja uno de mis tíos y hace tiempo que no le veo.

—Vale, te espero aquí— contestó Mimi.

—Enseguida salgo.

La castaña se apoyó en la pared que había justo al lado del restaurante y cruzó sus manos tras su espalda.

—¡Mimi!

Alzó la mirada y vio como un chico castaño corría desesperadamente hacia ella. Miró hacia el otro lado por si le hablaba a otra persona, pero él había dicho Mimi ¿no? Aunque no tuvo tiempo de pensar más cuando el chico se le vino encima atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo dejándola totalmente sorprendida.

—Eres tú…has vuelto— Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida y boqueó como un pez pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. El chico se separó de ella y la castaña vio en su mirada una felicidad enorme. —¿Por qué no nos has llamado? ¿Por qué no nos…?

—¿Te conozco?

El chico palideció mortalmente y lentamente sus brazos cayeron sin vida hasta colgar a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Mimi le miró preocupada por el cambio tan brusco que había tomado. Tal vez había sido demasiada directa.

—¿Qué?— oyó que musitaba el chico. —¿No sabes quién soy? —la castaña le miró y negó levemente la cabeza. Tai sintió como el corazón se le encogía.

La chica iba a preguntar otra vez pero otra voz la interrumpió.

—Oh, estás aquí— Mimi giró su rostro hacia una chica que se les había acercado, de más o menos su altura y pelirroja— Te estaba buscando—le dijo al chico que seguía mirándola fijamente como si hubiese visto a un fantasma— Perdona a mi amigo— le dijo la chica con una sonrisa, que Mimi respondió levemente— Te ha confundido con una amiga, es que sois tan parecidas.

—No…no pasa nada— habló mirando al chico extrañada de que la mirara así. Pero en ese momento un latigazo de dolor le hizo llevarse una mano a la sien al escuchar la voz de la chica. ¿Por qué ahora que escuchaba la voz de estas personas la cabeza le dolía? Intentó respirar profundamente pero el dolor azotó con más fuerza haciéndola cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio para acallar un gemido de dolor. Abrió los ojos pero lo vio todo turbio y que daba vueltas. Lo último que pudo ver fue como la chica pelirroja gritaba algo mientras corría hacia ella junto con el chico, después todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

_Aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo. Se ha explicado un poco de Mimi y de su pasado, según le contaron sus padres. Espero que no os hagáis un lío con esto xDD Por que yo como sé que ha pasado y porqué ha pasado, entiendo lo que leo, pero vosotrs no xD Aunque supongo que la principio tiene que ser confuso, así que os pido paciencia que poco a poco se irá resolviendo lo que pasó de verdad.  
_

_Por otro lado, Tai ha decidid_o creer a Sora ya que no cree que su amiga se haya inventado eso a pesar de que eche de menos a Mimi. Y, como decía la pelirroja, es Mimi sí, pero no los recuerda xDD

Disculpas anticipadas por si se me ha escapado alguna falta de ortografía T.T

_**sakurarika, Lyls, Harisumi, Adrit126, emmylia91, AtpAb95 (por los tres por cada cap =D), Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki, bela de slytherin y Sumi Tachikawa**_

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Y también a los que leen!

Nos vemos en la próxima subida! =D

Besos.

Nora.


	5. Ocultaciones y mentiras

**Aclaraciones**: Digimon no me pertenece.

**Parejas: **Mimato como principal, Taiora y un poco de Takari.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 5: Ocultaciones y mentiras**

**

* * *

**

Matt, en uno de los pasillos del supermercado, leyó la lista de la compra que le había dejado su padre en la mesa de la cocina. Después de tachar la leche siguió recto y giró a la derecha para comprar la carne y un poco de pescado.

—Maaaaatt.

El rubio frenó el carro y se dio la vuelta. Megumi Suzuki se acercaba a él con un andar lento y coqueto.

—Hola Matt— sonrió batiendo sus pestañas y mordiéndose el labio en un acto de seducción.

—Hola— contestó simplemente y siguió caminando. Megumi dio dos zancadas para alcanzarlo y caminar a su lado.

—¿Qué haces?

"_¿No es obvio?_" pensó el chico para sus adentros.

—La compra— contestó escuetamente mientras miraba la carne y se decidía por una.

—Oh vaya, eres un chico responsable— halagó ella pero Matt seguía con la mirada en otro lado. Megumi bufó internamente perdiendo la paciencia. Cuando lo vio entrar al supermercado pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para seguirlo e intentar hablar con él un poco aprovechando que estaban solos. Pero Matt no era muy sociable con la gente, solamente hablaba con sus amiguitos, a ella nunca le había hablado más de lo que lo hacía ahora. Pero era ella Megumi Suzuki y no se iba a dar por vencida.

—Oye Matt— el rubio hizo un sonido como diciéndole que la escuchaba— ¿Qué te parece si cuando terminemos de hacer la compra vamos a tomar algo por ahí?

El rubio, con una bandeja de carne de pollo en la mano, le miró a los ojos y Megumi sonrió para sus adentros creyendo que le haría caso y aceptaría.

—No me apetece, gracias— tiró la bandeja al carro y siguió su camino, dejando allí plantada a la chica.

La chica chilló enrabietada. ¿Pero quién se creía que era para rechazarle a ella, Megumi Suzuki, una cita? Los chicos del instituto se pegaban por ella, besaban el suelo por donde ella pasaba y el rubio simplemente había pasado de ella como de la mierda. Dio un fuerte pisotón. Desde hacía dos años ella seguía y seguía insistiéndole a Matt para que saliera con ella, claro que en ese tiempo él salía con la estúpida de Tachikawa, pero eso era agua pasada porque esa niña imada y consentida desapareció de un día para otro, dejándole el camino libre a ella para conquistar a Matt. El rubio era uno de los chicos más atractivos del instituto, su fama como cantante de su grupo había hecho que su popularidad aumentara considerablemente y desde ese momento Megumi se dijo que debía de ser suyo. La chica más popular del instituto, ella, con el chico más popular del instituto, él. Pero él siempre se mostraba esquivo con ella, le contestaba con frases simples y tajantes. Pero si se pensaba que con eso iba a darse por vencida estaba muy equivocado. Había movido y hecho muchas para intentar conseguir a Matt, por lo que por el simple hecho de que él la ignorara ella iba a seguir insistiendo.

Porque cuando Megumi Suzuki quería algo, hacía lo que fuese para conseguirlo.

* * *

_Se vio a sí misma en un parque, bajo unos grandes árboles, con más gente formando un círculo. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al verse a sí misma y ahogó una exclamación al ver su pelo. ¿Cuándo se lo había tintado de rosa y se había puesto estrellitas amarillas? Vio como sonreía a la persona que tenía al lado, pero no conseguía verle el rostro. Se frotó los ojos para ver mejor pero el resultado fue el mismo. No quería moverse temiendo que el resplandor la cegara y despertase, quería descubrir quienes eran esas personas. ¿Serían amigos suyos de Estados Unidos?_

—_Se está retrasando— dijo la Mimi pelirosada._

—_¿Y cuando no lo ha hecho?— preguntó una voz masculina._

—_Chicoooos— todos los que estaban sentados y la Mimi que observaba el sueño, se giraron para ver a un chico que corría hacia el grupo._

—_¿Qué te ha pasado esta vez? –le preguntó otra voz masculina pero más aniñada._

_El chico que acaba de llegar rió y se rascó la nuca nervioso._

—_Me quedé dormido— confesó._

_Mimi no pudo evitar sonreír divertida. Se les veía buenos amigos a todos. Y eran sus amigos, pero ¿Esos amigos que su madre le había dicho la habían dejado de lado? No les veía la cara pero por los gestos que hacían no se les veía actuar de manera distante con ella. Aunque a lo mejor esto era antes de que ocurriera los que sus padres le contaron. El lugar no lo reconocía, quizá estaban en un parque de Nueva York de su antiguo barrio. Decidida, dio un paso y suspiró agradecida al ver que el sueño seguía. Dio otro paso, y otro, acercándose poco a poco al grupo queriendo saber quien eran esas personas._

—_¡Mimi!_

_La castaña se giró para ver quién la llamaba pero no había nadie. Miró al grupo que parecía no haber oído nada y seguían hablando animadamente._

—_¡Mimi! ¡Mimi!_

_La castaña vio sorprendida como la imagen del grupo donde ella estaba se iba alejando poco a poco. Alargó su brazo para llegar hasta ellos pero la imagen se alejó más y más hasta que todo se volvió a quedar en la oscuridad._

—¡Mimi! ¡Mimi! ¿Me escuchas?

La chica arrugó el ceño y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeó un poco para acostumbrarse a la luz. Vio un rostro borroso cerca de ella, pero conforme logró enfocar la vista lo reconoció. Era Zoe.

—¿Zo…e?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada mientras dejaba una revista al lado del banco con la que le había dado aire.

—¿Qué…ha pasado?— palpó con una mano la superficie en la que estaba hasta darse cuenta de que se encontraba recostada en un banco.

—Te desmayaste— le dijo ella— ¿Has comido bien? Quizás fuese una bajada de tensión.

Mimi cerró los ojos suspirando.

Una serie de imágenes le vinieron a le mente en ese momento: el chico abrazándola, la chica pelirroja, el dolor de cabeza. Abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Cuando salí vi que te habías desmayado y un chico te había llevado a este banco.

La castaña intentó reincorporarse ayudada por Zoe, cuando estuvo sentada completamente cerró los ojos para intentar que todo dejara de darle vueltas.

—¿Estás bien?

Mimi abrió los ojos y los enfocó en el chico castaño que la miraba preocupado. A su lado, la chica pelirroja la miraba de la misma manera.

—Ellos fueron los que te trajeron aquí cuando perdiste el conocimiento— le explicó Zoe por si ella no lo recordaba, pero Mimi lo recordaba perfectamente.

—Estoy bien— respondió ella sin darse cuenta la expresión de extrema preocupación que tenían ellos— Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

—No ha sido nada— contestó Sora al ver que Tai no abría la boca.

—Será mejor que dejemos las compras para otro día— habló Zoe— ¿Te sientes con fuerzas para caminar hasta tu casa?

La chica asintió, pero Sora se adelantó al ver que se irían.

—Si quieres que te llevemos —propuso la pelirroja. Tai la miró pero Sora siguió hablando— Así no tendrás que caminar.

—Oh, no quiero causaros molestia…

—No lo haces— habló ahora Tai al sentir que la pelirroja le daba un disimulado pellizco en el brazo para que hablase. Le extendió la mano para que la tomara. Mimi miró la mano unos segundos pero su cuerpo actuó por sí solo y se sujetó de ella. Le recomendaron incorporarse por si sufría otro mareo pero Mimi sabía que no iba a pasar otra vez, porque la cabeza ya había dejado de dolerle. Tai la sujetó del brazo y la ayudó a caminar hacia el coche que habían traído. Mimi y Zoe se subieron detrás y Tai y Sora delante.

Durante el camino hacia la casa de Zoe, solo se oía a la chica indicarle a Tai por donde tenía que conducir, Sora respiraba profundamente intentando relajarse. La rubia guió al castaño por las calles hasta que el coche se detuvo en la casa de la chica.

—Bueno, yo me bajo aquí. Muchas gracias por traerme.

—No ha sido nada— le dijo Tai con una sonrisa mirando de reojo a Mimi.

Zoe le sonrió y se giró hacia su amiga.

—¿Nos vemos mañana en el instituto vale?

Sora y Tai se miraron entre ellos pero no dijeron nada.

—Vale. Hasta mañana Zoe— se despidió Mimi.

—Bueno— habló Tai cuando se quedaron los tres solos. Tuvo que reprimir las ganas que le dieron de arrancar el coche y manejar hasta su casa, encerrarse ellos tres en su cuarto y que Mimi empezase a explicarles qué demonios ocurría, así que suspiró y se dirigió a la castaña— ¿crees que podrás guiarme hacia tu casa Mi…?— calló al ver que le iba a llamar por su nombre.

Mimi le sonrió.

—Si, claro.

Después de subir unas cuantas calles y girar hacia la derecha, Tai estacionó el coche en un edificio de color crema. Sora miró por la ventanilla del copiloto observando el edificio. Estaba claro que si Mimi había vuelto, ya no vivía en su antigua casa.

—Aquí es— abrió la puerta de atrás para salir, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino— gracias eh…

—Tai—contestó el chico.

—Y yo soy Sora.

—Gracias Tai, gracias Sora— les dijo Mimi. Sora se mordió el interior de su mejilla para evitar explotar a llorar ahí mismo y Tai apretó el volante hasta que sus dedos se volvieron blancos debido a la fuerza— Adiós— salió del vehículo y cerró la puerta. Los chicos la siguieron con la mirada hasta que entró en el edificio.

—Dios—gimió Sora explotando a llorar.

Tai se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz intentando calmarse. Tenía ganas de gritar, de gritar y dar patadas a todo lo que se le pusiese por delante.

—Esto es una pesadilla— sollozó Sora— esto no puede estar pasando.

Cuando había salido tras Tai, había temido que su amigo hiciese alguna locura. Tai a veces era muy impulsivo y hacía las cosas sin pensar. Se detuvo expectante cuando vio como abrazaba a Mimi, y esperó a que ella empezase con la serie de preguntas como "_¿Tai, Sora?_" "_¡Cuánto tiempo!_" "_Perdón por no haberos avisado pero…_" pero sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies cuando Mimi le preguntó a Tai si le conocía. Al principio lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza era que Mimi le estaría gastando una broma. Su amiga de vez en cuando gastaba esa serie de bromas pesadas, aunque no duraba mucho puesto que Mimi siempre explotaba a reír. Pero Sora sintió ganas de llorar cuando vio que su amiga seguía mirando a Tai con la misma mirada de confusión. Antes de que Tai empezase a hacerle preguntas, se acercó a ellos y poniendo su mejor cara de naturalidad, se excusó con ella diciéndole que Tai la había confundido con una amiga.

¿Qué pasaba? Estaba claro que era Mimi. Pero no los había reconocido, ¿por qué?

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó ella cuando se relajó un poco. Miró a su amigo que mantenía la vista al frente y su semblante era completamente tenso y serio.

—Tenemos que decírselo a lo demás— dijo Tai sin apartar la vista de enfrente.

—No podemos decírselo a nadie—se negó ella.

—¿Y qué propones entonces?

Sora se calló unos segundos, pensando.

—Esperemos unos días. —contestó— No podemos ir sin ninguna explicación y decirle a Matt y a los demás que Mimi está en Odaiba pero que no se acuerda de nosotros. Acuérdate de que tú tampoco me creíste cuando te lo dije—le habló no para echárselo en cara sino para hacerle entrar en razón.

Tai apretó la mandíbula. Sora tenía razón. Matt seguramente le partiría la mandíbula de un puñetazo si le contaban eso sin más.

—Volveremos aquí para verla— le dijo Sora— con la excusa de saber cómo está no creo que se extrañe.

—Tienes razón— suspiró Tai. Después de unos minutos en silencio, el castaño giró la llave haciendo que el coche arrancara— vamos, ya está anocheciendo.

* * *

El leve bote que hizo el ascensor al llegar a su planta hizo que Mimi pestañeara reincorporándose. Se sentía como si le hubiese pasado una manada de elefantes, sentía todo su cuerpo pesado. Hoy esos _recuerdos_ (como había optado por llamarlos) la habían dejado hecha polvo. Nunca le habían dado ataques tan fuertes de cabeza y menos cuando veía a gente, que ella recordase siempre los tenía cuando despertaba por la mañana. Abrió lentamente la puerta de su casa, la cerró con un suave movimiento y caminó por el pasillo de su casa.

—Oh, cariño— su madre se asomó para verla. —¿no ibas de compras con una amiga?

Mimi alzó su mirada y miró a su madre.

—¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien? —su madre se acercó hasta cogerle el rostro con ambas manos.

—Solo estoy cansada— habló ella— Me he recorrido todas las tiendas de ropa que he encontrado, más el centro comercial.

—¿Y las bolsas de ropa?— se extrañó su madre. Su hija casi siempre que salía de compras, o incluso aunque fuese sin intención de comprar, siempre volvía a casa con una bolsa de ropa.

—Se me olvidó el monedero, Zoe quiso invitarme pero me negué. Pero no te preocupes, ya le he echado el ojo a unas cuantas camisetas preciosas— intentó sonreír pero se sentía tan cansada que solo le salió una mueca extraña. —Ahora, voy a hacerme un sándwich y luego a la cama.

Su madre la observó entrar en la cocina y abrir la nevera cogiendo un poco de queso. Frunció los labios al ver que su hija le ocultaba algo. Ella se acordaba perfectamente del día en que su hija despertó con una expresión de cansancio en el rostro, y no era la expresión que tenía cuando tomaba el medicamento que el doctor Namura le recetaba, no. Esa mirada cansada, y el detalle que había visto cuando su hija había fruncido el ceño, gesto que hacía siempre cuando le dolía la cabeza, le hicieron pensar que su pequeña había tenido otra de esos malditos recuerdos de hace un año atrás. Pero más sorprendida estaba al ver como su hija le acababa de _mentir_. Tenía que hablar con el doctor Murai, y tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes. Que Mimi les mintiera no era nada bueno, porque así no podía controlarla y saber cuando recordaba. Mientras la miraba prepararse la cena, Satoe caminó hacia la habitación de su hija y rápidamente abrió el bote de pastillas que se encontraba en la mesita al lado de la cama. Cogió una, después lo cerró y salió de vuelta con su hija.

—Trae cariño, ya te lo termino yo— le quitó el queso a su hija y el pan de sándwich— ves al salón con tu padre, anda.

—Gracias mamá— Mimi besó la mejilla de su madre y salió por la puerta camino al comedor.

La señora Tachikawa sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su delantal la pastilla, la puso en la encimera y con el mango de un cuchillo la machacó unas cuantas veces. Recogió las pequeñas partes en las que se había partido la pastilla y las extendió por todo el sándwich, puso otra loncha de queso y finalmente lo tapó con la otra parte del pan. Llenó un vaso con agua fría y lo puso todo en una bandeja, listo para llevársela a su hija.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en el instituto de los chicos, Matt notó que Tai y Sora ya había arreglando el "problema" que habían tenido el día anterior y todo volvía a la normalidad. Bueno, casi todo. Puede que se estuviera volviendo loco, pero notaba algo extraño en la actitud de sus amigos, se miraban de vez en cuando sin decirse nada, Tai seguía con sus bromas pero al rubio le daba la impresión de que todo eso parecía forzado, como si Tai siguiese un guión y en ese momento en el papel pusieses que le tocaba hacer el idiota.

Por eso, cuando se reunieron su hermano, Izzy, Kari, Yolei, y él (Davis seguramente estaría fuera jugando al fútbol) en la cafetería menos ellos dos, Matt se extrañó aún más al oír como Kari comentaba algo sobre el comportamiento de su hermano, lo que quería decir que no eran imaginaciones suyas. Algo pasaba.

—Está más callado de lo habitual, y sabemos como es mi hermano, que hay que gritarle algunas veces que haga el favor de callarse.

Yolei, a su lado, se colocó bien las gafas mientras su alocada mente barajaba posibles respuestas.

—Y Sora también— habló Matt captando la atención de todos los que había en la mesa— Si hay algo que le ocurra a Tai, Sora lo sabe o también ella esté metida.

—¿Pero qué puede ser?— se preguntó TK.

Yolei frunció más el ceño pero no abrió la boca.

—¿Será algo malo?— Kari movió sus manos nerviosa— Por eso no quieren decírnoslo.

—Sea lo que sea—habló Izzy— está claro que ambos están metidos en ello.

Hubo un rato de silencio, pero entonces Yolei golpeó la mesa al comprenderlo todo.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —elevó la voz— Ya sé porqué están así.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Kari.

—Porque tu hermano y Sora están juntos— lo dijo como si fuera obvio.

TK y Kari abrieron levemente la boca sorprendidos y Matt alzó una ceja. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?

—Por eso se comportan tan raro, se miran entre ellos y, como ahora, desaparecen juntos—explicó como quien resolvía un misterio de asesinato.

Matt rodó los ojos. Si estuvieran juntos Tai tendría una sonrisa de estúpido enamorado en la cara, y desde luego sus expresiones eran de todo menos de felicidad y enamoramiento.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido— Yolei fulminó con la mirada a Izzy, que se encogió un poco ante la mirada— ¿Qué de malo puede tener el estar juntos? No veo por qué no pueden decírnoslo. Además, Sora no estaba contenta ni sonreía cuando le pregunté.

La pelimorada abrió la boca pero luego la volvió a cerrar al ver que no tenía nada que decir al comentario de su amigo. En eso no había pensado exactamente.

—Dejémosles en paz— habló Matt— Sea lo que sea lo que les pase, por algo no querrán decírnoslo. Así que esperaremos a que nos lo digan por su cuenta— se levantó de la silla y salió de la cafetería.

—Pero eso no es divertido— se quejó Yolei en un murmullo cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

Mimi estuvo tentada a quedarse ese día en la cama y no ir al instituto, pero recordó el rostro de preocupación con el que se había despedido Zoe y tampoco quería preocuparla, así que se levantó de la cama y fue a hacerse el desayuno. La noche anterior había caído muerta nada más tocar la cama, aunque no había soñado nada fuera de lo común que la hiciese despertar con un dolor de cabeza, pero sí se sentía agotada completamente, aunque le echó la culpa a todo lo acontecido el día anterior.

Cuando llegó al instituto Zoe se acercó a ella para preguntarle cómo estaba pero Mimi la tranquilizó diciéndole que no le pasaba nada y que el dormir le había sentado de maravilla.

—¿Y sabes lo que pudo hacer que te desmayases?

La castaña se debatió en contarle sobre los sueños que tenía o mentirle contándole que había sido una simple baja de tensión.

—Verás, desde hace un tiempo tengo unos fuertes dolores de cabeza— Zoe asintió— y a veces el dolor es tan fuerte que hace que pierda el conocimiento.— le explicó omitiendo algunos detalles.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Algo así como la migraña?

—Exacto.

Zoe arrugó el ceño.

—Pues deberías ir al médico. Si te puede ocurrir más adelante y te pasa como ayer puede que sea peligroso Mimi.

—No te preocupes, estoy tomando unas pastillas cuando me ocurre.

La rubia sonrió tranquila.

—En verdad tuviste suerte de que el chico y la chica de ayer te ayudasen.

Mimi asintió mirando hacia el cielo. Hoy el día estaba completamente soleado y daba gusto sentarse en el césped a disfrutar el día como estaban haciendo ella y Zoe en ese momento.

—Fueron muy amables— murmuró la castaña recordando sus rostros, aunque la cabeza la provocó un leve gemido de dolor ante tal recuerdo, por lo que prefirió no forzarla mucho.

* * *

Aunque la idea de Yolei al principio fuese un poco absurda, Matt, durante la clase de inglés estuvo dándole vueltas. Todo encajaría si no fuese porque no tendría sentido el ocultarlo. ¿Por qué ocultar algo que todos ya daban por hecho que tarde o temprano ocurriría? Se veía a leguas que sus amigos sentían algo más que esa gran amistad el uno por el otro. Matt se dio cuenta ese día, en el Mundo Digital, cuando Sora y Piyomon fueron secuestradas por Datamon, el cual quería realizar un clon de la pelirroja para usar el poder de su emblema. Cuando vio como Tai se encogió y empezó a dar puñetazos al suelo mientras murmuraba una y otra vez maldiciones y como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, Matt comprendió que Sora era algo importante para el.

Así que, la idea de Yolei se rompía en ese punto.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases, Matt se levantó de su pupitre y caminó hacia donde estaba Tai ordenando sus cosas en su maletín.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

Tai le miró unos segundos pero luego volvió su vista al maletín.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? Tengo que hacer una cosa importante.

Matt observó de reojo como Sora ya había recogido sus cosas y esperaba al lado de la puerta. Así que lo que fuera que tuviese que hacer el castaño, era en compañía de la pelirroja.

—Sí, ahora— contestó simplemente.

—Pues tendrá que esperar hasta la noche o mañana. Ahora tengo que ir a un sitio urgentemente y después tengo entrenamiento de fútbol, pásate por mi casa a las nueve…y te invitaré a cenar— Tai le sonrió, se echó el maletín a la espalda y salió de allí acompañado de Sora.

Matt entrecerró los ojos. Algo pasaba, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

Corría por los pasillos del instituto intentando llegar lo antes posible a su clase. Estaban en la entrada dispuesta a salir junto con Zoe, cuando metió la mano en el maletín dispuesta a sacar un pañuelo y se dio cuenta de que no había metido su libreta de inglés. Le pidió a Zoe que esperara unos segundos, y salió disparada hacia su clase. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, atravesó todo el pasillo pero cuando fue a girar hacia la izquierda su cuerpo chocó contra otro provocando que los dos cayeran al suelo.

Mimi cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir que se había caído sobre algo, posiblemente sobre la persona con la que había chocado.

—Perdón…—musitó sin levantar la vista—…iba corriendo y no me fijé por dond…—conforme se disculpaba y levantaba la vista, las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta. Delante, o más bien, debajo de ella estaba Kouji mirándola entre una mezcla de molestia y sorpresa, seguramente ella tendría que tener la misma expresión. Fue entonces que la chica se dio cuenta de cómo había caído encima de él, al intentar incorporarse había colocado sus piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo de Kouji, quedando sentada a horcajadas encima de él. Su rostro se sonrojó furiosamente ante el descubrimiento que hizo, por lo que se levantó de un salto de ahí y se alisó un poco la falda. —Oh, lo siento enserio—se volvió a disculpar al chico que aún seguía en el suelo observándola. La castaña le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Kouji la rechazó y se alzó por su propia cuenta.

Mimi lo observó colocarse correctamente la chaqueta del uniforme y después mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Te has hecho daño?

El chico siguió mirándola y, como si Mimi no le hubiera dicho nada, caminó hasta pasar por el lado de la chica y seguir su camino. La castaña abrió la boca dispuesta a decir algo pero después la cerró, se giró para ver como Kouji seguía su camino.

—¡Oye! —chilló indignada.

El chico se detuvo a mitad de camino pero siguió dándole la espalda.

—Te he hecho una pregunta, y encima que te pido disculpas tú vas y me ignoras—habló Mimi arrugando el ceño furiosa.

Kouji se giró un poco para que sus miradas entraran en contacto, después volvió la vista hacia el pasillo. Mimi pensó que iba a seguir caminando cuando oyó su voz.

—La próxima vez mira por donde vas—dijo, y siguió caminando hasta que la castaña lo vio bajar las escaleras.

Apretó sus puños y tensó sus brazos mientras gruñía levemente.

—Pero bueno, será borde—siseó la chica. Después, siguió por el camino hasta llegar a la su clase, coger la libreta que se le había olvidado y volver a la entrada donde Zoe la esperaba.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

_¡Capítulo 5! =)_

_Pobre Matt lo acosan mientras va a hacer la compra pero como se ve…pasa olímpicamente de la cara de Megumi ;D_

_Mimi ha tenido otro de sus recuerdos viéndose a sí misma con sus amigos en un parque rodeados de árboles. ¿Adivináis quién ha llegado tarde? xDDD Después ha despertado, mientras Tai y Sora la observaban preocupados. _

_Después Sora y Tai ya saben donde vive Mimi y de momento no les van a decir nada a sus amigos porque yo también estoy de acuerdo con Tai en que Matt le daría un buen puñetazo si se lo contara sin saber nada más._

_Ya veo que algunas sospecháis de la madre, bien, he aquí otro motivo para hacerlo ¿no? Deslizándole pastillas a su hija…_

_Y aunque Matt ve que Tai y Sora han arreglado su problema, todos ven que ocultan algo pues se comportan de manera extraña y Yolei entra en acción! xD_

_Otro encontronazo entre Kouji y Mimi x) Os digo que Mimi ve guapo a Kouji, atractivo, le gusta pero en el aspecto de ver al chico y decirse a sí misma "Sí, es guapísimo" de momento no tiene intenciones más allá de la amistad con él…veremos a ver qué pasa :)_

_Una puntuación! He modificado la edad para conducir en Japón xD creo que es a partir de los 18, bueno pues vosotras/os le restáis un año xDD y así todo encaja x) _

_**Harisumi, **__**AtpAb95**__**, **__**emmylia91**__**, **__**Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki**__**, **__**Nailea, Lyls y Adrit126**_

_¡Gracias por los reviews!_

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Nora._


	6. Descubriendo cosas

**Aclaraciones**: Digimon no me pertenece.

**Parejas: **Mimato como principal, Taiora y un poco de Takari.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6: Descubriendo cosas**

**

* * *

**

Mientras caminaba por la calle hacia su casa, Mimi repasó mentalmente su día en el instituto. Ese día había estado completamente ausente. Takuya le había preguntado si se encontraba bien unas cuantas veces y JP le había ofrecido unas chocolatinas buenísimas a opinión suya, pero ella les había sonreído agradeciéndoles su preocupación y asegurándoles que se encontraba solamente cansada. También estaba el encontronazo que había tenido hacía unos minutos con Kouji mientras había subido corriendo hacia su clase. Menuda situación más embarazosa, el chico iba a pensar que no era una chica normal y que siempre tenía que armar alguna buena. Primero la cafetería y ahora esto. Pero bueno, ella solamente quería ser amable y lo único que conseguía era que la ignorara. La culpa era de él.

En clases había fingido, mirando al profesor y a su cuaderno alternativamente cada cinco o diez segundos, que atendía durante todas las clases que había tenido. Al principio empezó a leer las primeras líneas del tema que estaban comenzando o miraba al profesor intentando que la información entrara en su cabeza y se quedara por lo menos unos segundos. ¿El resultado? Nada. Así que optó por fingir que prestaba atención y su mente voló hacia otro sitio. Hoy no había soñado nada ni había tenido dolores de cabeza desde que se había levantado, pero durante toda la mañana unos rostros no habían parado de darle vueltas por la cabeza.

Su mente le mostraba una y otra vez el momento en el que ese chico de cabello castaño se le había abalanzado rodeándola con sus brazos en un abrazo y después como él y la otra chica se habían ofrecido voluntarios para llevarla a su casa. El rostro alegre del chico, la mirada de preocupación de ambos, las leves sonrisas de ellos cuando ella bajó del coche despidiéndose. Esas imágenes llegaban a su mente y cuando terminaban era como si le volvieses dar al _play_ y la película comenzase de nuevo. Puede que estuviese agradecida con ellos por haberla ayudado cuando perdió el conocimiento y su mente se encargaba de recordárselo cada minuto. Pero ya no podía agradecérselos, era muy poco probable que se volviese a encontrar con ellos. Mientras iban en el coche Mimi se dedicó a observarlos y dedujo que serían más o menos de su edad, pero que ella supiese no iban a su instituto, Zoe los habría reconocido.

Por eso, cuando se despidió de la rubia e iba de camino hacia su casa, cruzó las calles y giró siguiendo caminando, abrió sus ojos sorprendida al verlos ahí, en la puerta de su edificio. Sus comisuras, inexplicablemente, se elevaron un poco mostrando una sonrisa.

—Hola— saludó cuando estuvo cerca de ellos.

Tai y Sora alzaron sus miradas a la castaña que estaba parada ahí, delante de ellos, vestida con un uniforme de color azul oscuro y con un maletín en mano. La pelirroja reconoció inmediatamente el uniforme, "_del instituto Sakaki"_, se dijo mentalmente. Había jugado partidos de tenis contra ese instituto tantas veces como para reconocer el uniforme, además de que se parecía al suyo, con diferencia de que el de Mimi era azul oscuro y el de ella y los demás verde oscuro.

—Hola— sonrió Sora.

—Hola—respondió Tai.

Mimi les sonrió. Era raro, pero se sentía a gusto con ellos y eso que no los conocía de nada ni habían cruzado muchas palabras.

—Eh…te preguntarás qué hacemos aquí…—comenzó Sora un poco nerviosa. Hablar con Mimi como si ella no fuese nadie, una extraña para ella se le hacía irreal. —… pero es que nos dejaste preocupados el otro día…

La castaña, por primera vez en todo el día, sintió un leve dolor en la sien izquierda. ¿Era su imaginación o había escuchado ese tono de voz en algún lugar?

—Muchas gracias por preocuparos— agradeció ella ignorando el dolor— aunque no nos conozcamos—dijo sin percatarse como ellos se habían tensado ante esas palabras—agradezco mucho que os hayáis preocupado por mí.

Tai la miró sin contestar. Era real, maldita sea, era completamente real. Mimi estaba ahí, delante de ellos, hablándoles como si fueran unos extraños. ¿El mundo se había vuelto loco de un día para otro? No entendía nada.

Mimi les miró, primero a uno y después a otro.

—Bueno… pues nos alegra que estés bien…—habló Sora ante el silencio que se había formado.

La castaña asintió.

—Yo…tengo que irme…mi madre empezará a preguntarse porque no llego y…

—Claro—sonrió Sora sintiendo como algo le desgarraba el pecho. Se iba a ir, se iba a ir y ahora no tendrían más excusas para verla y saber qué es lo que pasaba—lo entendemos.

El castaño estuvo tentado a gritarle que no se fuera. ¿Pero qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué la conocían? ¿Qué llevaban desde los diez años juntos pero parecía ser que algo le había lavado el cerebro a su amiga y ahora no se acordaba de ninguno de ellos? Todas esas preguntas se acumulaban en su cerebro haciéndose un hueco para entrar, mientras Mimi avanzaba hacia la puerta de su edificio para abrirla.

Puso un pie en la entrada del edificio pero su cuerpo se quedó completamente congelado. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no metía la llave y abría la puerta? Algo le decía que se quedara, algo le decía que aún no tenía que subir a su casa, que debía hablar con esas personas. Pero ¿Por qué? Si ella no los conocía de nada. _Pero hay algo que te hace sentir bien cuando estás cerca de ellos,_ le dijo una voz, a la cual Mimi le dio la razón. Porque cuando el chico, Tai, la había abrazado algo le había latido dentro suyo, porque cuando había visto el rostro de Sora ese algo había vuelto a latirle, porque cuando se despidió de ellos cuando la trajeron, sintió ese algo retorcerse, tal y como lo estaba haciendo justo ahora. Dios mío, se estaba volviendo loca. Agitó su cabeza borrando esos pensamientos y abrió la puerta.

Sora, al ver que Mimi entraba a su edificio y cerraba la puerta, suspiró, sentía un ardor en la garganta que posiblemente en unos segundos se expresaría en lágrimas, por lo que volvió a suspirar profundamente. Notó como Tai tiraba suavemente de ella.

—Vamos Sora— musitó el chico al lado suyo. Dejó que los dedos del castaño se entrelazaran con los suyos y que su mano tirara de ella, porque no se sentía con fuerzas para caminar por si sola.

—¡Esperad!

Ambos jóvenes se giraron, Sora apretó la mano de Tai al ver a Mimi avanzar hacia ellos y se paraba, abría la boca un par de veces pero la volvía a cerrar.

—Yo…esto…—diablos, a ver como lo decía para que no la tomaran por una loca—…quería agradeceros por lo de ayer y…me preguntaba si…queríais tomar algo esta tarde…yo os invitaría por lo de ayer… y…

—Cl-claro…—balbuceó Sora.

Mimi les sonrió.

—¿A las seis os va bien?

Sora y Tai asintieron.

—A las seis estaremos aquí e iremos a alguna cafetería—le dijo la pelirroja.

—Bien—Mimi retrocedió un paso—pues hasta la tarde—se despidió mientras corría hacia su casa.

En cuanto la puerta de su edificio se cerró de nuevo, Sora sonrió ampliamente, miró a Tai que sonreía también. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que pasaba, pero estaban seguros de una cosa. Iban a descubrir qué había pasado.

* * *

—_¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Matt al ver que Mimi se había detenido._

_La castaña pestañeó sin dejar de mirar el vehículo, luego miró al rubio y estiró un brazo señalándolo._

—_¿Vamos a ir ahí?_

_Matt giró su rostro para ver su moto aparcada a unos pasos de ellos._

—_Sí—vio como ella se sonrojaba—¿Nunca has ido en moto? —preguntó divertido._

_Mimi negó con la cabeza. No le daban muy buena espina las motos a decir verdad. El chico abrió el asiento y sacó dos cascos, le tiró uno a Mimi que lo cogió a la primera y el otro se lo quedó él._

—_No tienes porque tener miedo._

—_¡Yo no tengo miedo! —elevó la voz indignada._

—_¿No? entonces sube—la retó el mirándola con una media sonrisa._

_Mimi se colocó el casco, diciendo adiós a su hora delante del espejo para arreglarse el pelo, y caminó hacia el vehículo, donde Matt ya estaba subido y con el casco puesto. La chica dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente alzó una pierna pasándola por el otro lado y subió en la parte de atrás._

—_¿Preparada? —preguntó el rubio al sentir como ya se sentaba._

—_Sí._

—_Agárrate fuerte._

_Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida._

—_¿Tengo que preocuparme? — eso de que se agarrara fuerte no le había dado mucha confianza. ¿Es que pensaba ir a 200 km/h? ¡Si estaban en la ciudad!_

_Matt arrancó la moto y esta avanzó unos metros, Mimi se agarró fuertemente a la cintura del chico dando un leve grito y el rubio podía jurar que hasta cerró los ojos. Sintió una calidez envolverle por la cintura al sentir los brazos de la chica abrazarle con fuerza._

_La moto salió disparada hacia la calle, Mimi se sujetó más fuerte a Matt mientras sentía el aire golpearle en los costados del cuerpo. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y miró hacia un lado, viendo a la gente pasar rápidamente y a algunos coches. Si era sincera, se sentía bien, así que cerró los ojos esta vez relajándose y apoyó la cabeza en la espalda de Matt._

_El chico giró la calle y aparcó la moto a un lado de la acera. Apagó el motor, bajó de la moto y se sacó el casco. Mimi también había bajado y se peleaba con el casco por sacárselo. Matt dejó el suyo encima de la moto y se acercó a ella, le quitó las manos y desabrochó con facilidad el enganche, se lo quitó delicadamente y lo dejó junto al suyo. La castaña se llevó las manos al cabello peinándoselo con los dedos, aunque como no se veía no sabía si se lo estaba peinando bien o estropeándolo aún más, pero otra vez sintió los dedos de Matt apartarle los suyos y cerró los ojos al sentir como el se encargaba de colocarle algunos mechones en su sitio._

—_Bueno… ¿qué tal tu primera experiencia en moto? —oyó que preguntaba en un débil susurro, pero que ella oyó perfectamente al estar tan juntos. Abrió los ojos y lo miró. Cada vez que lo miraba tan de cerca se perdía en el color de sus ojos, podía tirarse todo el día mirando ese color azul acero de tantas tonalidades y no se cansaría. Sonriendo levemente, llevó sus manos al cuello del rubio y le hizo agacharse un poco para poder atrapar sus labios con los suyos. Matt cerró los ojos al instante respondiendo al beso que ella le estaba dando, llevó un brazo a su cintura y la acercó un poco a el para sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Mordió delicadamente el labio inferior de la castaña, para después adentrar su lengua profundizando el beso y buscando la lengua de la chica. _

—_Perfecta…—murmuró Mimi sobre sus labios sin abrir los ojos y con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara._

Matt abrió los ojos, parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la luz que se colaba por la ventana de su habitación. _Su habitación_, pensó, entonces todo había vuelto a ser un maldito sueño. Cerró los ojos otra vez, suspirando largamente. Maldita sea, ese lo había sentido tan real que habría jurado que al abrir los ojos se habría encontrado con el rostro sonrojado de Mimi mirándole a través de sus ojos miel.

Miró el reloj que tenía al lado de la cama que marcaba casi las cinco de la tarde, se daría una ducha para despejarse y después se iría a ensayar con la banda.

* * *

Tai se maldijo mil veces por no poder ir esa tarde con Sora y Mimi, pero no se acordaba que tenía entrenamiento con su equipo y como capitán no podía fallar. Había esperado que su entrenador se apiadase de ellos y redujera el tiempo del entrenamiento para así poder llegar aunque fuera unos minutos, pero se ve que su entrenador también quería hacerle la puñeta por lo que alargo el entrenamiento más de lo habitual. Después de veinte minutos de calentamiento, treinta minutos de jugadas y estrategias, una hora de partido y por último, otra media hora de correr junto con los estiramientos, el castaño estaba deseando llegara su casa. Aunque Matt tenía que ir también a la noche para hablar con él. ¿Le pasaría algo a su amigo?

—Tai ¡Tai!

El chico se giró para ver a una agitada Yolei correr hacia él.

—Yolei—dijo cuando la chica llegó hasta donde estaba y se agachó un poco para coger un poco de aire—¿Qué haces a esta hora en el instituto?

—Acabo de salir de mi clase de informática—le explicó ella.

—Ah—fue todo lo que dijo el castaño.

—Oye, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —le preguntó la pelimorada al cabo de unos segundos.

—Eh…claro—sonrió él. Casi nunca había hablado así, de tú a tú con Yolei, y se le hacía extraño.

—Sé lo que pasa entre tú y Sora— habló ella poniéndose seria.

Tai parpadeó unos instantes como si le hubiera hablado en turco y no se hubiese enterado de nada. ¿Lo suyo con Sora?

—¿Cómo?

Yolei entrecerró los ojos y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Por mucho que se hiciera el "loco" no iba a escapar de Yolei Inoue.

—No te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando. Lo que habéis estado tramando tú y Sora, que estáis rarísimos.

El castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¡¿Cómo que los sabía? ¿Sora se lo había dicho?

—No pongas esa cara— le dijo ella al ver la cara de pánico y sorpresa que había puesto— No pasa nada ¿sabes? Todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, bueno, menos Sora.

El chico frunció el ceño, acababa de perder el hilo de la conversación ¿De qué estaban hablando? Fue a abrir la boca para hablar pero la chica se adelantó.

—Al principio ella no veía que pudiese ocurrir—siguió hablando Yolei ignorando a Tai— pero Mimi y yo le decíamos que sí, que eso estaba más que claro. Pero ella tenia miedo de perder tu amistad porque te quiere mucho ¿sabes? Que por cierto, aprovecho para decirte que más te vale que cuides bien de ella, Sora es una chica estupenda, así que ni que me entere yo que le haces sufrir, lo pasaría muy mal porque…ya sabes…

Tai la miró sin parpadear. ¿Qué sabia el qué? Si la información todavía la estaba llegando al cerebro después de ver a la velocidad que era capaz de hablar Yolei.

—…oh, eres un despistado Tai—le regañó ella— Sora está enamorada de ti—habló. Tai abrió más los ojos, de repente su corazón había empezado a latir muy rápido. ¿Qué Sora…estaba…? —…en fin… mira la hora que es… a veces hablo tanto que se me pasa la hora—rió ella— bueno, pues ya sabes, lo dicho, nos vemos mañana. Adiós—se despidió la chica saliendo por la entrada del instituto.

El castaño abrió la boca, la cerró, la abrió otra vez pero la volvió a cerrar. El corazón no dejaba de latirle a una fuerza y velocidad rapidísimas, y de pronto tenía más calor de lo habitual.

¿Sora…estaba…enamorada…de él?

Con esa pregunta rondándole la cabeza, el castaño salió por la entrada del instituto sin percatarse de que, entre la sombras, alguien había escuchado toda la conversación.

* * *

Sora, sentada en un banco cerca de donde vivía Mimi, miraba a la gente pasar y cruzar las calles, mientras daba leves golpes con la planta de sus pies, como si estuviese marcando el ritmo de una canción, esperando a que la castaña apareciese.

—Hola.

Mimi le sonrió cuando Sora la miró. La pelirroja le devolvió el saludo y se levantó del banco avanzando hacia ella.

—¿No va a venir…? —preguntó al verla a ella sola.

—¿Tai? No ha podido venir, se había olvidado que hoy tenía entrenamiento a pesar de que le encanta el fútbol—le explicó ella.

La castaña sonrió asintiendo y ambas caminaron hacia una cafetería. Durante el camino, hablaban de cosas sin importancia y Sora aprovechaba también para observar a su amiga más de cerca. Nunca había pensado ser tan buena actriz, y menos que tuviera que fingir que no conocía a su mejor amiga. Se dio cuenta de que no conocía las calles, porque se mantenía siempre a medio paso detrás de ella, dejando que la pelirroja la guiase. No quiso llevarla a la zona de su instituto por si veían a alguien que la conociese y se sorprendiera de verla. El director había informado a la antigua clase de Mimi que la chica había tenido que viajar por motivos familiares. Claro que, era mentira, solamente Sora y los demás sabían lo que, más o menos, había ocurrido.

Cuando tomaron asiento en la cafetería y pidieron un refresco, Sora cogió aire y, después de repasar mentalmente todas las preguntas que quería hacerle sin llegar a incomodarle, preguntó.

—Vas al instituto Sakaki ¿no?

Mimi asintió.

—¿Lo conoces? Cuando tú y Tai vinisteis a mi casa ibais con otro uniforme distinto.

—Sí, del instituto Toryo. Pero muchas veces he competido contra el equipo de tu instituto y conozco el uniforme— sonrió ella.

—¿Competido? —preguntó Mimi mientras dejaba su refresco en la mes después de haber bebido un sorbo— ¿Haces algún deporte?

—Estoy en el club de tenis de mi instituto— respondió Sora.

—Qué envidia—hizo un puchero gracioso. Sora sonrió internamente al ver ese gesto que su amiga siempre hacía cuando envidiaba algo. —Yo el único deporte, si se le puede llamar así, que he hecho ha sido ser animadora.

—¿En el instituto Sakaki? —se interesó Sora.

—Oh, no. Fue en Estados Unidos.

La pelirroja fingió normalidad y dirigió la vista hacia su refresco para que Mimi no le viera los ojos, en su cabeza se disputaba una batalla de preguntas. ¿Estados Unidos? ¿Mimi se había ido a Estados Unidos? ¿Cuándo? ¿En el tiempo que ellos la creían desaparecida? ¿Y por qué nos les dijo nada a ellos cuando se fue?

—¿Sora?

La chica miró a Mimi. Su amiga la miraba atentamente y en sus ojos se veía un poco de preocupación, seguramente la expresión de su cara habría cambiado notablemente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la castaña.

—Sí, si…eh…solo me quedé pensando…—sonrió ella mientras cogía su refresco.

Mimi la miró detenidamente. Aunque ella fuese una chica alegra y despreocupada e hiciera amigos fácilmente, sentía que con Sora, a pesar de haberla conocido hace dos días, podía contarle todos sus problemas. La pelirroja le transmitía mucha confianza. Siguieron hablando, y esta vez Sora le contó cosas sobre ella, sobre Tai y sobre sus amigos. Claro está que omitió el viaje al Mundo Digital, y algunas otras cosas donde Mimi había participado. Intentó contarle momentos importantes que ella había vivido con Yolei, Kari y ella, pero su corazón se encogía al ver que Mimi le sonreía como si le hubiera contado algo completamente desconocido para ella.

—Y…Tai—Sora le miró—¿Es tu novio?

La pelirroja tosió varias veces, el líquido del refresco se le había ido por el otro lado al oír esa pregunta. Mimi se acercó a ella rápidamente y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda para que se repusiese.

—N-no—carraspeó Sora visiblemente sonrojada— Tai y yo somos amigos, nada más.

—Pues hacéis una pareja muy buena—le dijo Mimi con una sonrisa cómplice, logrando que Sora también sonriera. Mimi siempre le decía que declarara sus sentimientos a Tai, que no iba a perder una gran amistad sino que iba a ganar, además de eso, un amor duradero.

—Ya…mucha gente piensa que…—se sonrojó—…que somos novios.

Mimi le sonrió.

—Sé que no nos conocemos mucho... pero creo que él te gusta—la pelirroja bajó la mirada—…y ¿sabes que? Creo que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Sora esbozó una sonrisa. A pesar de que Mimi no la reconocía, le había dado casi el mismo consejo que hace un año. Suspiró, le había empezado a arder la garganta y sabía que eso era señal de que las lágrimas iban a acudir a sus ojos, así que agitó la cabeza levemente y siguió hablando con su amiga.

Aún había muchas cosas que quería saber.

* * *

Estaba tan ido en sus pensamientos que no vio venir el cojín hasta que este se estampó en su cara de lleno. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y enfocó su vista hacia Matt, que estaba delante de él sentado en el borde de su cama.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —casi le gritó Tai.

—Creo que esa pregunta te la debería de hacer yo a ti—le dijo Matt sin amedrentarse ante el grito de Tai. Ya estaba acostumbrado. —Llevas empanado desde que he llegado aquí, y seguro que no habrás oído ni la mitad de cosas que te he dicho.

Tai murmuró cosas enfurruñado. Sí, bueno, admitía que estaba un poco despistado, pero es que no podía de dejar de darle vueltas a lo que Yolei le había dicho, y cada vez que pensaba en eso, su corazón…

_¡Pum, pum! ¡Pum, pum!_

Se sonrojó automáticamente al sentir él mismo su latido.

Matt alzó una ceja al ver el tono rojizo que adquiría la cara de su amigo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Eh? N-nada…qué me va a pasar…—balbuceó el castaño. —Oye de qué querías hablarme hoy en el instituto.

Matt se reacomodó en la cama de su amigo.

—Últimamente tú y Sora estáis muy extraños…—dejó de hablar por si Tai decía algo, pero vio como se sonrojaba aún más. ¿Por qué demonios se ponía rojo? El rubio resopló. Le estaba empezando a poner nervioso que Tai no hablase y que su cara pasara por todas las tonalidades del rojo posibles. —¿Me vas a decir qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó con voz calmada.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, en los que Tai se debatió en contárselo o no, pero finalmente se decidió por la primera opción.

—¿Tú…piensas que Sora y yo parecemos…una pareja? —preguntó mirando a Matt fijamente.

Su amigo se sorprendió, aunque no lo demostró ya que su rostro siguió completamente serio. Vaya, no pensaba que Tai llegase a esa conclusión. ¿Es que se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Sora? Por que no creía que fuera por los comentarios de la gente, muchos compañeros de clase se lo habían comentado alguna vez, diciendo que siempre estaban juntos y que seguro eran algo más que amigos. Pero Tai siempre había reído y les había dicho que solamente tenían una relación de amistad, llevaba ya muchos años diciendo eso así que debido a los comentarios no podía ser.

—Sé que no lo sois—"_aunque no sé a que esperáis_" le gustó añadir pero prefirió guardárselo para él— pero si no os conociese, si, pensaría que sois una pareja.

Tai bajó la vista a sus pies. Una pareja…ser novio de Sora. Claro que se había hecho esa pregunta más de una vez, y la culpa la habían tenido sus amigos de tanto decirle cada vez que la veían "_Mira Tai, ahí viene tu chica_" Él siempre les decía que él y Sora solo eran amigos pero era como hablarle a una pared, porque al día siguiente esa frase volvía a salir de sus labios. Hasta que un día, Tai se preguntó cómo sería estar con Sora. Ese fue el primer día que su corazón latió tan deprisa por una chica. Había salido con algunas chicas (aunque esa relación no durase más de una semana) y su corazón había permanecido calmado, latiendo a una velocidad normal, aunque algunas veces latiera un poco más deprisa cuando se besaba con la chica, pero nada comparado con esto que estaba sintiendo. Sin embargo cuando se vio a él con Sora, abrazados, cogiéndose de la mano o besándose, su corazón dio un brinco dentro de su pecho. Sora siempre había sido guapa, si hasta él mismo de pequeño decía que no estaba mal para ser una chica, también era cariñosa y amable. Pero seguramente ella no sentiría nada más por él. Porque él, de su etapa de niño a adolescente había ido viendo a chicas declarársele a amigos suyos, a Matt e incluso a él cuando adquirió un poco de popularidad entre las chicas al ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Entonces, si Sora no le decía nada era porque no sentía nada más que una gran amistad. Eso creía él, hasta que Yolei le había soltado la bomba de su vida.

—Yolei…—comenzó él—…me ha dicho…

Matt abrió los ojos alerta. Oh Dios, eso no podía significar nada bueno.

—…que Sora está enamorada de mi…—finalizó en un susurro.

El rubio maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía a Yolei. Si es que esa chica no podía estar callada, no. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué él lo sabía? O mejor, que todo el mundo menos él se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la pelirroja. Pero no le hizo falta decir nada, porque Tai le miró todo el rato desde que había soltado la noticia y no le vio para nada sorprendido.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —preguntó incrédulo. Matt no dijo nada así que Tai lo tomó por un sí—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Por que Sora no quería que lo supieses—le dijo él serio.

Tai cerró la boca y miró para otro lado.

—Sora también es mi amiga, y me pidió que no te dijera nada. Pensaba que si te lo decía tu te alejarías de ella porque no sentirías lo mismo, y no quería estropear vuestra amistad.

El castaño le miró, aún con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, y suspiró.

—¿Se puede saber porqué te pones así? —quiso saber el rubio.

—Porque no sé qué hacer—elevó la voz Tai.

Matt entrecerró los ojos.

—A ti también te gusta Sora. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Tai se sonrojó. Nunca pensó hablar de chicas con Matt, pero bueno, quién mejor que su mejor amigo. Solo esperaba que esto no lo usara en el futuro como alguna venganza.

—¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Cómo la voy a tratar? Es la primera vez que…me gusta una chica de verdad…y encima es Sora…—murmuraba haciendo pausas—…no quiero cagarla.

—No tienes porqué cagarla— le dijo Matt, su amigo le miró no muy convencido. —No la vas a cagar porque sino vas a perder a Sora y no creo que eso sea lo que quieras. Trátala igual, si Sora se da cuenta de que estás diferente con ella va a sospechar, y seguramente se enfadaría si se enterase que tu sabes lo que siente.

El castaño suspiró. Matt tenía razón, tenía que seguir tratando a Sora igual, no iba a comportarse como un idiota con ella. Si perdía a Sora se volvería loco. Se comportaría igual, hasta que viera el momento y le diría lo que sentía a su amiga, ahora contaba con cierta ventaja al saber que era correspondido. Una mano impactando en su nuca le devolvió al mundo real.

—Ey—se sobó la nuca—¿A qué ha venido eso? —le preguntó a Matt que estaba a su lado.

Matt se encogió de hombros.

—Estabas ido otra vez, y tengo hambre. ¿No me ibas a invitar a cenar? —preguntó con diversión.

—Cierto—un ruido proveniente de su estómago le hico sentir que él también estaba hambriento—¿Me preparas algo?

Un tic apareció en la ceja de Matt mientras el chico cerraba los ojos dándose paciencia.

—¿No se supone que si me invitas tú tienes que cocinar tú?

El castaño rió y se levantó de la silla caminando hacia la cocina. Matt lo siguió sonriendo.

Tai nunca iba a cambiar.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

_Bieeen ,aquí está el capítulo 6!_

_Mimi ha quedado con Tai y con Sora, pero al final solo la pelirroja ha ido. También he puesto un recuero de Matt con Mimi. Hago sufrir a Matt ._. _

_Yolei ha entrado en acción y nada más que soltándole la bomba a Tai, mientras alguien estaba espiando ¬¬ Sora mientras, ha intentado sacarle algunas cosas a Mimi, y también contarle pero se ve que Mimi no recuerda nada. Luego, momento Tai y Matt xDD El castaño ya ha asimilado que Sora está enamorada de él ^^ _

_Como algunas estáis impacientes de que haya encuentro ya, os pido paciencia y os adelanto para el siguiente capítulo que Matt se enterará de que Mimi está en Odaiba x)  
_

_**Harisumi, Nailea, Emiita, Adrit126, DarlingCinderella, bela de slytherin, emmylia9, **__**AtpAb95**__**, Sumi Tachikawa x2, Roww y Lyls**_

_¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!_

_Y a ti también, que lees esto :)_

_Nos leemos!_

_Nora._


	7. Reveladora certeza

**Aclaraciones**: Digimon no me pertenece.

**Parejas: **Mimato como principal, Taiora y un poco de Takari.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7: Reveladora verdad  
**

**

* * *

**

Al día siguiente, Sora entraba al instituto metida en sus pensamientos. Aún tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza acerca de su amiga, pero no había podido preguntarle más, no quería agobiarla, seguramente no era muy normal que alguien que no conocieses te avasallara a preguntas sobre tu vida. Era muy acosador. Por el momento solo había podido descubrir que el tiempo en el que Mimi no había estado aquí en Japón lo había pasado en Estados Unidos, aunque ella le dijera que había vivido toda la vida allí a partir de los cinco años. La pelirroja quiso preguntarle más, pero estuvo tan impresionada que no supo como conseguir desviar la conversación hacia ella, así que optó por relajarse y dejar las preguntas guardadas en su mente, ya más adelante se las haría.

Lo que si que tenía que hacer, era hablar con Tai. Tenían que contarles a los demás lo que pasaba, que Mimi había vuelto. Esos días no habían estado actuando muy normal que se dijera, y seguramente sus amigos empezarían a sospechar que algo pasaba. Kari e Izzy ya se lo habían preguntado, la chica cuando se reunieron en el descanso y el pelirrojo por la mañana cuando se habían encontrado para ir de camino al instituto.

Y la verdad es que Sora tampoco aguantaba mentirles. Al principio lo había hecho porque no sabía nada de Mimi, y aunque no era mucho lo que había logrado averiguar sobre su amiga, quizás ellos podrían ayudarles a Tai y a ella a descubrir más cosas. ¿Se lo tomarían bien? El que más le preocupaba a la pelirroja era Matt. Al principio de la desaparición de su amiga, Matt no quiso saber nada relacionado con Mimi, y ellos lo comprendieron, a pesar de que el rubio era una persona que no mostraba abiertamente sus sentimientos, si sabías leer sus ojos, verías el dolor que había en ellos cada vez que se nombraba a la castaña.

Quiso acercarse al final de una clase pero Matt se había acercado antes que ella para decirle algo al castaño, así que Sora prefirió esperar a la siguiente clase. Si iba y le pedía hablar a Tai a solas delante de Matt, el rubio sospecharía seguro. Así que, cuando sonó el timbre que daba por finalizada la clase y el día en el instituto, Sora recogió sus cosas con rapidez y se acercó a su amigo que seguía guardando sus cosas.

—Tengo que hablar contigo…—le susurró cerca del oído.

Tai se levantó como si le hubieran puesto un muelle en el culo, tan rápido, que tiró la silla en el proceso, captando la atención de los que aún estaban ahí. Sora se llevó una mano al pecho del susto y Tai se sonrojó.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó el chico. Sintió como aún tenía los pelos de punta después de haber sentido ese susurro en la oreja, que lo había pillado desprevenido, y mierda, había hecho que su corazón empezase su carrera.

—Que tengo que hablar contigo—le repitió en un tono bajo para que nadie les oyese. —Ven— le cogió de la mano y lo arrastró fuera de clase, caminó hasta llegar a una esquina que en ese momento estaba despejada. —Tenemos que decírselo a los demás—le dijo Sora después de mirar que no viniese nadie.

Tai abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Ayer hablé con Mimi—le dijo ella— y hay cosas que no cuadran, así que es mejor que se lo contemos, porque están empezando a sospechar que tú y yo estamos tramando algo. Hoy Izzy y después Kari me lo han preguntado. ¿A ti alguien te ha dicho algo?

—Sí, eh…Matt me lo preguntó ayer, y también Yolei.

—Pues tendremos que decírselo—susurró ella bajando la mirada.

—Yo se lo diré.

La pelirroja alzó el rostro.

—_Los dos_ se lo vamos a decir—corrigió, pero el castaño negó con la cabeza.

—Seguramente no se lo van a tomar bien y se pensarán que estamos de cachondeo, Matt ni sé como actuará, y no quiero que te avasallen a acusaciones—dijo Tai poniéndose serio.

—No me voy a poner a su lado como si no supiese nada—Sora intentó relajarse ante el vuelco que le había dado al escuchar lo que Tai había dicho y la actitud protectora con la que había actuado. —Estaré contigo. —le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Tai asintió, sabiendo que no iba a cambiar de opinión. La miró a los ojos, que le miraban fijos y con determinación, y no pudo evitar perderse en su mirada. Ahora que la miraba tan fijamente, podía ver cierto matiz rojizo que tenían sus ojos, haciendo que a la luz del sol, se vieran más claramente. Bajó por sus mejillas, donde sus dedos le hormiguearon al tener ganas de acariciarlas, y por último, sus labios. Tai tuvo que retener el aire para no empezar a respirar como si se estuviese ahogando.

—…¿te parece?

El castaño pestañeó y se separó un poco de ella, haciendo así que la información llegase con fluidez a su cerebro.

—¿Qué?

—Si te parece si esta tarde quedamos todos en mi casa, mi madre se ha ido a casa de mi tía, allí podremos hablar tranquilamente.

—De acuerdo.

—Yo avisaré a Yolei, Cody y a Joe—habló Sora— ¿avisas a los demás? —Tai asintió— bien, me voy corriendo que tengo entrenamiento de tenis muy temprano—le sonrió ella, el chico le devolvió la sonrisa, Sora se puso de puntillas y besó suavemente su mejilla, después le volvió a sonreír y se alejó de allí corriendo.

Tai se quedó en el sitio, mirando por donde se había ido. Lentamente, se llevó los dedos a la mejilla que Sora había besado y la acarició levemente, mientras una boba sonrisa aún más grande se formó en su rostro.

* * *

Estaba recogiendo las cosas de su pupitre cuando Zoe apareció a su lado.

—Mimi, hemos quedado esta tarde para ir al cine ¿te apetece ir?

—Claro—cerró el maletín y ambas salieron de la clase juntas— ¿A qué hora?

—En el mismo sitio de siempre a las seis. Hay que aprovechar ahora que no nos ponen tantos trabajos y no es época de exámenes para salir un rato.

—Tienes razón.

Como siempre, hicieron el mismo recorrido, Takuya fue el primero en despedirse y un poco más adelante lo hicieron Kouji, Kouichi y JP, hasta que solo quedaron ellas y finalmente se despidieron en la esquina donde se separaban sus caminos.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —gritó Mimi.

—Oh, hija—se asomó su madre— justo a tiempo, tienes una llamada—le dijo extendiéndole el teléfono.

La chica arrugó el ceño, no le había dado a nadie el teléfono de su casa, a Zoe y a Sora les había dado el suyo, el del móvil. ¿Quién sería?

Vacilante, cogió el teléfono y se colocó el auricular en el oído.

—¿Diga?

—_¿Mimi? _—se oyó por la otra línea y los ojos de la castaña se aguaron al instante.

—¿Mi-Michael? —balbuceó ella.

El chico rió al otro lado del teléfono.

—_Oh, vamos Meems, no te irás a poner a llorar ¿no?_

—No estoy llorando—dijo ella mientras se secaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

—_Mentirosa_—volvió a reír el rubio—_¿Cómo estás? _

—Pues bien, echándoos de menos. ¿Cómo estáis por allí? ¿Cómo están Jenny, Brian, Ann…?

—_Bien, todos estamos bien, también te echamos de menos. Brian echa de menos tus consejos sobre moda_—la castaña rió ante el comentario.

—¿Qué hora es en Nueva York? —se extrañó ella. La diferencia horaria en América y Japón era muy grande.

—_Es entrada la madrugada_—se oyó un ruido, como si cogiese un objeto—_la una y media de la mañana exactamente._

—¿Y qué haces que no estás descansando? —le regañó ella.

—_Es que quería llamar a mi mejor amiga haber qué tal le iba_—le dijo el y Mimi se pudo imaginar la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

—Me va bien. Me he instalado en Odaiba.

Al otro lado de la línea, Michael abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Odaiba? ¿Eso quería decir que había visto a Tai y a los demás?

—¿Michael? —llamó Mimi al ver que su amigo no contestaba. —¿Michael, estás ahí?

—_Eh…sí, perdona es que me quedado pensando._ —Mimi sonrió—_Bueno señorita me alegro que estés bien; yo ya voy a acostarme que mañana madrugo. Si puedo te llamaré a la misma hora ¿vale?_

—O te llamo yo—propuso ella.

—_Como quieras_—sonrió el chico. —_Hasta luego Mimi._

—Hasta luego Michael—colgó ella.

—¿Quién era? —le preguntó su padre que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás.

—Michael—respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa. Había necesitado desde que había llegado a Odaiba oír la voz de su mejor amigo y ahora se sentía llena de alegría al ver que por fin lo había logrado.

—Ese muchacho siempre me ha caído bien—habló su madre asomándose por la cocina—simpático, educado, amable…

—Mamá—advirtió la castaña. Ya sabía a donde quería llegar. Allí en Nueva York, su madre siempre que veía la oportunidad invitaba a Michael a cenar a casa o a comer, y cuando se iba, se encargaba de decirle a ella que al día siguiente lo trajera de nuevo. Desde ese día su madre siempre había intentado que entre ella y Michael hubiera algo más que amistad, pero Mimi ya no sabía como decirle que eso era imposible. Cuando conoció a Michael, la castaña se quedó hipnotizada de su sonrisa, poco a poco, fueron haciéndose amigos hasta que un día, Michael le confesó que le gustaba. Mimi recordó como ella se sonrojó y balbuceó un "_tú a mi también_". Michael era el novio perfecto, se preocupaba por ella, cuando Mimi estaba decaída él se encargaba de sacarle una sonrisa, la escuchaba en todo lo que ella le contaba, en todo era perfecto, por lo que le llevó a pensar (y también a su madre) que Michael sería su príncipe azul, el chico de su vida.

Pero con el tiempo, tanto él como ella se fueron dando cuenta de que su relación no iba a avanzar, ese enamoramiento que había tenido al principio con el paso de los días no iba a más, solo habían compartido besos y algunas caricias que no habían pasado a más. Por lo que terminaron y quedaron como mejores amigos, Mimi todavía recuerda el disgusto que se llevó su madre al enterarse, aunque la castaña le dijo que no se preocupase, que eran muy buenos amigos y que Michael iría encantado a su casa a tomar sus deliciosos pasteles de crema, su madre no se dio por vencida y siempre intentaba comentar cualidades de Michael a ella o viceversa intentando unirlos otra vez sentimentalmente, así que Mimi se dio por vencida y siempre que veía que su discurso de halagos iba a comenzar cortaba la conversación.

—Yo solo digo la verdad, hija—explicó Satoe. Ese muchacho amable era el hombre perfecto para su hija, no como el otro delincuente con el que su hija comenzó a salir hace tiempo cuando vivían en Odaiba. Cuando Mimi llevó a casa a Michael, a ella le vino a la mente automáticamente la cara del chico rubio y no pudo evitar un malestar en contra del chico americano. Pero luego, al tratar al muchacho descubrió que la única similitud que tenía con el otro, era el color de ojos y de cabello.

Mimi le sonrió a su madre y fue a la cocina a servirse su plato de comida.

—Parece feliz por la llamada—comentó Keisuke.

—Ese chico es perfecto para nuestra Mimi querido, y no como…_ese_—mencionó la señora Tachikawa usando un tono de insulto. Ese chico había sido el culpable de todo el sufrimiento de su hija y por consiguiente, del suyo también. Aunque su hija se pasara todo el día asegurándole una y otra vez que el muchacho era una buena persona, Satoe opinaba todo lo contrario. Un muchacho frío, poco sociable y un poco grosero, cantante de una banda de rock que hacía suspirar a las chicas y seguramente engatusaba a las más inocentes como su hijita para después jugar con sus sentimientos, y eso exactamente había hecho, la señora Tachikawa sabía que tarde o temprano engañaría a su hijita y como ella esperaba, ocurrió.

—No vayas a empezar otra vez Satoe…—le pidió cansado su marido.

La mujer le miró seriamente.

—Podríamos invitar al muchacho a que venga en las próximas vacaciones, seguro que a Mimi le hará mucha ilusión…—habló para sí misma mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

El hombre miró disimuladamente a su mujer, claro que a su hija le haría ilusión que su mejor amigo viniese a visitarla, pero no con el sentido que Satoe le quería dar.

Después de comer y reposar un poco la comida. Mimi se dio una ducha, se arregló un poco y se despidió de sus padres diciéndoles que iba a salir. Ya se había aprendido el camino de memoria así que se le hizo fácil llegar. Cuando divisó a sus amigos, vio que solamente habían llegado Takuya, Zoe y Kouji.

—Hola—saludó ella, Takuya y Zoe le sonrieron. Kouji la miró solamente— Vaya, pensaba que iba a llegar la última.

—Y así es— habló Zoe sonriéndole. Mimi frunció levemente el ceño. —Verás, JP tenía que ayudar en la tienda de sus padres y Kouichi, por lo que nos ha contado Kouji, tenía dentista. Así que—extendió los brazos—estamos todos.

La castaña la miró y luego dirigió su vista hacia Kouji, que miraba despreocupadamente hacia la otra dirección con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Vaya, si lo paraba a pensar bien, parecía una cita de parejas. Ese pensamiento la hizo enrojecer levemente, seguro que Zoe estaría dando saltos de alegría al ver lo que había pasado. Pero bueno, no tenía otro remedio.

De camino al cine, Takuya y Kouji iban adelantados mientras ella y Zoe iban unos pasos más retrasadas.

—Si no fuera porque me has contado lo que ha pasado, pensaría que todo esto es obra tuya— le dijo Mimi en un tono medio para que ni Takuya ni Kouji la oyeran.

Zoe reprimió una risa.

—En verdad tienes razón. Si yo lo hubiera planeado no habría quedado tan bien como ahora. Aunque no tienes porqué preocuparte, me dijiste que de momento no querías conocer a ningún chico en ese aspecto. ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

—Por supuesto que no—murmuró ella.

Cuando llegaron a los cines que estaban dentro de un centro comercial, y después de elegir una película que fuera a gusto de todos, Zoe atrapó a Takuya del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras a comprar palomitas para los cuatro.

Mimi maldijo interiormente a su amiga. Luego miró de reojo al peliazul, que miraba despreocupadamente hacia otro lado. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, el chico no le había dirigido la mirada en ningún momento, y no es que ella estuviera pendiente de él, sino que ella era una chica a la que le encantaba hacer amigos y veía algo raro en Kouji. ¿La estaba ignorando? Encima que ella estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no hablar casi todo el rato él iba y la ignoraba. Vale que el otro día casi estuviera a punto de hacer el ridículo y el otro iba tan concentrada en llegar a su clase que no miró antes de girar el pasillo, pero nadie ignoraba a Mimi Tachikawa.

—Oye— le dijo captando la atención del chico— ¿Me estás ignorando?

Kouji parpadeó varias veces como si no comprendiera la pregunta.

—Sé que debería de haber mirado por donde iba el otro día. Y también que casi hago el ridículo en la cafetería.

—Casi no, lo hiciste—contestó él secamente.

Mimi entrecerró los ojos.

—Si bueno, vale—calló durante unos segundos— Pero tú tienes toda la culpa.

Kouji arrugó el ceño. ¿Que qué?

—¿Cómo? —quizá no había escuchado bien.

—Sí, exacto, que tú tienes la culpa. Preguntándome qué es lo que estaba mirando, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Cada uno puede mirar lo que quiera, mirar es libre. Además, no sé qué venía esa pregunta cuando era evidente y te habías dado cuenta de que te estaba mirando a ti.

El chico la miró, un imperceptible sonrojo adornó su cara ante la "confesión" tan directa de que ella le estaba mirando. Si se había sorprendido por el discurso que le había soltado Mimi era evidente que no lo había expresado. Seguía igual a pesar de haberse sonrojado levemente: su rostro neutro, mirándola como siempre, y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Mimi lo miró esperando a qué dijera algo. Un segundo, dos, tres…quince, dieciséis, diecisiete…¿Es que no iba a decir nada?

—¿No piensas decir nada? —le salió un tono de voz chillón.

Silencio.

—Hablas mucho.

—¿Eh? —preguntó ella. Esa respuesta la había descolocado.

—Que hablas mucho, y es molesto. —y dicho eso, giró su rostro y se dedicó a observar los alrededores del centro comercial.

La castaña hinchó sus mofletes en un gesto de rabia contenida. Será maleducado. Encima que ella intentaba hablar con él y ser amable, iba a y le contestaba de manera tajante y después pasaba a ignorarla.

—Pues tú no hablas nada, y eso es _aún_ más molesto—le dijo ella poniendo sus brazos en jarra. El peliazul la miró. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, le miraba con reproche, como si fuera una madre que le regañaba a su madre, y sus ojos estaban levemente entrecerrados.

—Ya estamos aquí—Takuya y Zoe se acercaron a ellos cargados de palomitas y refrescos. Miraron a Kouji, a Mimi, luego a Kouji y finalmente a la castaña.

—Emm…¿vamos? —propuso la rubia. Mimi le echó una última mirada a Kouji y después cambió radicalmente su rostro a uno amable y se acercó a Zoe ayudándola con lo que llevaba, cogiendo sus palomitas y su refresco.

—Vamos—le dijo a la chica.

Takuya las vio irse hacia dentro del cine, después miró a su amigo que también miraba hacia allí.

—¿Kouji?

El chico le miró, cogió el refresco que Takuya le extendía y ambos caminaron siguiendo a Mimi y Zoe.

* * *

—¿Qué querrán decirnos?

TK miró a su novia y se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá hayan decidido contarnos qué les pasa.

Yolei, que estaba al lado de Kari mientras iban de camino a casa de Sora, puso atención a la conversación que tenían su amiga y el rubio.

—El otro día hablé con Sora y le pregunté si había algo entre mi hermano y ella…ya sabes…sentimentalmente—habló Kari.

El oído de la pelimorada se agudizó ante esa frase. ¿Le habría confesado Sora al final a Kari que ella y Tai estaban juntos?

—¿Y qué te dijo? —se interesó el rubio.

—Me dijo que no, que no había nada de ese tipo entre ella y Tai.

Yolie abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Que QUÉ? Pero…pero si ella…a Tai…le había dicho…

"_Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda_" repetía su mente.

—Entonces lo que nos tienen que contar no tiene nada que ver con lo que tú dijiste Yolei—le dijo TK a la chica, pero esta no contestó. Kari miró también a su amiga y frunció el ceño al ver lo pálida que estaba. TK volvió a llamarla—¿Yolei?

—¿QUÉ?

TK y Kari dieron un respingo.

—¿Te encuentras bien Yolei? —le preguntó la castaña extrañada al ver como la chica había perdido el color en su rostro.

—Sí, si, perfectamente—respondió rápidamente.

Kari miró a su novio interrogante y este se encogió de hombros.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la pelirroja, Sora les abrió la puerta y les invitó a pasar, fueron hacia su habitación donde vieron que ya estaban todos: Izzy, Joe, Davis, Cody, Matt, Tai y ella. Solo faltaban ellos.

—Por fin venís—se quejó Davis mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras su nuca y se apoyaba en la pared.

Yolei le miró de mala manera. Kari se sentó en una silla libre y TK a su lado, en el borde de la cama y junto a su hermano Matt. Sora entró la última a su habitación, miró a Tai, este asintió y se levantó para ponerse junto a la pelirroja frente a sus amigos.

—Veréis—comenzó Sora nerviosa. Había ensayado antes frente al espejo varias maneras de decirles a sus amigos esa noticia, pero ahora que estaba ahí parada delante de todos, todo se le había quedado en blanco—os hemos reunido porque queremos deciros algo—hizo una pausa para coger aire y así evitar que la voz le fallara— es un tema muy delicado y esperamos que entendáis que no estamos de broma ni mucho menos…

Matt, que había permanecido callado desde que había llegado a la casa de su amiga, miró alternativamente entre Sora y Tai, intentando saber qué pasaba, pero no podía ver nada en sus miradas, solo que ambos estaban nerviosos.

—Nos estáis preocupando…—murmuró Kari al ver también sus expresiones.

Tai miró de reojo a Sora que había bajado levemente la vista. Apretó fuerte mente los puños y tensó su mandíbula. No iba a dejar cargar a Sora con toda la responsabilidad de contarlo, no quería que sus amigos arremetiesen contra ella.

Dio un paso adelante, Sora levantó la mirada al verlo, abrió la boca para decirle algo pero Tai se adelantó.

—Mimi está aquí, en Odaiba.

Davis bajó los brazos, que cayeron muertos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, Cody abrió los ojos sorprendido, Izzy bajó la mirada asimilando la información, Joe se quedó congelado en la silla donde estaba sentado, Yolei apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, Kari se llevó una mano a la boca mientras sus ojos se aguaban y TK miró a Tai fijamente.

Leves temblores agitaron el cuerpo de Matt, sus manos se cerraron entorno a la tela de su pantalón apretándolas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, la respiración se le volvió irregular, y sus ojos se habían abierto a más no poder al terminar de decir su amigo esa frase.

—¿Qué? —musitó el rubio con la voz ronca.

Sora se mordió el labio para evitar que las lágrimas le cayesen por las mejillas. Mientras Tai, permanecía delante de sus amigos, quieto, mirándolos seriamente, esperando a que reaccionaran.

—¿Qué estás… diciendo…hermano? —musitó Kari sin creer aún lo que había oído.

—Que Mimi…está aquí…ha vuelto—repitió Tai sin despegar la vista de su hermana. Si estaban así, no quería imaginarse como reaccionarían cuando les dijera que su amiga no los recordaba, a ninguno.

—¿Estás seguro Tai? —Preguntó Izzy dudoso al oír semejante noticia —Puedes haberte confundido con otra chica o…

—Era Mimi—le interrumpió el castaño. Sabía que iban a preguntarse eso, esa misma pregunta había llegado a su mente cuando Sora le dijo que había visto a la castaña.

El pelirrojo calló ante la respuesta tajante de su amigo. Puede que se estuviera equivocando, pero veía en la mirada de Tai, y en la de Sora también, que aún había más. Y que por sus expresiones no tendría que ser nada bueno.

—Mimi…—murmuró Yolei sin creerse aún que su amiga, a la que de pequeña siempre había admirado y había querido ser como ella, había vuelto a Odaiba.

TK miró a su hermano preocupado al ver que no decía nada, mantenía la mirada fija en un punto.

—Pero…¿Hablasteis con ella? ¿Os vio?—preguntó Joe por primera vez.

Matt alzó la mirada para ver como Tai asentía ligeramente, apretó más sus puños clavándose las uñas en las palmas. Esto tendría que ser una pesadilla. No… ¿cómo iba Mimi a volver y no avisarles de nada? Era completamente absurdo.

—La vimos una tarde, en la que iba caminando con un grupo de chicos—dijo Sora con voz débil.

Matt cerró los ojos endureciendo la mandíbula. "_No…no…_"

—Pero si ha vuelto, ¿Por qué no nos ha llamado? —Preguntó Yolei levantándose de la silla— ¿Por qué no nos ha avisado de qué volvía? ¿Hablasteis con ella? ¿Os dijo algo?

Hubo un momento de silencio, como si las preguntas que Yolei acababa de decir no hubieran sido hechas.

—Hace unos días…—habló Matt con voz siniestra. Sora le echó una rápida mirada al castaño pero este miraba detenidamente al rubio—…Eso era lo que ocultabais ¿no? —sonrió sin ganas. Alzó el rostro hacia Tai y endureció la mandíbula—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —espetó con furia.

Tai le miró y Matt le devolvió la mirada. Ninguno de los demás quiso interrumpir el momento de miradas, hasta que el castaño apretó los puños y le contestó.

—Por que no me ibas a creer, y quería comprobarlo antes de decirte algo que pudiera haber sido producto de mi imaginación.—habló—Además, aún no lo sabes todo, Matt—susurró Tai sin dejar de mirarlo y el rubio sintió como algo le decía que lo peor aún estaba por llegar. El chico tomó aire y sus labios se movieron—No nos reconoció, Matt. Ni a mí ni a Sora.

Todo pasó muy deprisa, en dos zancadas, Matt se levantó de donde estaba sentado, y agarrando a Tai por el cuello de su camiseta, avanzó unos pasos más hasta estamparlo contra la pared de la habitación provocando que el castaño apretara los dientes aguantando el golpe. Lo hizo tan deprisa que los demás tardaron en reaccionar.

—Matt—gritó Sora aproximándose hacia ellos.

—¡Hermano! —TK, Joe e Izzy avanzaron hacia Matt para sujetarlo.

—No os acerquéis—les dijo Tai, provocando que los tres chicos y Sora se quedaran quietos, a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaban.

El castaño vio como Matt había bajado la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo tapara por completo sus ojos, aún lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de la camiseta y se había acercado hasta acorralarlo contra la pared. Notó como respiraba rápidamente, aún sin mirarle a los ojos.

—No es verdad…—murmuró el rubio mientras apretaba el agarre.

Tai cerró los ojos.

—Matt…—le llamó en un susurro.

—No-es-verdad—volvió a repetir en un tono más bajo, enfatizando cada palabra, parecía que se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo en vez de a Tai.

—Matt escúchame…

—¡Estás mintiendo! —esta vez Matt levantó la vista hasta enlazarla con la de Tai. Sus ojos brillaban, cristalinos y dentro se podía ver la rabia que los envolvía. —¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Es mentira! ¿Cómo no va a recordarnos? —gritó. Alzó el puño y golpeó la mejilla del castaño haciendo que este girara la cara. Tai cerró los ojos aguantando el golpe.

Sora avanzó unos pasos pero Izzy la sujetó del brazo impidiendo que se intrometiera.

—Pégame todo lo que te de la gana…pero te estoy diciendo la verdad—susurró él con tono serio aún con la cara girada. Matt lo volvió a golpear contra la pared, alzó el brazo de nuevo provocando que Tai cerrara los ojos esperando el golpe pero el puño del rubio golpeó la pared, muy cerca de su rostro.

TK se encogió sobre sí mismo al oír los gritos de su hermano. Muy pocas veces, casi nunca, lo había visto así. Sora, que se había mantenido alejada al igual que todos, se acercó hasta colocarse al lado de ambos.

—Matt…—susurró la pelirroja haciendo que el rubio diese un respingo, había tenido la sensación en que ese momento estaban Tai y él solos. Dirigió la mirada a su amiga que lo miraba preocupada conteniendo las lágrimas—…es verdad—musitó angustiada. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas—Tai dice la verdad—sollozó.

Matt dirigió de nuevo la vista hacia Tai, que lo miraba fijamente. Poco a poco, los dedos del rubio fueron soltando el cuello de la camisa de su amigo, hasta liberarlo del agarre. Sentía los dedos agarrotados. Mimi…Mimi había vuelto pero…Su respiración volvió a ser agitada, el pecho le dolía y sentía que la garganta estaba empezando a arderle, al igual que sus ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba, desde _ese día_. ¿Cómo podía no recordarlos? No, no…

Sintió unos brazos rodearle y acercarlo a algo. Matt se dejó abrazar, estaba demasiado ido como para apartarse o alejarlo, su mirada se había perdido en un punto de la pared, mientras su mente volvía a enviarle los recuerdos de hace un año.

_El rostro alegre de Mimi…sus infantiles pucheros cuando algo no le gustaba…los abrazos que le daba…sus dulces besos…su olor al que se había vuelto adicto…su piel pálida y suave…Mimi contándole algo…Mimi llamándolo con su imborrable sonrisa…el rostro sorprendido de Mimi cuando lo vio…el dolor que vio en su mirada…Mimi inconsciente…sangre…más sangre…la cama del hospital vacía…su casa deshabitada…dolor…más dolor…_

Clavó sus dedos en los brazos de la persona que le había abrazado, cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando que esos recuerdos se fueran, pero volvían uno tras otro, golpeándolo de lleno.

Tai aguantó el dolor que sintió al notar como los dedos de Matt se hundían en sus antebrazos. Sabía que ese dolor no era ni la cuarta parte de lo que ahora estaba sintiendo su amigo, que ojala él pudiera también compartir todo el dolor que Matt sentía y había sentido este tiempo, así su amigo sufriría menos.

—La vamos a traer de vuelta Matt…—le susurró. Matt no hizo ningún movimiento pero Tai sabía que lo estaba escuchando—…la vamos a traer de vuelta, te lo prometo.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

_Bueeeno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo_

_Sora se ha cansado ya de ocultarles la verdad a sus amigos y ha quedado de acuerdo con Tai en contarles la verdad, aunque el castaño estuviera más entretenido en mirar el rostro de la pelirroja *o*_

_Mimi ha recibido la llamada de su mejor amigo, Michael, el cual sabe toooodo lo que pasó…porque conoce a Tai y a los demás x) No sé quien ha estado más contenta por la llamada…si la madre de Mimi o la castaña xDDD Como veis, Matt no le caía muy bien a Satoe :s bueno…y sigue sin caerle bien creo yo xD_

_Otro encontronazo entre Mimi y Kouji…la pobre que quiere ser amiga del chico y él sigue con su carácter de "déjame en paz" xDD _

_T_T_

_Bueno, por fin Matt (y los demás) se han enterado de la noticia. No escribí la reacción de todos porque sino sería escribir siete reacciones "diferentes" y ya entonces el capítulo sería muuuuy largo, así que me centré en Matt, que para algo es el prota x3 _

_Y como no, al que le ha tocado pagar toda la rabia acumulada a sido a Tai xD Aunque no quise que Matt lo matara a golpes…unos cuantos zarandeos contra la pared y un buen puñetazo van bien creo… y también creo que el único que podía "consolar" al rubio en ese momento también era Tai. Creo que últimamente los pongo demasiado juntos y me están entrando ganas de leer/escribir sobre ellos O_O Son los dos tan *¬* En fin…que me voy por las ramas xD_

_**Roww, Harisumi, Emiita, Lyls (Andas desapareciida =( mucho lío en la U?), Sakura Tachikawa (x2), ncca26, Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki, Eri (graciaas por el review!), DarlingCinderella, BeLyxan y Nailea**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**_

_Y a ti también, que lees esto :)_

_Nos leemos!_

_Nora._


	8. La apuesta

**Aclaraciones**: Digimon no me pertenece.

**Parejas: **Mimato como principal, Taiora y un poco de Takari.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8: La apuesta  
**

**

* * *

**

—¿Estados Unidos? —preguntó Kari.

Sora asintió confirmando la respuesta que antes le había dado. Después de todo lo que había pasado, la noticia de que Mimi había regresado a Odaiba, que aparentemente no reconocía ni a Tai ni a Sora, la reacción de Matt, habían conseguido relajarse aunque fuera un poco, la pelirroja les había pedido que tomaran asiento para contarles los detalles que faltaban de esa historia y así ver si entre todos podían averiguar lo que pasaba.

—Sí, hablé con ella y me dijo que había venido de Estados Unidos a vivir aquí por asuntos de trabajo, que cuando era pequeña se fue a América y ahora ha vuelto—explicó la pelirroja—Algo pasa chicos—finalizó con un suspiro.

Todos habían permanecido en silencio mientras Tai y Sora contaban todo lo que había ocurrido esos días: cuando se encontraron con Mimi, cuando ella se desmayó, cuando Sora quedó con ella y consiguió descubrir unas cuantas cosas.

Izzy, que había permanecido callado durante todo el rato que sus amigos habían hablado, miró a Sora.

—Lo único que se me ocurre en respuesta a que no os reconozca es que Mimi haya sufrido algún tipo de trastorno en la memoria, si decís que efectivamente es ella, por que no hay otra cosa que se me ocurra.

—¿Quieres decir que le han borrado la memoria? —preguntó Tai mirando a su amigo.

—O que la ha perdido por algún tipo de suceso…—dejó caer esa explicación el pelirrojo.

—El accidente…—murmuró Sora comprendiendo algunas cosas—… ¿Creéis que es posible que después del accidente…?

—Es muy probable que le haya originado amnesia—dijo Izzy. Aunque sus conocimientos de medicina fueran bajos, casi nulos, no creía que debido a un accidente así se perdiese la memoria durante tanto tiempo. Faltaba algo más.

—Esto parece sacado de una película—dijo Yolei para sí misma.

Matt oía cada una de las hipótesis que sus amigos exponían, pero a la vez tenía la mente en otro sitio, porque aún no llegaba a creerse nada, era totalmente irreal y por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con Yolei con que esto parecía sacado de una película o de una broma pesada, muy pesada.

—Por lo que yo sé de pérdidas de memoria, un accidente como el que tuvo Mimi no puede originar una amnesia durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, puedo preguntarle a mi hermano Shin sobre eso—dijo Joe— Hace poco empezó a trabajar en el hospital aquí en Odaiba y seguramente sepa mucho más que yo de eso.

—Aunque otra cosa rara es que Mimi te haya dicho que vivió en Estados Unidos desde pequeña —habló de nuevo el pelirrojo mirando a Sora, llevándose una mano a la barbilla en gesto pensativo. —¿Acaso la amnesia modifica los recuerdos? —preguntó mirando al peliazul.

—Si Mimi dice eso, tiene que ser por otros motivos. La amnesia solo los borra y en el caso de que la persona recuerde, son recuerdos verdaderos. —dijo Joe.

Tai miró a Matt, no había abierto la boca en ningún momento y ciertamente estaba empezando a ponerle nervioso, prefería mil veces que hablara, incluso que le insultara o le volviese a pegar hasta que se cansara, pero no que estuviera callado.

—Matt—llamó a su amigo—llevas callado toda la tarde y no has dicho ni una sola palabra.

El rubio suspiró con los ojos cerrados y levantó su mirada hacia su amigo, que le miraba atentamente junto con los demás. Después del ataque que había tenido contra Tai desquitándose de la rabia que había sentido al oír lo que su amigo le había dicho, había permanecido callado sin decir ni una sola palabra, solamente se sentó en la cama de Sora cuando ella empezó a contarles lo que había descubierto esos días sobre la castaña. ¿Pero qué esperaba que dijera? Si aún estaba asimilándolo. Había pasado el peor año de su vida sin saber nada de Mimi. Aún recordaba como el día que se enteraron que la chica había despertado habían corrido a ver como estaba, ya que su madre les había prohibido totalmente la entrada mientras su hija estuviese inconsciente, una enfermera les había comunicado que la paciente que ocupaba la habitación de Mimi había sido dada de alta. Recordaba como algo dentro de su pecho se había retorcido avisándolo de que aquello no era una buena noticia y como ese algo se retorció aún más hasta dolerle, cuando todos vieron como la residencia Tachikawa estaba siendo deshabitada, ya que por ella salían hombres cargados de muebles y demás cosas para colocarlas en un camión que había aparcado delante de la vivienda. Y ahora, ella había vuelto pero sin saber nada sobre ellos, sin reconocerlos.

—Quiero verla.

Tai abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído—habló con su tono de voz aún más serio.

El castaño miró a Sora. Él no era nadie para impedirle ver a Mimi, pero temía la reacción que tuviese al verla. Los demás miraron a Matt y después a Tai, pendientes de la conversación que tenían.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Tai mirándolo preocupado— Quizás necesites unos días…

—No voy a volver a repetirlo, Tai—atajó.

Ya bastante había esperado.

—De acuerdo—suspiró el chico. Miró a Sora y ella asintió también.

—La llamaré para quedar…así no sospechará…—murmuró ella.

Todos asintieron conformes.

—Se está haciendo tarde—habló Izzy al ver como eran pasadas de las nueve—Mañana en el descanso del instituto seguiremos.

Todos se levantaron caminando hacia la salida. Tai movió su lengua para tocarse el interior de su mejilla golpeada e inmediatamente dejó de hacer presión al sentir un dolor intenso en ese lugar. Joder, Matt le había dado fuerte.

—Tai—el chico se giró hacia el rubio que se había detenido dejando que algunos pasaran por su lado saliendo por la puerta. El castaño le miró esperando a que continuara—Yo…

Tai sonrió, haciendo más bien una mueca al sentir como al intentar sonreír el dolor había vuelto.

—No te preocupes. Hoy por ti, mañana por mí. Para eso están los amigos —hizo un amago de avanzar pero se volvió a girar hacia Matt— Eso sí, quiero que sepas que pienso entrenarme pegando con la derecha para que cuando te toque a ti sientas bien lo que duele esto—le dijo con diversión señalándose la mejilla.

Matt sonrió levemente. Tai era un gran amigo, el mejor amigo que uno podía tener.

Sora acompañó a todos hasta la puerta, uno a uno se fueron despidiendo de ella, cuando se fueron, la chica cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella cerrando los ojos. Tenía razón al pensar que sus amigos le ayudarían, habían conseguido más o menos una idea de lo que le ocurría a la castaña, y estaba segura de que todos pondrían de su parte para traer de vuelta a Mimi.

* * *

—¡Por fin es viernes! —gritó Takuya estirando los brazos completamente.

—Se me ha hecho la semana larguísima—JP apoyó su cabeza en la mesa de la cafetería.

—Si seguramente no has hecho casi nada en clases JP—le dijo Kouichi con una sonrisa ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del castaño.

—Esperemos que te pongas las pilas pronto—le dijo Takuya—recuerda que es tu último año aquí.

JP gruñó.

—Ya me dan el sermón en casa como que para ahora me lo deis vosotros aquí también.

—Hola chicos—saludó Zoe que entraba seguida de Mimi—¿De qué habláis? —preguntó sentándose en una de las sillas libres.

—De que JP es un gandul—dijo Takuya riendo.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mi? —gruñó otra vez el chico. —Mañana es sábado así que tenemos que planear qué hacemos.

—Cierto—habló Zoe— Han abierto una nueva discoteca, pero no me acuerdo dónde—se llevó un dedo a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo— luego le preguntaré a Aiko dónde está exactamente. ¿Qué os parece ir allí?

—A mi me parece bien—dijo Mimi mientras bebía de su zumo.

—Y a mi— dijo Takuya seguido de un "sí" con la cabeza por parte de JP.

Zoe miró a los dos que quedaban. Sabía que Kouji y su hermano no eran de salir a discotecas, pero tenía que preguntárselo.

—Por qué no—habló Kouji encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero si a ti no te gustan las discotecas—se extrañó JP.

—Yo nunca he dicho eso—negó el peliazul. —¿Es que te molesta que vaya? —preguntó en un tono irritado.

—Es porque seguramente ligarás más que él Kouji—le contestó Takuya divertido—Y eso hiere el orgullo de JP—rió esquivando la bola de papel que el chico le había lanzado.

—¿Y tu Kouichi? —preguntó Zoe ignorando la discusión que habían empezado JP y Kouji y en la que Takuya había intervenido.

—Sí, también.

—Estupendo. Entonces mañana ya tenemos plan.

* * *

Tai se estiró un poco y un latigazo la azotó en la espalda. Aguantó el gemido de dolor y se llevó una mano a la zona adolorida. _Maldita sea Matt y su fuerza cuando está cabreado_. No había imaginado que el golpe que había recibido hubiese sido tan duro, al principio no le había dolido y esta mañana había notado un leve malestar, pero ahora ese dolor le estaba matando. Le dolía más que el cardenal que se le había quedado en la mejilla derecha y que le había costado una buena charla con su madre.

—Ey, Tai.

El castaño miró a Ren que le llamaba.

—¿Qué?

El chico sonrió burlonamente y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Por ahí viene tu chica.

Tai giró la cabeza para ver como Sora se acercaba a ellos. Oyó a sus espaldas unas leves risas, pero las ignoró y se acercó también a la chica.

—Hola— sonrió él.

La pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa pero segundos después miró a Tai con preocupación. Había visto, mientras se acercaba al grupo, como el castaño se llevaba la mano a la espalda y se la sobaba. Seguramente le dolería después del golpe que se había dado.

—¿Estás bien? —el chico frunció el ceño no entendiendo la pregunta—tu espalda, te duele. He visto como te llevabas la mano ahí más de una vez—dijo ella.

—Oh—¿Y esa sensación de calidez que se extendía por su pecho al oír como Sora se preocupaba por él? No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero era la primera vez que sentía algo así extendiéndose desde su pecho hasta su estómago produciéndole un leve cosquilleo.

—Ven comigo—le pelirroja la cogió de la mano y tiró de él hasta entrar en el edificio. Tai se dejó guiar, hasta ver como la pelirroja, después de haber cruzado un pasillo, se detenía frente a un aula donde se podía leer el letrero de "_Enfermería_"

—¿Sí? —preguntó la enfermera al verlos entrar. —Oh, hola Sora.

—Buenos días señora Koina —saludó Sora con una sonrisa— verá—señaló a Tai—le duele un poco la espalda porque ayer se dio un buen golpe y venimos haber si puede mirársela.

—Claro—sonrió al enfermera—Pasa por aquí Tai—el castaño avanzó hasta sentarse en la camilla—eres uno de mis pacientes VIP—rió ella. Ya casi había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Tai había venido ahí, ya fuera por una fea herida en la rodilla al jugar al fútbol o un moratón en la mejilla producto de una pelea. —¿Es en la espalda? —el castaño asintió —bien, quítate la camiseta.

Tai se sacó la chaqueta del uniforme y se desabrochó los botones uno a uno hasta sacársela por fin. La enfermera se colocó detrás de él e inspeccionó la zona donde se podía ver una buena marca.

—Vaya, fue un buen golpe—murmuró la mujer. Sora, picada por la curiosidad, avanzó un poco hasta poder ver la marca de color violeta y un poco verde que adornaba la parte alta de la espalda de Tai. —¿Cómo te la hiciste?

—Me caí en el campo de fútbol y el otro jugador se me vino encima también—Tai gimió al sentir como la mujer apretaba con los dedos en la zona adolorida.

—Debió ser un jugador enorme. Ya puedes ponerte la chaqueta—mientras Tai se abrochaba la camisa la mujer fue a la estantería y, tras mirar la fila entera, dio con lo que buscaba. Se acercó al chico y le extendió una caja rectangular—Ten, te vas a poner esta crema que es para los golpes una vez al día, y si ves que se te ha quitado el morado y te sigue doliendo vienes otra vez y te mandaré otra cosa—frunció el ceño mirando al chico—Y en cuanto a eso—llevó una mano a la mejilla del moreno tocando levemente—Si se te hincha ven a verme.

Tai cogió la caja y le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias señora Koina.

—De nada muchacho, y haber si tienes más cuidado, lo niños de hoy en día siempre estáis matándoos a golpes—suspiró.

El castaño bajó de un salto de la camilla y salió con Sora por la puerta.

—A ver—Sora le quitó la caja de las manos y la inspeccionó— esta crema me la ponía mi madre cuando volvía a casa después del entrenamiento en el equipo femenino de fútbol—le contó la pelirroja.

—Ah, ¿Pero tú te caías y todo? —le picó Tai sonriendo. Sora le pegó en el hombro también con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

—Por supuesto que sí. Además—se detuvo en mitad del pasillo y se colocó enfrente de Tai—apuesto—dijo sonriendo levemente, sabía que con esa palabra Tai aceptaría enseguida, nunca rechazaba un reto—a que aún sigo siendo mejor que tu en el fútbol a pesar de estar ahora en el equipo de tenis.

Tai sonrió divertido.

—Eso—se acercó un poco más a Sora— no te lo crees ni tú—le dijo sin borrar la sonrisa.

—¿Apostamos algo? —preguntó ella, olvidándose de la cercanía que, sin darse cuenta, estaban empezando a tener sus rostros. Pero el castaño sonrió aún más al ver el leve tono rosado que empezaba a adornar sus mejillas. Era divertido poner nerviosa a Sora.

—Después de las clases, por la tarde, en el campo de fútbol donde jugábamos de pequeños—susurró él mirando intensamente sus ojos, provocando que Sora empezara a respirar agitadamente. Se sonrojó aún más al ver la mirada rápida que su amigo echó a sus labios, aunque fue tan rápida que quizá se lo hubiera imaginado.

Tai se alejó del rostro de la pelirroja y ella respiró un poco más tranquila.

—Hecho—carraspeó con una sonrisa. El castaño asintió y ambos caminaron hacia su clase.

* * *

—Oye Mimi—le dijo Zoe una vez habían estado ellas dos solas, ya que los demás se habían desviado por otras calles.

—Dime.

—¿Qué pasó entre tu y Kouji el otro día en el cine?

Mimi miró a su amiga confundida. ¿Qué había pasado?

—¿En el cine?

—Cuando Takuya y yo fuimos a comprar las bebidas y las palomitas. ¿Discutisteis?

—Ah, vale, ya se a qué te refieres—suspiró—solamente le pregunté si me estaba ignorando, me iba a disculpar por lo del otro día en la cafetería pero me contestó que había hecho el ridículo—Zoe reprimió una sonrisa al ver las muecas graciosas que hacia la castaña al contarlo—y le contesté que la culpa era suya, porque era evidente que se había dado cuenta de que le estaba mirando ¿Y sabes qué me dijo? Que hablaba mucho—dijo indignada.

Zoe explotó a reír y Mimi la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Dónde está la gracia?

—Oh, perdona—se disculpó ella soltando de vez en cuando alguna risa— es que me hubiera gustado verte plantándole cara. La mayoría de la gente no habla con Kouji porque sabe que no le va a contestar y si lo hace, probablemente use un tono grosero o cortante.

Mimi bufó mientras caminaba al lado de Zoe de camino a sus casas. La rubia la miró de reojo sonriendo. El carácter de Mimi se asemejaba bastante al de Takuya, así que era normal que chocara con Kouji, aunque la rubia nunca había visto a Kouji relacionarse con ninguna chica, estaba segura que para el chico Mimi era la primera chica que le había plantado cara. Con ella, Kouji nunca había sido grosero, a lo mejor porque era la novia de Takuya o porque ella nunca le había dicho nada que pudiera ser contestado con una grosería, simplemente lo saludaba y hablaba con él de cosas simples. Sin embargo Mimi no llevaba ni dos semanas con ellos y seguramente había conseguido sacar de las casillas a Kouji (aunque él no lo demostrara) más de una vez.

—¿Zoe? ¿Estás aquí? —Mimi paseó una mano por delante de la chica que parpadeó varias veces saliendo de su trance. La castaña rió—estabas en otro sitio.

—Me he quedado pensativa—se disculpó la rubia—¿Me decías algo?

—Que necesito una opinión femenina para ver qué me pongo el sábado—sonrió Mimi. —¿Qué dices?

—Claro.

* * *

Llegó al campo de fútbol, el cual estaba vacío pero que no tardaría en llenarse cuando los niños saliesen de la escuela. Dejó el saco con los balones de fútbol, que había cogido del gimnasio a un lado, sacó uno y se entretuvo dando toques con los pies. Sonrió al recordar el rostro de Sora cuando el le había preguntado si cuando ella jugaba al fútbol se caía, dándole a entender que era mala jugando, cuando él mismo sabía que era todo lo contrario. Cuando era pequeño abrió los ojos a más no poder, como si hubiera visto un ser de otro planeta, cuando ella le dijo que le gustaba el fútbol. Al principio Tai pensaba que le estaba tomando el pelo ¿Una niña jugando al fútbol? ¿Eso existía? Si él que siempre que bajaba con su madre y Kari al parque que había al lado de su casa veía a las niñas agrupadas en grupos de tres o cuatro, mientras agitaban sus muñecas, las peinaban o les ponían ropas diferentes. Él siempre arrugaba la nariz, no comprendiendo qué le veían a esas muñecas tontas de entretenido, cuando jugar al fútbol era una maravilla. Era por eso que, como hermano mayor que era y el ejemplo que tenía que darle a Kari, se encargaría personalmente que a su hermana no le gustaran las muñecas y se inclinase por el fútbol que era mucho mejor.

Se acordaba perfectamente cuando, jugando con unos amigos del jardín de infancia, se le escapó el balón hacia un árbol. Vio como una niña pelirroja, que reconocía que iba a su misma clase pero no sabía su nombre, estaba al lado de donde aterrizó el balón, se dio cuenta y lo cogió con sus manos buscando al dueño de la pelota. Tai levantó sus brazos para que ella se diera cuenta hacia donde tenía que mandar el balón. La niña lo localizó y puso el balón en el suelo, Tai frunció el ceño confuso ¿Qué iba a hacer? Pero la respuesta llegó cuando la pequeña cogió carrerilla y en dos zancadas chutó la pelota, haciendo que el balón llegara a él. Tai lo cogió entre sus brazos y se sorprendió con la fuerza con la que había chutado ella, una _niña_, una _pelota de fútbol_.

Ese día había descubierto que a Sora, como se llamaba la niña, le gustaba el fútbol, y Tai con una sonrisa la había invitado a jugar con ellos. Al principio sus amigos habían puesto una cara extraña al ver a una niña jugar al fútbol, pero al ver lo bien que manejaba la pelota, la aceptaron como a una más del equipo.

Él sabía mejor que nadie lo buena que era Sora en ese deporte, si hasta una vez que hicieron una apuesta parecida a la que iban a hacer, ella le había ganado. Había estado ajustada, pero al final la pelirroja había logrado ganar, aunque la niña le preguntó si se había dejado ganar a lo que Tai respondió que no, con un leve sonrojo en la cara al ser descubierto. Sora le sonrió y extendiéndole su mano, le dijo que habían quedado en empate.

—Ya estoy aquí.

El castaño dejó de tocar el balón con sus pies y vio como la pelirroja le miraba con una sonrisa, vestida completamente de deporte. La chica se acercó a su amigo.

—¿De qué se trata la apuesta? —preguntó Sora.

—Que te parece…—empezó Tai—…quien meta tres goles en la portería gana—Sora asintió conforme— y quien pierda tendrá que hacer lo que el ganador le pida.

La chica asintió.

—Pues me iré pensando que pedirte—rió ella y en un momento de despiste, le quito el balón a Tai y caminó hasta el centro del campo. Tai le siguió colocándose delante de ella y de espaldas a la portería.

Avanzó un paso hacia Sora. Luego hizo un amague de dar otro paso, haciendo que la pelirroja retrocediese. Tai sonrió divertido, no iba a ser fácil, Sora conocía casi todas sus tácticas para robar el balón. Vio como ella movía el balón de su pierna derecha a la izquierda, intentando marearlo, pero estaban en iguales condiciones porque Tai conocía también todas sus tácticas. Aunque debía reconocer que para llevar tres años sin hacer fútbol sabía moverse. Una risa le hizo apartar la vista del balón y enfocarla en los ojos de la chica.

—¿Pensabas que por estar en el equipo de tenis iba a dejar de saber cómo manejar un balón? —preguntó divertida—para mi es como montar en bici, nunca lo olvidas. Además, te recuerdo que en las clases de gimnasia hemos hecho partidos de fútbol—confesó ella con una sonrisa.

Y entonces, pasó el balón por la derecha de Tai y ella se deslizó por la izquierda, dejando al chico con los ojos abiertos. Giró el rostro para ver como Sora corría y chutaba marcando el primer gol.

—Eh, eso es trampa—se quejó él—Me has distraído.

Sora fue al saco y sacó otro balón, lo chutó hacia donde estaba Tai.

—La distracción es una táctica, deberías de saberlo capitán—le dijo ella con diversión— además, no hemos puesto reglas.

El castaño entrecerró los ojos y sonrió. ¿Con que distracción no? Se colocó él esta vez en el centro y la pelirroja se puso delante de él. Sora borró la sonrisa y se concentró. Sabía que Tai era muy bueno en el uno contra uno, así que tenía que estar atenta cien por cien a sus pies y al balón. El castaño se hizo un poco a la derecha, haciendo que Sora también moviera su pie izquierdo, impidiéndole la huida. Luego se deslizó hacia la izquierda, y Sora movió su pie derecho. Hizo esos mismo movimientos unas cuantas veces más y…

—¿Te he dicho hoy que estás muy guapa?

Sora alzó bruscamente su mirada hacia Tai y su rostro se puso rojo. Entonces, el chico pasó el balón por debajo de sus piernas y se escabulló por un lado, la pelirroja reaccionó rápido y se giró sobre sí misma para seguirle pero Tai fue más rápido, corrió unos cuantos metros con el balón y chutó a portería marcando otro gol.

Cuando se giró vio como Sora le miraba asesinándolo con la mirada, pero el chico se encogió de hombros y dijo.

—Distracción.

Esta vez la pelirroja controlaba el balón. Había desechado la táctica de la distracción porque sino terminaría perdiendo ella la apuesta. Dirigió el balón hacia la izquierda pero en el último segundo cambio de dirección hacia la derecha, Tai masculló una maldición al ver que Sora avanzaba hacia la portería, le siguió de cerca hasta alcanzarla pero entonces ella frenó bruscamente haciendo que Tai se pasara de largo, controló el balón hacia la derecha y chutó el balón hacia arriba, haciendo una bolea pero el castaño corrió hacia la portería y saltó despejando el balón con la cabeza por encima del larguero.

—Maldición—siseó la pelirroja.

Tai sonrió enseñando sus dientes y cogió el balón que había salido fuera, corrió hacia el centro del campo y Sora lo siguió. Esta vez la pelirroja no se ando en rodeos y fue a por el balón; Tai retrocedió por cada vez que ella se acercaba a robarle la pelota. El chico se hizo hacia la derecha, después giró hacia la izquierda y cuando iba a cambiar su dirección hacia la derecha nuevamente, Sora se adelantó yendo hacia esa dirección, pero Tai giró sobre sí mismo, siguiendo hacia la izquierda, y avanzó hacia la portería marcando su segundo gol.

La pelirroja resopló, cogió aire y respiró agitadamente. Se estaba poniendo difícil.

Cuando tuvo el balón bajo su control, Sora, después de intentar irse por ambos lados del castaño, pasó un pie alrededor del balón, después el otro, y después el otro de nuevo. Tai mantuvo la vista fija en la pelota que no se movía a pesar de que la pelirroja pasase sus pies alrededor del balón. Sabía que quería hacer que se inclinara hacia un lado para ella irse por el contrario, por eso hacia esos movimientos con el pie, pero el castaño mantuvo la vista fija en el balón, y en un momento que Sora pasó el pie con un poco más de lentitud, Tai alargó el suyo y se hizo con la pelota.

—Lo tengo—gritó Tai riendo y dándose la vuelta, hizo su pierna derecha hacia atrás para chutar pero cuando el empeine tocó el balón, sintió un peso subirse a su espalda, el balón salió disparado pero él perdió el equilibrio y cayo al césped de cara y sintió ese peso de antes caer encima de el.

Oyó como Sora reía cerca de su oído, por lo que había sido ella la que se había subido encima de él. Pero la pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida al notar donde había caído, y recordó que Tai estaba adolorido de la espalda, por lo que se levantó rápidamente al ver que el castaño gemía de dolor y se colocó de rodillas a su lado.

—Tai, Tai—llamó ella al chico que estaba tirado sobre el césped, con la cabeza agachada haciendo que la chica no pudiera ver su cara—Oh Dios mío lo siento, lo siento, no me acordaba que estabas mal de la espalda yo…—pero ahogó una exclamación cuando Tai giró hacia ella y la tiró al césped, quedando él encima de ella. Sora abrió los ojos al ver la sonrisa que tenía.

—¿Me has engañando? ¡Has fingido! No te dolía la espalda—intentó incorporarse pero Tai cogió sus muñecas y las colocó por encima de su cabeza. —Suéltame.

—No te enfades Sora— dijo él sonriendo— Cuando llegué a mi casa mi madre me puso esa crema y he de decir que es milagrosa, me duele pero un poco solo, además no has caído sobre el golpe. —rió enseñando los dientes.

—Idiota, me has dado un buen susto—ella se removió pero Tai no la soltaba— pensaba que te había hecho más daño al caer sobre ti.

—Caer sobre mí—el chico se acercó un poco más al rostro de la chica que lo miraba callada—Aunque no haya reglas, no es de deportividad saltar sobre la espalda del contrario para robarle el balón ¿sabes? —sonrió divertido. Sin embargo, su sonrisa poco a poco fue desapareciendo al tiempo que era consciente de cómo estaba sujetando a Sora. Bajo de él, con las manos sujetas por las suyas y agarradas por encima de su cabeza, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y con una expresión de expectación. Ella también se había dado cuenta de cómo habían acabado.

Después de unos segundos en los que ambos habían permanecido en silencio, solo mirándose y respirando cada vez más lentamente, el castaño se levantó y le ofreció una mano que Sora cogió para levantarse. Agachó la mirada intentando relajarse respirando hondamente para que el nerviosismo que había sentido al estar aprisionada entre el cuerpo de Tai y el césped desapareciera. Se espolsó la tierra y la hierba que se había quedado sobre sus pantalones.

—Oh, vaya—comentó el castaño con aire casual.

La chica miró a Tai, que le señaló hacia la portería, masculló una maldición al ver el balón detrás de la raya de la portería.

—He ganado—anunció con diversión.

La chica suspiró.

—Cierto. Has ganado—admitió con desazón— ¿Qué quieres?

Tai la miró a los ojos. A decir verdad, se le ocurrían miles de cosas para pedirle, pero una se hizo hueco entre todas y llegó a su mente la primera con una gran ventaja sobre las otras.

—Cierra los ojos—le pidió mirándola fijamente.

Sora arrugó el ceño confundida.

—¿Para qué?

—Tú ciérralos.

La chica bufó y cerró los ojos. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo al ver que pasaban los segundos y el castaño no decía ni hacía nada, pero calló al sentir como las manos de Tai sujetaban su rostro, y después algo cálido y suave presionaba sus labios. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y vio a Tai, a centímetros de ella, con los ojos cerrados. ¡La estaba besando! Quiso separarse ante la acción pero parecía que sus pies habían echado raíces en el suelo, impidiendo que se moviera. Los labios del castaño se movieron suavemente sobre los de ella, acariciándolos, incitando y provocando que Sora volviera a cerrar sus ojos y, después de que su mente se quedara en blanco, moviera sus labios también acariciando los de Tai, entregándose al beso. El chico frunció el ceño mientras la besaba, al principio solamente pensaba en unir sus labios con los de Sora, pero luego se había visto moviéndolos sobre los de ella, y ahora una voz interna le gritaba a pleno pulmón que abriera más los labios y atrapara la boca de la pelirroja en un beso más intenso. Pero Tai, aguantándose las inmensas ganas que tenía y no pensándolo más porque sino no se veía capaz de separarse de ella, no pasó de ese roce suave, aún no había hablado con ella sobre sus sentimientos y no pensaba aprovecharse de esa manera. Lentamente, se separó de ella y abrió los ojos para mirarla; aún tenía sus ojos cerrados y su boca estaba levemente abierta. Cuando Tai liberó su rostro y se hizo un poco hacia atrás, Sora abrió los ojos y vio como el castaño la miraba atentamente.

Tai sonrió, haciendo como que no había pasado nada extraño hacia unos segundos.

—Venga, volvamos—y dicho eso se encaminó hacia la portería para recoger los balones que había en ella, dejando a Sora mirándolo desde donde estaba, con una expresión de confusión en el rostro y con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

_=D_

_Hoy, capítulo 90 % de Taiora xDDDD Dedicado a tooooodos los fans de esta genial pareja!  
_

_Ya quería avanzar entre estos dos y parece que algo si han avanzado =) En verdad quería que Tai besara a Sora pero no me venían situaciones hasta que se me ocurrió meterlos en algo relacionado con el fútbol x) Y salió esto! En cuanto a la conversación en casa de Sora, pues la pelirroja les ha contado lo que sabe de Mimi: que durante el año en el que despareció de Odaiba había estado en Estados Unidos y según la castaña vive allí desde pequeña. _

_Para las que me preguntáis por el reencuentro…pues...lo leeréis en el siguiente capítulo! Seee ya viene lo bueno xDD! No me cabía meter el reencuentro en este capítulo, me saldrían más de 10.0000 palabras o por ahí xDD Así que, en el próximo, Mimi y Matt se ven las caras =D_

_**Taishou**__**, **__**BeLyxan**__**, **__**Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki**__**, **__**Nailea**__**, **__**Lyls, DarlingCinderella**__**, Harisumi, **__**Eri, Roww, bela de slytherin**__**, **__**Sakura Tachikawa**__**, **__**Sumi Tachikawa**__** (x2), Emiita, **__**l0v3nist**__**, emmylia91 (x2)**_

_**Eri: **__Sííííí Matt ya lo sabe =) Satoe ya es odiada por muchas jajaja Y Mimi pues ya se cansó de que Kouji la ignorara y le plantó clara! Un beso!_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIWS!**_

_Y a ti también, que lees esto :)_

_Nos leemos!_

_Nora._


	9. Reencuentro

**Aclaraciones**: Digimon no me pertenece.

**Parejas: **Mimato como principal, Taiora y un poco de Takari.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

**

* * *

****  
Capítulo 9: Reencuentro**

* * *

El sábado por la mañana, Mimi se había levantado temprano para así aprovechar la mañana y ayudar a su madre a limpiar la casa y tirar algunas cajas que aún tenían en la entrada de la mudanza.

—¿Cómo vas cariño? —le preguntó su madre asomándose al baño. Mimi se reincorporó y se llevó una mano a la parte baja de la cintura resoplando.

—Este ya está—le dijo ella— solo me queda el otro cuarto de baño y luego pasaré a mi habitación.

—Oh, entonces corre a tu habitación que yo acabaré el baño que queda. Luego me tienes que hacer un favor e ir a la tienda a comprar unas cuantas cosas que faltan.

—De acuerdo. Me cambio y voy—llevó el cubo hasta el otro baño y caminó hacia su habitación. Afortunadamente no había desordenado mucho su cuarto así que solo tenía que hacerse la cama y ordenar un poco el escritorio y la ropa que tenía apilada en la silla. Primero hizo la cama, después se ordenó un poco el escritorio y cuando estaba colgando la ropa en su armario, el móvil vibró empezando a sonar. Mimi fue hacia su mesita de noche, cogió el móvil y apretó la tecla de contestar.

—¿Diga?

—_¿Mimi? Soy Sora._

—Ah, hola Sora—contestó contenta Mimi. Apoyó el móvil en el hombro, para así tener ambas manos libres y seguir ordenando la ropa.

—_Te llamaba por si tenías algo que hacer a la tarde noche_—le dijo la pelirroja.

—Mmm pues por la noche si tengo planes—explicó la castaña.

—_Oh, vaya…Era por si querías venir a tomar algo conmigo, con Tai y con unos amigos más. Pero supongo que si quieres salir tendrás que arreglarte ¿no?_

—Sí…pero si vais pronto si que puedo ir, a las cinco o a las seis—habló Mimi—bueno si queréis claro.

—_Claro, claro, mira, Tai y yo iremos a recogerte a las cinco ¿te parece? Y ya de ahí nos iremos a la cafetería donde nos esperan nuestros amigos._

—Vale—respondió Mimi con una sonrisa.

—_Pues hasta la tarde ¿vale? Hasta luego Mimi._

—Hasta luego Sora—se despidió ella. Cuando colgó y dejó el móvil, esbozó una sonrisa. La verdad es que tenía ganas de ver a Sora y también a Tai.

—¿Quién era cariño? —oyó la voz de su madre desde el baño.

—Una amiga—le contestó. Miró con detenimiento la camiseta blanca y negra que tenía en las manos, luego le puso en la cama, dejándola ahí para ponérsela después a la tarde y siguió ordenando la ropa.

* * *

—Entiendo…—habló TK por el teléfono de la casa de su padre—… ¿a las cinco y media en la cafetería? De acuerdo. Hasta luego Sora.

Colgó el aparato y miró hacia la habitación donde se oía a su hermano tocar algunos acordes con la guitarra. El rubio caminó hacia la habitación y tocó dos veces para luego abrir la puerta lentamente. Matt automáticamente dejó de tocar al ver que su hermano asomaba su cabeza.

—Acaba de llamar Sora—le dijo su hermano—dice que estemos a las cinco y media en la cafetería donde nos reunimos el otro día, ella y Tai irán a recoger a…Mimi…—dijo mirando a Matt. El chico asintió levemente y TK supo que no le iba a contestar nada, por lo que cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el comedor sentándose en el sofá.

Desde que se habían enterado de que Mimi había vuelto su hermano había estado más callado que de costumbre, aunque TK dedujo que serían los nervios y expectación lo que hacía que actuara de esa manera. Él aún trataba de digerir la información, que su amiga había vuelto pero que aparentemente no los recordaba ¿cómo actuaría su hermano esta tarde al ver a Mimi entrar por la puerta? Intentó ponerse en su lugar y pensar que hubiera sido Kari la que hubiera "desparecido" ese día y no hubiera tenido noticias de ella durante un año. Y ahora, de repente, aparecía pero no recordaba a nadie de sus amigos, se había olvidado de todos los momentos que habían pasado todos juntos, cuando se conocieron en aquel campamento de verano y fueron transportados al Mundo Digital. Y como que después de ahí, había forjado entre los ocho una gran amistad. Suspiró. Si lo pensaba y ya sentía fatal no querría ni imaginarse lo que se sentiría al vivirlo.

Matt dejó la guitarra en su cama y se recostó en ella cerrando los ojos. Hoy la iba a ver…hoy iba a ver a Mimi…suspiró ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a actuar? ¡Si ella no lo iba a reconocer! Se iba a comportar como una extraña con todos, con él. Tai se había pasado todo el día anterior preguntándole cada dos por tres si estaba seguro, el rubio sabía que esa insistencia era porque estaba preocupado por él. Y aunque él se había artado de decirle que sí que estaba seguro, en el fondo no sabía qué haría cuando la viera. Sabía que por mucho que se insistiese mentalmente en que debía fingir, seguramente haría alguna tontería, aunque rezaba por tener suficiente autocontrol. Después de un año sin verla, sin saber nada de ella, desesperándose al ver que pasaban los días y no había ninguna noticia suya…ahora…dentro de unas pocas horas la vería.

—Mimi…—murmuró él con voz ronca.

Giró su rostro hacia su escritorio donde estaba la foto de él con Mimi. Intentaría fingir, lo intentaría, lo importante era que ella estaba aquí, que los iba a ver a pesar de no reconocerlos.

"_La vamos a traer de vuelta Matt…la vamos a traer de vuelta, te lo prometo."_

Y él también se lo prometía así mismo. Sabía que tanto Tai como los demás iban a investigar que había pasado y que darían con la respuesta.

* * *

—Tai…Tai…despiértate vamos…es casi la hora de comer—Kari zarandeaba a su hermano intentando que se despertara pero lo único que conseguía era gruñidos por parte del castaño. La chica resopló poniéndose las manos en la cintura. Miró hacia ambos lados, buscando algo con lo que despertarlo. Caminó hacia la ventana y subió la persiana haciendo que entrara un rayo de luz.

Tai gruñó más fuerte y se giró dándole la espalda a la molesta luz que le había despejado del sueño.

—Es increíble…—murmuró Kari mirando como su hermano se acomodaba con la intención de dormir otra vez. Vio como su gato Miko asomaba la cabeza por la habitación y la castaña sonrió maliciosamente. Se acercó lentamente a gato y lo cogió en brazos. —Miko—le llamó acariciándole el lomo al animal. Caminó hacia la cama de su hermano, dejo encima al gato y se giró para salir de la habitación.

Se sentó en el sofá y encendió la tele pasando por algunos canales por si había algo interesante.

—¡MIKO!

—¡MIAU!

Kari oyó como su hermano chillaba y maldecía por algo, Miko salió de la habitación disparado y segundos después Tai salía con cara de sueño, murmurando maldiciones y sobándose la mejilla donde se veía que tenía un pequeño arañazo. El chico caminó hasta el otro sofá y se dejó caer.

—Veo que le haces más caso al gato que a mi—comentó Kari mirándolo ganándose otro bufido por parte de su hermano

—Después de que me haya lamido toda la cara como si fuera su comida y me haya arañado no me quedaban ganas de seguir durmiendo ¿Cómo se ha subido a mi cama?—habló Tai con la cara enterrada en el sofá.

Kari se mordió el labio intentando no reírse.

—Ha llamado Sora—le dijo a su hermano mientras veía la tele.

Tai levantó la cabeza rápidamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Kari aunque no dijo nada.

—¿Y qué quería? —preguntó él.

Ayer, después de ese beso que él le había dado, Tai había optado por comportarse como si no hubiera pasado nada y fuera una cosa normal el que ellos se besasen. Claro que a la noche, mientras dormía, su cabeza empezó a darle una y mil vueltas a lo que había hecho. Los amigos no se besaban, los amigos no se daban esa clase de besos y los amigos, definitivamente, no sentían por el otro lo que Tai sentía por Sora. Maldición, ahora que lo pensaba bien, quizá se habría enfadado con él por haberla besado así tan de repente. Era en esos momentos cuando maldecía el ser tan impulsivo y decir o hacer las cosas de golpe. ¿Por qué al ganar la apuesta no le había pedido que le dejara sus apuntes durante una semana? ¿O que le dejara copiar sus deberes de matemáticas que bien falta le hacían? No, él tenía que haberle pedido un beso. Aunque pensándolo aún mejor, se lo había robado, por que no le pidió en ningún momento a Sora que quería un beso, solamente le dijo que cerrara los ojos y después ya había sido todo por su parte_. "Se lo "pediste" porque era lo que querías en ese momento"_ le dijo una vocecita interna. Y cuando se separó de ella, sintió que las palabras se le quedaban atascadas dentro y antes de esperar y ver como Sora le gritaba por haberse atrevido a besarla, lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza era actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada. Después a la tarde, no habían quedado, ya que Matt, Izzy, TK o su hermana, tenían cosas que hacer por la tarde, así que no había vuelto a ver a Sora.

—…y eso me ha dicho.

Tai parpadeó y miró a su hermana.

—¿Qué?

Kari arrugó el ceño.

—Como me suponía, no me estabas escuchando. —suspiró ella— Te decía que Sora nos ha llamado, dice que esta tarde vendrá aquí y juntos iréis a por Mimi, después hemos quedado todos en la cafetería donde nos reunimos.

Tai asintió, se reincorporó del sofá quedando sentado y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. ¿Eso significaba que Sora no se había enfadado o que cuando viniera y fueran a por Mimi le caería la bronca del siglo?

—¿Hermano?

El castaño miró a su hermana.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No…nada, estaba…pensando. —le dijo rascándose la nuca distraído, después se levantó del sofá y fue hacia su habitación—Iré a darme un baño.

Kari siguió la trayectoria de su hermano, lo vio entrar en su habitación y después salir de ella para entrar al cuarto de baño. En cuanto la puerta se cerró Kari volvió su rostro hacia la televisión, miró a su gato que se había subido a su lado y la miraba atentamente.

—Está muy raro Miko—le habló al gato como si pudiera llegar a entenderla, mientras le acariciaba ausentemente detrás de las orejas.

* * *

—A ver…la leche…la leche…—Mimi miraba de izquierda a derecha mientras avanzaba arrastrando una cesta pequeña con ruedas que había cogido a la entrada de la tienda—…¡Oh, aquí está! —alargó la mano cogiendo algunos paquetes y los colocó en el canasto. Después sacó del bolsillo de su falda un papel en el cual tachó donde estaba escrito leche—Ahora verduras.

Salió del pasillo por donde venía y probó a buscar por la derecha. Pero al pasar por un pasillo miró hacia el y se detuvo al ver a alguien conocido.

—¡Kouji!

El aludido apartó la mirada del estante y la dirigió hacia ella. Mimi le sonrió y tiró de la cesta para avanzar hacia él.

—Hola—saludó ella sonriendo.

—Hola.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que la respuesta era obvia—Me refiero, tú vives a unas cuantas manzanas ¿no te queda muy lejos esta tienda?

—Hoy comeré en casa de mi tío, y él vive por aquí cerca.

La castaña le sonrió.

—Oh ¿tienes un perro? —preguntó al ver que estaban en la sección de comida para mascotas.

—Sí.

La chica frunció los labios en una mueca graciosa mientras lo observaba. Vaya, iba a ser difícil sacarle más de una frase.

—Ojala un día te lo trajeras cuando quedemos todos. Me encantan los perros.

Kouji la miró unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Está fuera. Si quieres…

La castaña sonrió ilusionada mientras asentía.

—Claro—le dijo—¿Esperas aquí un momento? Solo tengo que coger unas verduras y acabo.

El peliazul asintió. La chica dio la vuelta para avanzar hacia el pasillo de enfrente pero una voz la detuvo.

—Kouji. ¿Has acabado?

La castaña se giró para ver a una mujer en el otro lado del pasillo que miraba al chico.

—Eh…sí, enseguida—respondió tensándose levemente.

—Está bien. Tú padre y yo te esperamos fuera—le dijo, pero cayó en cuenta de que el chico no estaba solo. —Oh, vaya. No sabía que estabas acompañado.

Kouji giró levemente su rostro para ver que Mimi aún seguía ahí a unos cuantos pasos.

—Hola—se presentó Mimi al ver que se había instalado un silencio incómodo. —Soy Mimi Tachikawa.

—Encantada, yo soy la señora Minamoto—le sonrió la mujer y Kouji se tensó de nuevo.

La castaña sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia.

—Te esperamos fuera Kouji—le dijo la mujer para después marcharse hasta pederse por el pasillo.

—Vaya Kouji—le dijo Mimi acercándose de nuevo al chico—Tu madre es guapísima—halagó sonriéndole. Pero su sonrisa se fue esfumando al ver que el chico estaba quieto completamente y sus puños estaban apretados con fuerza. —¿Kouji? ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó preocupada.

—No es mi madre—siseó.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida. Boqueó varias veces pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

—Oh…vaya…lo siento…yo no sabía…

Kouji la miró fijamente y Mimi se encogió ante la mirada.

—Pues si no lo sabes, no hables—espetó con frialdad.

La castaña se sorprendió ante el tono tan frío e hiriente que usó. Una sensación de malestar y agobio se alojó en su pecho haciéndole respirar agitadamente. Kouji nunca le había hablado así, siempre usaba un tono frío y tajante, pero no con _ese tono_. Sintió su garganta arder pero intentó relajarse, no quería ponerse a llorar ahí delante. Bajó la vista y vio el suelo borroso, seguramente en cuanto pestañeara las lágrimas empezarían a salir de sus ojos.

Kouji la observó mirar al suelo, ocultando su vista. De repente todo ese malestar empezó a desaparecer y fue consciente de que se había pasado bastante. Ella no tenía la culpa de eso y lo había pagado completamente. Suspiró.

—Lo siento…—murmuró en voz baja—…olvida lo que he dicho.

Aún tenía la vista fija en el suelo cuando sintió como el chico se alejaba. Lentamente la alzó y se quedó ahí durante unos segundos, intentando relajarse, aún con las palabras de Kouji rondándole la mente.

* * *

Después de pensar cien mil respuestas posibles que llegaran a darle una explicación lógica sobre lo que había pasado el otro día en el campo de fútbol, Sora llegó a una conclusión.

Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas.

Había sido a la hora de dormir, después de repetirle hasta la saciedad a su madre que no le pasaba nada, cuando la pregunta del millón había llamado a las puertas de su mente. ¿Por qué Tai la había besado? Durante toda la noche estuvo despierta, mirando hacia el techo de su habitación, mientras miles y miles de respuestas acudían a su mente, desde que Tai lo hizo por que era un idiota, hasta porque (sí, llegó a pensarlo) ella le gustaba. Pero ninguna llegaba a convencerla, hasta que simplemente, cuando iba por la posible respuesta número treinta, Sora parpadeó saliendo de su debate interno.

Habían hecho una apuesta, un acuerdo entre los dos que, en este caso, consistía en marcar tres goles y quien ganase, le pediría al perdedor lo que quisiera. "_Lo que quisiera"_, pensó. Podía ser que Tai le hubiera pedido un beso por pedirle algo, ya que cuando se separó de ella actuó con normalidad, por lo que podía ser que para él el beso no hubiera significado nada, simplemente un pago por haber ganado la apuesta.

Y Sora, quería enfadarse, claro que quería, quería gritarle que por qué demonios había hecho eso, que en qué estaba pensando, pero si le decía eso, Tai podía responderle con que había ganado la apuesta, y que ella había estado de acuerdo con que el ganador le podría pedir al perdedor lo que quisiera, y ese "_lo que quisiera_" incluía un beso. Ella podía haberle gritado después de eso que estaba enamorada de él y que no le hacía gracia que él la besara por el simple hecho de ganar el acuerdo, pero eso sería confesarle sus sentimientos y la pelirroja no quería que Tai se alejase de ella, por lo que se tragó todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos y actuó como él, fingiendo que no había pasado nada y que ese beso ya había quedado en el olvido.

¿En el olvido? ¡Já!

Si estaba segura de que si cerraba los ojos todavía podía sentir la presión y la textura de los labios del castaño sobre los suyos, y las leves caricias que habían producido leves temblores en su cuerpo cuando los pulgares de Tai se habían deslizado lentamente, subiendo y bajando por sus mejillas, acariciando su piel.

Mientras cruzaba la calle hacia el edificio de Tai, Sora agitó su cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos. Se iba a comportar igual que siempre, ese beso lo guardaría en un rincón de su mente el cual solo se permitiría abrir de vez en cuando y únicamente cuando estuviese sola.

Tocó el timbre y esperó unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió y la figura de Kari apareció al otro lado.

—Hola Sora—le sonrió la chica.

—Hola Kari. ¿Está Tai listo?

—Sí, se está cambiando. Pasa mientras—la invitó abriendo un poco más la puerta.

La pelirroja pasó y caminó hacia el sofá donde se sentó, Kari la siguió y se sentó en el otro.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Sora.

Kari sonrió levemente. Sabía que no era una pregunta de cordialidad, que le preguntaba por como estaba ahora, a pocas horas de ver a su amiga.

—Nerviosa…—confesó en un murmullo mientras jugaba con sus manos. —…todo esto me parece irreal, Sora—le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa de incredulidad—y no sé qué voy a hacer cuando la tenga delante, como te tengo a ti ahora—suspiró—¿Tú como reaccionaste? —preguntó pasados unos segundos.

Sora bajó la vista rememorando el encuentro que tuvo con su amiga.

—Al principio sorprendida, incrédula. Quise ir poco a poco pero tu hermano salió disparado en cuanto la vio, ya sabes a veces lo impulsivo que es—bromeó haciendo que Kari sonriera levemente— Yo lo seguí, cuando llegamos donde se encontraba Mimi, Tai la abrazó efusivamente mientras yo aguardaba a unos cuantos pasos. Cuando Mimi se separó de Tai y le preguntó si le conocía—Kari se estremeció—creí que era una broma pesada, de las que Mimi gastaba algunas veces. Pero cuando vi que su confusión seguía ahí supe que no estaba bromeando, para nada. Se me cayó el alma a los pies, Kari. —exhaló débilmente—Pero tienes que ser fuerte—alentó al cabo de unos segundos al ver que la chica agachaba su mirada— sea lo que sea lo que le haya pasado a Mimi, vamos a averiguarlo.

Kari asintió sonriendo. Sora tenía razón, tenía que ser fuerte y confiar en que todo tarde o temprano se solucionase. El ruido de una puerta abriéndose hizo a ambas chicas girar el rostro. Tai salía de su habitación vestido y con el pelo levemente húmedo. Miró a su hermana y después a Sora.

—Hola—saludó.

Sora, recordándose a sí misma que tenía que actuar con normalidad, le sonrió y se levantó.

—Tardas más en la ducha que una chica Tai—rió ella—venga, vamos que Mimi nos debe de estar esperando.

El castaño miró como su amiga le sonreía. No había habido malas caras, malos gestos ni miradas asesinas. Parecía que Sora también había optado por hacer como si no pasara nada y perdonarle el impulso que había tenido el día anterior. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Viene TK a por ti, Kari? —le preguntó a su hermana antes de salir por la puerta junto con Sora.

—Sí, dentro de nada vendrá.

Tai asintió y salió de la casa junto con la pelirroja.

* * *

Cogió la tercera servilleta, la rompió por la mitad, juntó las dos partes y volvió a romperlas. Así, hasta que el papel se dividió en diminutas partes y estas caían en la montaña de trozos rotos anteriormente. En cuanto los restos de papel resbalaron por sus dedos su mano ya iba encaminada a sacar otra servilleta para repetir el mismo proceso.

—Quieres para ya, me estás poniendo nervioso—se quejó Davis.

Yolei le miró de mala manera y rompió el papel con demasiadas ganas, dándole a entender que iba a seguir las veces que fueran necesarias y hasta que se cansase.

Matt, ignorando la discusión que Davis y Yolei tenían en ese momento, miró por cuarta vez, girando el rostro pues estaba de espaldas, hacia la puerta de la cafetería. Ya llevaba dos vuelcos al corazón al haber visto a dos chicas parecidas a Mimi entrar por la puerta, por lo que pidió al cielo que no entrara ninguna chica al establecimiento de mediana estatura y pelo castaño. Puede que la gente que le mirara lo viera completamente sereno, sentado en uno de los asientos de la mesa como cualquier persona que iba a tomar algo. Pues era todo lo contrario. Le sudaban las manos, tenía más calor de lo habitual, y si fuera de los que se mordieran las uñas, ya se abría mordido la uña, la carne, e iría por el segundo nudillo.

Kari, que se encontraba sentada entre Yolei y TK, deslizó su mano hasta enlazar sus dedos con los de su novio. Había empezado a ponerse nerviosa al ver en el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes como las agujas marcaban las cinco y media. Eso quería decir que de un momento a otro podían aparecer por la puerta. TK le dio un leve apretón a su mano, llamando la atención de la chica.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en un susurro.

TK siempre había tenido la cualidad de tranquilizarla. Kari siempre que miraba esos dos ojos azules, una paz se adentraba por su cuerpo y se expandía completamente. Los ojos de TK era de un azul más claro en comparación a los de su hermano, y ella siempre había relacionado el color con el mar. Quizás por eso era por lo que conseguía tranquilizarla, por que cuando lo miraba a los ojos podía ver el mar, un mar azul y cristalino que hacía que todos sus temores se esfumasen de un soplido.

La castaña le sonrió y asintió levemente, ganándose una sonrisa por parte del chico.

Izzy suspiró levemente, intentando tranquilizarse ante el repentino nerviosismo que le había entrado. Normalmente, cuando se encontraba así solo tenía que coger su ordenador y adentrarse en el mundo de la informática, había tantas cosas que hacer que, el estar frente a su portátil conseguía alejarlo del mundo y relajarlo. Era en esos momentos cuando se lamentaba de no traer su ordenador, pero la ocasión claramente no lo merecía.

Joe, a su lado, terminó de beberse su manzanilla, exhalando profundamente, sintiendo como todos sus músculos se relajaban completamente.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó Izzy al ver como el peliazul apartaba un poco la taza, diciendo así que había terminado todo el líquido.

—Mucho mejor—le dijo Joe colocándose bien las gafas.

—¿Has hablado con tu hermano? —se interesó el pelirrojo. Con lo curioso que era él, intentando siempre saberlo todo y en esos momentos no se le ocurría nada que no fuera que Mimi tuviera amnesia. Buscó y buscó por las páginas de Internet, clases de amnesia, causas, consecuencias, pero en las circunstancias en las que ocurrió aquello, Mimi ya debería de haber recuperado la memoria. A no ser, que algún detalle se le escapara de todo aquello, o que no les hubieran contado toda la verdad.

Joe negó con la cabeza.

—Ha tenido que hacer guardias nocturnas y cuando llega a su casa yo ya estoy durmiendo. Pero el domingo creo que libra y vendrá a casa a comer.

Matt bufó exasperado, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y se iba a volver loco. Se incorporó para levantarse de ahí e ir al aseo para refrescarse un poco, cuando una conocida y esperada voz a su espalda lo detuvo.

—Chicos.

Se quedó anclado al suelo, el corazón empezó a latirle tan fuerte que sintió los latidos en la garganta. Un escalofrío subió por sus pies hasta llegar a su cintura y después subir lentamente hacia su espalda, nuca y cabeza. Vio como delante de él sus amigos miraban a Tai que estaba a su espalda y su corazón se encogió cuando vio como todos intentaban retener sus expresiones de asombro.

"_Date, la vuelta Matt. Date la maldita vuelta_" le ordenaba una voz en su interior.

Después de lo que le parecieron horas y horas ahí plantado, se giró lentamente para ver de frente a Tai, que lo miraba serio y analizándole con la mirada. Le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, por un lado porque ahora, en ese momento, no sabía si sería capaz de lidiar con eso y no quería desviar la mirada. Pero maldita sea, parecía que sus ojos estaban atados a una cuerda y alguien tiraba de esa cuerda para que su mirada de desviara hacia _ella_.

Alejó la mirada al fin, encontrándose con Sora y, a unos pasos más atrás, estaba ella.

Mimi.

Matt sintió como si se estampara de frente contra un gran muro de piedra, los oídos empezaron a zumbarle, se llevó inconscientemente las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón porque estaba seguro de que le temblaban incontroladamente. La boca se le secó, y el zumbido que provenía de sus oídos se hizo más intenso, extendiéndose hacia su cerebro. La información le venía a una velocidad pausada, y un barril de emociones se le instaló en su pecho. Alivio, alegría de ver que estaba bien, de que seguía igual de preciosa; desesperación, ansiedad, rabia, tristeza al ver que ella le miraba como a uno más, atrás se habían quedado esas miradas de ternura que ella le daba a él, _solo a él y a nadie más_.

Su pelo estaba más largo que la última vez que la vio, había pasado un año, después de todo. Su piel seguía igual, pálida y Matt apostaría su moto y todo lo que tenía a que también seguía igual de suave, o incluso más. Sus ojos seguían teniendo ese color caramelo que él se había tirado horas y horas mirando sin cansarse, su rostro seguía teniendo esa expresión de dulzura e inocencia, mirando a todos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Todo pasó a cámara lenta frente a él, como una película a la que le habían dado al botón de ralentizar y al de eliminar el volumen, por que no oía nada, solo veía como Tai, al lado de ella, alargaba el brazo señalando a cada uno de sus amigos mientras movía la boca, por lo que dedujo que la estaría "presentado" a los demás. Vio como ella sonreía cada vez que el castaño le señalaba a alguien y movía la boca para después hacer una leve reverencia.

Y como a todos, a Matt le llegó su momento.

—Y él, es Matt—oyó que decía su amigo.

Mimi volvió a mirar al chico que estaba frente a ella. Al entrar a la cafetería junto a Sora y Tai, la pelirroja le había señalado con la cabeza la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, y Mimi pudo hacer un rápido análisis antes de que llegaran. Los amigos de Sora estaban sentados a tres mesas de la entrada, en una mesa con un asiento en forma de U por lo que la castaña vio de espaldas a un chico rubio, junto a él había otro pelirrojo y podía ver de perfil, al otro lado del pelirrojo, a otro chico con gafas y peliazul. Ya de frente, había otro chico discutiendo con una chica de gafas y pelo largo, y al otro lado de la chica, una castaña hablando con un chico rubio. Su sien derecha empezó a palpitarle con fuerza, haciendo que Mimi frunciera el ceño ante el repentino dolor que había sentido, pequeño pero intenso.

Nada más llegar, vio como el primer chico que estaba en la esquina del asiento y al que no había podido ver porque estaba de espaldas, se levantaba, pero entonces Tai los había llamado, haciendo que el muchacho se detuviera de pronto pero sin llegar a girarse.

Cuando llegaron, Mimi echó una rápida mirada de nuevo a los amigos de Tai y Sora. Se sintió un poco cohibida, no porque la mirasen de mala manera, sino porque sintió de golpe, como si se hubieran cronometrado, las seis miradas sobre ella. Todas, menos la del chico que aún seguía de espaldas a ellos, y que poco a poco empezó a darse la vuelta. Vio que miraba fijamente a Tai, descubrió que era un chico alto, más o menos de la altura de Tai, rubio, con el pelo un poco largo por debajo de las orejas y de un color de ojos azul. El chico rubio pasó la mirada después hacia Sora, y después la clavó sobre ella. Quizá fue porque la miró fijamente sin pestañear, o porque el color de sus ojos pocas veces lo había visto en otras personas, pero Mimi se sintió anclada a esa mirada y aunque quiso desviarla, no pudo. Una sensación de calidez la abrazó y no supo porqué, pero empezó a ponerse nerviosa. El dolor otra vez apareció de golpe. La castaña parpadeó, respirando hondamente para que el dolor desapareciera, lo había sentido más fuerte que hacía unos segundos.

Una mano en su brazo la hizo despertarla de su ensueño, Tai la guió lentamente hasta acercarse un poco más a la mesa y empezó a presentarles a sus amigos. El chico pelirrojo se llamaba Izzy, el chico de gafas, Joe, la pareja que estaba discutiendo eran Davis y Yolei, a su lado, la chica castaña se llamaba Kari y el chico que estaba a su lado TK.

Entonces, el castaño giró su rostro hacia el chico que se había levantado y le habló a Mimi.

—Y él, es Matt.

Matt, como había resultado llamarse, la volvió a mirar a los ojos.

—Encantada—habló carraspeando. Acababa de descubrir que ese chico, o más bien, la mirada de ese chico la ponía nerviosa. —Soy Mimi.

Matt siguió mirándola, pero en su mente seguían repitiéndose sus palabras.

"_Encantada, soy Mimi_" "_Encantada, soy Mimi_" "_Soy Mimi, encantada_"

Dios, como había echado de menos su voz.

—Matt— consiguió contestar.

La castaña alargó una mano en señal de saludo. Matt la miró unos instantes, dudando si estrecharla o no. Porque dudaba en controlarse y que, cuando tocara su mano, tirara de ella hasta abrazarla completamente, oler ese perfume que siempre la envolvía, que le estaba empezando a aturdir y besarla hasta el cansancio. Pero finalmente elevó su mano derecha hasta que se encontró con la de la chica y se estrecharon entre ellas.

Al sentir como los dedos del chico se cerraban entorno a su mano, una sensación de calidez aún más fuerte se introdujo por su mano, subió por el brazo hasta llegar al hombro y desde ahí dividirse, subiendo hasta su rostro y bajando hacia su estómago. Mimi sintió como ese simple contacto la relajaba completamente. Volvió a mirarlo y no pudo evitar que sus ojos quedasen clavados en los suyos. Pero al entrar en contacto sus miradas un dolor aún más fuerte que los anteriores azotó la cabeza de Mimi, provocando que esta soltara la mano de Matt bruscamente y se llevara ambas a la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y aún en la oscuridad sintió como todo le dio vueltas, oyó unas voces de fondo llamarle en la lejanía. Dio un paso hacia delante pero su cuerpo se inclinó también en esa dirección, mareado por los giros que le daba todo. Sintió su cuerpo caer hacia delante pero en vez de sentir el frío y duro suelo contra su cuerpo sintió unos brazos sujetarla y apoyarla en algo blando pero firme. En ese momento Mimi tomó aire y un olor la envolvió entera. Volvió a respirar, hundiendo su rostro en esa superficie firme y percibiendo ese aroma de nuevo. Poco a poco, consiguió que el dolor de cabeza remitiera, haciéndose cada vez más leve y dejándose relajar por ese aroma que la adormecía.

En cuanto vio como soltaba su mano y se la llevaba a la cabeza, jadeando angustiada, Matt hizo un amago de acercarse a ella, preocupado. Pero cuando vio como su cuerpo se tambaleaba y perdía el equilibrio ni si quiera lo pensó y avanzó hacia ella sujetándola al vuelo. Notó como ella se sujetó a su camiseta con fuerza, arrugándola por la parte de su estómago y hundía el rostro en su pecho respirando agitadamente. Sus manos se movieron solas hasta posarse en su cintura. El corazón empezó a latirle a una velocidad inhumana, intentó respirar hondamente pero al tenerla en sus brazos lo único que consiguió fue intoxicarse más de ese aroma suave que lo volvía loco.

—Mimi—Tai intentó acercarse a ella pero Matt lo miró de tal manera que el castaño se quedó quieto en su sitio.

La castaña abrió los ojos poco a poco. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces dándose cuenta que había sido sujetada por alguien y que por eso no se había caído. Levantó poco a poco la vista hasta encontrarse con la del chico de ojos azules y otra vez, quedarse hipnotizada en su mirada.

—Mimi—volvió a repetir Tai, mirando de reojo como algunas personas les miraban curiosos.

La castaña miró a Tai y a los demás, luego volvió la mirada al chico rubio y se sonrojó al ver como estaban unidos los dos. Se separó rápidamente del cuerpo de Matt y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —se acercó Sora a ella.

La chica asintió con la cabeza débilmente.

—Solo es un fuerte dolor de cabeza—murmuró ella. Luego, se armó de valor para mirar al rubio aún sabiendo los efectos que tenía su mirada en ella y le sonrió—Gracias.

Sora miró también en dirección donde estaba Matt. Sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no derrumbarse, su mirada hablaba por sí sola.

—No ha sido nada—murmuró él mirándola. Inconscientemente se frotó las yemas de sus dedos entre sí rememorando el tacto que habían tenido minutos antes en su cuerpo.

—Iré a pedir una aspirina—habló Tai yendo hacia la barra.

La pelirroja, después de echarle una última mirada al rubio, guió a la castaña a un asiento sentándose con ella.

Mientras Matt se había quedado en el sitio, observando a Mimi sentada junto con Sora. Maldita sea, Dios seguro se estaba burlando de él poniéndolo a prueba. Ella no lo conocía, no se acordaba de él, y hace nada la había tenido entre sus brazos.

Suspiró intentando serenarse.

Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

_=D_

_Y se hizo el reecuentro! xD En verdad 7.000 y pico palabras Ö…creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito xDD _

_Ha habido de todo: un poco de Tai y Sora, un poco de Kouji y Mimi y finalmente otro poco de Matt y Mimi._

_Tai y Sora han hecho sus conclusiones y ambos se ve que han llegado a la misma conclusión: hacer como que no ha pasado nada. No se enteran en verdad ¬¬  
_

_Luego, Mimi y Kouji…parecía que avanzaban algo pero ¡bum! Otro paso hacia atrás. _

_Os aclaro que Kouji está en la etapa de que no le cae bien la mujer con la que se casó su padre (por si alguien no ha visto Frontier, el padre de Kouji se casó de nuevo y digamos que Kouji no aceptaba a la mujer porque pensaba que ella quería sustituir a su madre. Aunque luego comprende que la mujer lo único que quiere es formar parte de la familia) xD Digamos que lo acepta…pero que todavía tiene un gusanillo ahí dentro. Y Mimi inocente que es ha tocado en un punto frágil para él y bueno, ahí veis la contestación! xD  
_

_Y el reencuentro!_

_¿Os gustó? Sufrí más dolores de cabeza para escribirlo…aunque me tome una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y tiré hacia delante xDDD Quería que hubiera un acercamiento (literal) entre ellos pero claro, accidentalmente, si no sería muy raro xD y me salió esto! _

_Hago sufrir a Matt T-T (Matt perdóname) la ve, ella no lo reconoce y encima ya la abraza pero tiene que contenerse…(Matt, prometo recompensarte en el futuro, verás, verás xD)_

_**Taishou**__**, **__**emmylia91**__**, **__**Emiita**__**, **__**Lyls, bela de slytherin**__**, **__**Roww**__**, **__**Meems-ishikawa**__**, **__**Cari Cazal**__**, **__**Eri, Sylvia Sora**__** (x2), **__**Nailea**__**, **__**Sumi Tachikawa**_

_**Eri: **__Me alegra que te haya gusto el cap y el Taiora! A ver que te parece el reencuentro!_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**_

_Y a ti también, que lees esto :)_

_Nos leemos!_

_Nora._


	10. Presentaciones y noticias

**Aclaraciones**: Digimon no me pertenece.

**Parejas: **Mimato como principal, Taiora y un poco de Takari.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Presentaciones y noticias  
**

* * *

La miraba, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Era como si le pidieras que no mirara teniendo los ojos abiertos. Y al demonio si parecía un acosador mirándola, le daba igual, solamente desviaba la mirada cuando coincidía con la de ella. En cuanto se había sentado con los demás y habían pedido algo para tomar (él había pedido agua porque la garganta la tenía seca, parecía que dentro tuviera un desierto) Matt no había abierto la boca para nada. Se había limitado a ver como Izzy, después de un silencio incómodo que se había instalado en la mesa haciendo que todos mirasen a Mimi pero sin atreverse a decir nada, le preguntaba a la castaña con un tono tranquilo y un poco forzado qué le parecía Japón.

—Me gusta mucho—había contestado ella con ese tono de voz suave que usaba cuando alguien le preguntaba algo. —Aunque es completamente diferente a Estados Unidos—añadió ella.

Después, algunos, como Joe, Davis o Yolei (que estaba demasiado tranquila, cosa que no era nada común en ella) le habían contado lo que estudiaban y en el caso de Davis, que jugaba en el equipo de fútbol junto a Tai.

—¿Entonces conocéis a Takuya? —preguntó Mimi cayendo en la cuenta de que el chico le había dicho que estaba en el equipo de su instituto, quizás se habían enfrentado.

Tai frunció el ceño intentando recordar a algún Takuya del instituto Sakaki, pero era malísimo recordando nombres. Si ya de por sí le costaba reconocer los rostros, de los nombres era imposible acordarse.

—Oh, sí—reaccionó Davis y luego miró a Tai— Kanbara ¿Te acuerdas? Era ese chico del instituto Sakaki que vimos al salir del vestuario. El que estaba acompañado por un niño pequeño y una chica rubia guapísima.

—¿Esa que no dejabas de mirar todo el rato? —picó Tai sonriendo socarronamente.

—Sí, esa. Me dirás que no estaba buena—suspiró recordando a la chica.

—Bah—Tai apoyó su espalda en el respaldo del asiento—No estaba mal, pero no me gustan las rubias.

—Supongo que hablas de Zoe—le dijo Mimi a Davis deduciendo que hablaba de ella.

—¿La conoces? Oye podrías presentármela—pidió el chico mirándola con ansias.

La castaña rió ante la actitud del chico.

—Lo siento, pero es la novia de Takuya.

Tai rió bien alto al ver la expresión de tristeza que había adquirido el rostro de Davis.

—No te preocupes, lo superará—le dijo Tai a la castaña al ver como miraba con lástima al chico.

Kari, al igual que Matt, no había hablado mucho durante todo el rato. Su mano aún seguía enlazada con la de TK y no estaba dispuesta a soltarla. Había apretado con fuerza el agarre cuando su hermano, junto con Sora y Mimi, habían hecho acto de presencia. Había sentido como los ojos le picaban y estuvo a nada de ponerse a llorar al ver a su amiga ahí delante de ella. La había echado tanto de menos. Entre ella, Sora y Yolei siempre había habido un vínculo mucho más grande que de simples amigas. Cada una aportaba un poco al grupo haciendo así que fuera uno completo. Yolei y Mimi siempre habían sido las alocadas del grupo, la primera siempre con una energía inagotable y la segunda igual sumándole su adicción por las compras y la moda; Sora era la responsable del grupo, la voz de la razón y la hermana mayor de las cuatro, aunque había veces que cuando se juntaba con Yolei y Mimi, era inevitable que se le contagiara un poco de la locura de sus amigas; y ella era la pequeña, la que siempre había estado protegida y alentada por ellas, y siempre pedía opinión cuando no sabía como actuar con TK o dudaba de algo.

Sabía que Yolei tenía un carácter fuerte y que, a pesar de comportarse con naturalidad, se sentiría igual que ella. La diferencia era que la pelimorada podía llevarlo pero ella, aunque lo intentara, aunque Sora le había dicho que debía ser fuerte, no podía. Una cosa era imaginárselo y otra era vivirlo, y ella tenía ganas de echarse a llorar. Cuando Mimi desapareció Kari sintió como si le arrancaran un trozo de ella. Ya no habría más sesiones de moda junto a ella, ni consejos sobre qué color le quedaría mejor, o si le quedaba mejor una falda o un pantalón corto. Su cuarto no parecería un desastre, lleno de prendas de ropa tiradas por todas partes mientras Mimi seguía y seguía sacando ropa, luego la ponía delante de Kari, miraba unos segundos la prenda frunciendo el ceño y luego chasqueaba la lengua lanzando la camiseta a una pila que había a la derecha de su cama.

TK no le había quitado el ojo desde que Mimi había entrado por la puerta. Sabía que la castaña estaba aguantando la compostura, pero veía como sus ojos castaños se aguaban. Aprovechó que estaba en una de las esquinas para poder levantarse sin causar molestias a nadie.

—Perdonadnos—alzó la voz haciendo que los demás le prestaran atención—vamos un momento a la barra a pedir una botella de agua.

Kari le miró extrañada, pero TK tiró de ella suavemente y la chica se dejó guiar. Caminaron unos pasos hasta que el rubio se desvió por un pasillo que llevaba a los servicios. Kari se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos respirando profundamente.

—¿Estás mejor?

La chica abrió los ojos y vio como su novio la miraba con preocupación. Sonrió levemente y asintió.

—Gracias—musitó abrazándolo, siendo rodeada al instante por los brazos del joven—lo necesitaba. Estaba sintiendo que me ahogaba ahí. No me lo puedo creer, TK. Es Mimi…—susurró con el rostro hundido en su pecho.

—Sí, es ella. —le respondió él—está igual que hace un año. Aunque…—musitó—…no nos reconoce…a ninguno—sintió como Kari asentía y TK le acarició la espalda. Después, la castaña se separó levemente de él y le volvió a sonreír. —¿Vamos?

Ella asintió, TK la cogió de la mano, pero cuando iba a tirar de ella Kari lo retuvo para que se detuviera. El chico la miró interrogativo, la castaña se acercó a él y, poniéndose de puntillas, unió sus labios con los suyos. El rubio cerró los ojos al instante y sujetó el rostro de su novia con sus manos, respondiendo al beso que ella le daba.

—Te quiero—le susurró Kari a centímetros de sus labios.

TK sonrió.

—Y yo a ti.

Después de pedir una botella de agua para que ninguno sospechara, ambos jóvenes volvieron a la mesa donde parecía que la tensión había aflojado un poco.

—Y bueno…—empezó Izzy—…Sora y Tai nos han dicho que vienes de Estados Unidos—todos prestaron atención ante la pregunta que se avecinaba. Mimi asintió confirmándoselo—Pero eres japonesa.

—Sí, nací aquí en Odaiba, pero cuando tuve cinco años tuve que viajar con mi familia a Estados Unidos. Y allí, de nuevo, trasladaron a mi padre de vuelta aquí, a Japón.

El pelirrojo asintió comprendiendo y su mirada pasó rápidamente por sus amigos. Algunos como Matt, Joe o Sora (esta última porque dedujo ya lo sabría) permanecieron con gestos neutros pero Izzy estaba seguro que interiormente estarían haciéndose mil y una preguntas, al igual que él. Lo que Mimi acababa de contar era completamente mentira, imposible. Aquí pasaba algo más que un simple accidente. Porque que el supiera la amnesia hacia desaparecer los recuerdos, no los modificaba hasta hacerle creer al que la padecía cosas que no eran. Miró de reojo a Joe y este le devolvió la mirada.

—Entonces dejaste a tus amigos allí—habló Yolei.

—Sí, y los echo muchísimo de menos—sonrió ella—pero supongo que en las próximas vacaciones vendrán a hacerme una visita.

Mientras Yolei le preguntaba otra cosa que Matt ni se tomó la molestia de escucharla, siguió mirando a Mimi. Lo que acababa de contarles lo había dejado completamente extrañado. ¿Vivir desde los cinco años aquí y después irse a Estados Unidos para volver ahora? Si ella solamente había ido a Estados Unidos cuando tenía catorce años y fue de vacaciones de verano, y por supuesto había vivido aquí en Odaiba desde siempre. ¿De dónde se había sacado esa información? Como había dicho Izzy, la amnesia no modificaba los recuerdos, pero… ¿y si alguien le había dicho eso a Mimi? ¿Y si alguien le había hecho _creer_ que eso era lo que en verdad ella había vivido? Una vocecita en su cabeza le contestó que cierta mujer apellidada Tachikawa tenía mucho que ver. Él había notado desde el primer momento en el que conoció a la madre de Mimi que no le había caído muy que se dijera y nunca había estado de acuerdo con la relación que su hija mantenía con él, a pesar de que él había intentado explicarle que sus intenciones con su hija iban completamente enserio, parecía que a la señora por un oído le entraba y por otro le salía. ¿Podía ser que la mujer le hubiera mentido a Mimi con tal de que no lo recordara?

Pasados unas horas, después de hablar un poco más sobre Mimi y también de ellos, que se conocían desde los diez años y que desde ahí no se habían separado, y luego más tarde Yolei, Davis y Cody se unirían al grupo, la castaña dirigió su mirada hacia su reloj rosa.

—Tengo que irme ya—anunció a los demás.

Matt crispó los dedos por debajo de la mesa al sentir como algo le oprimía el pecho.

—Oh, cierto—habló Sora— habías quedado esta noche con tus amigos.

Mimi asintió.

—Vamos a salir esta noche a una discoteca nueva que han abierto por…—calló unos segundos intentando acordarse—…por donde estaba antes la discoteca "_Xtrem_"

—Ah, ya sé donde es—intervino Yolei— ahí han abierto otra nueva, una chica que va conmigo a clases de informática me lo dijo ayer. Está cerca de tu casa Sora.

—¿Os apetecería venir? —propuso Mimi al cabo de unos segundos mirando a los demás.

Tai miró a Sora, Sora le devolvió la mirada y después miró a Matt, que la miró también a los ojos.

—Por mi vale—dijo Tai—¿Vosotros que decís?

—Claro—habló Kari seguida de un asentimiento de TK.

—Yo tengo que estudiar mañana, pero podré pasarme un rato.

—Así me gusta Joe—rió Tai.

—Oh, no es justo, yo no puedo ir. Tengo que abrir la tienda mañana a primera hora y además esta noche he quedado con Ken—se quejó Yolei cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo tengo revisión médica, y no quiero que el médico me vea con una resaca de campeonato—dijo Davis.

Tai miró a Izzy que era el penúltimo antes que Matt. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros sonriendo por lo que el castaño se lo tomó como un "sí". Y por último, dirigió su mirada a Matt.

—¿Y tú que dices, Matt?

Mimi miró también al rubio, esperando. Desde que se había sentado en la mesa no había abierto la boca para nada, solamente para pedirle al camarero un vaso de agua. Asentía cuando Izzy, que estaba a su lado, le comentaba algo, momento que aprovechaba ella para mirarlo sin que se diera cuenta. Quizás era reservado con la gente que no conocía, como ella, y por eso no hablaba mucho. Aunque, en cierta manera le recordaba a Kouji, ya que no hablaba mucho, aunque por los gestos y su mirada, Matt parecía un poco más sociable que el peliazul.

—Porque no—se encogió de hombros él.

Tai dio una palmada.

—Bien, pues ya tenemos plan para esta noche.

* * *

La mujer vio como los números se iban iluminando conforme el ascensor subía las plantas del edificio hasta detenerse en la número diez. Salió del elevador cuando las puertas se abrieron y caminó por el pasillo de paredes blancas, cruzándose de vez en cuando con alguna que otra enfermera. Sus zapatos de tacón se detuvieron cuando divisó el cartel en el que se leía claramente "_Dr. Murai_" Se detuvo en la puerta, tocó tres veces, y abrió la puerta lentamente.

—¿Doctor Murai?

El hombre giró su rostro hacia la entrada.

—Oh, señora Tachikawa, pase por favor.

La mujer pasó dentro de la consulta, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Caminó hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el hombre y se sentó en una de las sillas que había enfrente.

—Buenas tardes doctor. Siento no haberle avisado, pero era un asunto de emergencia.

El hombre puso sus codos en el borde del escritorio y se echó un poco hacia delante.

—Dígame ¿le ha pasado algo a Mimi?

Satoe se retorció los dedos, nerviosa.

—Sí…verá…creo que Mimi me está mintiendo—el hombre frunció el ceño—en cuanto a decirme si tiene esa clase de sueños.

—Oh, ya entiendo.

—Ella nunca me había mentido sobre eso. El día que lo llamé, ese día por la mañana había notado algo raro en su expresión. Y el otro día igual, vino agotada completamente y me mintió diciéndome que era porque se había ido de compras.

El doctor escuchó a la mujer detenidamente.

—¿Hizo algo usted?

—Le puse una pastilla en la cena sin que ella se diese cuenta. Pero no puedo estar siempre escondiéndosela en la comida, el doctor Namura nos dijo que esas pastillas tenían un efecto muy fuerte y que solo podía tomarla cuando soñara con sus recuerdos.

El hombre suspiró y se apoyó sobre su sillón de cuero.

—Debe averiguar el motivo señora Tachikawa. Yo solo puedo suministrarle las pastillas porque en las farmacias son imposibles de conseguir. —y en verdad, también lo hacía por el dinero. Namura le dijo que esa mujer estaba desesperada y que pagaría lo que fuera por hacer que su hija no recordara nada en absoluto sobre su pasado.

—Verá…—comenzó ella—…en Estados Unidos el doctor Namura nos recomendó un psicólogo. Él utilizaba…métodos que no tenían nada que ver con medicamentos…

El hombre frunció el ceño.

—No la entiendo.

—Hipnosis.

El ceño del hombre se frunció aún más.

—Mediante la hipnosis conseguía que la mente de Mimi bloqueara sus recuerdos, solo fueron algunas cuantas sesiones, ya que con el tiempo el doctor Namura nos recetó las pastillas y Mimi dejó de ir.

—Y usted quiere que le consiga un psicólogo especializado en la hipnoterapia.

—Exacto.

El hombre se quedó callado durante unos segundos.

—Por lo que me ha dicho, parece ser que su hija le oculta que tiene esos sueños. Pero lamento decirle que ahora mismo la hipnosis no pueda ayudarle.

Satoe abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —elevó al voz.

—Por lo que me comentó el doctor Namura, las sesiones de hipnosis con su hija hicieron efecto porque en ese momento su hija no recordaba nada, era como si no lo hubiera vivido. La hipnosis hizo que su mente siguiera bloqueando los recuerdos, impidiendo que llegaran al subconsciente de Mimi, ya que después del accidente sufrió de amnesia traumática, ocasionada por el fuerte golpe que sufrió en la cabeza cuando aquel coche la arrolló, y aprovechándose de eso la hipnosis funcionó. Pero ahora, si me dice que ella ya ha tenido sueños, recuerdos de su pasado, la hipnosis no conseguirá eliminarlos completamente. Puede que logre retenerlos, pero esos recuerdos ya están ahí, en la mente de su hija.

—Eso es imposible—chilló Satoe. No, había hecho demasiadas cosas por su hija, para que no recordara a sus amiguitos y a ese delincuente. No podía irse todo al traste por un mero descuido. —Pues irá todos los días a las sesiones.

El doctor la miró bajo sus gafas de pasta fina.

—Señora Tachikawa… ¿Por qué tantos deseos de que su hija no recuerde a sus amigos?

La mujer abrió la boca sorprendida.

—¿Co-cómo sabe…?

—El doctor Namura me contó el historial de Mimi cuando me pidió que me encargara de ella aquí en Odaiba. Siempre investigo a mis pacientes antes de tratarlos, y ya debe de estar desesperada cuando le pagó al doctor Namura tal cantidad de dinero para que él le consiguiera unas pastillas que habían sido creadas hace meses y de momento no habían salido al mercado.

—¡Usted no sabe nada! ¡Yo hago todo esto por ella! Porque quiero que sea feliz. Y recordando eso, recordando a esa gente no lo será.

—Pues permítame decirle señora, que ha entrado en la boca del lobo. Venir aquí, justamente a Odaiba cuando usted quiere que Mimi no recuerde nada, es como ofrecerle sus recuerdos en bandeja de plata. Quien le ha dicho a usted que no se ha encontrado con alguno de sus amigos del pasado durante estos días.

La mujer respiró agitadamente. No, no podía ser, Mimi se lo hubiera dicho. Su hija siempre le contaba todo.

—Lo lamento señora Tachikawa, pero no puedo ayudarla.

Satoe lo asesinó con la mirada y se levantó de golpe.

—Muy bien—siseó entre dientes—Pues déjeme decirle que ya no necesito su ayuda, doctor Murai. —y dicho eso, se encaminó hacia la salida azotando la puerta antes de salir.

* * *

—¿Qué te parece esta? ¿Me la dejas? —le preguntó Kari.

Sora apartó su vista de su camiseta negra de tirantes y la dirigió hacia la camiseta blanca con reflejos plateados que la castaña sujetaba.

—Claro, te queda genial. Póntela esta noche—sonrió la pelirroja.

La castaña se volvió al espejo que Sora tenía en su habitación y se colocó la camiseta delante para ver como le quedaba. Después la dejó a un lado de la cama y se dispuso a mirar que se pondría abajo.

Después de despedir a Mimi y quedar con ella en la puerta de la discoteca, Sora invitó a Kari a cenar en su casa y después de ahí, Tai vendría a buscarlas junto con TK y los cuatro irían a la discoteca donde Matt, Izzy y Joe los esperarían.

Cuando entraron en casa de la pelirroja, la madre de Sora salía de su habitación vestida y con intenciones de salir, por lo que las dos chicas se prepararon algo para cenar y ahora se debatían en que ponerse para esa noche.

Sora, después de mirarse la camiseta de tirantes anchos negra y blanca que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, se la quitó y la dejó apartada para después ponérsela. Mientras Kari ya había elegido combinar su camiseta blanca con unos pantalones negros ajustados.

—¿Tai a qué hora va a venir? —preguntó Sora mientras, en el baño, se peinaba el cabello.

—Dentro de una media hora supongo—Kari miró su reloj calculando mentalmente.

* * *

Tai se apoyó en el lateral del coche, cerró los ojos y cruzó las manos tras su nuca.

—Mujeres—bufó—te citan a una hora pero tardan otra en bajar.

TK, a su lado, sonrió ante el comentario.

—Solo han pasado cinco minutos, Tai.

El castaño abrió un solo ojo para mirarlo.

—¿Enserio? Pues a mi me parecen horas.

—No hemos tardado tanto.

Ambos chicos miraron hacia la entrada del edificio donde Sora vivía para ver a Kari mirarles con fingido reproche. La chica bajó los tres escalones y se acercó a los chicos.

—Vas muy destapada Kari—le acusó su hermano mirándola de arriba a abajo.

La castaña fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

—Aún hace calor hermano, ¿Quieres que vaya con pantalón largo y camiseta de cuello alto y de manga larga?

—Sí—contestó simplemente y Kari puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cuándo te compraste esa camiseta? —le preguntó TK— No te la había visto nunca puesta.

Tai miró con los ojos entrecerrados al rubio. Esa última frase no le había gustado ni sonado nada bien.

—Me la ha dejado Sora.

El castaño iba a abrir la boca para hablar cuando oyó como la puerta se volvía a abrir. Giró su rostro y su mirada quedó clavada en el cuerpo de Sora.

La pelirroja guardaba las llaves de su casa en su bolso, después alzó el rostro hacia donde estaban y su mirada quedó conectada con la de Tai durante unos segundos mientras bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba donde estaban. El castaño no apartó en ningún momento la mirada de la pelirroja. Iba a darle la razón a su hermana cuando ella le comentó la temperatura que hacía, porque ahora mismo tenía un calor de los mil demonios.

—Ya estoy—anunció la chica.

—Estás muy guapa Sora—halagó TK a la chica provocando que esta sonriera agradecida.

—¿A que si? —apoyó Kari— ¿Verdad hermano que Sora está muy guapa?

Sora miró a Tai que no había dicho nada desde que ella había aparecido. Había visto, mientras bajaba los escalones de su entrada, como su amigo había recorrido con su mirada todo su cuerpo, haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara débilmente y sonriese en su interior al ver que Tai se había fijado en ella.

—Sí—murmuró con voz ronca sin despegar la mirada de ella. Pero se dio cuenta de que en esos momentos no estaban solos y que su hermana y TK lo miraban atentamente, por lo que carraspeó y se recompuso—Pero tú también vas muy destapada, Sora—gruñó.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida para después echarse a reír.

—Perdone usted, papá—se burló ella todavía riendo.

Kari y TK rieron también por el comentario mientras le castaño murmuró algo enfurruñado para después meterles prisa y caminar hacia la discoteca.

Caminaron unas cuantas manzanas, ya que la discoteca nueva estaba cerca de la casa de Sora, por lo que Tai no tenía que coger el coche para ir. La divisaron al girar la calle, ya que había unas cuantas personas haciendo cola para entrar, y un cartel de un tamaño grande brillaba con luces azules y plateadas donde se podía leer "_Womb_"

Delante iban Tai y Sora y detrás de ellos TK y Kari. El castaño se puso de puntillas para ver si veía a Matt, a Izzy o a Joe. Un brazo agitándose en medio de la cola llamó su atención. Joe estaba en medio de la cola junto con Izzy y Matt, Tai y los demás caminaron hacia donde estaban ellos.

—¿Habéis encontrado aparcamiento pronto? —preguntó nada más llegar.

—Por suerte sí—contestó Joe colocándose las gafas bien.

—¿Y dónde está…? —preguntó Sora buscando con la mirada a la castaña.

—Entró hace un rato. Sus amigos estaban en la fila y nos dijo que nos esperaba dentro—explicó Izzy.

—¿Cómo estás? —le susurró Tai a Matt aprovechando que sus amigos estaban ocupados hablando.

El rubio suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, supongo. En cuanto he llegado a mi casa he caído seco en la cama, todo esto que ha pasado me ha dejado agotado—habló Matt metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo.

Cuando había despertado después de unas horas de descanso. Había tenido la sensación de que todo lo que había ocurrido había sido un mal sueño, pero entonces su mente le mostró las imágenes de su encuentro con Mimi con tal intensidad que Matt supo en ese momento que eso de sueño no tenía nada.

—De momento, tenemos que saber qué le pasó—Matt miró a su amigo—Hay algo que no sabemos, y tenemos que averiguarlo.

—Joe me ha dicho que hablará con su hermano mañana, y que nos informará sobre lo que sepa de la amnesia—le dijo el rubio y Tai asintió.

Dentro de la discoteca, la gente bailaba aglomerada en el medio de la pista. Algunos estaban en la barra tomándose algo mientras movían el cuerpo al ritmo de la música; otros se sentaban en los asientos que había en la parte derecha de la discoteca o hablaban en grupos formados en diferentes puntos del local.

La primera en entrar fue Sora, detrás de ella entraron Tai seguido de los demás. Miraron hacia la pista por si veían a Mimi, cuando Tai hizo unas señas señalando a una mesa que había atravesando la pista y girando a la derecha. Sora se puso en marcha al ver donde se encontraba la castaña, cuando sintió como una mano se deslizaba por su cintura y se mantenía en su vientre.

—No te separes, Sora—le habló Tai a su espalda mientras la acercaba a él. La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, respiró intentando relajarse aunque la mano de Tai puesta en su cintura no ayudase para nada, y caminó a un ritmo normal esquivando a las personas que bailaban en el medio de la pista.

Mimi, que había hecho señas cuando vio a Sora y a los demás entrar por la entrada, se levantó del asiento y los esperó a pie de pista.

—Hola—los saludó a todos cuando llegaron—Venid que os presente—cogió a Sora de la mano, apartándola del agarre de Tai y los guió hacia donde se encontraban Zoe y los otros. —Chicos, os presento a Sora, Tai, Izzy, Joe, TK, Kari y Matt. Chicos, ellos son Zoe, Takuya, JP, Kouji y Kouchi.

Por cada nombre que mencionaba el aludido levantaba la mano saludando al los demás.

—Oh, tú eres Taichi Yagami ¿verdad? —preguntó Takuya. —Soy Takuya Kanbara, del equipo de fútbol del instituto Sakaki.

—Sí, soy yo—Tai le estrechó la mano— Mimi me ha hablado de ti.

Tomaron asiento mientras Sora y Kari fueron a pedir las bebidas para todos.

Zoe se sentó con las chicas mientras hablaban sobre la ropa que se habían puesto mientras los chicos, como Takuya y Tai, hablaban de cosas de fútbol.

—Sabes Sora—le dijo Mimi bebiendo de su bebida cuando la pelirroja había terminado de darle las bebidas a sus amigos— te he visto llegar muy agarrada a Tai—la chica se sonrojó y Kari no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Tai es tu novio? —preguntó Zoe inocentemente.

—N-no—respondió ella—y si me agarraba era porque había mucha gente y así no me perdería.

Mimi sonrió divertida ante la actitud de la chica.

—Bien, bien, te creo—rió ella.

Después de un rato de conversación, las chicas salieron a la pista de baile para bailar mientras los chicos seguían hablando.

Tai escuchaba lo que Takuya y JP le contaban sobre la selección japonesa pero de vez en cuando desviaba su mirada hacia donde se encontraban las chicas. Bailaban en un círculo las cuatro mientras sonreían divertidas imitando a la cantante que cantaba en ese momento la canción. Sora en ese momento reía divertida ante una postura que Mimi había hecho imitando la coreografía y Tai no pudo evitar sonreír al verla. Hacía mucho tiempo que Sora no reía así, tan viva y alegre, desde que Mimi desapareció concretamente. Y verla así hacía sentirlo a él también feliz.

Matt por su lado también observaba a las chicas pero a diferencia de Tai, el miraba a la castaña. Aún aguantaba las ganas que tenía de ir y cogerle el rostro para besarla arrebatadoramente. Seguramente si lo hacía ella le cruzaría la cara de un guantazo, ya se lo hizo una vez a Kei Akamura cuando el chico le robó un beso. Matt estuvo a punto de partirle la cara ahí mismo pero Mimi se adelantó a él cruzándole la cara de una bofetada. Frunció el ceño al ver a dos chicos acercarse hacia donde estaban ellas, mientras uno de ellos hablaba con Sora, el otro con Mimi y les señalaba a otros dos chicos que estaban más alejados. Sin dejar de mirar hacia donde estaban ellas, le dio un leve codazo a Tai, que lo miró pero al ver que el rubio miraba hacia otra dirección la siguió con la mirada.

Inmediatamente sintió como Tai se levantaba y él lo siguió bajo la mirada de Takuya y los otros.

—¿Hermano? —TK miró extrañado como su hermano y Tai, sin decir palabra, se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos.

* * *

—¿Seguro que no queréis ir? —preguntó por quinta vez el chico.

Sora bufó internamente, dándose paciencia.

—Ya te he dicho que no, gracias.

—¿Y tú tampoco preciosa? —le preguntó el otro a Mimi.

—No me llames preciosa—habló frunciendo el ceño—Además, mi novio está por aquí y no querrás que te parta la cara de un puñetazo ¿verdad? —preguntó con una falsa dulzura. Haber si con lo del novio la dejaban en paz a ella y a Sora.

—No le hagas caso Feng—habló el otro—es la típica escusa de que tienen novio para quedar bien. —miró a Sora— anda vamos, te aseguro que te lo vas a pasar bien pelirroja.

Se acercó aún más a Sora, haciendo que esta retrocediese asqueada por su actitud. Pero entonces la espalda de la pelirroja chocó contra alguien y sintió de nuevo una mano posarse en su cintura y atraerla hacia él.

—¿Algún problema? —oyó que Tai preguntaba a su espalda pegándola más contra él. Sora no pudo evitar sonreír al ver las caras de asombro que adoptaron los dos chicos.

Matt se había colocado en silencio al otro lado de Sora pero más pegado a Mimi, por lo que el chico que había estado intentado convencer a Mimi, dedujo que el rubio era el novio de la castaña.

—No, qué va. Ninguno. —habló el chico mirando a Matt que lo miraba fijamente.

Mimi frunció el ceño al ver que el chico miraba por encima de su hombro. Giró levemente la vista para encontrarse con que Matt estaba detrás de ella, en una actitud protectora. Volvió el rostro al chico y sonrió también al ver la cara de disgusto que tenía.

—Vámonos Feng—el otro chico puso su mano en el hombro.

El chico asintió y echándole una última mirada al grupo se giraron y volvieron con sus amigos.

—¿Estáis bien? —preguntó Matt.

La castaña se giró para mirarlo y vio que el chico la estaba mirando a pesar de haber echo la pregunta en plural. Asintió levemente sonriéndole y casi pudo ver como su mirada se intensificaba, agradeció que la discoteca solo se iluminara con las luces de colores porque sintió sus mejillas arder.

—No se os puede dejar solas chicas—les dijo Tai—venga, volvamos con los demás.

—Taiiiiiiiiiii.

Un escalofrío subió por la espalda de Sora al oír ese tono de voz chillón y molesto que se oyó perfectamente a pesar de que la música estaba bastante alta. Giró su rostro para ver como Ayame, una chica de su mismo curso pero que iba a otra clase, se acercaba a ellos, o concretamente, a Tai.

—Ayame—saludó Tai.

—Hola—le sonrió con coquetería y poniéndose de puntillas besó su mejilla con lentitud.

Sora bufó molesta pero entonces palideció al ver que Mimi estaba con ellos. No quería que Ayame la viese, seguramente no podría mantener la boca cerrada y hablaría de más. Echó una rápida mirada a Matt quien pareció leerle la mente pues se acercó a Mimi y a Zoe diciéndoles algo al oído para después irse los tres y quedarse en la pista Kari, ella, Tai y Ayame.

—¿Te gusta mi vestido Tai? —preguntó la morena cogiendo una mano del castaño y dando una vuelta para que el chico la viera entera.

La pelirroja miró también el vestido junto con Kari.

—Eso es una camiseta, no un vestido—oyó que decía Kari y la pelirroja asintió dándole la razón. Estaba segura de que si Ayame saltaba un poco o levantaba los brazos el _vestido_ se le subiría hasta el ombligo.

—Oh, hola Kari—la castaña le sonrió falsamente—Sora—espetó mirándole con fastidio.

—Ayame—respondió Kari.

—Tai, Matt y los demás nos están llamando—le dijo Sora. No soportaba estar ahí más tiempo.

—Nos vamos, Ayame—se despidió el castaño.

—Oh, no, no, no. —sujetó a Tai del brazo al ver que el chico tenía intenciones de irse—Tai, baila conmigo—susurró con provocación y acercándose al chico. Tai no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver como la chica se acercaba demasiado.

Sora cerró los ojos dándose paciencia para no abalanzarse sobre ella.

—Ayame es que…

—Claro que sí, si a ellas no les importa—tiró del brazo del chico llevándolo a la pista.

—Es un idiota—masculló Sora cuando Tai desapareció de su vista. —Si no quiere bailar con ella porqué va.

Kari se encogió de hombros. La pelirroja resopló de nuevo y cogiendo de la mano a la castaña caminaron hacia donde estaban Matt y los demás.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

_Capítulo 10_

_Antes de nada, muchísisisimas gracias por los reviews, que nunca pensé que pasaría de los 100 ni que llegaría xD que ilusión!_

_Bueno, empezamos en que los chicos ya han confirmado de primera mano que a Mimi alguien le ha metido una bola tremenda sobre su vida. Como dice Matt, ella la única vez que había viajado a Estados Unidos fue cuando tenía catorce años en las vacaciones de verano, por lo que está claro que algo no concuerda. Y Matt sospecha de la madre de Mimi, ya que la mujer nunca le demostró cariño que digamos._

_Seee se han reunido tooodos en la discoteca, en verdad ya lo tenía escrito y cuando me dijisteis que sería bueno que se encontraran yo pensé "Se encontrarán, si, si, si" De momento no ha habido choque entre Kouji y Matt, pero lo habrá, siii claro que lo habrá xDD en el siguiente capítulo todavía están en la discoteca ^^_

_He de decir que me ha sorprendido que os guste la pareja de Kouji y Mimi, yo que pensaba que me diríais que no queríais que Kouji se intrometiera entre Matt y Mimi pero mira, os gusta como quedan juntos xD Aunque de momento estoy debatiendo si pasará "algo" entre ellos…dependiendo de cómo avance la historia veremos a ver :)_

_De momento Matt ya ha mostrado un poquitín de celos al ver como unos chicos se acercaban a Mimi, le ha salido automático x) _

_Creo que más o menos se ha entendido la parte de la madre de Mimi con el doctor ¿no? Si no habéis entendido algo decídmelo :)_

_Y oh! Noticia, __el fic cambia el rated de T a M__, no por lemon (¿De dónde me saco yo ahora un lemon coherente en esas situaciones? xDDD) es por violencia, see habrá palos xD ¿Quién se peleará? _

**_Taishou, GreenIllusions, Emiita, Roww, l0v3nist, Lyls, BeLyxan, Cari Cazal, Meems-ishikawa, Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki, Eri, AtpAb95 (x4), The Chronicles of Cissy Black, Sylvia Sora, DarlingCinderella, anna, bela de slytherin y Sakura Tachikawa_**

_**Eri**__: Me alegra que te haya gustado el reencuentro! Pobre Matt, la tiene en sus brazos pero no puede hacer nada T.T Graciias por el review!_

_**Anna**__: Hola, me alegra que te guste mi historia! Pues sobre Takuya y Zoe habrá, pero muy muy poco porque no son los protagonistas =s pero bueno, hay Mimato que también te gusta ¿no? Gracias por el review!_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**_

_Y a ti también, que lees esto :)_

_Nos leemos!_

_Nora._


	11. Contigo

**Aclaraciones**: Digimon no me pertenece.

**Parejas: **Mimato como principal, Taiora y un poco de Takari.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11: Contigo  
**

**

* * *

**

—¿Y Tai? —se extrañó Izzy cuando vio a Sora y a Kari llegar.

Sora pasó de largo maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras caminaba hacia la barra a pedir otra bebida, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y miró a Kari con confusión.

—Ayame lo pilló por banda—le respondió la castaña.

Mientras Mimi se sentó junto con Kouichi, que estaba sentado con Zoe hablando.

—Pensaba que no conocías a nadie aquí en Odaiba—le dijo Kouichi confuso.

—Y así es. Los conocí hace unos días cuando iba con Zoe de compras—le dijo al chico.

—Cierto—corroboró la rubia.

La castaña le sonrió y desvió la mirada hacia la derecha. Kouji hablaba con Takuya y JP, o más bien estos dos últimos lo hacían mientras el peliazul oía de qué conversaban. No había hablado con Kouji de lo que había pasado, cuando había llegado a la entrada dela discoteca había visto a Izzy, Matt y Joe y les había dicho que entraría con sus amigos que estaban en la cola. Cuando había llegado todos le habían saludado menos él que le había mirado unos segundos para luego mirar hacia la fila de personas. No sabía como tomarse eso ya que todas las veces que habían quedado él se había limitado a hacer lo mismo, mirarla solamente, aunque en el supermercado si que le había devuelto el saludo.

Cuando vio como JP se levantaba hacia la barra y Takuya le seguía vio su oportunidad para hablar con él a solas, aunque sea para pedirle perdón por haber hecho ese comentario sobre su madre y haberlo incomodado. Se disculpó con Kouchi y Zoe y caminó hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el chico.

—Hola—habló ella—¿Puedo sentarme?

Kouji la miró unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Claro.

La castaña tomó asiento justo a su lado. Suspiró y miró su vaso medio lleno mientras lo movía haciendo que los hielos de dentro sonaran al chocar entre ellos.

—Esto…Kouji—el chico la miró y Mimi también alzó la mirada— Quería pedirte perdón por lo de esta mañana. Yo no sabía que…bueno…si hubiera sabido que esa mujer no…

—Lo sé.

La castaña calló al ser interrumpida.

—Sé que no tenías la culpa…pero...en ese momento descargué contra ti, eras la única persona que estaba cerca. Así que soy yo el que debería de pedirte perdón.

—No hace falta que lo hagas. Supongo que tus motivos tendrías para sentirte así, además te disculpaste en ese momento. Así que…—extendió su mano libre acercándola al chico—…¿en paz?

El chico miró su mano y luego a la chica que le sonreía. Alzó también su mano y la estrechó con la suya.

—En paz.

* * *

—Disimula un poco hermano.

Matt miró a TK durante unos segundos y después dirigió su mirada hacia la chica.

—¿Cómo se llamaba _ese_? —le preguntó a su hermano sin dejar de mirar a Mimi hablando con un chico.

TK miró al chico.

—Kouichi, o Kouji, no sé—frunció el ceño—Creo que es Kouji. No ha hablado mucho cuando tú y Tai os habéis ido a la pista.

El rubio observó detenidamente al chico del pelo largo. Era verdad que él junto con su hermano gemelo no habían hablado casi nada cuando ellos habían llegado. El tal Kouchi parecía un poco más hablador que el otro; Kouji sin embargo había estado todo el rato callado, ni hablando, ni participando en las conversaciones, ni nada.

Frunció el ceño cuando Mimi alzó su mano y después el chico hacía lo propio con la suya y la estrechaba con la de la chica. Mimi sonrió y después empezaron a hablar. Quizás se estaba volviendo loco al verla hablar con chicos, pero tenía miedo que ahora para ella él fuera un extraño las cosas cambiaran. ¿Y sí se fijaba en otro? ¿Y si ahora estaba interesada en otro chico, como por ejemplo, ese tal Kouji? No, no, no y no. No iba a perderla, eso no. Se acercaría a ella con cuidado, con calma, ahora que la había encontrado no iba a perderla.

La seguía mirando cuando vio como la chica rubia la llamaba y ella le decía algo a Kouji para después levantarse de allí. El chico la siguió con la mirada y Matt lo miró fijamente. Kouji desvió la mirada, encontrándose con la suya. El rubio lo miró fijamente, intentando descifrar en su mirada las intenciones que tenía con la castaña, pero la expresión de seriedad y neutralidad que tenía no le dejaban adivinar nada. El peliazul no apartó en ningún momento la mirada, es más, se la mantuvo sin ni siquiera pestañear, hasta que giró su rostro mirando hacia la derecha donde su hermano lo llamaba. Matt siguió mirándolo hasta que se sentó junto a Mimi y los demás.

—Son amigos, Matt—le dijo TK al ver la expresión de seriedad que tenía.

En ese momento Tai llegó hacia donde estaban, resoplando y mirando hacia sus espaldas. Matt y TK lo escucharon mascullar algo por lo bajo.

—He conseguido escapar—confesó cogiendo aire—esa chica no se cansaba nunca.

—No haber bailado con ella—le dijo Matt.

—¿Y que te crees que le he dicho? Pero es como hablarle a la pared—resopló. Buscó con la mirada a la pelirroja— ¿Habéis visto a Sora? —había visto antes de que Ayame lo arrastrara hacia la pista como el rostro de su amiga se transformaba en uno de disgusto y el castaño sabía perfectamente que se había enfadado. Y mucho.

Ambos rubios negaron con la cabeza.

El castaño caminó hacia Izzy y Joe que estaban a unos pasos alejada con Kari.

—Chicos, ¿habéis visto a Sora?

—Ha ido un momento al baño—le respondió su hermana.

Tai asintió pero entonces divisó la cabeza de Ayame entre la gente y maldijo entre dientes al ver que se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos.

—Decidle que la espero fuera de la discoteca, al lado de la entrada—les dijo para después desparecer de allí rápidamente.

* * *

Agitó las manos después de lavárselas y cogió unos cuantos trozos de papel secándoselas mejor. Estúpido Tai, estúpida Ayame y estúpida ella por sentirse así. Había veces que deseaba gritarle a Tai en la cara lo despistado y estúpido que era. Por favor ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que Ayame llevaba detrás de él desde el año pasado? Bufó molesta. No iba a amargarse toda la noche porque ella estuviera fuera con Tai. Se miró al espejo, se peinó un poco con los dedos, suspiró y caminó hacia la salida del baño de chicas.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud de gente que había hasta llegar al rincón donde se encontraban todos.

—Oh, Sora—la pelirroja miró como Kari y TK se acercaban a ella—Tai te está buscando.

—¿A mi?

—Sí, nos dijo que te esperaba fuera de la discoteca, justo al lado de la puerta. Al parecer Ayame lo estaba persiguiendo por aquí y mi hermano quería perderla de vista.

La chica miró hacia la salida y asintió.

—Te acompañamos—le dijo TK al ver que hacía un amago de ir.

—No os preocupéis, si seguro estará ya esperándome. —les dijo para tranquilizarlos.

Cruzó la pista de nuevo hasta llegar a la salida, el hombre que vigilaba la puerta le puso un sello para que después pudiese volver a entrar, y Sora salió a la calle. Miró a ambos lados de la calle, no viendo al castaño por ninguna parte, caminó hacia la izquierda al creer ver un chico que se parecía a Tai. Mientras caminaba la calle se iba a haciendo más oscura y solitaria, giró su rostro viendo de lejos la puerta de la discoteca. Iría hacia la esquina y si Tai no estaba ahí, volvería dentro. Ese lugar no le daba buena espina.

Al llegar a la esquina se asomó un poco por la otra calle y avanzó unos cuantos pasos.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mira lo que tenemos aquí, Feng.

La pelirroja se giró bruscamente para ver como los dos chicos de antes, la miraban sonriendo con diversión. Retrocedió unos pasos al ver como ellos avanzaban hacia ella trastabillando en el camino, lo que le llevó a pensar de que iban completamente borrachos.

—¿Esta no era la tuya, Xao?

El tal Xao, se relamió los labios, recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo de Sora.

—Claro que sí, mi pelirroja.

Sora sintió nauseas en ese instante, tanto por como el chico la miraba como por el tono con el que se refería a ella. Maldijo en su interior al ver que los dos chicos bloqueaban la esquina para girar e ir a la discoteca, no se había dado cuenta de que ellos estaban a su espalda hasta que los había oído hablarle. Echó una rápida mirada hacia atrás para ver la calle que había a sus espaldas.

—¿Ya te quieres ir? —le preguntó el chico fingiendo sorpresa—Oh, espera, no me lo digas ¿Tu novio te está esperando? —rió él con burla.

La pelirroja retrocedió un paso al ver que Xao avanzaba otro hacia ella.

—Venga Xao, déjala tranquila, solo queríamos asustarla—llamó el otro chico. —Vámonos de aquí, me estoy sintiendo fatal—se quejó llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

—Cállate Feng—gruñó el chico sin dejar de mirar a Sora—vete tú si quieres, yo tengo que arreglar cuentas con mi pelirroja.

El corazón de Sora latió aún más al ver que el otro desaparecía por la otra calle, dejándola sola con él. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse pero al avanzar tres pasos sintió como alguien tiraba con fuerza de ella y la aprisionaba contra una pared. La chica ahogó un gemido de dolor.

—A dónde te crees que vas—le susurró él deslizando su mano por la cintura acercándola a él. Sora giró su rostro, sintiendo como el estómago se le revolvía al sentir el aliento alcoholizado darle de lleno en el rostro. —No creo que tu novio te quiera tanto cuando te ha dejado salir aquí, solita.

—Suéltame—murmuró Sora intentando zafarse de su agarre pero siendo nulo el intento, pues Xao la tenía acorralada contra la pared. —No me toques…—Su cuerpo tembló de asco al sentir como el chico recorría con su nariz el cuello de la chica.

—Esta vez no va a venir nadie a ayudarte pelirroja.

* * *

—Mimi.

La chica se giró hacia Zoe.

—Nosotros nos vamos—le dijo la rubia—JP ha bebido demasiado y no se tiene en pie, así que vamos a acompañarlo a su casa. ¿Te vienes con nosotros o…?

La castaña se giró a ver como JP era sostenido por Takuya y Kouji. Después volvió su rostro hacia Kari que estaba con ella y había escuchado la conversación.

—¿Puedo irme con vosotros después?

—Claro—sonrió Kari.

—Pues me quedo, y ya nos vemos el lunes—se despidió de Zoe.

—Mimiiii adioshh y a ti también Karrri—JP le sonrió riendo tontamente. Ambas chicas saludaron al chico despidiéndose de él.

—JP no apoyes todo tu peso en mí—se quejó Takuya.

La mirada de Mimi se encontró con la de Kouji durante unos segundos. La chica levantó su mano despidiéndose de él, pensaba que no le respondería el saludo pero sonrió al ver que él alzaba la suya también despidiéndose de ella. Cuando vio a sus amigos desaparecer por la salida de la discoteca, se dirigió junto con Kari hacia donde estaban los demás.

—¿Se han ido tus amigos? —le preguntó Izzy.

La chica asintió, sentándose junto a Matt que era uno de los asientos libres que quedaban.

—Luego se vendrá con nosotras y la acompañamos a casa—habló Kari.

Matt miró de reojo a la castaña que miraba hacia la pista observando a la gente bailar y luego volvió su mirada hacia su vaso. Se estaba dando cuenta de que cada hora que pasaba y ella estaba cerca de él, el autocontrol de no hacer ninguna tontería se debilitada cada vez más.

En ese momento, Tai llegó a donde estaban.

—¿Tai? —preguntó Mimi —¿Y Sora? ¿No la has visto?

—No—respondió arrugando el ceño—pensaba que habría vuelto porque no la vi salir.

Kari frunció el ceño.

—Ya hace varios minutos que salió, hermano. Pensábamos que estaba contigo.

Tai miró hacia la entrada, luego hacia sus amigos y después de nuevo hacia la entrada. En ese momento un mal presentimiento se instaló en su pecho, haciendo el aire más denso y dificultándole la respiración.

—No…—musitó y salió disparado hacia la salida.

—Hermano—llamó Kari al ver que el castaño salía corriendo de la discoteca.

Empujó a unas cuantas personas importándole un cuerno los insultos que recibió por ello, salió por la salida velozmente, sintiendo como el corazón le latía cada vez con más intensidad, y un sentimiento de angustia al pensar que le habría pasado algo se hacía más y más intenso.

"_Que no le haya pasado nada, por favor que no le haya pasado nada_"

En cuanto salió a la calle, miró a ambos lados decidiéndose ir por uno y rezando porque el que eligiese fuera el indicado. Pero entonces vio como un chico que reconoció como el que se había acercado antes a las chicas, venía desde la calle de la izquierda. El muchacho cuando lo vio, abrió sus ojos sorprendido y murmurando una maldición aligeró el paso. Tai dirigió su mirada hacia la calle por donde había venido y guiado por un impulso sus piernas se movieron solas.

Corría hacia la calle cuando oyó un grito femenino al otro lado de la calle y un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Era Sora. Giró la esquina y quedó anclado en el suelo. Sora gritaba y pataleaba intentando soltarse del chico que la tenía aprisionada contra la pared.

Su respiración se volvió errática y una rabia le nubló la vista. Estaba tocando a Sora. _A Sora_.

—Suéltame—gritó ella cerrando los ojos al notar como el chico se apretaba más contra ella. Sollozó suplicando porque se detuviera cuando sintió como se separaba completamente de ella, sus piernas le fallaron haciéndola caer sentada al suelo y después oyó un gemido de dolor proveniente del chico.

—Maldito hijo de puta.

Los ojos húmedos de Sora se abrieron para ver, entre lágrimas, la espalda de Tai y enfrente de él el cuerpo del chico tendido en el suelo.

—¿Tai? —susurró para sí misma sintiendo una calidez de alivio abrazarla por completo al verse a salvo.

—¡Sora!

Mimi y Kari llegaron detrás del castaño y se arrodillaron enfrente a su amiga.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kari angustiada.

Mientras, el castaño respiraba agitadamente, mirando al ser miserable que se había atrevido a forzar a su amiga. Se agachó hasta cogerlo por el cuello de la camiseta y alzarlo, para con la mano libre coger fuerza y atizarle un puñetazo haciéndolo caer de nuevo al suelo. Luego lo volvió a levantar para esta vez estamparlo contra la pared.

—Cómo te atreves a tocarla—siseó cerca de su rostro.

Se separó un poco para volver a darle otro puñetazo, después otro, y otro. Sus nudillos se estaban llenando de sangre al partirle el labio al chico y seguir golpeándolo una y otra vez.

—¡Tai! ¡Tai! —Izzy llegó a tiempo para sujetarlo y que parara de golpearlo.

—Suéltame—rugió Tai—este desgraciado se ha atrevido a tocarla, lo voy a matar—se soltó del agarre del pelirrojo para volver a golpearlo esta vez en el estómago haciendo que el chico se encogiese de dolor.

Matt, TK y Joe llegaron al instante; Joe se colocó detrás del castaño pasándole los brazos por debajo de las axilas y así inmovilizarlo, mientras Matt y TK lo cogían por sus respectivos costados, consiguieron sujetar a Tai, tiempo que aprovechó Xao para salir de allí cojeando y sujetándose un brazo.

—Soltadme—se revolvió él—Voy a matarlo ¡He dicho que me soltéis! —bramó.

—Tai ¡basta! —Matt se puso delante del chico. Tenía las facciones endurecidas y respiraba agitadamente por la boca, su mirada seguía enfocada por donde se había el chico y el rubio estaba seguro de que si lo soltaban el castaño correría hasta alcanzarlo y matarlo a golpes. —Escúchame, ¡Tai, escúchame! —gritó haciendo que Tai enfocara su vista en él. —Déjalo—susurró. Si lo hubiese dejado unos minutos más no habría dudado que el castaño lo hubiera matado a golpes. —Sora te necesita.

Esas tres palabras hicieron que el gesto de Tai cambiara al instante. Giró su mirada hacia donde estaba su amiga, que se había logrado poner en pie con la ayuda de Mimi y Kari.

—Sora…—musitó él mirándola.

A pesar de que susurró su nombre, la pelirroja alzó la mirada encontrándose con la de Tai. La chica avanzó unos cuantos pasos, Tai fue liberado del agarre y también caminó hacia ella, hasta que en un par de zancadas rodeó a la pelirroja con sus brazos estrechándola contra él.

—Sora…—susurró enterrando su rostro en el cuello de la chica. La sintió temblar contra su cuerpo y sollozar levemente. La abrazó aún más fuerte, dándole gracias a Dios de que estuviera bien y de haber llegado a tiempo. No quería ni imaginarse lo que habría pasado si no hubiera aparecido.

—Tai…—sollozó ella hundiendo su rostro aún más en su pecho y abrazándose a su cintura sintiendo como una tranquilidad y seguridad la envolvían completamente. Era increíble como estar en los brazos de Tai la hacían alejarse de todo y de todos.

El chico se separó suavemente de ella y sujetó con ambas manos el rostro de la pelirroja, inspeccionándolo.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró mirando su rostro por si tenía alguna herida.

—Sí…—murmuró mirándolo también. Afortunadamente solo tenía un gran susto en el cuerpo y no había sufrido ningún golpe. —…ahora estoy bien—sonrió levemente.

Tai la miró y en ese momento tuvo deseos de besarla, la necesidad de besarla. Incluso se vio a sí mismo inclinándose sobre ella para atrapar su boca pero la voz de Joe los despertó de su momento.

—Deberíamos irnos chicos—propuso el chico mirando hacia la calle que salía a la avenida. —Aquí no es un lugar seguro.

Todos asintieron conformes, Tai no soltó en ningún momento el agarre de la cintura de la pelirroja mientras caminaban hacia donde Joe y Matt habían aparcado sus respectivos coches.

Cuando llegaron, Mimi y los demás se detuvieron a unos pasos de los vehículos mientras Joe y Matt abrían sus puertas.

—¿Vamos? —murmuró Tai en el oído de Sora, que estaba recostada en él. La chica se reincorporó un poco.

—Preferiría ir caminando—musitó. Miró a Tai—¿Podrías…?

—Claro que sí—le sonrió a la chica—Chicos, nosotros vamos andando. La casa de Sora está cerca de aquí.

Matt miró a sus amigos y asintió conforme. A la pelirroja le vendría bien despejarse, y estando con Tai estaría completamente segura.

—Yo llevaré a Izzy—dijo Joe.

Mimi se quedó quieta, esperando a ver quien se ofrecía a llevarla, pero entonces oyó una voz a su lado que le hablaba.

—Sube.

Matt había abierto una de las puertas traseras y esperaba a que ella entrara. Mimi lo miró fijamente. Ahí estaba otra vez ese nerviosismo al mirarlo a los ojos. Sonrió al rubio y entró por una de las puertas seguida de Kari.

* * *

No era consciente de que caminaba, solo de que sus pies de movían solos y que Tai la sujetaba de la cintura, dejando que apoyara su cuerpo contra el suyo. Aún sentía leves escalofríos al recordar lo que había sucedido hacía unas horas. Tai la miraba de reojo, viendo como su mirada estaba baja y suspiraba de vez cuando para después temblar levemente.

El camino a casa de Sora se les hizo a ambos corto. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su edificio, los dos se detuvieron.

—Aún no quiero subir—confesó Sora mirando la puerta de su edificio.

El castaño miró a su alrededor.

—¿Quieres que nos sentemos allí? —le propuso Tai señalándole un banco que había al otro lado de la calle. Sora asintió acorde y el castaño liberó el agarre de su cintura para cogerla de la mano y caminar hacia el banco.

La pelirroja pensó que iban a sentarse pero Tai rodeó el banco hasta apoyarse en la parte de atrás de la banqueta. Iba a preguntar cuando el muchacho tiró de su mano acercándola a él, colocándola enfrente y abrazándola de nuevo. Cerró los ojos acurrucándose entre sus brazos, relajándose completamente.

—Perdóname, Sora…—pidió Tai en un murmuró cerca de su oído.

La chica frunció el ceño y levantó el rostro para mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó ella confundida. —No tengo que perdonarte nada.

—No debí dejarte sola—habló con su vista fija en el suelo. Cerró los ojos al recordar la imagen que contempló al girar la calle y ver a Sora acorralada por ese tío. Apretó los dientes endureciendo la mandíbula y suspiró intentando calmarse.

—No es tu culpa—musitó ella—Mimi y Kari se ofrecieron a acompañarme pero me negué—suspiró ella. —Fui descuidada al salir sola.

—Si Izzy…—ella le miró—…Matt, TK y Joe no me hubieran detenido lo habría matado a golpes…—susurró con voz siniestra. —Nunca permitiría que alguien te pusiera una mano encima sin tu consentimiento, Sora. —le confesó mirándola.

La pelirroja sintió como las manos del chico la acercaban un poco más hacia él. Su corazón ya hacía tiempo que había emprendido una loca carrera latiendo demasiado deprisa. Miró sus ojos castaños, que la miraban con profundidad y determinación. Suspiró cogiendo aire, y se aproximó un poco más a él sin cortar el contacto visual. Notó como el color castaño de sus ojos se oscurecía conforme se acercaba, sus manos ya la habían sujetado y acercado lo máximo posible a él y Sora notó que el respirar de Tai se había detenido, aguantando la respiración, expectante. Unió sus labios con los del chico en una caricia suave y leve, se alejó unos centímetros y vio como él la seguía mirando exhalando levemente. Volvió a acercarse esta vez besándolo durante un poco más de tiempo notando como el castaño también los movía contra los suyos y cuando se separó de nuevo Tai emitió un gruñido de queja, lo que hizo que Sora tomara valor para esta vez atrapar su boca en un beso duradero.

Los brazos del muchacho la estrecharon contra él. Llevó una mano a la nuca de la chica y abrió levemente la boca atrapando la suya en un beso más vehemente y voraz mientras movía sus labios sobre los de ella. Ahora no se iba a contener, no podía contenerse. Porque había sentido una rabia inmensa al ver a Sora con otro chico, una ira descomunal al ver que estaba en peligro, y si le hubiera pasado algo se habría vuelto loco. Pero eso ya no iba a suceder más porque él se iba a encargar de protegerla aún más, de protegerla siempre. Delineó el labio inferior de la pelirroja con su lengua pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, Sora le devolvió la caricia y el castaño profundizó el beso, provocando que la chica suspirara sobre su boca.

Acarició todo su interior, saboreando todo lo que encontraba a su paso y queriendo cada vez más del sabor de la pelirroja. Sora le respondió el beso, acariciando con su lengua la del castaño enzarzándose ambas en una danza de caricias. Tai gimió quedamente al sentir las manos de Sora acariciar su pecho, arrugando la tela de la camiseta, bajando hasta su estómago, provocándole leves temblores por todo el cuerpo. Mordió con suavidad su labio inferior cuando ella se separó de él y volvió a retener el labio inferior de la pelirroja entre sus dientes, tirando de él con delicadeza cuando ella entreabrió los ojos, queriendo ver la expresión de sus ojos.

Sora lo observó fijamente, puede que fueran segundos pero a ella le parecieron minutos, horas. El cálido aliento de Tai le daba de lleno en su rostro, adormeciéndola poco a poco. Sonrió levemente siendo respondida la sonrisa por el castaño para después apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos.

—Estás temblando…—susurró Tai al cabo de unos segundos cerca de su oído con la voz aún ronca por el beso. Notaba como el cuerpo de la chica temblaba entre sus brazos, pensando que lo hacía por la baja temperatura que estaba empezando a hacer. Por nada del mundo quería separarse ahora de ella, pero tampoco quería que enfermara—…deberías entrar dentro.

Sora sonrió ampliamente. Se acomodó entre sus brazos y hundió su nariz entre el hueco de su cuello. Ahora mismo se sentía en una nube de la que no quería bajar por nada del mundo. Ya mañana se preocuparía de si había hecho bien o no en besarlo, ahora solamente quería estar ahí, con Tai.

—No es por el frío—confesó en un susurro mientras se acomodaba en sus brazos.

El castaño sonrió contra su cabello y la estrechó aún más contra él.

* * *

Sabía que en cuanto Kari les había dicho que Mimi se vendría con ellos una luz se le había encendido automáticamente en la cabeza, dándole una excusa perfecta para poder estar solo con ella. Sabía que también era una idea suicida, porque si ya de por sí se contenía cuando estaban acompañados de sus amigos, sería casi imposible hacerlo estando solos. Pero eran más las ganas de estar con ella a solas las que le hacían serenarse y prometer que no haría ninguna estupidez.

Cuando dejó primero a Kari en su casa y después a su hermano en casa de su madre, Mimi subió en el asiento del copiloto y de ahí le guió recorriendo algunas calles y girando otras hasta llegar a la avenida donde vivía la castaña.

—Aquí es—susurró ella haciendo que Matt frenara suavemente el vehículo. La castaña se giró a mirarlo—Podías haberme traído después de Kari—comentó ella y el rubio frunció levemente el ceño. —Así no tendrías que hacer dos viajes a tu casa y haber dejado a TK antes.

—No…—carraspeó él—…TK y yo no vivimos juntos—la castaña le miró levemente sorprendida.

—Oh, lo siento no…no lo sabía—se disculpó ella.

—Nuestros padres se divorciaron hace tiempo, mi madre se quedó a TK y yo me quedé con mi padre.

Mimi lo miró fijamente. En menos de dos minutos había hablado más con Matt que desde que lo había conocido. Había observado que el rubio no era de hablar por los codos como Tai, que era un poco reservado hablando lo justo y necesario. Y ahora, que estaban solos parecía que el rubio dialogaba un poco más.

—Pero por lo menos os lleváis bien, es muy triste que dos hermanos se distancien cuando sus padres se divorcian—le habló ella sonriéndole.

Matt fijó su mirada en la de ella mientras ella hablaba. En esos momentos llegaban a su mente varios déjà vu, de situaciones en las que él la había traído de vuelta a su casa por la noche después de haber salido a dar una vuelta, solos o con los demás, y siempre habían acabado los dos solos en el portal de la chica. Era en el portal donde ella le robó su primer beso. Aún recordaba su sonrojo cuando se separó y como había desaparecido con rapidez por la puerta de su edificio y él se había quedado quieto, sin moverse, mientras la información llegaba a su cabeza.

—Bueno pues…—musitó Mimi al ver que se habían quedado en silencio y aguantándole la mirada aún sabiendo su efecto. La mirada de ese chico la ponía nerviosa, la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza cuando se encontraba con la suya. Y cuando había visto a TK bajarse del coche y quedarse ella con Matt sola, su corazón había empezado a bombear con fuerza. —…muchas gracias por traerme.

El chico asintió mientras su mente pensaba ideas para retenerla con él, no quería que se fuera ya. Pero su mente no encontraba ninguna idea razonable para que se quedara con él, con un "extraño" que había conocido ese día, en su coche, a la madrugada.

Mimi salió del coche pero se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta. Se volvió a hacia Matt y lo miró otra vez. Sabía que su mirada la dejaba anclada al suelo pero era como un imán que la atraía cada vez que estaba cerca. Ya le había pasado en la cafetería, después cuando se lo había encontrado en la fila de la discoteca junto con Izzy y Joe, cuando estaban dentro de la discoteca, cuando se sentó junto a él, cuando se fueron y él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza de que subiera a su coche. Puede que quizás se estuviera volviendo loca, ella nunca había cogido confianza tan de repente, pero con ese chico parecía que lo conocía de toda la vida, incluso no le importaba quedarse un rato más con él, hablando. Lo acababa de conocer y algo dentro de ella le hacia sentir como si lo conociera de siempre a pesar de no haber hablado casi nada con él, aunque si se quedaba, quizás él se pensaría que tomaba confianza muy rápido y lo incomodaría, ya que no hablaba mucho.

Allí en Estados Unidos su amiga Jenny le había dicho que una vez conoció un chico, y que era raro porque se sentía con él como si lo conociese de toda la vida, se sentía a gusto con él y con los demás amigos. Y que ese chico era ahora uno de sus mejores amigos. Al principio Mimi no le creyó mucho, pensaba que era simplemente que su amiga al ser de carácter extrovertido y el amigo también, congeniaron de maravilla, pero ahora que se veía a ella misma con Matt, empezaba a creer lo que su amiga le contó. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, con Sora también había tenido esa impresión de conocerla. O quizás es que se mostraban tan amables con ella que la hacían sentirse como una más del grupo.

Sonrió interiormente. Se alegraba de haberlos conocido, algo le decía que con el paso del tiempo se convertirían en muy buenos amigos.

—Me alegro de haberte conocido.

El corazón de Matt brincó dentro de su pecho al oír esa frase y Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida. Oh Dios. Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios¿lo acababa de decir en voz alta? Sintió su rostro arder y una vergüenza rodearla completamente. Lo había pensado, pero al ver como Matt abría levemente los ojos y la miraba quiso que la tierra se la tragase allí mismo. Que se abriera una grieta para que ella se escondiera allí y no salir en miles de años.

—Eh…yo…quería decir que…me alegro de _haberos_ conocido—balbuceó nerviosa—…mejor me voy y…yo…—puso su mano en la puerta del copiloto para cerrarla y echar a correr cuando una voz la detuvo.

—Yo también me alegro.

Mimi se quedó paralizada en el sitio. Se perdió en ese azul metálico que a la luz de la luna hacía que varios matices de ese color aparecieran entorno a su iris. Apretó sus dedos entorno a la puerta que había sujetado para cerrarla, sintiendo un escalofrío extenderse por su cuerpo y arremolinarse entorno a su estómago. Sonrió levemente, sería mejor irse antes de decir otro pensamiento en voz alta.

—Buenas noches—murmuró ella.

—Buenas noches—le deseó él aún con sus miradas fijas.

La vio cerrar la puerta y echarle una última mirada antes de correr hacia la puerta de su edificio y entrar. En cuanto la puerta se cerró Matt suspiró y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido hace unos segundos? Acababa de comprobar que tenía aún más autocontrol del que creía poseer. O puede que se había visto anclado a su mirada de tal manera que no había sido capaz de bajar del coche y acorralarla contra el vehículo para besarla. Volvió a suspirar más largamente. Mejor sería ir a su casa y no levantarse hasta el día siguiente, sentía sus músculos agarrotados y seguramente tendría demasiado sueño atrasado.

En cuanto vio el coche arrancar y desaparecer por una calle, Mimi sonrió entre la oscuridad de su portal. Se giró hacia las escaleras, subió por el ascensor y mientras abría la puerta de su casa, una sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro manteniéndose durante toda la noche.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

_Capíiiiitulo 11!_

_¿Qué tal?No sé si os esperabais que la pelea sería entre Matt y Kouji, pero mi idea de violencia era así, y no queda muy bien que Matt y Kouji cuando se acaban de conocer se hinchen a palos O.O eso sí, miradas si que ha habido =D_

_Mimi ha hecho las paces con Kouji, la pobre se sentía mal al haber metido la pata aunque no tuviera del todo la culpa ya que ella no sabía nada, pero Kouji es un encanto y le ha dicho que todo esta bien. Y mientras, nuestro Matt a estado vigilando cada detalle de la castaña, me ha salido un Matt demasiado obsesivo xDD jajaja Pero bueno, como estoy en proceso de dejar de hacer sufrir a Matt, empezaré por no ponerle recuerdos, es decir, recuerdos habrán, pero como una escena independiente, antes los ponía y a continuación Matt despertaba, ahora no. (Para que Matt vea que estoy en proceso de dejar de hacerlo sufrir…aunque Matt, no prometo en el futuro que no haya sufrimiento :|) _

_Tai el salvador! Aiii me he enamorado más de él! Enserio! Y del estancamiento que tenía con Sora parece ser que han dado un paso muuuuuy grande no? Este momento Taiora va dedicado a __**Emiita**__, __**Lyls**__, __**BeLyxan**__,_ _**AtpAb95**_ y _**Sylvia**__** Sora**__ que vosotras y yo queremos un Tai en nuestras vidas! *—* Un Tai que te proteja así, te abrace así y que te bese así! _

_Y momento Mimato! Matt es un chico muuy listo y se ha dejado a Mimi para el final! Y así han tenido un momento para ellos dos solos, aunque claro que Matt no podía hacer nada, no serían por las ganas pero de momento va poco a poco. Aunque yo creo que se ha tenido que agarrar con fuerza al volante para no bajar del coche y besar a Mimi cuando ella le ha dicho inconscientemente que se alegraba de conocerlo! Así que ha habido Taiora y Mimato! Espero que os haya gustado! =D Si hay alguna falta ortográfica lo siento! lo he revisado pero seguro se me escapa algo!  
_

_**Emiita**__**, **__**AtpAb95**__**, Lyls, **__**Taishou**__**, **__**Cari Cazal**__**, **__**DarlingCinderella**__**, Harisumi, **__**BeLyxan**__**, **__**Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki**__**, **__**Sylvia Sora**__**, **__**The Chronicles of Cissy Black**__**, **__**Sakura Tachikawa**__**, **__**bela de slytherin**__**, Eri, **__**Meems-ishikawa**__**, Roww, **__**Sumi Tachikawa**__** (x2) y **__**sandra91296**_

**Eri**: A Matt y a Tai les salieron los celos que tenían dentro xDD Veremos a ver como contínua =) haber qué te parece este capítulo! :)

**sandra91296**: Uii, eso sería rizar más el rizo xDD Hacer que Kouji se sienta así por la relación de Takuya y Zoe xDD Gracias por el review ¡ :D

_**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**_

_Y a ti también, que lees esto :)_

_Nos leemos!_

_Nora._


	12. Poco a poco

**Aclaraciones**: Digimon no me pertenece.

**Parejas: **Mimato como principal, Taiora y un poco de Takari.

* * *

**Recuerdos  
**

**

* * *

****  
Capítulo 12: Poco a poco  
**

**

* * *

**_  
Apoyada en la barandilla del balcón, miraba ausentemente el cielo azul adornado con pocas nubes que se mostraba a esa hora de la mañana. Cerró los ojos al sentir como una brisa fresca soplaba suavemente moviendo levemente sus cabellos y respiró llenando sus pulmones de ese aire. Un conocido olor llegó también entre la brisa y ella sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados al saber que se acercaba. Tres segundos después unos brazos rodearon su cintura y la acercaron hacía el cuerpo que la abrazaba por detrás. _

—_¿Qué haces aquí? —le susurró al oído una voz masculina._

—_Quería tomar un poco el aire—musitó ella apoyando su espalda contra el pecho de él. _

_Matt acarició con su nariz el cuello de la chica._

—_Deberías llamar a tu madre, debe de estar preocupada._

_La castaña chasqueó la lengua. Sabía que él tenía razón pero aún se sentía molesta con su madre. El día anterior su madre explotó diciéndole que no aceptaba que saliese con Matt. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida ante lo que le dijo su madre, pensando que exageraba. Pero el rostro serio de su madre le decía que lo que le estaba exigiendo era completamente enserio. Ella le contestó que no iba a dejarlo porque ella se lo dijera, y su madre le volvió a alzar la voz diciendo que era un delincuente y que no le gustaba que ella se juntara con él. Cansada de escuchar las incoherencias de su madre, salió de casa con una rabia inmensa al ver que ella no la escuchaba y si lo hacía, por un oído le entraba y por otro le salía. Sus pies la llevaron automáticamente a casa de Matt, quien la hizo pasar al instante de abrirle la puerta y ver su expresión de tristeza. _

_Matt había dormido en el sofá esa noche y le había dejado su habitación para que ella durmiese. Y ahí estaban ahora al día siguiente._

—_¿Mimi?_

_La castaña se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y le miró a los ojos._

—_Deberías hablar con ella._

—_Ya lo hice…—susurró ella bajando la mirada—…pero no me escucha…solo seguía y seguía repitiendo que tu…—calló al sentir como el agarre de Matt se aflojaba y él endurecía la mandíbula—Ey—lo llamó ella cogiéndole el rostro para que la mirara—me da igual lo que digan. Sé que lo dice porque tiene una imagen equivocada de ti…y que cuando te conozca seguro que le encantarás—sonrió ella divertida—no te habrás dado cuenta pero tienes locas a todas las mujeres del barrio ¿sabes? —rió ella haciéndose la celosa. _

_Matt sonrió levemente y se acercó hasta besarla suavemente._

—_Pero a mí solo me interesa una—murmuró el contra su boca para luego besarla._

* * *

Toshiko observó por cuarta vez a su hija en lo que iba de mañana y frunció levemente el ceño. Por mucho que su hija le dijera que no le pasaba nada, ella sabía que era mentira, para algo era su madre y la conocía mejor que nadie. Aunque en el fondo estaba un poco tranquila porque, al reconocer las expresiones de su hija, sabía que esa expresión era de algo bueno que le había ocurrido. Cuando se había levantado para desayunar, ya sentada en la mesa con su vaso de leche con cereales, la señora Takenouchi observó como Sora movía su vaso, mientras miraba un punto fijo y una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro, hasta que se daba cuenta de que su madre la observaba detenidamente y se recomponía mirando con toda la atención el vaso mientras lo seguía moviendo.

Después, también la había vuelto a descubrir mirando hacia un punto lejano y con esa sonrisa en el rostro y sabía que aunque le preguntara ella le iba a responder que nada le ocurría, así que la mujer se dedicaba a observarla con curiosidad.

—Sora—llamó a su hija pero ella no contestó—Sora—volvió a llamarla provocando que la pelirroja diera un respingo y mirara a su madre.

—¿Qué?

—Te decía que si tenías ropa para lavar.

—Oh, no. Esta mañana cuando me duché la dejé toda en la cesta—le contestó mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Vio de reojo como su madre entró en otro cuarto, y suspiró tranquila. No había podido evitar sonreír como una tonta al recordar una y otra vez lo que había pasado anoche. Y sabía que su madre después de haberle preguntado unas cuantas veces que le pasaba seguía observándola en silencio. Sonrió otra vez. Anoche, cuando él se despidió en la puerta de su portal robándole otro beso y después subió al coche arrancándolo y desapareciendo, ella se quedó apoyada en la puerta de su portal, asimilando todo lo que había pasado.

Se habían besado, Tai y ella se habían besado. Otra sonrisa. Recordó el abrazo que le dio cuando caminaron hacia el banco, la confesión que le hizo diciéndole que no iba a permitir que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima sin su consentimiento. Sora sabía que Tai siempre estaba ahí para protegerla, desde que iban al jardín de infancia hasta ahora en el instituto. Pero cuando se lo dijo, mirándola a los ojos, ella no pudo evitar acercarse hasta unir sus labios con los suyos.

Aunque también, había una pizca de temor en todo eso. Ella le había besado sí, y Tai le había respondido el beso. Pero la pelirroja, entre todos esos pensamientos, temió que él hubiera respondido el beso por simple cariño. Era cierto que en ese momento ella tenía un buen susto encima por lo que había ocurrido en la discoteca y quizás él pensó, al ver que ella lo estaba besando, que era una petición de cariño en esos momentos.

¿Debería de llamarlo y hablar con él? ¿Y qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué lo había besado porque está enamorada de él y en ese momento ya no había podido aguantar más las ganas?

El timbre de su puerta la hizo abrir los ojos, iba a levantarse pero vio como su madre se adelantaba así que se acostó de nuevo para perderse en sus pensamientos.

—Oh, buenos días Tai.

—Buenos días señora Takenouchi, ¿está Sora?

La pelirroja abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó en el sofá. Miró su pijama y luego hacia su habitación pensando en una manera para entrar y por lo menos ponerse algo decente.

—Claro, pasa.

Solo le quedaban tres pasos para llegar a su cuarto cuando su madre la detuvo.

—Sora, te buscan.

La chica se quedó congelada en medio del pasillo, miró a su derecha para ver a Tai parado a unos pasos de donde estaba ella. Se cruzó de brazos intentando tapar un poco su vestimenta que consistía en un pantalón corto y una camiseta de manga corta que ya le venía pequeña pero que era cómoda para dormir. Delante de ella, el castaño la miraba con una expresión de normalidad, aunque Sora no supo como tomarse eso, si bien o mal.

—Hola—saludó él.

—Ho-hola—le devolvió el saludo sonriendo levemente.

La señora Takenouchi, que había ido a la cocina, miró de reojo a su hija y al chico mientras colocaba algunos platos en su sitio.

—Eh…—carraspeó el castaño—…he venido a traerte la camiseta que…que le dejaste a Kari ayer—habló enseñándole la bolsa que tenía en la mano.

—No había prisa—dijo ella ya más relajada—Ven—le pidió para que la siguiera hacia su habitación.

Tai entró a la habitación de su amiga y como siempre, la observó con detenimiento. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que había entrado a la habitación de Sora, era casi como su segunda habitación. Entornó un poco la puerta y caminó hacia donde Sora se había detenido.

—Ten—le extendió la prenda haciendo que sus manos se rozaran en el proceso. Notó la mano de Sora temblar al entrar en contacto con la suya y una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro.

Esa noche no había podido pegar ojo hasta bien entrada la madrugada, en más de una ocasión mientras conducía hacia su casa le habían entrado ganas de dar media vuelta, volver a la casa de Sora, llamarla para que bajara y en cuanto la viera salir por la puerta, sujetar su rostro con sus manos y besarla de nuevo.

Estaba ya convencido, le gustaba Sora. Le gustaba muchísimo. Cuando salió con otras chicas y al final de la tarde, la chica le robaba algún que otro beso, lo único que había conseguido sacarle era una sonrisa, nada más. Nada comparado con lo que había sentido con ella la noche anterior, cuando la vio acercarse a él, con sus ojos levemente enrojecidos por haber llorado hace unos minutos, y unir sus labios con los suyos. Había sentido una opresión agradable en el estómago, como sus dedos le habían hormigueado al acariciar la cintura de la pelirroja y su corazón latirle con fuerza y rapidez. Al ver como su amiga se giraba para colocar la camiseta, tragó grueso al ver el pijama que ella llevaba. Señor, esos pijamas no deberían existir. Echó una rápida mirada hacia la puerta para comprobar que estaba entrecerrada y volvió a mirar a la chica sonriendo con diversión.

Sora cogió la camiseta y se giró rápidamente intentando que él no viera el leve sonrojo que había adquirido su rostro. Caminó hacia el armario, lo abrió par sacar una percha y así colgar la prenda. Pero cuando la colgó y cerró la puerta dio un respingo al sentir como unas manos se deslizaban lentamente por sus costados. Aguantó la respiración y se quedó muy quieta. Las manos avanzaron hasta unirse ambas en su vientre. Cerró los ojos al notar el aroma de Tai envolverla entera, ese aroma masculino que la paralizaba completamente.

—Tai…—susurró.

La chica abrió la boca para continuar pero la cerró y respiró con dificultad al sentir los labios del castaño acariciar superficialmente la piel sensible de su cuello. Llevó sus manos hacia las de Tai, enlazadas en su vientre, cuando él cogió una entre las suyas y con la otra aún en su cintura la hizo girar hasta colocarla frente a él. No había terminado de situarse delante de él cuando Tai se acercó a ella hasta atrapar su boca con la suya. Sora retrocedió por acto reflejo pero él la siguió hasta que la espalda de la chica chocó contra el armario.

La besó acariciando sus labios, incitándola a que los moviera también. Sonrió contra su boca cuando la pelirroja alzó sus manos hasta enlazarlas en su nuca y atraerlo hacia ella, diciéndole así que ella también había anhelando volver a besarlo. Se separó de ella para tomar un poco de aire y mirarla a los ojos y después volvió a besarla. Durante toda la mañana había estado pensando en el beso, dándose cuenta de que sentía…de que_ tenía_ ganas de volver a besarla y en cuanto vio como su hermana recogía de la colada la camiseta de Sora, se la había robado prácticamente para llevársela él mismo a su casa.

—Tai…—repitió sobre su boca.

—Hmm—emitió para que supiera que la escuchaba pero que no pensaba dejar de besarla.

—Mi madre…—jadeó ella con dificultad.

—Está en la cocina—le susurró él mientras mordía juguetonamente el labio inferior de la chica. Sora se estremeció ante la caricia y se perdió durante unos segundos de nuevo en el beso. Tenía que haberlo detenido antes de que se acercara y la aturdiera con su sola presencia y cercanía. Había perdido toda noción de tiempo y espacio y solamente era consciente de los besos de Tai. Cuando él se separó de sus labios y viajó por su mejilla, un poco de cordura llegó a Sora haciendo que se separara del chico.

—Pero puede entrar—rebatió.

El castaño dejó su camino de besos y descansó su frente en la de ella, recuperándose del beso. Al cabo de unos segundos, la chica se separó lentamente de él, estar tan cerca de él no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Afortunadamente, el móvil de la chica sonó desde la mesilla de noche. Sora lo cogió y contestó a la llamada.

—Hola Matt—saludó ella—Claro, dime… ¿su número? —Tai frunció el ceño—Eh, sí claro…apunta—habló mientras le dictaba los números—¿Lo tienes? Vale, hasta luego—se despidió para después colgar. Se quedó mirando unos segundos ausentemente el móvil y luego miró a Tai—Era Matt, y quería el número de Mimi.

Tai abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿De Mimi? —la pelirroja asintió y dejó el móvil de nuevo en la mesita.

—No me ha dicho para qué lo quería, pero me hago una idea—sonrió ella.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, hasta que Tai se decidió por hablar.

—Oye…—murmuró haciendo que Sora le mirara—…te invito a comer—propuso sonriendo.

—¿A comer?

—Sí ¿Qué dices?

La pelirroja le miró a los ojos y asintió.

—Claro, espera unos segundos que me cambie y nos vamos.

* * *

Matt abrió los ojos al sentir como un rayo de sol impactaba de lleno en su rostro haciéndole despertar del sueño. Giró su rostro y miró el reloj digital que había en su mesa que marcaban las doce del medio día. Se llevó una mano al rostro para masajearse los ojos y después dejó caer la mano muerta sobre la cama. Miró el techo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Había soñado durante toda la noche con ella. Se ve que su mente no había tenido suficiente con verla todo el día anterior que también mientras descansaba se encargaba de mostrarle momentos vividos con ella. Y en verdad tenía ganas de verla. Hacía ya un poco más de veinticuatro horas que se había enterado que ella había vuelto, que estaba aquí en Odaiba pero que no recordaba absolutamente nada sobre ellos; y hacia más de doce horas que se había encontrado con ella, que su corazón empezó a latir a tal velocidad que por un momento pensó que ella lo escucharía cuando la cogió a tiempo al ver que perdía el equilibrio.

Tai le había contado que no era la primera vez que él veía que le pasara eso. El día que la reconocieron y ella los vio, también sufrió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y perdió el conocimiento, cosa que preocupaba a Matt al pensar que a lo mejor tenía alguna enfermedad.

Quería verla, pero plantarse en su casa sin ningún motivo no creía que fuera lo correcto. Podría llamar a Tai y decirle de quedar todos para y Sora llamaría a Mimi, aunque se muriese de ganas por verla a solas, era eso o nada. Estiró su brazo hacia la mesita para coger el móvil cuando unos toques en la puerta lo detuvieron.

El señor Ishida abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hijo y asomó medio cuerpo.

—Matt, tengo que ir al estudio a preparar la programación de la semana ¿Te apañarás con lo que hay en la nevera? —el rubio asintió—Bien—hizo un ademán de cerrar la puerta pero volvió a abrirla—Ah, se me olvidaba. Esta mañana he tenido que coger unos papeles que dejé en tu coche, en la guantera, cuando he visto esto en el asiento del copiloto—lanzó algo brillante hacia la cama del rubio. —Supongo que se lo devolverás a la dueña—sonrió Hiroaki para luego cerrar la puerta.

Matt frunció el ceño cogiendo el pendiente plateado que su padre había lanzado hacia su cama. Lo observó con detenimiento y su corazón latió al ver que la joya era de Mimi, que seguramente se le habría caído ayer al salir del coche. Cerró su mano entorno al pendiente y sonrió levemente.

Ya tenía una buena excusa.

* * *

_Miró a su alrededor no reconociendo en lugar, o más bien la habitación donde se encontraba. Era un cuarto de tamaño normal, con una cama al fondo, junto con un armario y mesa de estudios como muebles principales. Por la decoración y los colores que la decoraban, dedujo estar en un cuarto de chico. Inspeccionó un poco el cuarto, observando la mesa, la silla en la que habían unas cuantas camisetas colgadas, el armario y por último la cama. Frunció el ceño al ver algo que captó su atención. Una guitarra se encontraba sacada por la mitad de su funda, al lado de la cama, caminó para mirarla de cerca pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo dirigir su vista hacía el frente._

_Abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver como por la puerta entraba ella misma seguida de un chico y su mandíbula casi cae hasta el suelo al ver que el chico que entraba tras de ella, era Matt._

—_¿Sigues enfadada?_

_La chica se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín infantil._

—_Sigues enfadada—afirmó el rubio en un murmullo._

_La castaña bufó.  
_

—_Oh, perdona si me molesta que…_esa _chica casi se te tirase encima—espetó ella._

—_Solamente era una fan._

—_A esa loca no se la puede llamar fan—gruñó ella con actitud infantil—Si casi le faltó violarte ahí en plena calle Matt, y delante de mí._

_El rubio suspiró._

—_Aún así, no debiste de gritarle._

_La Mimi que observaba el sueño frunció el ceño, confundida. ¿Qué hacia ella en la habitación de Matt? ¿Y porqué discutían como si fueran una pareja y ella estaba molesta?_

—_¿Sabes? Quizás debería montar un grupo y ser yo la cantante, hacer conciertos y salir vestida con una minifalda y un top. —sonrió ella con malicia al ver como el rubio entrecerraba los ojos—Haber como te sentiría a ti que mis fans me acosasen de esa manera._

—_Quítate esa idea de la cabeza—gruñó el rubio—Además, sabes que yo solamente soy cordial y amable con ellas porque son mis fans, no me interesan en el aspecto que ellas quieren._

_Mimi lo miró a los ojos mientras sus labios fruncidos se relajaban._

—_¿En serio? —preguntó ella haciendo un puchero._

_Matt sonrió divertido y se acercó a ella lentamente, pero sin llegar a tocarla. La otra Mimi se sonrojó al ver las intenciones del rubio con ella. ¿La iba a besar? Su corazón empezó a latirle velozmente, sintiendo el rubor aumentar cada vez que él reducía la distancia entre sus labios._

—_En serio—susurró él. Mimi sonrió y poniéndose de puntillas unió sus labios con los suyos._

Mimi abrió los ojos, parpadeando. Frunció levemente el ceño al sentir como su pulso palpitaba con fuerza en su sien, provocándole un leve dolor de cabeza, después miró a su alrededor reconociendo su cuarto. Se llevó una mano al corazón, que latía aún deprisa y respiró intentando relajarse. Había sentido ese sueño como si el beso se lo hubiera dado a ella, inconscientemente se llevó dos dedos a sus labios y los acarició ausentemente. Creía que era uno de sus recuerdos, tenía toda la pinta de serlo pero era imposible si el que salía en el era Matt.

"_Matt_"

La castaña se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, intentando esconderse de sus pensamientos. Ayer lo conoció y ya soñaba con él, y precisamente un sueño donde ella y el rubio eran pareja. Dios mío, lo suyo era grave. Destapó las sábanas hasta su nariz y se quedó mirando ausentemente un punto fijo. Tampoco era tan raro ¿no? Era normal soñar con chicos que te parecían guapos (porque era evidente que Matt lo era, y mucho), si te acostabas pensando en ellos había posibilidades que en tus sueños también apareciesen. Aunque una vez leyó en una revista, en una sección titulada "_10 razones para saber si le gustas_" la número seis decía que si soñabas con él era porque él se había acostado pensando en ti. ¿Eso quería decir que…?

—Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo Mimi—murmuró ella para sí misma—Pensar en mi, él…si lo acabo de conocer.

Y encima le dolía la cabeza, lo que le faltaba. Que le doliera no solamente cuando tenía esa clase de sueños sino cuando también soñaba. Bufó molesta mientras se levantaba de la cama, pero no había puesto un pie en el suelo cuando su móvil empezó a vibrar. La castaña se alargó sobre su cama para coger el móvil que estaba al otro lado, en una mesa pequeña, y frunció el ceño al ver un número desconocido en la pantalla del móvil.

—¿Sí?

—_¿Mimi?_

Su corazón dio un brinco. ¿Era…?

—S-sí…

—_Soy Matt._

La castaña abrió la boca sorprendida y se colocó sentada en su cama, con la espalda recta.

—Hola—saludó ella mirando fijamente la ventana que tenía enfrente.

—_Hola_—le respondió el saludo—_oye, ayer se te cayó un pendiente cuando ibas a salir de mi coche._

Automáticamente la chica dirigió su mirada hacia la mesita, donde solo un pendiente reposaba en ella. Cierto, anoche cuando se desvestía se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el otro.

—Cierto—murmuró ella.

—_Te llamaba para decirte que lo tengo yo._

—Oh, gracias por avisarme—hubo unos segundos de silencio— Eh… ¿quieres…que quedemos…y así…? —balbuceó nerviosa— Así…me devuelves el pendiente…—se mordió el labio al ver que al otro lado de línea el rubio no contestaba. Quizás se había precipitado al preguntarle si quería quedar ese mismo día.

—_Claro._

Mimi parpadeó creyendo que había escuchado mal.

—¿Sí? Bien, pues ¿cuándo…?

Matt miró el reloj de su muñeca.

—_¿Qué te parece dentro de una hora? Por la tarde no voy a poder._

—Está bien, sí claro. ¿Dónde quieres que quedemos?

—_Bájate a tu portal, estaré ahí._

—De acuerdo—sonrió Mimi—Pues…hasta dentro de un rato…

—_Hasta luego._

La castaña apretó la tecla de colgar y se quedó mirando el móvil durante unos segundos. Se miró al espejo que tenía a su izquierda donde se vio a ella sentada en su cama, y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Saltó literalmente de su cama yendo hacia su armario donde cogió ropa limpia y corrió velozmente hacia el cuarto de baño.

* * *

Matt apoyó su espalda en la pared del edificio y miró el pendiente que sostenía en su mano. Se sentía igual de inquieto como cuando había empezado a quedar con Mimi así, solos. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace seis años que acabaría enamorado de la mimada, infantil y vanidosa Mimi Tachikawa seguramente le hubiera ignorado por completo pensando que esa persona no estaba bien de la cabeza. Pero así había sido. Poco a poco, al estar los dos en el mismo grupo de amigos, Matt fue testigo de cómo Mimi fue cambiando. Ya no era esa chica remilgada que ponía un toque de superficialidad a cualquier cosa que se le ponía por delante, egoísta y que se quejaba por cualquier cosa. El pasar todas esas aventuras en el Mundo Digimon hizo a que el carácter de Mimi cambiara y se convirtiera en una chica comprensiva y cariñosa, sin dejar de lado su toque de inocencia, aunque había veces que ese lado infantil y caprichoso salía a flote.

Con el paso del tiempo ella se fue acercando a él, intentando hablarle y sacarle más palabras que un "_Hola_" o un "_Adiós_". Recordaba que él al principio le contestaba por simple educación y no pasaba de monosílabos, pero con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de que se iba sintiendo a gusto con ella, que ese toque de inocencia, dulzura y amabilidad que ella tenía lo iba atrayendo poco a poco, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya había caído. Él, que a veces se quejaba diciéndole a Tai que era un poco pesada y que no se callaba nunca, el verano que ella se fue a Estados Unidos de vacaciones, Matt se dio cuenta de que esas conversaciones con ella, a pesar de que fuera solamente la castaña la que hablaba, las echaba de menos, y a ella también. Y cuando ella vino de su viaje y Matt oyó en una de sus tantas reuniones como ella le comentaba a Sora que había conocido a un chico guapísimo que se llamaba Michael, ahí fue cuando él experimentó su primera molestia de celos.

Y después, cuando se quedaron solos y ella le comentó algo sobre Michael y Matt gruñó, Mimi le preguntó si estaba celoso y ante el silencio del rubio ella le confesó que Michael solamente era un amigo.

—_Él es solo un amigo—le dijo ella— a mi me gusta otra persona—confesó en un murmullo mirándolo con un sonrojo en la cara._

Y desde ese día habían empezado a salir.

Él nunca había sido una persona que mostrara sus sentimientos en público, no abrazaba amorosamente, ni mantenía una actitud cariñosa con la castaña si salían a la calle. Pero eso a Mimi no la incomodaba, ella lo conocía de sobra como para saber que si no mostraba cariño frente a todos era debido a su carácter, no a que no sintiera nada por ella. Solamente cuando se encontraban solos, parecía que su semblante se suavizaba un poco y la castaña le conseguía sacar alguna que otra leve sonrisa.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que el chico mirara en la dirección por donde segundos después aparecía Mimi. La chica miró a ambos lados hasta fijarse en Matt, que esperaba un par de metros hacia la derecha.

Mimi sonrió levemente y caminó hacia él.

—Hola—saludó ella.

—Hola.

El rubio la observó detenidamente. Se notaba que había tomado una ducha ya que su pelo se veía un poco húmedo. En ese momento una brisa hizo que se mecieran provocando que el olor de su champú llegara a Matt y este inhalara su aroma, aturdiéndolo.

La castaña se llevó las manos a la espalda para jugar con sus dedos, sin que el chico se diera cuenta, en un acto de nerviosismo. Sintió sus mejillas encenderse ante la mirada que el rubio le echaba, mirándola fijamente sin parpadear. Retorció sus dedos aún más.

Al ver como ella se sonrojaba un poco, Matt se dio cuenta de que estaba dejándose llevar por su presencia, por lo que cerró los ojos, abriéndolos después para fijar su mirada en su mano y extenderle el pendiente.

—Aquí tienes—le extendió la joya a la chica, que lentamente alzó su mano para cogerla. Fue inevitable que al coger el pendiente los dedos de Mimi rozara su palma, haciendo que esta temblara ante el tacto.

Sintió una corriente adentrarse por su mano cuando sus dedos tocaron la mano de Matt. Alzó la mirada hacia el chico y al verlo mirar aún sus manos algo le dijo a la castaña que el también había sentido algo.

—Gracias—cogió rápidamente el pendiente metiéndolo en su bolsillo.

El rubio asintió silenciosamente. Ya eran demasiadas emociones en menos de dos días. A opinión suya había aguantado bastante sin hacer ninguna estupidez que la asustara, aunque poco le faltó atrapar su mano entre la suya cuando ella la alargó para coger el accesorio. Una parte de él le decía que se quedara con ella, pero otra le gritaba más bien que se alejara ya que no sabía si al próximo roce que tuviera con ella mandaría al demonio toda esa farsa de no conocerla. Y Matt no quería incomodarla.

"_No pienso alejarme de ella, aguantaré, pero no la perderé de nuevo_"

Carraspeó para llamar la atención de la chica y metió sus manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?

Mimi abrió los ojos parpadeando. Sentía su corazón empezar a latir a una velocidad cada vez más rápida.

—Claro—respondió ella.

El rubio sonrió interiormente. Se acercaría poco a poco a ella para así no incomodarla ya que él no acostumbraba a entrarles a las chicas de manera descarada, era al revés. Mientras ella no lo reconociese intentaría aproximarse a ella y así descubriría algo sobre el año en el que desapareció.

Ya la había perdido una vez y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo una segunda.

* * *

Sus dedos se movían con rapidez por el teclado. Después, su mano derecha se separaba de vez en cuando para coger el ratón y entrar en otra página. Su serio semblante seguía igual desde que había abierto el portátil y se había adentrado en el mundo de Internet. Había llamado a Joe hacía unos minutos y este le había dicho que su hermano Shin le había informado de varias cosas interesantes en torno a la amnesia, por lo que el peliazul había llamado a los demás para quedar en casa de Tai a la tarde para informarlos a todos y ya avanzar en lo que le sucedía a Mimi. Izzy se había levantado esa mañana y se había puesto a investigar sobre la amnesia por su propia cuenta. No se daba por vencido y quería averiguar cosas, saber más, pero Internet era un mundo inmenso de respuestas e Izzy no sabía en que detenerse de tantas de las que había.

Suspiró y se apoyó en su silla descansando la vista, pero un sonido proveniente del ordenador le hizo poner atención a la pantalla. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a la pantalla, movió el ratón cambiando la pestaña y su ceño se arrugó aún más al ver lo que era. Sus ojos se movieron con rapidez por la pantalla y se abrieron con sorpresa junto con su boca al terminar de leerlo.

Tenía que hablar con los demás.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

_Hola! =D ya estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo después de cien mil y un intentos porque Internet me dejara conectarme ¬¬ :)_

_Como veis, a Tai le han podido las ganas y se ha presentado al día siguiente en casa de Sora para "devolverle la camiseta" a Sora *—* Yo cada día lo adoro más a este chico._

_Y por otro lado, estoy en proceso de no hacer sufrir a Matt, y empiezo por hacerle soñar…pero son sueños buenos aunque no haya mencionado cómo eran xD y los recuerdos por separado. Aunque no prometo mantenerlo hasta el final, no se pero me gusta esto de hacer sufrir a Matt y luego darle la alegría xDDD así que digamos que ahora lo llevaré por una línea normal…pero vendrán muchas curvas y una se llama Satoe Tachikawa xD_

_Mmm supongo que aquí explica como conoce Michael a los demás...Mimi con catorce años viajó de vacaciones a Estados Unidos y de allí lo conoció por primera vez y le habla de sus amigos.  
_

_**Emiita, Lyls, Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki, Roww, Eri, Taishou, DarlingCinderella, BeLyxan, Mavi-neko, bela de slytherin, Cari Cazal, Sylvia Sora, AtpAb95, Yesimar-selene, lov3Sesshumaru, emmylia91 (x3), The Chronicles of Cissy Black**_

_**Eri: **__Yo creo que a Sora se le pasará pronto el susto, y más si Tai se encarga de ello ;)_

_Sii, no quería poner una pelea entre Matt y Kouji en plan como la ha tenido Tai con el chico que molestó a Sora, es muy pronto, se acaban de conocer! Sii, yo creo que el más sorprendido en su autocontrol es el propio Matt jajaja_

_Muchas gracias por el review :)_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**_

_Y a ti también, que lees esto :)_

_Nos leemos!_

_Nora._


	13. El email

**Aclaraciones**: Digimon no me pertenece.

**Parejas: **Mimato como principal, Taiora y un poco de Takari.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: El e-mail**

* * *

Desde que le había dicho a su madre que comía fuera y había salido por la puerta de su casa, Sora había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que esta tarde no acabara nunca. Se sentía como en uno de sus sueños donde ella y Tai pasaban un día juntos como una pareja, incluso se pellizco disimuladamente el brazo por si era otro sueño y poco después despertaría en su cama. Pero su corazón había dado un salto de alegría y había sonreído levemente al ver que no se despertaba, que era real. Había dejado a un lado la razón y había disfrutado como una niña esa tarde, habían ido a comer a un puesto de comida rápida que había en el parque donde desde los cinco años quedaban todas las tardes después de la escuela para jugar, ella se compró una hamburguesa y aguantó la risa al ver la cara asombrada del hombre cuando Tai le pidió seis para él. Habían caminado hasta un banco donde el castaño empezó a devorar las hamburguesas. Sora en ningún momento había sacado el tema ni tampoco le había preguntado nada a Tai, se habían limitado a hablar como si lo que había pasado entre ellos no hubiera pasado, aunque la pelirroja sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que sacarlo. Tai, por su parte, tampoco había mencionado nada, por lo que ella había llegado a pensar que lo que ocurrió el día anterior había sido debido a que Tai la vio vulnerable y todo fue una muestra de cariño. Pero por otra parte también dudaba, porque si era así ¿porqué la había besado hacía pocas horas? Tenía que preguntarle, y aceptar lo que él le dijera, ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir enamorada de él pero siendo no correspondida y por nada del mundo quería perder su amistad con él.

Y era ahora, cuando después de comer se habían sentado en un banco, donde Sora tomó el valor para preguntarle.

—Tai.

El castaño que miraba divertido como unos niños jugaban al fútbol, apartó la vista y la centró en su amiga, que le miraba.

—¿Sí?

—Tenemos que hablar.

El chico siguió mirándola hasta que bajó la vista y asintió.

—Ne…necesito saber…qué va a pasar con…nosotros—empezó la pelirroja—He estado dándole mil y una vueltas, y no te preocupes por lo que pasó ayer…y bueno, hoy—Tai frunció el ceño—podemos hacer como si no pasara nada—si bueno, eso decía, pero sabía que en el fondo estaba mintiendo descaradamente.

—¿Para ti no significó nada?

La pelirroja alzó la vista y miró al chico. Tenía el ceño fruncido levemente y la miraba fijamente a los ojos, serio. Maldición, ahora tendría que soltarlo todo y confesarle lo que sentía. Una cosa era decir una mentira como la de antes, y otra era mentirle mirándolo a los ojos y eso Sora no lo podía soportar. Abrió la boca para hablar pero el castaño la interrumpió.

—Para mi sí que significó algo.

Un cálido calor envolvió a Sora al oír esas palabras. Ahora si que no sabía qué decir, ni cómo actuar. Nunca quiso hacerse ilusiones sobre que Tai la había besado porque sintiera algo más fuerte que la amistad por ella por miedo a que luego todo hubiese sido por simple cariño y amistad. Y ahora, ese pequeño pensamiento donde ella ponía la posibilidad de que fuera para Tai algo más que una amiga salió a flote con fuerza. Su corazón empezó a latirle con tanta fuerza que sentía los latidos en sus sienes.

Tai por su parte mantenía la mirada fija en ella. Estaba claro que ya no podía hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada entre él y Sora porque estaba bastante claro que las cosas no iban a ser iguales, él no quería que lo fueran. Porque de solo imaginarse a Sora con otro que no fuera él, a Sora abrazando a alguien como lo abrazó el otro día y a Sora besando a otro como lo habían hecho hace unas horas le hacía hervir la sangre de rabia y celos. Y puede que él no entendiera una mierda de sentimientos femeninos, pero algo le decía que ella sentía lo mismo cuando la besaba o cuando la tocaba, por algo era su mejor amiga y conocía sus gestos. Como cuando fruncía el ceño cuando algo no le gustaba o no le parecía correcto o se mordía el labio cuando estaba nerviosa por algo, como lo hacía en ese momento. Tenía que ser valiente y afrontar los hechos, y ese hecho era que Sora le gustaba, muchísimo.

—Me gustas mucho, Sora—susurró él.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se nublaron ante las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer. Sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero se controló e intentó frenarlas. Soltó una leve carcajada al ver la cara de desconcierto que puso el castaño al verla a punto de llorar, seguro se pensaba que ella no sentía lo mismo.

Y así era, el castaño se desconcertó al ver que sus ojos se aguaban. Iba a llorar, ¿eso quería decir que ella estaba triste porque no sentía lo mismo? Joder, acababa de hacer el ridículo delante de ella y muy posiblemente perder su amistad para toda la vida.

—S-Sora yo…—empezó balbuceando—perdóname yo no quería…

Pero calló al sentir los labios de Sora mojados por sus lágrimas sobre los suyos. Inmediatamente los abrió acogiendo a los de su amiga y acercándola a él en un abrazo. Llevó ambas manos a las mejillas de Sora y con sus pulgares limpió las lágrimas que caían mientras deslizaba su lengua dentro de la boca de ella y acariciaba la suya.

—Idiota…—susurró Sora sobre sus labios sonriendo—…has tardado demasiado—añadió con una sonrisa.

Tai le devolvió el gesto, entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería. En ese momento le agradecía a Yolei por haberle abierto los ojos sobre los sentimientos de Sora, porque seguramente sino hubiese sido por ella él hubiera seguido igual de despistado y quizás, hubiese perdido a Sora.

—Perdóname…—pidió mirándola a los ojos. Sora le sonrió y volvió a unir sus labios en otro beso. Claro que lo perdonaba, porque Tai no lo sabía pero, él era la única persona con la que ella no podía enfadarse.

* * *

Mimi se detuvo de golpe al ver como Matt avanzaba tranquilamente hacia una moto aparcada al otro lado de la calle. Frunció el ceño, confusa ante el repentino déjà vu que sintió. Esto no podía haberlo vivido antes, era imposible. No recordaba haber subido en moto pero su cuerpo tenía una sensación distinta a lo que su mente le decía.

Matt se giró al no sentir que Mimi le seguía y la vio parada a unos pasos de donde estaba él y su moto.

—¿Pasa algo?

La castaña dio un respingo en su sitio al sentir la voz del rubio.

—No, no es nada. Es que, nunca he subido en moto—admitió en un susurro.

Matt sintió una especie de dolor punzante en el estómago al oírla, aunque lo disimuló con éxito y avanzó hacia ella con normalidad.

—Es fácil, ven. —Mimi dirigió su vista hacia su mano que había sido cogida por la de Matt y se dejó guiar por el chico hacía el vehículo. Se sorprendió al sentir una sensación de molestia cuando los dedos del chico abandonaron los suyos.

Matt le entregó un caso y ella se lo colocó enseguida. Se apartó un poco para dejar que él subiese primero. En realidad no tenía que ser tan difícil el montar, así que, antes de que Matt se girara a ayudarle a subir, ella misma pasó una pierna por el asiento y se subió de un salto. Sus manos se colocaron automáticamente en la cintura del rubio, la castaña agradeció estar a espaldas suyas, así no podría ver el increíble sonrojo que adornaba su cara ante ese contacto tan íntimo.

Matt por su parte estaba apretando con fuerza los manillares de su moto. Al sentir como el cuerpo de Mimi se colocaba detrás del suyo y sus manos se deslizaban hacia su estómago su cuerpo se sacudió entero. Suspiró varias veces intentando serenarse y giró un poco la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Lista? —susurró el rubio. Mimi se quedó por unos segundos mirando sus ojos azulados hasta que por fin su cabeza se movió sola asintiendo. Matt hizo rugir la moto—Agárrate fuerte.

En cuanto sintió movimiento Mimi apretó suavemente el agarre entorno a la cintura de Matt. Su primera impresión fue cerrar los ojos pero al cabo de unos segundos los abrió, sintiendo como el aire le daba de lleno en la cara. Giró su rostro viendo a los coches que iban dejando atrás o a las personas que caminaban por las calles. Volvió la vista al frente y cerró de nuevo los ojos al sentir que, junto con el aire, el olor de Matt le llegaba con claridad a sus fosas nasales.

El rubio sonrió levemente al sentir como el cuerpo de Mimi se apoyaba en el suyo completamente. Ella muchas veces le había dicho que ir en moto y sentir el aire en el rostro la relajaba completamente y se recostaba contra él. Puede que ella no lo recordara, pero sus gestos decían todo lo contrario. En películas que él y Mimi habían visto donde el protagonista sufría amnesia, sus familiares o amigos le mostraban fotografías de personas o lugares conocidos, o lo llevaban a sitios donde fueran importantes. Mimi le acababa de decir que nunca había montado en moto, pero había subido sin problemas, por lo que Matt supuso que si poco a poco le iba enseñando sitios o lugares familiares para ella, quizás fuese recordando algo.

Y eso iba a hacer.

* * *

Satoe abrió la puerta de su casa con el pie ya que llevaba las manos ocupadas y caminó hacia la cocina donde dejando unas bolsas con comida.

—¿Cariño? ¿Estás en casa? —llamó a su marido mientras sacaba la carne que había tenido que bajar a comprar porque se les había acabado.

—Estoy en el salón—habló Keisuke.

La señora Tachikawa dejó de ordenador los alimentos y caminó hacia el salón donde su marido estaba viendo un programa en la tele.

—¿Aún no se ha levantado Mimi?—preguntó mirando hacia la habitación de su hija.

—Hace rato que se ha levantado. Se ha ido a casa de una amiga a estudiar, dice que se quedará a comer allí.

Satoe entrecerró los ojos. En ese momento las palabras del doctor Murai le vinieron a la mente de inmediato.

"_Pues permítame decirle señora, que ha entrado en la boca del lobo. Venir aquí, justamente a Odaiba cuando usted quiere que Mimi no recuerde nada, es como ofrecerle sus recuerdos en bandeja de plata. Quien le ha dicho a usted que no se ha encontrado con alguno de sus amigos del pasado durante estos días_"

¿Y si Mimi les había mentido? ¿Y si se había encontrado con sus antiguos amigos y ahora en ese mismo instante estaba co ellos?

—¿A casa de qué amiga se ha ido?

Keisuke volvió a quitar la mirada del televisor y miró a su esposa.

—Creo que se llamaba Zoe Orimoto.

La mujer se giró rápidamente hacia el teléfono que estaba cerca de la entrada. Descolgó el aparato y buscó en la agenda que había a la derecha el nombre de la chica. Cuando lo encontró, empezó a marcar los números y cuando terminó esperó a que cogiera señal.

—Hola, buenos días. Soy la señora Tachikawa, ¿está Mimi ahí?

* * *

Mimi bajó de la moto, le dio el casco a Matt y se quedó contemplando el inmenso parque que se alzaba delante de ella. El chico guardó el casco dentro de la moto y se volvió hacia la castaña. Se quedó observándola a un paso de ella, viendo como miraba el lugar con curiosidad.

—¿Te gusta?

La castaña se giró hacia Matt y asintió mientras sonreía. Ese lugar le transmitía algo, le hacía sentirse bien y tranquila.

—Es precioso.

El rubio sonrió levemente y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido de inmediato por Mimi. Ese siempre había sido su lugar favorito, la castaña le había contado en varias ocasiones que cuando se sentía mal o quería estar sola siempre iba allí y se sentaba en uno de los bancos que se encontraban al fondo a la derecha, junto con el enorme lago que se formaba. Y era allí donde Matt la guió, para luego sentarse en el mismo banco donde solían sentarse cuando paseaban por allí juntos. Un sentimiento de calidez se instaló en el pecho de Mimi al contemplar la vista que tenía enfrente. Un enorme lago era rodeado por los árboles del parque y al fondo se podía divisar varios edificios. Algunos patos nadaban por las aguas en fila india y si te acercabas mejor fijando la vista, podías ver a algunos peces nadando.

—Menuda vista, me encanta—habló ella perdiéndose en el paisaje.

—Esta es una de las mejores vistas aquí en Odaiba.

Mimi sonrió y giró su rostro para mirar al rubio. La luz del sol hacía que su cabello se viera más claro al igual que sus ojos, que se perdían en el paisaje que ambos estaban observando. La castaña siguió mirándolo hasta que el rostro de Matt se giró también haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, nada, nada—balbuceó ella volviendo la mirada hacia el lago de nuevo. Su corazón latía a una velocidad rápida y disimuladamente retorcía sus dedos que estaban descansando en su regazo. No quería ser paranoica al pensar que esa situación era un tanto extraña. Ella, que acababa de llegar aquí a Odaiba y había conocido a nuevos amigos, entre ellos Matt, hace nada, pocos días. Él, que era poco hablador y no había casi cruzado palabra con ella, le había ofrecido pasar el día con él. Seguramente su novia era demasiado tonta o no se daba cuenta de la suerte que tenía y del riesgo que corría Matt si lo dejaba solo. Ella respetaba las relaciones, pero había chicas que parecía que eso se lo tomaban como si eso no importara.

—Tu novia no debe de ser celosa, si sabe que has salido conmigo—comentó de golpe y al instante se reprendió por ser tan directa y cotilla. Eso a ella no tenía que interesarle para nada.

Matt giró su rostro sorprendido de nuevo hacia la chica. ¿Novia? ¿Él?

—¿De dónde sacas eso? —preguntó extrañado. Si a Tai se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de mentirle diciendo que él tenía novia en cuanto lo pillara lo mandaría al hospital de la brutal paliza que le daría. Mimi le miró—Yo no tengo novia.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y cerró su boca al sentir que esta también se había abierto levemente. ¿Cómo que no tenía novia? ¿Es que acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco? Por favor, si ella había visto las miradas que captaba cuando venían de camino al parque. Las chicas se giraban en cuanto Matt pasaba por sus lados. No es que a ella le molestara, al fin de al cabo ella no era nada suyo, solamente había ido observando las reacciones ya que algunas de recatadas tenían poco.

—Oh vaya, yo…lo suponía. Bueno ya sabes…—Matt la siguió observando—¿En serio no te has dado cuenta de cómo te miraban las chicas? Está claro que si no tienes novia es porque no quieres. Apuesto a que cualquiera aceptaría serlo

El rubio siguió mirándola hasta que poco a poco una leve sonrisa se le formó en su rostro. Se acordaba perfectamente cuando un día caminando junto a ella una chica alocada se le tiró encima, literalmente, gritándole propuestas de matrimonio y declaraciones de amor. Mimi había estado a punto de engancharla de los pelos pero él había sido rápido y se había deshecho de su agarre rápidamente.

—Puede, pero a mi no me interesa ninguna de ellas —respondió indiferente.

Después de eso, caminaron hacia un puesto que se encontraba en medio del parque donde compraron unos perritos calientes. Hablaron de todo un poco, Matt no quiso preguntarle muchas cosas sobre su vida allí en Nueva York ya que suponía que ella no sabía el motivo por el cual sus padres se la llevaron de Odaiba. Supo también que la relación de Mimi con sus padres iba bien, por lo que seguramente aún no se habrían enterado de que se había reencontrado con sus antiguos amigos. Después le contó varias cosas a Mimi sobre su vida, de que conocía a Tai y a los demás desde los once años y un poco de la relación sobre sus padres.

La vuelta hacia su casa se le hizo a Mimi muy corta, en cuanto vio su edificio tuvo ganas de inventarse una buena escusa para que él se quedara, pero Matt le había dicho que había quedado para una cosa muy importante y ella no podía hacer nada por retenerlo.

—Bueno pues, muchas gracias por haberme enseñado un poco más de Odaiba. Ese parque es precioso, parecía como si lo hubiera visitado ya varias veces—le sonrió ella en cuanto bajó de la moto.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado. —le respondió Matt que aún seguía montado al vehículo.

—Pues ya nos veremos ¿no? —Mimi se mordió el interior de la mejilla esperando la respuesta.

—Claro.

La castaña sonrió y dio un paso hacia delante por inercia. Se sonrojó al pensar lo que iba a hacer, pero dio otro paso hacia el rubio y se inclinó para besar suavemente la mejilla de Matt. Se separó enseguida y murmuró un "adiós" y corrió hacia su portal.

Matt se quedó parado durante unos segundos sin ni siquiera pestañear. Sonrió levemente y se puso de nuevo el casco, conduciendo hacia casa de Tai.

* * *

Mimi abrió la puerta de su casa mientras miraba la pantalla de su móvil, en cuanto entró en el interior de la vivienda alzó la mirada para ver a su madre esperándola en la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Qué tal en casa de Zoe? —inquirió la madre con una sonrisa.

—Oh, muy bien—contestó Mimi con una sonrisa

—¿Qué has comido?

Mimi parpadeó confusa y luego volvió a sonreir.

—Hemos comido comida italiana que nos ha preparado su madre, estaba riquísima—caminó hacia donde estaba su madre y besó su mejilla—Voy a repasar un poquito más—se despidió de ella mientras entraba a su habitación.

Satoe se quedó mirando durante unos segundos la puerta, luego suspiró y se encaminó hacia la cocina. No debía de preocuparse, pero tendría que seguir los pasos de Mimi de cerca.

En cuanto cerró la puerta de su habitación, suspiró liberando por fin el nerviosismo que había pasado. Dejó la mochila que había escondido en una maceta de la entrada de su edificio para cuando volviera y volvió a mirar el móvil.

"_Ha llamado tu madre, pero creo que la he convencido de que estabas aquí. De todas maneras, si te pregunta, hemos comido comida italiana que ha hecho mi madre y que estaba riquísima ;)  
Besos, Zoe_"

Caminó hacia la cama y se tiró en ella escondiendo la cara en la almohada. Algo pasaba ya que su madre no confiaba en sus salidas, nunca le había pasado eso, pero se ve que ahora algo le preocupaba o no le parecía correcto.

De momento, solo le quedaba esperar.

* * *

—¿Por qué tarda tanto? —preguntó Tai cruzándose de brazos.

—Solo han pasado unos minutos hermano.

—Me sorprende incluso que no haya llegado el primero, sabiendo de lo que Joe tiene que hablarnos.

—De todas maneras, Izzy tampoco ha llegado—comentó Yolei mirando hacia el reloj.

—¿Hablaste con él Joe? —preguntó Cody.

—Sí, y me dijo que no tenía problemas en quedar a esta hora.

—No os preocupéis tanto, seguro estarán al llegar—comentó Davis mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras su nuca.

El timbre sonó en ese momento y Tai se levantó del sofá hasta la puerta. En cuanto la abrió, Matt entró por ella.

—Ya era hora ¿qué estabas haciendo? —preguntó el castaño caminando detrás de Matt.

—Estaba ocupado—contestó con simpleza mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano.

Tai puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, yo ya no aguanto más—volvió a sentarse junto a Sora—Joe, habla de una vez.

—Pero Izzy…

—Izzy es un genio. Ya le harás un resumen cuando venga.

El peliazul vio a sus amigos que esperaban ansiosos a que él hablara sobre lo que su hermano Shin le había comentado ese día mientras comían con su familia.

—Veréis, hablé con mi hermano sobre el tema. No le he contado nada sobre que Mimi está en la cuidad, simplemente me he interesado por la amnesia. Según lo que me ha dicho, existen varios tipos de amnesia según me ha contado, pero el único que se acerca para ser el que Mimi padece es la amnesia traumática. —Matt endureció la mandíbula—La amnesia traumática generalmente es ocasionada por una lesión en la cabeza, lo que pudo ocurrir cuando Mimi fue atropellada por el coche. Pudo haberse golpeado la cabeza al caer.

—¿Pero puede un golpe como ese hacer que Mimi pierda la memoria durante más de un año? —preguntó Yolei.

—Según me contó mi hermano, su duración está relacionada con el grado de daño causado. ¿Os acordáis cuando preguntamos al neurólogo que trató a Mimi cómo se encontraba? Nos dijo que había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza, que no era nada preocupante, y que por eso estaba inconsciente. Sinceramente, no creo que nos mintiera, ya que mi primo que también trabaja allí, fue ayudante del doctor que trató a Mimi y me confirmó que lo que nos había dicho era verdad. Pero entonces, no cuadra que si el golpe que sufrió Mimi no fue grave esté tanto tiempo padeciendo amnesia.

—Nos falta algo—habló Sora por primera vez desde que Joe había comenzado a hablar—ese algo que hace que no sepamos porqué Mimi no ha recordado nada durante todos estos años.

Matt abrió la boca para hablar pero entonces el timbre volvió a sonar tres veces seguidas.

—Será Izzy que viene preocupado por si se ha perdidio algo interesante—broméo Tai mientras se levantaba —¿Te crees que estas son horas de…? ¡Ey! —en cuanto abrió la puerta el pelirrojo entró corriendo hacia el salón donde se encontraban todos. —¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? Encima que llegas el último no…—calló de súbito al ver la cara que tenía su amigo. Jadeaba buscando aire, seguramente había venido desde su casa corriendo hasta aquí. —¿Izzy?

—Tengo…que…enseñaros…algo

—¿Qué pasa Izzy? —le preguntó Kari.

El pelirrojo se enderezó y miró a sus amigos.

—Sé lo que le pasa a Mimi, lo sé todo.

Los demás abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

—¿Cómo vas a saberlo? —quiso saber Tai.

—¿Todo? —preguntó Yolei.

Izzy metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo del pantalón hasta sacar un papel doblado varias veces. Lo desdobló y se los enseñó a sus amigos.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Sora.

—Es un e-mail de Estados Unidos, de Michael.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

_Holaa! Antes que nada, pediros perdón por no haber actualizado cuando debía T.T se me vinieron tres exámenes encima y me vi ahogándome sin saber qué hacer, tenía el capítulo a medias y no tenía tiempo para terminarlo hasta que cuando quise subirlo el viernes llovió tanto que Internet se volvió loco, pero por fin aquí estoy. Pediros perdón por no contestar los reviews! Os prometo que no volverá a pasar, los contestaré de nuevo todos y no los dejaré para lo último :)_

_Parece que Tai y Sora han aclarado las cosas y de momento les va bien, veremos cuanto les dura muajaja! Mimi y Matt, el rubio la ha llevado al parque donde iban y parece ser que aún no recordando a ella le ha encantado ^^ ya veis que quiere volver a verlo (y quien no querría *.*)_

_Y bueno, ya sabeis qué era lo que Izzy ha recibido. Un e-mail que Michael le ha mandado desde EEUU, ¿qué pondrá? Supongo que ya os oleréis lo que les contará a los demás ^^_

_**MiisakiiKiss**__**, darling cinderella, Roww, **__**emmylia91**__**, Lyls **__(Me voy DIRECTA a leer tu Taito :D)__**, **__**The Chronicles of Cissy Black**__**, Emiita, **__**Sylvia Sora**__**, **__**MimiSan89**__**, Cari Cazal, Allison Doolin, blueflower, AtpAb95, Meems-ishikawa y BeLyxan**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**_

_Y a ti también, que lees esto :)_

_Nos leemos!_

_Nora._


	14. La verdad

**Aclaraciones**: Digimon no me pertenece.

**Parejas: **Mimato como principal, y un poco de Taiora.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 14: La verdad  
**

**

* * *

**

_Izzy metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo del pantalón hasta sacar un papel doblado varias veces. Lo desdobló y se los enseñó a sus amigos._

—_¿Qué es? —preguntó Sora._

—_Es un e-mail de Estados Unidos, de Michael._

Nada más terminar esa frase un silencio se extendió por todo el salón de la casa. Lo único que se movía levemente era el pecho de Izzy recuperando el aire perdido, mientras todos los demás habían quedado petrificados ante lo que el pelirrojo les había dicho. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en el papel que Izzy sostenía con una mano.

En el momento que Izzy había entrado por la puerta, a Matt le había invadido un sentimiento de angustia que no había podido explicar. Izzy casi nunca llegaba tarde a las reuniones que tenían, y a las importantes siempre estaba de los primeros al llegar, por eso al rubio le pareció extraño que tratándose de un tema tan importante como era el de Mimi su amigo no llegaba a tiempo. Y en cuanto lo vio entrar corriendo y bastante pálido, ese sentimiento se le hizo más intenso. Ahora mismo tenía un nudo en la garganta, como si una mano invisible lo tuviera cogido por el cuello impidiéndole decir alguna cosa.

—¿De Michael? —habló Yolei la primera sin quitar la vista del papel.

El pelirrojo asintió.

—Lo recibí esta mañana, pero al intentar imprimirlo descubrí que me había quedado sin tinta y como hoy todo estaba cerrado tuve que ir a casa de mi tío y que me dejara la impresora. Tenía que traéroslo porque aquí resuelve todas nuestras dudas sobre lo que se nos escapaba sobre lo que le ocurría a Mimi.

Carraspeó un poco y miró a sus amigos.

—¿A qué estás esperando? —preguntó Tai poniéndose nervioso—Léelo.

El pelirrojo asintió. Cogió aire y empezó a leer:

"_Hola Izzy._

_Esta vez no te escribo para preguntarte alguna duda sobre informática, esto es mucho más importante. Sé que Mimi está ahí, que "ha vuelto" a Odaiba. Pero antes que nada empezaré por el principio._

_Sabes que yo conocí a Mimi hace tres años, cuando ella viajó con sus padres de vacaciones en verano a Estados Unidos y de allí nació una amistad, y después también os conocí a vosotros en el Mundo Digital. Bien, pues después de todo aquello mantuvimos el contacto por Internet, hablando algunos días y comentando cosas sobre los digimons. Hasta que un día, te puedes imaginar la sorpresa que me llevé cuando me encontré a Mimi por mi calle cuando venía de camino del instituto. Me sorprendí, porque ella no me había avisado de que venía ni nada y también me extrañó porque tanto como aquí como en Japón eran ya fechas de empezar el instituto. Pero lo que más me sorprendió, fue que cuando me acerqué a ella, no me reconoció._

_Al principio pensé que era una broma, pero al ver la cara de confusión que ella tenía supe que no era ninguna broma. Mimi no se acordaba de mí. Intenté hablarle sobre cosas que habíamos vivido pero ella seguía sin entender, hasta que después de unos segundos ella se despidió disculpándose. Llegué a mi casa confundido. ¿Cómo era que Mimi no se acordaba de mí? ¿Por qué? Se ve que el destino quiso responderme rápidamente esas preguntas porque al día siguiente entró una nueva alumna a mi instituto, no hace falta decir quién era ¿verdad?. Quise preguntarle por vosotros, pero ella me dijo que en ningún momento había vivido en Japón, y que lo había hecho solo hasta los cinco años. Seguro que mi mandíbula se descolgó de la impresión. Ahora si que estaba convencido de que algo pasaba, así que quise ir poco a poco y fui haciéndome amigo de ella._

_Al cabo de unas semanas, mi tío vino a casa a comer. Él es psicólogo y mientras comíamos, presté atención a un comentario que hizo mi tío sobre una mujer japonesa que había venido a su consulta pidiéndola una barbaridad. No le di más importancia, solo me extrañó._

_Pero al día siguiente, cuando tuve que ir a la consulta de mi tío y fui a tocar la puerta esta se abrió de golpe mientras una mujer salía de ella. No me reconoció, pero yo a ella sí. Era Satoe Tachikawa, la madre de Mimi. Entré a la consulta y le pregunté a mi tío de qué conocía a esa señora. Él me contestó que esa mujer era de la que hablaba el otro día en la comida y que había vuelto a venir para insistirle en qué ayudara a su hija._

_Me contó que la señora Tachikawa le había ofrecido un gran número de dinero para que él tratara a su hija. Él había investigado el historial de Mimi, y había sabido que la chica había sufrido de amnesia, y lo que su madre quería era que, mediante la hipnosis que mi tío ejercía como una de las opciones de la psicología, borrara los recuerdos de Mimi._

_Por supuesto no tuve que pedirle que no lo hiciera, él se negó rotundamente alegando que había algo en ese asunto que no le olía bien y no quería meterse en asuntos sospechosos. Le conté que Mimi era amiga mía y le pedí que investigara para ver qué había pasado, poniéndole de excusa que hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía y no sabía si le pasaba algo. Al cabo de unas semanas, me citó de nuevo en su consulta y me explicó lo que había averiguado._

_Al parecer, algo ocurrió en Japón y Mimi sufrió de amnesia. Un médico de allí, les recomendó Nueva York ya que se ve que aquí un grupo de científicos estaban experimentando con un medicamento betabloqueante llamado propranolol. No sé mucho de ese medicamento ya que ha habido discusiones cuando se quiso sacar al mercado, ya que algunos no apoyaban el uso de ese medicamento y que al final, no salió a la venta. Por lo que sé, los señores Tachikawa vinieron aquí y buscaron a los científicos para que les obtuvieran ese medicamento. _

_El uso de ese medicamento en abundancia tiende a ser sumamente peligroso, por lo que la señora Tachikawa quiso que se le practicara a su hija la hipnoterapia, ya que veía ese método con menos riesgo. Pero aún así sé que han tenido en su poder varias dosis de propranolol por si acaso._

_Cuando me enteré de todo esto quise plantarme en casa de los Tachikawa. No daba crédito a lo que mi tío me contaba. Pero pensando en frío no ganaba nada yendo a casa de Mimi, su madre me cerraría las puertas en las narices si iba a decirle que lo sabía todo. También pensé en contároslo, pero fui un poco egoísta y quise resolverlo por mí mismo, por lo que fui haciéndome amigo de ella y poco a poco ganándome su amistad. Intentaba contarle cosas vividas que ella me había contado pero era inútil, los efectos del medicamento que tomaba bloqueaba la posibilidad de que recordara nada o le sonara._

_Hasta que un día se despidió de nosotros diciendo que se iba a Japón por motivos de trabajo, no supe exactamente dónde era hasta que la llamé y me dijo que estaba viviendo en Odaiba. No le dije nada pero sabía que tarde o temprano os reencontraríais. _

_Así que, espero haberos ayudado a que podáis ayudar a Mimi. Ya sabéis porqué no recuerda nada y piensa que ella nunca había vivido toda su vida en Japón._

_Espero que tengáis suerte, de verdad. _

_Michael."_

Izzy levantó la mirada del papel y la centró en sus amigos.

—No puede ser—musitó Kari pálida mientras se cogía el rostro con sus manos.

Sora se mordió el labio intentando que las lágrimas dejaran de salir pero su pecho se sacudió en un silencioso sollozo.

Tai abrió la boca para hablar pero en ese instante Matt se levantó rápidamente del sofá.

—Matt—llamó el castaño levantándose tras él y agarrándole del brazo.

—Suéltame—gritó encolerizado. Tai volvió a sujetarlo cuando el rubio se zafó de su agarre.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Tengo que sacarla de ahí—forcejeó con Tai pero el castaño consiguió cogerlo—Tengo que sacarla de ahí—repetía una y otra vez.

—Matt cálmate—pidió Tai—no puedes presentarte en casa de Mimi. Sabes que a su madre no le caes precisamente bien.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —preguntó casi gritando—¿Qué me quede de brazos cruzados mientras la medican? ¿Mientras siguen medicándola y así no podrá recordar nada?

—Tai no esta diciendo eso Matt—Izzy se acercó a ellos— solo queremos que te calmes, no consigues nada poniéndote así y como dice Tai, tampoco yendo a casa de Mimi.

El rubio respiró hondamente hasta que pareció calmarse. Su cuerpo se había movido solo cuando Izzy había terminado de leer el e-mail de Michael. Ni en sus pensamientos más retorcidos hubiera llegado a imaginar que Mimi estaba pasando por eso. La estaban medicando. Maldita sea, estaban cambiando a Mimi, a su Mimi. Intentó despejar las ganas que estaban volviendo a su mente para ir corriendo hasta casa de la castaña y llevársela de allí importándole una mierda si se encontraba con su madre por el camino.

—Vamos Matt—Tai lo guió hasta el sofá donde el chico se volvió a sentar.

—No me lo puedo creer—musitó Sora incrédula—¿Cómo puede la señora Tachikawa llegar hasta esos extremos? Comprar pastillas o pedir sesiones de hipnosis solo para que Mimi no nos recuerde.

—Esa señora está un poco loca—comentó Davis.

—Es llegar a casos extremos—dijo Cody.

—Y todo por lo que ocurrió—Yolei suspiró—eso fue un malentendido.

—Pero en ese momento todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa—comentó Kari—En un momento estaba todo bien, y al siguiente Mimi estaba en el hospital y en unas horas, de camino a Estados Unidos.

Matt se llevó las manos al pelo, exhalando levemente.

—Esto hace que se comprenda porqué Mimi no haya recuperado a día de hoy su memoría padeciendo una amnesia que en unas pocas semanas ya debería estar curada—habló Joe— Hace poco en clase tuvimos que hacer una exposición de medicina y una compañera habló sobre ese medicamento. Me acuerdo porqué después el profesor abrió un debate sobre el uso o no del propranolol. Le pediré que me lo deje para echar un vistazo.

—¿Y ahora que hacemos? —preguntó TK— por mucho que le digamos o mostremos a Mimi si su madre sigue dándole el medicamento ese no servirá de nada.

—Algo se nos ocurrirá—dijo Izzy—según dice Michael, el uso del propranolol es muy peligroso, por lo que creo que la señora Tachikawa solo lo usará en casos evidentes. —calló durante unos segundos hasta que abrió los ojos sorprendido—Tai, ¿no decías que cuando os encontrasteis con Mimi tú y Sora, ella se desmayó?

—Así es, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y parecía como si se estuviera mareando.

El pelirrojo miró a Joe.

—¿Crees que puede ser porque su cerebro reaccionó al verlos?

Joe se colocó bien las gafas.

—Puede ser. Ver a Tai y a Sora tuvo que activar alguna zona de la mente de Mimi que estaba bloqueada por el medicamento y en ese momento llegó con tanta fuerza que le produjo jaqueca. Y también ocurrió el la cafetería, con Matt. Así que, podemos tomar eso de referencia y pensar que poco a poco podrá ir recordando.

Matt juntó las manos y apoyó sus labios en los dedos, adoptando una posición pensativa. Su mente se aferraba a la idea de Joe. Si lo que decía el peliazul era cierto, si ellos iban mostrándole a Mimi cosas que habían vivido juntos, quizás existía una posibilidad de que recordara. Ahora sabía porqué la madre se había llevado a Mimi lejos de él, aunque todo había sido por un maldito malentendido, la señora Tachikawa siempre había estado pendiente de él, a la espera de que metiera la pata con su hija. Y en esa ocasión tuvo la oportunidad que estaba buscando.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Mimi entraba por la puerta del instituto saludando al de mantenimiento que en ese momento arreglaba la ventana de la entrada principal. Subió las escaleras y giró hacia la derecha en el primer pasillo hasta llegar a su clase. En cuanto entró por la puerta vio a Zoe hablando con dos chicas. La rubia se giró para ver quién había entrado y se despidió de sus amigas para ir hacia donde estaba la castaña.

—¿Qué tal ayer? ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?

—Sí—respondió Mimi—Muchas gracias, tenía razón y mi madre me preguntó dónde había estado y qué había comido.

La rubia chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Es que a tu madre no le gusta que salgas con fecuencia?

—Sí…bueno, lo normal supongo. Pero desde que estamos en Odaiba se está comportando de una manera extraña.

—Oh, bueno mi tía Koana también hubo una época que le cambió el humor y controlaba mucho a mi prima para las salidas.

—¿Y sabías qué le pasaba?

—Simples cambios de humor—calló durante unos segundos—y bueno, luego supimos que era la menopausia.

La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego frunció el ceño.

—No quiero decir que tu madre sea vieja—se apresuró a aclarar Zoe—pero no sé, si te tiene así habla con ella y pregúntale qué le pasa.

Mimi asintió.

—Y bueno—Zoe sonrió con picardía—no me has dicho quien tuvo la culpa de que tuviera que mentirle a tu madre.

Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Mimi.

—Oh, ¿es un chico? —la rubia abrió los ojos sonriendo—¡es un chico!

—Yo no he dicho que sea un chico.

—No hace falta que lo digas, se te ve en la cara.

Mimi sonrió levemente.

—Si bueno, es un chico.

—¿Y? ¿Me vas a decir el nombre o tendré que adivinarlo?

—Matt.

La boca de Zoe se abrió completamente.

—¿Matt? Oh dios mío, tuviste una cita con Matt.

Mimi frunció el ceño.

—Hablas de él como si lo conocieras.

—Y lo conozco—la castaña frunció el ceño aún más—bueno no, pero he oído hablar de él. Me sonaba mucho su cara cuando lo vi el sábado en la discoteca pero no caí hasta que llegué a mi casa. Verás, hay un grupo de rock que está cogiendo bastante fama. ¿Y a que no sabes quién es el cantante y el ídolo de las adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas? Matt.

La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Matt cantante de una banda de rock?

—En el instituto casi siempre se habla de él. Tiene un club de fans y es muy, muy popular entre las chicas. Aunque no me extraña, el chico es guapísimo. Y por lo que sé, ese aire de misterio y chico frío que lleva hace que sus fans aumenten. Pero bueno, eso es otra cosa. Dime ¿y eso que quedaste con él?

—Bueno, verás…ayer me llamó para darme el pendiente que me dejé en su coche…

—¿Cómo? —interrumpió— ¿Cuándo has estado tú en el coche de Matt?

—El sábado, me llevó a casa y…

Pero el timbre sonó en todo el edificio anunciando a los alumnos que entraran a clase.

—En el recreo me cuentas, lo quiero saber toooodo—canturreó Zoe divertida mientras se sentaba junto a la castaña.

—Vale—rió Mimi ante el comportamiento de su amiga mientras se sentaba y los demás alumnos entraban ya en clase.

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos ahora vacíos del instituto. Era la hora del recreo pero ella había tenido que quedarse un poco más para preguntarle una duda a su profesora de matemáticas. Bajó de un salto los dos últimos escalones de la escalera y después giró hacia la izquierda. Pero no había terminado de cruzar ese pasillo cuando un brazo apareció de la oscuridad y se deslizó por su cintura arrastrándola hacia ese pasillo oscuro.

Sora abrió la boca para chilla pero una mano le cubrió la boca impidiéndoselo. Su pierna ya se estaba levantando para propinarle un buen rodillazo a quien la tenía sujeta cuando un conocido aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales y sus ojos se encontraron con unos castaños también conocidos.

Su rodilla bajó lentamente y Tai quitó la mano de la boca de la pelirroja.

—Idiota—fue la primera palabra que salió de su boca. —¿Se puede saber a qué viene esto? Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Tai sonrió divertido.

—¿Qué? Quería verte.

—¿Y para eso te tienes que esconderte y darme este susto? —preguntó medio enfadada en parte porque veía como el castaño esbozaba una sonrisa ladeada. —¿Y te ríes? Pues que sepas que a mi no me hace gra…

Los labios de Tai cubrieron los de la pelirroja haciéndola callar de golpe. Enseguida le echó los brazos al cuello y entreabrió los labios dejando que el castaño profundizara el beso olvidándose del "enfado" que tenía. Las manos de Tai se colaron por debajo de su camiseta haciendo que la pelirroja gimiera entre sus labios y se abrazara más a él al sentir las caricias en la parte baja de su espalda.

—Sabes que…—habló entre sus labios—…puede venir alguien…

—Ajá—fue todo lo que dijo para después seguir besándola. Ladeó el rostro cambiando el ángulo del beso y avanzó con su cuerpo hasta acorralarla contra la pared del pasillo. Las manos de Sora acariciaron la nuca del chico y sus cabellos, provocando leves temblores en el cuerpo de Tai.

Un calor empezó a extenderse desde el vientre de Sora hasta su estómago, para luego subir y llegar a su rostro. Poco a poco finalizaron el beso con calma.

—No puedo besarte así en medio de un pasillo. Seguramente me expulsarían por escándalo público—susurró Tai con su frente apoyada en la de Sora. La pelirroja rió levemente—Tengo que ir a ver al entrenador, al parecer quiere decirme algo—comentó mirando a la chica que lo observaba fijamente. Tai parpadeó al ver que no le contestaba—¿Sora?

La chica parpadeó unas cuantas veces y lo miró de nuevo. Se había quedado mirándolo y se había desconectada de la realidad.

—¿Qué estabas mirando? —cuestionó divertido Tai.

—N-nada—balbuceó nerviosa— no estaba mirando nada, solamente…—pero los labios del chico volvieron a callarla en un beso más duradero. —¿No tenías que ir a ver al entrenador?

Tai sonrió y le mordió cariñosamente la nariz.

—Sí. Luego nos vemos—se despidió saliendo del pasillo.

Sora se quedó un rato ahí escondida recuperando su respiración y la elevada temperatura que había adquirido su cuerpo. Cuando se relajó, salió del escondite y caminó hacia el patio donde Yolei y Kari la esperaban.

—Mírala tía, ha salido del mismo sitio que Tai.

Megumi quitó su mirada de sus uñas postizas y miró lo que Ayame le decía. Efectivamente, Takenouchi salía del mismo lugar por donde antes Tai había salido, era evidente que hablando no habían estado.

—Estaba claro que tarde o temprano esos dos serían más que amigos. Te lo dije, pero tu seguías empeñada en ligarte al capitán del equipo de fútbol.

Ayame apretó la mandíbula viendo como Sora se sentaba junto con Yolei y Kari. Claro que seguía empeñada en Tai, ella siempre había estado segura de sus sentimientos hacia el castaño. No como la estúpida de la pelirroja que seguramente no sabía ni lo que sentía por él.

—Y lo voy a conseguir. Y tú me vas a ayudar.

—A mi déjame tranquila, que bastante tengo encima.

—Me vas a ayudar. Recuerda que yo te ayudé con lo de Tachikawa—susurró en voz baja. —Además, no sé que me dices si tú también andas detrás de Matt. Que no se que es peor, está claro que no va a salir con ninguna de las que le seguís como una sombra, después de lo de Tachikawa…

—Lo de Tachikawa ya pasó—Ayame hizo un gesto como diciendo "si tú lo dices" — ya se cumplirá un año. Y por lo demás, ¿vas a empezar otra vez? Si lo llego a saber no te pido nada—siguió arreglándose la uña del pulgar derecho cuando detuvo la lija con la que se la arreglaba. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro. —Aunque…—Ayame la miró—…ahora que lo dices, tengo una información que te va a venir de perlas para meterte en su relación.

Ayame la miró durante unos segundos y sonrió con maldad.

—Cuenta.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

_Capitulo 14! Espero que os haya quedado más o menos claro la parte de Michael, que explica lo que la señora Tachikawa ha hecho durante el año que estuvo en Estados Unidos (lo que ocurrió para que Mimi acabara en el hospital…ese "accidente" aún no se desvelará…aunque no sé si alguna ya tiene alguna idea en su cabeza xDD) Y cuando Michael llamó a Mimi y ella le contestó que estaba en Odaiba, digamos que el rubio supo que tarde o temprano se encontraría con Matt y los demás y quiso ayudarlos explicándoles todo lo que pasaba. Y bueno, a Matt le ha faltado poco para ir a plantarse a la casa de Mimi y raptarla, que a todas nos gustaría…pero aún es demasiado pronto para actuar tan precipitadamente. _

_Después, pues la popularidad de Matt ya es tan grande que se le conoce en varios institutos jajaja y Mimi se acaba de enterar de que tuvo una especie de "cita" con un ídolo entre las adolescentes xD _

_Y por último, Tai y Sora mostrando su cariño a escondidas! En verdad a quién no le gustaría que Tai (o el que querais…yo me quedó con el castaño) te cogiera y te arrastrara hacia el rincón de un pasillo….*—*_

_Pero ahí estaban vigilando la obsesionada por Tai y la obsesionada por Matt xD Ayame que se muere de celos y de rabia al ver que Sora y Tai al parecer son más que amigos…veremos a ver lo que hace la chica para liar las cosas :)_

_**Emiita, Darling cinderella, Harisumi, Allison Doolin, Meems-ishikawa, Lyls, MiisakiiKiss, Cari Cazal, Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki, l0v3nist, katieishida1390, Rowwnion, Taishou, BeLyxan y emmylia91**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**_

_Y a ti también, que lees esto :)_

_Nos leemos!_

_Nora._


	15. Déjà vu

**Aclaraciones**: Digimon no me pertenece.

**Parejas: **Mimato como principal, y un poco de Taiora.

* * *

**Recuerdos  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Déjà vu**

**

* * *

**

_Maldita sea. _

_¿Por qué no paraban?_

_Mimi se encogió en su cama al oír otro._

"_Vaya, ese ha sonado cerca", pensó._

_Al ver que no iba a poder pegar ojo, apartó la sábana que la cubría y puso ambos pies en el suelo. Frunció el ceño al ver que en la cama de al lado estaba vacía. ¿Dónde se había metido Kari? Suspiró. Cuando más necesitaba compañía se encontraba sola. _

_Tembló cuando volvió a escuchar otro trueno. Miró por la ventana donde la lluvia caía con fuerza, y como de vez en cuando el cielo se iluminaba, previniendo que otro trueno había caído y no tardaría mucho en ser oído._

_¿Cómo un 1 de agosto se ponía a llover con truenos y todo?_

_Ese día habían quedado todos los niños elegidos, para celebrar ya los ocho años de cuando fueron transportados al Mundo Digital. Matt y TK habían propuesto ir a una casa que su madre tenía a las afueras de Odaiba, una casa de dos plantas, con un jardín y piscina. Iban a pasar el día allí, aprovechando para hablar de cómo les iban las cosas. Aunque los que más habían estado alejados del grupo habían sido Joe e Izzy. Joe ocupado con la universidad; si ya de pequeño se agobiaba con los deberes y el estudio, Mimi no quería imaginárselo ahora cuando las asignaturas y exámenes eran más duros. A Izzy ella lo veía más que los demás, no por algo iban a la misma clase. En el recreo se juntaban, pero casi todas las tardes Izzy se quedaba en su casa o intentando programar con más cosas su ordenador o escribiendo e-mails a Willy que seguía en Colorado._

_Ese día por la mañana había hecho un buen día, un día de agosto. Quién iba a pensar que ahora el tiempo iba a cambiar radicalmente._

_La castaña agradeció que la casa tuviera calefacción central. No se creía capaz de soportar el frío con los truenos. Se calzó sus zapatillas y salió de la habitación. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, otro trueno se oyó, haciendo que Mimi se abrazara a sí misma. Odiaba los truenos. Junto con el color verde fosforito y los bichos eran las cosas que más odiaba. Pensó en ir a buscar a Kari, aunque tenía una ligera idea de donde se encontraba ella ahora mismo. Ella también abría aprovechado ahora que su hermano estaba dormido en hacerle una visita nocturna a TK (que últimamente pasaban más tiempo de lo habitual juntos), así que deshizo la idea de molestarla. Sora estaba en otra habitación con Tai. Nadie se había extrañado, no era la primera ni última vez que esos dos dormían juntos en un mismo cuarto, eran amigos desde los cinco años y como las habitaciones eran dobles habían optado porque la pelirroja y el castaño durmieran juntos. Pero Mimi tampoco quería entrar, si Tai se despertaba y preguntaba por Kari se armaría una buena si se enterara de que su hermana estaba con TK._

_Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al gran comedor que quedaba a la derecha. Con cuidado, encendió una lámpara para iluminar un poco el sitio y se sentó en el mullido sofá. Subió sus piernas y abrazó sus rodillas. Cerró los ojos intentando relajarse, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así hasta que escuchó una conocida voz llamarla._

—_¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Mimi pegó un bote del sofá y dirigió la vista hacia la entrada, donde se encontraba Matt. Aún asustada por los truenos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver al rubio. Vestía un pantalón que le llegaba por las rodillas, tenía el pelo despeinado, los ojos entrecerrados y llevaba un vaso de agua en su mano derecha_

—_¿Mimi?_

_La chica agitó la cabeza eliminando los pensamientos. Iba a responder cuando otro trueno sonó no muy lejos, haciendo que Mimi se encogiera en el sofá._

—_N-no podía dormir—intentó mentirle a medias, aunque al ver como Matt fruncía el ceño supo que no había sonado muy convincente._

—_¿Sólo por eso? —Él había bajado porque tenía sed, cuando iba a salir de la cocina vio como una luz se encendía en el comedor; se asomó y la vio sentada en uno de los laterales del sofá, abrazándose a si misma y con los ojos cerrados._

_Mimi se sonrojó y desvió la vista. Cuando Matt la miraba directamente a los ojos no podía aguantarle la mirada por más de tres segundos. El rubio al ver que se sonrojaba pensó que se avergonzaba por la respuesta verdadera. Suspirando, caminó hacia el sofá, y dejando el vaso en la mesa que había al lado, se sentó mirando a Mimi._

_La castaña vio extrañada como el rubio se sentaba también el sofá. ¿Se iba a quedar con ella? Aunque se moría de ganas de pedírselo, le daba vergüenza decirle el motivo. Seguramente si le decía que era porque le daban miedo los truenos, Matt la miraría como si fuera una niña pequeña, una chica infantil que le tiene miedo a un simple sonido. Y si no fuera porque Matt no era de mostrar sus sentimientos, seguramente se reiría de ella._

—_¿Te vas a quedar?_

_Matt se encogió de hombros._

—_Sé que te pasa algo._

_Bien podía haberse ido, sí. Pero no quiso. No le apeteció. Y antes de pararse a pensar el porque no le apetecía, ya se encontraba sentado a su lado. Mimi le miró a los ojos. Le sonrió agradecida pero su cuerpo volvió a temblar al oír otro trueno. Matt frunció el ceño ante la acción. Vio como la chica cerraba los ojos y su cuerpo temblaba, para luego, poco a poco ir relajándose._

—_Tienes miedo a los truenos._

_No fue una pregunta. Mimi le miró y esperó a que le mirara de esa forma. De esa forma que le iba a doler tanto. Porque estaba harta de que aún la consideraran una niña de papá, una mimada o quejica. Vale que antes lo era, lo aceptaba. Pero ahora ya no. Aunque en parte le daba igual lo que la gente que no la conocía de nada pensara de ella, solo le importaban sus amigos. Lo que ellos pensaran, y lo que Matt pensara de ella._

_Entonces vio sorprendida como Matt seguía mirándola como hacía unos minutos. Y eso provocó que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. Porque Matt no le había mirado de esa forma, se había levantado y se había ido. Ahí estaba, con ella._

—_¿No…no vas a decir nada? —murmuró ella._

_El chico se volvió a encoger de hombros._

—_Todo el mundo le tiene miedo a algo. Y tú le tienes miedo a los truenos._

_Otro trueno se oyó desde fuera._

—_Maldita sea…—murmuró ella intentando controlar los temblores que le recorrían._

—_¿Y no tiene solución? —Mimi le miró confusa— Ya sabes, una solución para que no tengas miedo a los truenos. Cuando TK era pequeño le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, y mi madre siempre le dejaba una luz encendida._

_Mimi agachó la cabeza._

—_Bueno…cuando era pequeña…mi madre venía a mi habitación y me abrazaba. Así conseguía que dejara de temblar. Poco a poco no hizo falta que siguiera viniendo, porque conseguía dormir sin temblar cuando había una tormenta. Pero hace unos meses, una noche volví a despertarme cuando oí un trueno mientras llovía. —Alzó la vista hacia Matt e intentó sonreírle— Así que no sé si eso podía ser una solu—calló al sentir como el chico la cogía de un brazo y la acercaba a él, la sentaba entre sus piernas y rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos._

_Abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir como el rubio la abrazaba suavemente. Notó su cara arder. Oh Dios mío, Matt la estaba abrazando. Respiró profundamente intentando parar los alocados latidos de su corazón. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y ya más tranquila se acurrucó mejor entre los brazos del rubio. Por su parte Matt se mantenía callado, Mimi no podía verle pero en esos momentos sentía su rostro a una temperatura más alta de lo normal. Un conocido olor a vainilla le llegó de lleno al tener el cabello de Mimi a una mínima distancia, aturdiéndolo un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Él que siempre había pensando las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas, ahora, guiado por un impulso, había sujetado a la chica de la mano y la había puesto entre sus piernas para abrazarla, lo que le confirmaba que poco a poco la menos infantil e inocente Mimi Tachikawa le estaba importando más de lo necesario._

—_Oye Matt… —susurró Mimi con los ojos entrecerrados._

—_¿Sí?_

—_¿Tú a qué le tienes miedo? —inmediatamente sintió como el cuerpo del chico se tensaba._

_Matt se perdió durante unos segundos en un punto lejano del comedor. La castaña pensaba que no contestaría ya que llevaba demasiado tiempo callado, pero de pronto sintió como sus brazos volvían a relajarse y su voz salía en un susurro._

—_Antes…le tenía miedo a la soledad…a estar solo. _

_La chica alzó levemente el rostro para poder mirarle._

—_¿A la soledad?_

_Matt asintió con la mirada perdida._

—_En la lucha contra Piedmon, cuando yo me había separado del grupo porque pensaba que TK ya no me necesitaba, me encontré en una cueva oscura junto con Gabumon. Allí llegué a pensar que TK no me necesitaba, sino que era yo el que necesitaba a TK. Pensaba que era el único que podía protegerlo, que él siempre iba a necesitar de mi ayuda como hermano mayor. Pero cuando él solo consiguió escapar de la casa de Puppetmon, cuando dijo que había conseguido escapar él solo, sin ayuda de nadie, supe que ya no necesitaba de mi ayuda en ese sentido. Me engañé pensando que en el fondo Tai haría mejor de hermano mayor que yo, él lo trataba como a uno más del grupo mientras que yo solo lo sobreprotegía de todo. Pero gracias a Gabumon pude salir de esa oscuridad que me había envuelto. Me di cuenta de que era mentira de que quisiera estar solo, que en verdad le temía a no tener ni a mis amigos, ni a TK, ni a Gabumon, ni a mi padre o a mi madre. Solo lo fingía ante los demás, para que se alejaran de mí. Si no hubiera sido por Gabumon, me habría quedado solo._

_Mimi se quedó callada mientras él hablaba. Siempre algo le había dicho que Matt en el fondo necesitaba de sus amigos, aunque él siempre se mostrara frío y distante, ahora sabía porqué cuando ella llegó a donde estaban todos esperando a la batalla final, notó a Matt diferente._

—_Y luego también, estaba Tai—Mimi sonrió levemente—ese idiota con la cabeza más dura que una roca siempre había estado ahí para ayudarme, siempre había confiado en mí y aunque casi siempre estemos discutiendo sé que él va a estar ahí siempre._

—_Tai y nosotros también—los ojos azules de Matt la observaron—siempre habíamos sabido que estarías con nosotros y que podías contar con nuestro apoyo en lo que fuera.—habló. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Matt cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como las ganas de dormir volvían a ella. Ahora justamente que dormir era lo último que le apetecía le entraban ganas. Después de unos minutos, sintió como la respiración de Matt se volvía regular y cuando volvió a levantar el rostro vio como había cerrado los ojos y apoyado la cabeza sobre la suya. Mimi sonrió de nuevo y se acurrucó un poco más sobre él, para después de unos minutos caer ella también en el mundo de los sueños._

—_¿Se han dormido?_

_TK los miró a ambos con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro y asintió. Kari se acercó también poco a poco para no despertarlos._

—_Me dirás que no hacen buena pareja—susurró la castaña mirándolos a ambos._

_El rubio alargó el brazo cogiendo una manta que colgaba de un sillón y avanzó hacia ellos para taparlos con la tela, después caminó hacia atrás hasta situarse al lado de Kari._

—_Ya quiero ver mañana la cara de todos cuando bajen a desayunar—susurró TK divertido imaginando las bromas que Tai les gastaría en cuanto los viera._

_

* * *

_

La mandíbula de Zoe se descolgó ante lo que Mimi le iba contando mientras salían de clase. Había querido que en el descanso se lo contara pero la profesora de inglés había estado de mal humor y los había castigado durante los dos recreos, por lo que al final de la última clase y mientras caminaban hacia la salida Mimi le fue contando todo lo que ocurrió esos dos días.

—¿Y cómo consiguió tu número? ¿Se lo diste?

La castaña se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, pero tendrías que haber visto mi cara cuando me dijo que era él.

Zoe rió levemente.

—Vaya…no conozco mucho de Matt, solo lo que he oído por ahí, pero casi nunca él ha dado el primer paso con una chica. Ya sabes, si eran siempre las chicas las que iban detrás de él—sonrió a Mimi.

—Me dijo que no tenía novia—comentó la castaña.

—¿No? Pues hace un tiempo si salía con una chica—Mimi puso atención—lo sé porque Aya, sabes quien es ¿no?, estuvo dándome la brasa día y día sobre que Matt ya estaba cogido.

—¿Y sabías quien era?

Zoe arrugó el ceño pensativa.

—Nunca la llegué a ver. Se que iba al mismo instituto que él, y que se hizo "famosa" por ser la novia de Matt Ishida. Las fans obsesionadas con él siempre estaban poniéndola verde por haberle robado a su Matt—explicó— Pero de un día para otro no sé lo que ocurrió que esa relación se rompió y él lo pasó fatal.

La castaña miró al frente. ¿Matt había sufrido por una relación pasada? Quizás era por eso por lo que no tenía novia, porque seguía enamorado de la chica. ¿Habría roto la relación ella? ¿Y por qué? No conocía a Matt mucho pero no se le veía un chico que se comportara mal con una chica y mucho menos su novia.

—Pero bueno, no te preocupes por eso. Si él ha dado el paso para quedar contigo, creo que estará olvidando a su ex novia. —le dijo Zoe al verla pensativa.

Salieron por la puerta del edificio mientras seguían hablando. Zoe le pidió que esperara mientras se iba a despedir de Takuya, que hablaba animadamente con JP y otro chico a unos cuantos metros. Mimi sonrió levemente al ver como Takuya le sonreía a la rubia y le pasaba un brazo por la cintura. Su mente automáticamente cambió sus rostros y Mimi se sonrojó al verse a ella y a Matt en esa situación. Oh, pero en qué estaba pensando. Ella y Matt, si apenas se conocían. Pateó una piedra mientras caminaba ausentemente esperando a Zoe. A quien intentaba engañar, se había pillado (demasiado rápido) de Matt. Pero eso ella no lo controlaba, y estaba segura de que no era la única que podía caer en el encanto del rubio en pocos días.

—¡Chica, cuidado!

Mimi alzó el rostro lo justo para ver como un coche se le venía encima e intentaba frenar para no arrollarla. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, intentó alejarse pero sus pies parecían haberse quedado anclados al suelo. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero entonces sintió como alguien tironeaba de su brazo con fuerza y era arrastrada hasta colisionar contra algo que la sujetó con fuerza.

Oyó voces lejanas, el frenazo del coche, pero siguió con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Un latigazo de dolor azotó su cabeza y Mimi se aferró con más fuerza a su salvador mientras seguía oyendo voces dentro de su cabeza.

—_¡Mimi!_

—_¡Espera Mimi!_

_Claxon, frenos, golpes, gritos…_

Una y otra vez esos sonidos le venían a la mente. Oía como alguien la llamaba gritándole que dejara de correr, que se detuviera, luego el claxon de un coche, el vehículo intentando frenar, un sonido seco y luego las sirenas de la ambulancia.

Kouji respiró agitadamente mientras veía como la castaña había escondido el rostro en su pecho y se aferraba con fuerza a él. En cuanto había salido del instituto, había visto como Mimi esperaba a que Zoe terminara de hablar con Takuya. La había visto mirar ausentemente a ningún lado, se había acercado a ella pero en cuanto vio que caminaba sin darse cuenta hacia la carretera, que un coche se acercaba y ella no se daba cuenta, había dado tres zancadas hasta cogerla a tiempo de que fuera arrollada por el vehículo.

La cogió de los antebrazos y la separó levemente.

—¿Es que estás loca? ¿No sabes mirar por donde vas? —le habló en un tono alto. Estaba nervioso por lo que acababa de pasar y estaba descargando todo ese estado contra ella. ¿Cómo era posible que no se había dado cuenta de que había estado apunto de morir?

Pero Mimi no contestaba, seguía mirando ausentemente un punto perdido en la camisa del uniforme del peliazul. Las voces seguían viniéndole cada vez con más fuerza y Kouji se sorprendió al notar como el cuerpo de la chica temblaba levemente.

—Oye…—la llamó dudoso pero la castaña cerró los ojos y sollozando se abrazó a él de nuevo con fuerza. Kouji abrió los ojos sorprendido ante el gesto. Quizás había sido demasiado brusco con ella, pero en ese momento lo único que se le había ocurrido para calmar los nervios había sido el gritarle. Sus manos se colocaron con lentitud en la cintura y la parte alta de su espalda. Él no era de dar abrazos, pero en ese momento era evidente que Mimi lo necesitaba.

—¡Mimi! —Zoe llegó seguida de Takuya. Puso una mano en la espalda de la chica preocupada al ver que esta se agitaba y algunos sollozos se escapaban de la boca de Mimi. La rubia miró al peliazul—¿Estáis bien?

Kouji asintió mientras sentía como poco a poco Mimi se iba relajando pero sin llegar a soltarse del abrazo. El chico se permitió suspirar relajándose. Afortunadamente todo había quedado en un buen susto.

* * *

—Eh, Takenouchi.

Sora suspiró y cerró los ojos antes de girarse para ver como Ayame y Megumi caminaban hacia ella. ¿Por qué de todas las personas que había en el instituto le tenían que hablar a ella?

—¿Si?

Ayame sonrió con sorna cuando llegó y se detuvo a pocos pasos de ella.

—Quería preguntarte algo.

La pelirroja la miró durante unos segundos y luego paseó la mirada hasta Megumi que la miraba con la misma mirada de superioridad que su amiga.

—Tú dirás.

—He oído que tú y Tai estáis últimamente muy juntos. Más de lo normal.

La chica suspiró. Genial, otro ataque de "_Aléjate de Tai_" por parte de Ayame.

—No se quién te ha dicho eso Ayame. Tai y yo solo somos amigos y por mucho que me digas voy a seguir hablando y tratándolo como siempre. Ya te dejó claro que no te quería como más que una amiga.

Ayame apretó sus puños con rabia.

—¿Y qué se supone que hacíais los dos en el recreo escondidos en el pasillo que está bajando las escaleras? —sonrió con victoria cuando Sora abrió los ojos sorprendida—A mi no me puedes tomar el pelo Takenouchi.

—Mira—le pelirroja se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, intentando darse paciencia—lo que haga o deje de hacer con Tai no te importa. No eres nada suyo.

—Cómo te atreves…—empezó Ayame pero la voz de Megumi la interrumpió.

—¿En verdad crees que Tai está interesado en ti?

Sora la miró directamente a los ojos y frunció el ceño.

—Por favor, no me hagas reír Takenouchi. Lo único que siente él por ti es amistad, nada más. ¿Crees que porque os besuqueéis detrás de los pasillos es porque él está enamorado de ti como tú lo estás de él? —la chica alzó el dedo índice y lo movió de un lado a otro, negando lo que había dicho— Te equivocas querida, si él hace todo eso es porque, en el fondo, le das pena.

Sora apretó los dientes mientras oía todo lo que Megumi le decía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir todo aquello? ¿A inventarse todo eso con tal de que ella se distanciara de Tai? Sabía que tanto ella como Ayame eran de las que no les importaba pisotear a la gente para conseguir lo que ellas querían, pero inventarse tales cosas, eso salía de todos sus esquemas.

—¿No me crees? Pues que sepas, que Tai ya sabía que tú estás patéticamente enamorada de él. Pero claro, ¿cómo decirle a tu mejor amiga que tu no sientes lo mismo? —soltó una carcajada—Querida, todos sabemos lo buena persona que es Tai, y claro que prefiere seguirte el juego a romperte el corazón.

—Quieres dejar de decir estupideces—le cortó Sora— no sabes lo que estás diciendo—Tai nunca se había enterado de que ella estaba enamorada de él. Todo lo que había pasado estos días era porque había surgido, sin más.

Megumi sonrió con maldad.

—¿Estupideces? Pues pregúntale a Inoue de qué estaba hablando el otro día con Tai cuando él salía del entrenamiento.

La pelirroja arrugó el ceño. ¿Yolei hablando con Tai? Ella no sabía nada.

—¿A caso no te lo ha dicho? —se hizo la sorprendida Ayame—Megumi pasó por allí, y escuchó claramente, como ella le contaba que tu estás enamorada de él.

El corazón de Sora se encogió dentro de su pecho. ¿Yolei le había contado a Tai todo a cerca de sus sentimientos? No, no podía ser.

—Estás mintiendo…—musitó.

_Flash back_

_Megumi salía del instituto maldiciendo por lo bajo. Maldita sea, ¿cómo se le ocurría al profesor de inglés aconsejar a sus padres para que ella se apuntara a clases de refuerzo? Y encima que esas clases fueran por las tardes. Bufó molesta. Giró el rostro oyendo jaleo en el campo de fútbol. Quizás si se acercaba podría ver si Matt estaba por ahí. Él no jugaba al fútbol, pero alguna vez le habían dicho que se quedaba a ver los entrenamientos._

_Anduvo por el camino de piedras que llevaban hacia el campo cuando escuchó unas voces._

—_Oye, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_La chica se detuvo en seco. Agachó el cuerpo un poco y caminó hasta esconderse tras unos árboles de tamaño medio pero justo para cubrirla y que no la descubriesen. Apartó unas cuantas ramas y vio que las personas que estaban hablando eran Yolei y Tai._

—_Eh… claro._

—_Sé lo que pasa entre tú y Sora._

_Megumi frunció el ceño no entendiendo de lo que hablaban. ¿Es que Tai y Takenouchi tenían algo?_

—_¿Cómo?_

—_No te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando. Lo que habéis estado tramando tú y Sora, que estáis rarísimos. No pongas esa cara, no pasa nada ¿sabes? Todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, bueno, menos Sora._

_Megumi se acercó un poco más intentando escuchar algo más._

—_Al principio ella no veía que pudiese ocurrir, pero Mimi y yo le decíamos que sí, que eso estaba más que claro. Pero ella tenía miedo de perder tu amistad porque te quiere mucho ¿sabes? Que por cierto, aprovecho para decirte que más te vale que cuides bien de ella, Sora es una chica estupenda, así que ni que me entere yo que le haces sufrir, lo pasaría muy mal porque ya sabes…oh, eres un despistado Tai. Sora está enamorada de ti._

_La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida. No por la noticia, sino porque Inoue lo dijera así. ¿Acaso Takenouchi había encargado que Inoue le llevara el recado a Tai? Eso era imposible. Vio como Yolei decía algo más y salía de allí dejando a Tai unos segundos en trance y con la mirada perdida, hasta que poco a poco se puso en marcha hasta salir del instituto. Megumi se incorporó y se quedó mirando unos instantes el lugar donde antes habían estado hablando. Una sonrisa de maldad se le formó en el rostro. Inoue no lo sabía, pero le acaba de dar información muy interesante._

_Fin del Flashback_

Megumi bufó.

—¿Crees que miento? Pues corre, corre y pregúntale. ¿Por qué te diría esto si sé que si fuera mentira Inuoe te lo negaría enseguida? O sino a ella, pregúntale al propio Tai, que no creo que sea capaz de mentirte tan descaradamente. Y si lo hace, tú eres su mejor amiga, sabrás cuando miente y cuando no. Si Tai hubiera estado enamorado de ti habría pasado algo entre vosotros mucho antes.

Y dicho eso, se dio la vuelta junto con Ayame y ambas caminaron hasta que Sora las perdió de vista. La pelirroja sintió como se ahogaba mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad. No, no, no. Eso era imposible, Yolei no le podía haber contado nada a Tai. Pero, ¿y si lo había hecho? ¿Y si sin darse cuenta se le había escapado frente a su amigo? ¿Por eso Tai se comportaba así con ella? ¿Por qué no quería romperle el corazón diciéndole que él no sentía lo mismo? A Tai nunca le había gustado pelearse en serio con sus amigos, y aunque estuviera mal hecho, podía haber pensado en seguirle el juego y no decir que él no sentía lo mismo por ella.

—Sora—Matt pasó por su lado pero se detuvo al verla en estado de trance—Sora ¿estás bien?

La pelirroja parpadeó y miró al rubio que la miraba atentamente.

—¿Has visto a Yolei?

Matt miró hacia la salida.

—Creo que andaba por la cafetería junto con Kari—la pelirroja salió disparada hacia donde el rubio le había indicado. Matt la miró extrañándose de su comportamiento. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Sora esquivó a unas cuantas personas hasta que localizó a Yolei salir de la cafetería, efectivamente, junto a Kari mientras la pelimorada bebía agua de la botella que seguramente había comprado.

—Hola Sora—saludó Kari al verla, pero la pelirroja tenía la vista fija en Yolei y no le devolvió el saludo.

—Dime, por favor, que no lo has hecho.

Yolei bajó la botella de sus labios y miró a Sora confusa.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Le dijiste a Tai que estoy enamorada de él?

Kari abrió la boca sorprendida y miró como Yolei perdía en ese momento el color de su rostro. La pelimorada boqueó varias veces intentando decir algo que la salvara en ese momento. Joder, ¿quién demonios le había dicho eso? ¿Tai?

—¿Yolei? —la llamó Kari, que no entendía de lo que estaban hablando.

—Bu-bueno yo… no sabía que él…

—¿Le dijiste a mi hermano que Sora está enamorada de él? —se sorprendió Kari —¡Yolei!

—Bueno s-sí, se lo dije. Pero yo pensaba que él lo sabía—le contestó a la castaña— pensaba que tenían una relación en secreto. Ya sabes, cuando estaban rarísimos los dos. Y cuando salía de la clase de informática vi que salía del entrenamiento, lo paré y se lo dije.

—Pero Sora nos pidió que no le dijéramos nada.

—Pero yo iba con el pensamiento de que él ya lo sabía. ¿Crees que si no lo hubiera tenido tan claro se lo hubiera di…?

Un sollozo la hizo callarse y mirar a Sora que se había llevado las manos al rostro.

—Sora—Kari se acercó a ella poniendo sus manos en los brazos de la pelirroja—Sora tranquila, no pasa nada. Puedes hablarlo con mi hermano, seguro que él no se distanciará de ti…

—No es eso Kari—musitó ella intentando dejar de llorar. Entonces era verdad. Todo lo que había vivido con Tai esos días, habían resultado ser todo mentira, todo lo había fingido con tal de no dañar sus sentimientos. El beso en su casa, cuando él vino al día siguiente y se volvieron a besar, el día que habían pasado juntos, el beso que le había robado hace unas horas en el pasillo…todo era mentira.

—Sora…—llamó la castaña—…¿hay algo que no nos hayas contado?

La pelirroja alzó la vista intentando serenarse, pero al levantarla vio que, detrás de Kari, Tai avanzaba hacia ellas. Sintió un molesto nudo en el estómago y en la garganta y retrocediendo un poco se separó de su amiga dispuesta a huir.

—Tengo que irme…—susurró para después salir corriendo de allí.

—Sora, espera—llamó Kari.

Pero la pelirroja no se giró, sino que siguió corriendo hasta salir del instituto.

La castaña se quedó mirando en lugar por donde Sora se había ido hasta que Tai llegó a donde estaban.

—¿Qué le pasa a Sora? La he visto salir corriendo.

Kari se giró para ver como su hermano miraba también hacia el pasillo. Miró a Yolei que tenía un semblante de preocupación, al igual que ella.

—Nada. Tenía prisa, solo eso.

En esos momentos agradecía que su hermano fuera despistado y que no hubiera notado la gran mentira que le acababa de soltar ni de los rostros de preocupación que adornaban el suyo y el de Yolei.

* * *

Zoe salió de la tienda con una botella de agua y cruzó hasta el parque donde se encontraban. Se acercó a Mimi que se había sentado en un banco y le extendió la botella.

—Ten Mimi.

La castaña levantó la vista y le sonrió agradecida mientras cogía la botella y bebía de ella. Sentía la garganta sequísima.

—Gracias.

Zoe se sentó a su lado y la miró atentamente. Después del susto que se habían llevado todos, habían llevado a Mimi a un parque cercano para que se sentara y le diera un poco el aire. La rubia se había llevado un buen susto al ver que su amiga casi era atropellada por un coche, menos mal que Kouji la logró apartar a tiempo.

—¿Estás mejor?

Mimi le sonrió levemente.

—Sí, ya se me pasa. Supongo que me he asustado demasiado.

—No te tienes que sentir mal, ha sido un buen susto y todos nos hemos asustado—habló Zoe.

—Zoe tiene razón—le dijo Takura que estaba enfrente de las chicas, de pie—gracias a Kouji todo se ha quedado en eso.

La castaña miró al peliazul que no había abierto la boca desde que la había salvado.

—Será mejor que vaya a casa—susurró—mi madre debe de estar ya preocupada de que no llegue.

Los cuatro chicos salieron del parque y caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a la que los separaba para tomar diferentes caminos.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó Zoe.

Mimi le sonrió y separó los labios para decirle que no hacía faltaba, pero Kouji se adelantó.

—Yo la acompañaré.

Tanto Mimi como Zoe y Takuya miraron al chico que había hablado.

—No…no hace falta—le dijo Mimi—enserio, puedo ir sola.

Kouji le mantuvo la mirada y ese silencio le dijo a Mimi que dijera lo que dijera no serviría de nada. La chica suspiró y cuando ambos se despidieron de Zoe y Takuya, tomaron el camino hacia su casa.

Después de cruzar una calle Mimi quiso romper ese silencio que se había formado.

—No te he dado las gracias por salvarme.

—No tienes porqué dármelas—le dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente—cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en mi lugar.

—Bueno…sí. Pero yo quiero darte las gracias—protestó levemente molesta como una niña pequeña. El chico la miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros.

Volvieron a estar en silencio durante unos minutos más, hasta que sorprendentemente Kouji fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

La castaña le miró y asintió para que continuara.

—¿En qué pensaste cuando te aparté del coche?

Automáticamente a la mente de Mimi vinieron todas esas voces gritándole que se detuviera.

—Pues…te sonará raro pero…en ese momento me vinieron a la mente voces, voces gritándome que no corriera, que me detuviese—musitó—luego escuché el sonido del coche frenando y después la ambulancia.

Kouji arrugó el ceño.

—Quizás serían las voces que gritaron cuando te aparté del coche y este frenó en seco.

—Sí, he pensando eso…pero nosé—calló durante unos segundos—¿Alguna vez has tenido un déjà vu?

—Sí.

—Pues sentí esa sensación en ese instante. Como si eso ya lo hubiera vivido—dijo en un susurro. ¿Podía ser que eso fuera lo que le ocurrió allí en Nueva York? Cuando le pasó aquello con sus amigos.

—Cuando sientes un déjà vu casi nunca puedes saber en qué momento viviste esa situación en el pasado.

Mimi se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que vio como su edificio se asomaba por la calle que estaban dejando ya.

—Es aquí—dijo señalando el edificio cuando cruzaron la calle. —gracias también por acompañarme. —sonrió cuando Kouji abrió la boca seguramente para decirle que tampoco hacia falta que se las diera—de verdad.

Se aguantaron la mirada durante cinco segundos hasta que el peliazul la desvió.

—De nada.

La castaña sonrió aún más.

—Nos vemos mañana—le dijo. Kouji asintió y la castaña se despidió de él con la mano para luego girarse y caminar hasta la puerta del edificio.

El peliazul esperó a que entrara y luego se dio la vuelta de camino a su casa.

* * *

—¿Por qué tenemos que ir hoy a casa de la tía? —se quejó por cuarta vez Megumi sentada en la parte trasera del coche.

—Ya te lo he dicho hija—le habló su madre—la tía Aoko hace tiempo que no os ve ni a ti ni a tu hermana y me dijo que nos invitaba un día a comer. ¿A que tú si que tienes ganas de ir a ver a la tía Aoko, Yume?

La niña, que jugaba con una barbie montada encima de un unicornio, sonrió y dio un bote en su asiento.

—Síiiii. Tía Aoko hace unas galletas de chocolate buenísimas.

Megumi rodó los ojos y apoyó el mentón en su mano mientras miraba distraída por la ventana. Iba viendo las personas pasar por la calle cuando en un semáforo que su padre detuvo el coche vio una pareja en frente suyo. Se fijo en el chico que a pesar de tener el pelo largo le quedaba genial y no estaba nada mal, pero abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando sus ojos se posaron en la chica. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces pero en ese momento el coche arrancó, Megumi giró el rostro hacia atrás para ver como la chica se despedía del chico y caminaba hacia el interior del edificio.

—No puede ser…—musitó confusa.

¿Qué hacía Mimi Tachikawa en Odaiba?

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

_Holaaa! =D aquí estoy con el capítulo 14 :)_

_Me he retrasado bastante pero por fin pude subir el capítulo!_

_Primero como en este capítulo no iba a ver Mimato actual os he puesto un recuerdo que vivieron ellos :)_

_¿Os acordáis de cuando Yolei le dijo a Tai sin querer que Sora estaba enamorada de él y que una personita escuchó todo? Pues bien, fue Megumi. Y esa información la ha usado contra Sora para hacerla pensar que Tai está con ella porque en el fondo le da pena._

_Luego Mimi casi es atropellada de nuevo pero gracias a Kouji no ha pasado nada y oh! Sorpresa, Megumi ha visto a Mimi xD de ahí no puede salir nada bueno! _

_**Emiita (**__me encanta la foto que tienes en el perfil *.*__**), Sylvia Sora, Rowssie, Yesimar-selene, Lyls, Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki, BeLyxan, MiisakiiKiss, Cari Cazal, katieishida1390, darling cinderella, Sakura Tachikawa (x4), Valentine, Meems-ishikawa y emmylia91**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**_

_Y a ti también, que lees esto :)_

_Nos leemos!_

_Nora._


	16. Dos es mejor que uno

**Aclaraciones**: Digimon no me pertenece

**Parejas**: Mimato como principal, y un poco de Taiora.

**Recomendación**: Escuchar la canción "_Two is better than one_" cuando Matt empiece a tocar :)

http: / www . youtube . com/watch?v=pL4LTACRans

* * *

**Recuerdos**

**

* * *

Capítulo 16: **Dos es mejor que uno

* * *

En cuanto abrió la puerta de su casa el olor a comida llegó a sus fosas nasales de inmediato. Mimi sonrió reconociendo el aroma a arroz, así que, descalzándose rápidamente, fue a su cuarto a dejar el maletín para poder ir pronto a la mesa.

—Mmm qué bien huele—comentó entrando por la puerta. Besó la mejilla de su padre que estaba ya sentado en la mesa y luego la de su madre que servía los platos.

—¿Qué tal hoy el instituto princesa? —preguntó Keisuke dándole un trago a la cerveza.

—Bien. Aunque hoy se me ha hecho más largo de lo normal. Estaba deseando llegar a casa—habló mientras llenaba su vaso de agua.

La comida fue normal. Mimi les contó algunas novedades que habían ocurrido en el instituto y el señor Tachikawa comentó algún que otro trabajo que tenía que hacer y que por eso tardaría en llegar hoy a casa.

Satoe, en cambio, se mantuvo callada casi en toda la comida. Ya hacía unos días que había hablado con el doctor Murai y este se había negado a practicarle la hipnoterapia a su hija. Miró de reojo a Mimi. No parecía tener síntomas de haber tenido _esos_ recuerdos. Normalmente cuando los tenía le dolía demasiado la cabeza y se sentía muy débil por lo que eso se reflejaba en su cara, aunque también era verdad que en las pocas veces que la había visto en un estado similar su hija le había restado importancia diciendo que su agotamiento era debido a que venía cansada del instituto. Era en esos momentos cuando la señora Tachikawa dudaba si su hija le decía completamente la verdad o simplemente le mentía. No quería dudar, Mimi no tenía ningún motivo para ocultarle esas cosas porque ella había sido muy cuidadosa en verse interesada en que ella tomara las pastillas. Pero siempre tenía en la cabeza el "_Y si…_" que la hacía pensar que estaba siendo engañada, por lo que partía una pastilla por la mitad y la machacaba para colársela en la cena.

—Cariño…—Keisuke miró a su esposa preocupado—…¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí—sonrió—sí, estoy bien—se llevó comida a la boca y la masticó lentamente. Cuando tragó el alimento miró a su hija—Hijita, ¿cómo vas con las pesadillas?

Automáticamente Mimi se tensó en su silla. Miró a su madre a los ojos pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Ya hacía varios días que su madre no le había preguntado por sus sueños (no le gustaba llamarlos pesadillas, aunque a veces se despertara angustiada) y a Mimi ya le estaba pareciendo extraño. Sabía que el susto que vivió hace unos días se notaría en su rostro cuando entrara por la puerta y efectivamente, cuando su madre la miró a los ojos, se preocupó. Le contó lo del atropello pero no quiso mencionarle lo de las voces, seguramente la habría obligado a tomarse esa pastilla y Mimi no tenía ganas de al día siguiente sentirse como un trapo, además de que se encontraba bien, un poco asustada aún, pero bien.

—Bien—contestó—Hace ya días que no las tengo.

—Eso es una buena noticia—le dijo su padre sonriéndole con cariño.

Satoe siguió mirando a su hija. La creería de momento, pero también tendría que estar atenta de las amistades de su hija. Puede que no tuviera esas pesadillas, pero sí podía ser que sus amigos estuvieran cerca, por lo que tenía que estar con los ojos bien abiertos.

* * *

Se sentó en uno de los bancos vacíos del patio y cerró los ojos relajándose.

No podía con esa situación. Era imposible, no aguantaba más. Llevaba días huyendo de él y poniendo excusas tontas cuando proponían quedar los siete. Sabía que no podía seguir toda la vida así, pero cuando conseguía tener valor en el preciso momento de salir se acobardaba y retrocedía. No podía, no podía mirarlo a la cara sabiendo que todo lo que había pasado con él había sido completamente una farsa. En esos momentos se arrepentía por no haber huido de Ayame y Megumi cuando la pararon en el pasillo.

—Sora.

El corazón de la pelirroja dio un vuelco y la chica palideció completamente. Quiso levantarse pero cuando lo hizo ya lo tenía encima.

Tai la miró a los ojos mientras ella los tenía puestos en otro sitio. Arrugó el ceño al verla. Algo le pasaba a su amiga, eso estaba más claro que el agua. Él nunca había entendido muy bien el comportamiento de las chicas pero Sora era su amiga y él sabía cuando le pasaba algo y cuando no. Y el evadirlos a todos solo confirmaba que Sora no estaba bien. Al principio quiso preguntarle pero la pelirroja siempre se escabullía logrando escapar. Le preguntó a Kari, a Yolei, a Matt, pero ninguno sabía nada y eso solo lograba ponerlo más nervioso. ¿Quizás era culpa suya? No recordaba haber hecho nada que molestara a la pelirroja para no hablarle y evitarle, quería hablar con ella y si había hecho algo, pedirle perdón.

—Tengo que irme—dijo ella intentando avanzar pero la mano de Tai la detuvo.

—Espera Sora, solo será un momento.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior, luego suspiró y se giró quedando en frente del castaño. No había mucha gente por donde se encontraban así que ese sitio estaba bien para hablar.

—Qué…¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Tai preocupado—Y no me digas que nada. Llevas días evitándonos, a mí y a todos.

—No me pasa nada.

—Mientes.

Sora bufó.

—¿Es por mi culpa? —la pelirroja le miró a los ojos—No sé si he hecho o dicho algo que te molestara, pero si es así te pido perdón. No lo he hecho con intención de molestarte.

La chica sonrió débilmente.

—No me has hecho nada, pero quiero decirte algo. Quiero…—suspiró y tomó valor para enfrentarlo. Tenía que decírselo, terminar con eso y después ya vería como se enfrentaría a todo. —…quiero que terminemos con esto.

Los ojos de Tai se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Que…¿terminemos?

La pelirroja asintió.

—Creo que me precipité… y no sé si siento por ti algo más que una gran amistad. No quiero perderte si en algún momento no funcionara. Eres mi mejor amigo y si te perdiera…

—Pero no me vas a perder—le cortó el castaño—esto…o lo que tengamos ahora, funciona—le dijo confundido de que ella pensara que no.

—No funciona, Tai—le dijo ella aguantando las ganas de llorar.

El castaño endureció la mandíbula. Le dolía, le dolía el pecho. Empezaba a costarle respirar y sentía la cabeza pesada. ¿Por qué Sora le decía esto? ¿Es que se arrepentía por todo lo que había pasado? Agachó la mirada asimilando todo lo que la pelirroja le estaba contando.

—Si no quieres que volvamos a ser amigos lo entenderé. Que te diga esto ahora, lo siento—musitó ella mordiéndose con fuerza el labio—sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte que hagas como si esto no hubiese pasado…—cogió aire sintiendo como si se ahogara—…pero no quiero perderte.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Ninguno de los dos hablaba y Sora estaba empezando a sentirse como si el aire abandonara sus pulmones.

Pero el castaño no dijo ni una sola palabra, pasó por su lado sin ni siquiera rozarla y en ese momento la pelirroja sintió como si le clavaran un cuchillo atravesándole el corazón. Su pecho se movió con fuerza mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que parecía desaparecer a su alrededor. Sabía que la sensación no sería buena pero era mil veces peor a lo que se había imaginado. Solo esperaba y suplicaba porque Tai algún día pudiera perdonarla.

O quizás, esto había sido el final de su amistad.

* * *

Megumi observó detenidamente a Matt hablar con un compañero de clase. ¿Cómo era posible que si Mimi Tachikawa había vuelto a Japón no la hubiera visto por aquí? Cuando la vio en la calle, la vio vestida con un uniforme diferente al de su instituto. Por lo que si había vuelto se había matriculado en otro. Pero, ¿acaso había vuelto y Matt no sabía nada? ¿O había regresado pero había roto su relación con él? Aunque bueno, esa relación se había roto el día en que ella había sido atropellada por ese coche. No es que ella se alegrara de eso. Mimi Tachikawa nunca le había caído bien, si, nunca había llegado a entender como era que Matt pudo acabar con una chica como ella, si eran como el agua y el aceite. Él era callado, frío y en ocasiones solitario. Ella era habladora, cariñosa y siempre estaba haciendo amigos. Por eso Megumi nunca llegó a entender porqué Matt empezó una relación con Tachikawa y no con ella.

Nunca se rindió. A pesar de que ellos dos empezaran a salir ella sabía que algún que otro día tendrían una buena discusión, y entonces aprovecharía el momento para acercarse a Matt. Ella nunca planeó que Tachikawa fuese atropellada, simplemente aprovechó ese momento para poder alejarla completamente de Matt.

Y funcionó.

Pero ahora que había visto que Tachikawa había regresado, eso ponía en peligro de nuevo todos sus planes que tenía con Matt. Debía investigar sobre Mimi y saber porqué había vuelto justo ahora.

—¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Megumi.

La chica miró a su izquierda donde Ayame la miraba confundida.

—Te llevo hablando media hora y no me escuchas.

—Estaba pensando en mis cosas—dijo volviendo a mirar a Matt.

—¿Sabes? —habló emocionada Ayame—Acabo de ver a Sora pasar andando hacia el aseo, y creo haber visto como alguna que otra lágrima le caía. La pobre ya se habrá tragado todo el rollo. En verdad la creía mucho más lista, pero se ve que es más tonta de lo que parece.

—¿Eso es bueno, no? Ya tienes el camino libre con Tai.

—Pero baja la voz—pidió mirando hacia ambos lados por si las oía alguien— ¿quieres que me ponga yo a gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que…?

—Cállate—la cortó Megumi mirándola severamente—Por cierto, a la salida quiero que me acompañes a un sitio.

—¿A dónde?

Megumi miró su reloj y se levantó del banco.

—Cuando estemos de camino te lo diré. Vamos.

Ayame chasqueó la lengua descontenta y se levantó con desganas para seguir a su amiga.

Cuando notó que ya las dos chicas se encontraban a una distancia prudente, Ken se giró para ver por donde se perdían las chicas, extrañado de lo que había llegado a oír de Sora.

* * *

_Michael, Michael, Michael._

_Michael esto, Michael lo otro._

_Michael, Michael, Michael, Michael…_

_¿Cuántas veces había dicho Michael? ¿Mil? ¿Dos mil veces?_

_Que si Michael era guapísimo, que si tenía unos ojos preciosos, que si tal, que si cual, y parecía que no se iba a acabar._

_Mientras escuchaba como Mimi les contaba a Sora y a Kari lo "súper" simpático que era Michael, Matt se dedicó a romper la última servilleta y a bufar disimuladamente ya cansado de escuchar tantas frases que llevasen la palabra "Michael" en ella._

_Una risita proveniente de su derecha le hizo mirar para ver como Tai e Izzy le miraban con una sonrisa en la cara._

_—¿Qué? —gruñó._

_Tai aguantó la risa y se puso serio._

_—No, nada. Estaba comentándole a Izzy lo interesante que debe de ser ese tal Michael ¿eh? —Izzy se mordió el interior de la mejilla evitando reír mientras el castaño la aguantaba también— hay que ver lo bien que habla Mimi de él, me va a gustar hasta a mí. ¿No crees Matt que debe de ser un buen tío?_

_Los ojos de Matt se entrecerraron mientras miraba a su amigo, pensando si debía matarlo a golpes o bien matarlo lenta y tortuosamente._

_—Iros a la mierda—murmuró lo suficientemente bajo para que los demás no lo escucharan y lo suficientemente alto para que Tai e Izzy si lo hicieran._

_Ambos chicos rompieron a reír a pesar de las palabras que el rubio les había dedicado muy cortésmente._

_—¿No te parece encantador, Matt? —le picó aún más Tai._

_—Creo que a Sora le parece más encantador que a mí—sonrió con maldad cuando la sonrisa del castaño se borró inmediatamente._

_—A Sora no le gustan los rubios._

_—Yo no he dicho que le guste._

_—Pero lo has dado a entender._

_Matt se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar a Mimi, que hacía gestos con las manos mientras seguía hablando con las chicas._

_No debía importarle, le tenía que traer sin cuidado si ella hablaba de Michael o de cualquier otro chico. Pero le importaba, joder si le importaba. Le importaba que ella dijera que era guapo con esa mirada, que fuera simpático por como la trataba, que a su madre le cayó bien nada más verlo, todo eso y más le entraban en el cuerpo como si se comiera un trozo de carne con pinchos incrustados. Conforme bajaba hacia el estómago le raspaban con esos pinchos y una vez en el estómago ese malestar se le extendía por todo el cuerpo. ¿Es que había pasado algo entre ellos dos? Por que como hablaba de él parecía que en un verano se habían hecho muy amigos. Aunque si así fuera, él no tenía derecho ninguno a reclamarle nada, porque él y ella no eran nada, solo amigos. Vale que antes de que ella se fuera a Estados Unidos la amistad que ellos tenían se había hecho un poco más grande._

_Él ya se había acostumbrado a su compañía, poco a poco hablaba con ella aunque solo fueran cuatro palabras, pero parecía que Mimi estaba contenta con eso. Y sí, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, la había echado de menos. Y la culpa en parte también la tenía ella, que si ya de por sí él estaba confundido respecto a lo que sentía, la última noche no se le ocurría otra cosa que besarlo en su portal cuando él la acompañó a su casa. ¿El resultado? Pues que había pasado un verano entero pensando solo y únicamente en ella._

_Solo esperaba que Mimi no lo escogiese a él para hacer de "amigo confidente", porque como escuchara algo más se volvería loco y más si tenía algo que ver entre ella y Michael sentimentalmente. De momento, estaba seguro que si había un nombre que nunca le pondría a su hijo, sería Michael._

_Después de estar un rato en la cafetería, todos salieron para irse ya a sus respectivas casas. Al pasar unas dos o tres calles, Tai, Kari, Sora e Izzy se separaron hacia la derecha. Matt maldijo por lo bajo cuando su hermano le dijo que se iba también con ellos porque tenía que hacer un trabajo con Kari e iban a su casa mientras Tai miraba con los ojos entrecerrados lo que contaba y decía algo sobre "quedarse en casa toda la tarde". Si TK se iba a casa de Tai, quedaban Joe, Mimi y él, y el primero no tardaría en desviarse, lo que los dejaba a la castaña y a él solos._

_"Mierda" se dijo mentalmente._

_Cuando, efectivamente, Joe se despidió de ellos, caminaron ellos solos mientras Mimi le hablaba de su viaje a Estados Unidos. El rubio agradeció mentalmente que "el nombre" no apareciese en ninguna de esas frases, y pidió también que ella no eligiera en ese momento para confesarle si ella y "ese" habían tenido algo porque si, no lo soportaría._

_—Oh, mira—Mimi se detuvo en el escaparate de una tienda viendo las postales que habían de diferentes sitios de Japón—allí en Nueva York habían miles de postales. Michael dijo…_

_"Click" un botón se activó en la mente de Matt automáticamente al oír el nombre. Respiró hondamente, pero dentro de su cabeza parecía que había eco porque se repetía una y otra vez._

_Mimi oyó como maldijo por lo bajo y siguió andando dejándola sola frente a la columna de postales._

_—¡Matt! —llamó pero el rubio se hizo el sordo y siguió andando. La castaña corrió unos cuantos pasos hasta ponerse en frente de él y poder mirarlo a los ojos—Matt, ¿qué te pasa?_

_—Nada—la esquivó para seguir andando hasta que la oyó caminar y colocarse enfrente de él. Matt se detuvo mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera ella._

_—¿Cómo que nada? Me has dejado hablando sola allí en la tienda. —calló durante un rato mientras lo miraba— Y ahora que lo digo, también en la cafetería estabas muy callado. Más que de costumbre._

_Pero él seguía mirando un punto que parecía más interesante que la cara de Mimi. La castaña bufó. Matt en varias ocasiones cuando se cerraba no había por donde pillarlo._

_—¿Es que he hecho algo malo?_

_"Frío, frío" hablaba una voz dentro de la cabeza de Matt._

_—¿Ha pasado antes en la cafetería?_

_"Caliente, caliente"_

_—¿He dicho algo que te haya molestado?_

_"Te quemas, te quemas"_

_—Si ha pasado, eso no significa que me puedas dejar allí hablando sola, eso es de mala educación._

_—Oh, perdona por no ser tan buena persona como tu amig…—calló de repente._

_Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida._

_—¿Cómo quién?_

_Matt chasqueó la lengua._

_—Nada, olvídalo._

_Mimi vio sin moverse como el rubio seguía andando. Poco a poco, una sonrisa se fue formando en el rostro de la castaña._

_—¿Es que acaso estás celoso? —sonrió aún más cuando el cuerpo de Matt se detuvo en seco._

_Cuando había llegado de Estados Unidos y había ido a casa de Sora para contarle con detalle todo el viaje no había podido evitar preguntar por Matt. Recordó como la última noche que pasó en Japón antes de irse a la mañana siguiente a Estados Unidos le habían hecho una fiesta de despedida y a la vuelta Matt se había ofrecido a acompañarla ya que era peligroso que ella sola fuera a su casa a esas horas de la noche. También recordaba que cuando la acompañó a su portal y le deseó buen viaje, ella le dijo que lo iba a echar muchísimo de menos. Y después, se había acercado hasta él y se había puesto de puntillas hasta alcanzar sus labios, besándolo. Aunque solo fue un simple contacto el corazón de la castaña brincó dentro de su pecho, si bien Matt no le respondió, tampoco hizo intención de apartarse. Cuando se separó solo le dio tiempo a ver los ojos de Matt, mirándola, pero ni se paró a analizar la mirada ni nada, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta de su edificio y entró. Una pizca de esperanza nació dentro de su pecho cuando la pelirroja le dijo que durante ese verano Matt había estado raro y más callado que de costumbre y que quizás era porque la había extrañado. Mientras le contaba todo su viaje allí en Nueva York y también de Michael, la castaña vio como en los ojos de su amiga brillaba algo que solamente significaba que tramaba algo. Sora le propuso que, para averiguar qué era lo que Matt sentía por ella, en la próxima reunión que tuvieran hablara del rubio sin parar._

_En la cafetería miró de vez en cuando al rubio pero lo veía como siempre, lo que le hacía pensar que si sentía alguna pizca de molestia no lo mostraba en absoluto. Cuando había decidido marcharse ya, Mimi se vio decepcionada porque no había sacado nada interesante, así que, mientras iban los dos solos, vio la última oportunidad para intentarlo y afortunadamente dio resultado._

_—Él es solo un amigo—habló a la espalda de Matt ya que el rubio no se había dado la vuelta. Mimi cogió aire, siendo ella la que avanzara hacia él. Se detuvo a dos pasos de Matt y siguió mirándolo—A mi me gusta otra persona—confesó en un murmullo._

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…el cuerpo de Matt se fue dando la vuelta con lentitud hasta colocarse en frente del de Mimi. La castaña le mantuvo la mirada, decidida. Sí, acababa de confesarse. A pesar de haber ensayado el momento miles de veces frente al espejo nunca pensó que acabaría haciéndolo de una manera tan diferente a como pensaba._

_Mientras Matt, en esos momentos sentía un cúmulo de sentimientos. Alegría, mucha alegría porque ese americano no fuera más que un amigo para ella y duda porque no sabía si en ese momento Mimi se le estaba declarando o lo estaba usando como el "amigo confidente"._

_Poco a poco, la castaña sentía como el pecho se le oprimía con lentitud. Al ver que Matt no contestaba, sintió su garganta cerrarse y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Apretó los puños con fuerza intentando que ninguna cayera por sus mejillas y suspiró varias veces intentando que la voz volviese a su cuerpo y le saliera firme._

_—Entiendo…—murmuró agachando la mirada. Cuando la volvió a levantar tenía una sonrisa desganada en la cara—…tú no sientes lo mismo…pero no te preocupes, no te voy a acosar como las demás…—intentó bromear para aligerar el ambiente que se había vuelto muy tenso, al menos para ella._

_Pero su corazón se agitó con fuerza cuando sintió las manos de Matt en su rostro y después algo chocar con sus labios con firmeza. La información llegó a su cabeza con rapidez y fue consciente de que Matt la estaba besando y de que todo lo demás pasó a un segundo plano. Las manos de Matt bajaron en cuanto sintió como ella le respondía el beso y se posaron rápidamente en su cintura acercándola a él con suavidad. Matt se separó de ella lo justo para mirarla a los ojos y volvió a besarla, profundizando el beso cuando ella abrió los labios dándole permiso. Había estado a punto de cagarla al no abrir la boca cuando debía de hacerlo. Pero al ver como la mirada de ella se opacaba y su sonrisa se transformaba, supo que estaba malinterpretando las cosas._

_Apretó con fuerza el agarre y giró el rostro para hundirse más en su boca. Las manos de Mimi fueron directas a su cuello, abrazándose a él como si se cayera y Matt fuera su única salvación. Apartaron sus rostros a pocos centímetros, respirando el aire perdido haciendo que se colara en la boca del otro. Matt, aún con los ojos cerrados, apoyó su frente contra la de ella. Su corazón latía a cien por hora, había perdido toda orientación de donde estaba, sabiendo solo que se encontraba aferrado a ella, sus manos le hormigueaban con suavidad y aún podía oler el aroma de Mimi. Sintió unos finos dedos acariciarle el cabello y abrió los ojos, viendo como ella también los mantenía aún cerrados._

_—Me parece que tendría que haberte dado un beso como este antes de irme a Nueva York__—susurró divertida mirándolo a los ojos. Matt alzó una ceja y Mimi rió mientras volvía a besarlo de nuevo.__  
_

* * *

—Lleva así toda la semana.

En la salida del instituto, esperando a que su hermano apareciera para irse a casa, Kari miró con preocupación a Sora, que en ese momento pasaba por su lado, las miró, pero siguió caminando sin dirigirles ni siquiera una palabra. La castaña suspiró con tristeza, no le gustaba ver a Sora así.

—Y todo es culpa mía—se lamentó la pelimorada.

Ken, que estaba a su lado, la miró pero no dijo ni una palabra.

—No te voy a decir que no, porque aunque me pese, algo de culpa tienes. Pero…—suspiró—…aquí hay algo que no me cuadra.

Ken miró a ambas chicas aún sin saber muy bien de qué iba la cosa. Más o menos podía seguir la conversación porque Yolei le había contando en uno de los descansos lo que ocurría. ¿Pero si Yolei decía que ella tenía la culpa de que Sora y Tai estuvieran así que tenía que ver entonces lo que él había oído de esas dos chicas? Por que seguramente todo estaba relacionado.

Yolei se mantuvo callada durante un rato pensando en alguna cosa que se les escapara. En cierta manera, cuando se enteró de que lo que les pasaba a Sora y a Tai no era nada sentimental, pensó que si Tai ya sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él, arreglarían las cosas y serían felices. Pero todo había salido al revés. ¿Por qué? Si se notaba a leguas que Tai estaba enamorado de Sora y Sora de él.

—No se me ocurre nada—musitó la pelimorada.

—Kari.

La castaña giró el rostro hacia su hermano que había llegado hacía donde se encontraban ella, Yolei y Ken.

—Hermano.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó serio indicando con la cabeza la salida. Kari lo observó durante unos segundos y asintió. Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia la salida. Mientras salían, Tai giró la mirada hacia Sora, que se había detenido y hablaba con una chica. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora Sora le decía eso? Ella le había dicho que también le quería, que sentía más que una amistad por él. Y ahora, le decía todo lo contrario. Sora apartó la mirada de su amiga y sus miradas se encontraron.

Tai apretó los puños con rabia, no entendiendo nada. No quería enfadarse con Sora, pensar que lo había utilizado a pesar de que daba esa impresión. Sora nunca había traicionado a ninguno de sus amigos, para ella primero estaban ellos y luego se preocupaba de ella misma. Algo había que Sora no le había contado por que no quería contárselo, ¿le habría pasado algo con su madre? ¿Quizás a la señora Takenouchi no le gustaba que él y Sora fueran más que amigos? ¿O simplemente ella le había dicho la verdad? Que se había confundido con lo que sentía por él.

—Hermano.

El castaño notó como su hermana le tiraba del brazo indicándole que caminara pero en ningún momento quitó la mirada de Sora, hasta que ella la desvió volviendo a conversar con la otra chica. Tai suspiró rendido, y caminó junto a su hermana.

—Todo se va a solucionar—le animó Kari al ver que Tai no hablaba ni mantenía la mirada al frente.

—No entiendo que pasa…—explicó él—…de un día para otro…

—Ha pasado algo entre tu y Sora, ¿verdad?

Yolei, que iba junto con Ken delante de ellos, prestó atención a la conversación.

Tai miró a su hermana pequeña con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—Eres mi hermano mayor. Y además, un vago, por eso me sorprendió que el domingo prácticamente me arrancaras la camiseta que Sora me dejó para ir a devolvérsela. Además que cuando quedamos todos en casa tú viniste con ella—explicó con diversión viendo como su hermano se avergonzaba levemente.

—Sí…bueno, algo ha pasado—dijo con un poco de incomodidad. Nunca había planeado hablar de temas sentimentales con su hermana pequeña.

—¡No lo entiendo!

Ambos hermanos se detuvieron al escuchar el grito de Yolei. Ken también se apartó un poco al escucharla chillar.

—¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué entonces está así?

—Yo-Yolei…—dijo Kari no sabiendo qué demonios decía su amiga.

La pelimorada se giró para mirar fijamente a Tai que, aunque fuera un poco, sintió miedo de esa mirada.

—Se supone que tú estás enamorado de Sora—Tai se sonrojó—Y ella de ti. Entonces no entiendo por qué está así. ¿Por qué te evita?

—So-Sora está enamorada de…—musitó el castaño.

—Ay Dios…—murmuró Kari llevándose una mano tapándose los ojos.

—Sí, sí, maldita sea estáis los dos locos el uno por el otro. Vale que Sora esté enfadada conmigo porque se me escapó delante de ti que ella te quiere, pero si tu también la quieres ¿Dónde está el problema? ¡No lo entiendo!

—Eh, Yolei…—la llamó Ken.

—No, déjame un momento Ken—pidió hablándole al chico con tono de voz normal. Pero en cuanto volvió con Tai su tono subió cinco tonos más— ¿Le has hecho algo? ¿Le has dicho algo que le siente mal?

—No—se defendió Tai—no le he dicho nada.

—Yolei…—volvió a llamar Ken.

—Ken, espérate por favor.

Kari miró al peliazul. Este se acercó a la castaña y le susurró algo al oído.

—¿Seguro que no?

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —quiso saber Tai. —Yo no le he hecho nada.

—¿Y entonces por qué…?

—¡YOLEI!

La chica enmudeció y miró a Kari.

—Creo que ya sé lo que pasa—explicó la chica, mirando a Ken.

—¿Qué…?

—Creo que Megumi y Ayame tienen algo que ver—suspiró Kari mirando a su amiga y a su hermano.

—Las escuché hablar en uno de los pasillos del instituto—contó Ken—dijeron algo de ver a Sora ir hacia los aseos y que había funcionado lo que le habían dicho. Así que probablemente lo que le pase a Sora tiene que ver con ellas, estoy seguro.

Tai prestó atención a todo lo que Ken contaba, mientras su respiración se volvía agitada. En cuanto fue consciente de lo que pasaba, de que esas dos chicas le habrían contado algo que probablemente habrían herido a la pelirroja, dio media vuelta y empezó a correr en dirección contraria.

* * *

Ayame miró por tercera vez la calle buscando algún signo de familiaridad que le dijera porqué demonios Megumi la había llevado por la dirección contraria de donde vivían.

—Bueno ya está bien—se detuvo en mitad de la calle y se cruzó de brazos—o me dices a donde vamos o me doy la vuelta y me voy a casa.

Megumi se apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro.

—Ayer vi a Tachikawa por aquí.

Su amiga parpadeó atónita.

—¿Qué? —habló con voz chillona.

—Lo que oyes. Sé que era ella, estoy segurísima —giró su rostro hacia el final de la calle—y ahora vamos, estamos cerca de donde la vi.

Durante el camino Ayame no abrió la boca para nada, incluso se puso a la altura de Megumi caminando. Era imposible que Tachikawa estuviese en Odaiba. Cruzaron una calle, y se escondieron tras un banco que estaba medio oculto por unos árboles.

—Crucemos los dedos porque aún no haya vuelto—murmuró Megumi mirando con atención por si la veía.

Hasta que, pasados unos minutos, Ayame tironeó de la manga de Megumi llamando su atención.

—Mira Megumi.

A unos cuantos pasos de allí, Mimi se acercaba caminando tranquilamente mientras habría su maletín y buscaba sus llaves para abrir la puerta.

—Dios mío—musitó Ayame viendo con sus propios ojos que su amiga decía la verdad—es ella…

Megumi endureció la mandíbula y se incorporó. Salió del escondite y caminó decidida hacia la castaña que aún no se había dado cuenta de que ella iba hacia donde estaba.

—¡Megumi espera!

Pero la chica siguió caminando hacia la castaña que en esos momentos se había detenido mientras seguía escarbando por el maletín.

—Disculpa—dijo cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de ella.

Mimi alzó la mirada y Megumi esperó su reacción.

—¿Sí?

La chica parpadeó confundida de que no le dijera nada. No había cambiado tanto como para que no la reconociera. Ayame llegó a su lado y también se quedó impactada de ver que Tachikawa seguía mirándolas como si no las conocieras.

Mimi miró a ambas chicas que la miraban como si fuera un extraterrestre de otro planeta. Se miró de reojo por si llevaba algo en la chaqueta, pero no llevaba nada raro.

—Eh…disculpa, ¿podrías decirnos dónde queda el centro comercial? —preguntó Ayame lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Oh, bueno…—Mimi se dio la vuelta—…no conozco mucho esto, pero creo recordar que era por aquella dirección—señaló por donde ella había venido.

—Muchas gracias—Ayame le sonrió levemente. Mimi le devolvió la sonrisa y se encaminó hacia la puerta de su edificio. En cuanto entró por ella, Ayame borró la sonrisa y miró a su amiga—¿Por qué no nos ha reconocido?

—No tengo ni idea—musitó Megumi perdida en sus pensamientos—pero tenemos que averiguarlo.

* * *

Su pulgar se deslizó de nuevo y acarició la tecla verde de arriba abajo. Se mordió el labio inferior y lo pulsó, pero no había llegado a sonar la llamada cuando rápidamente su pulgar voló hacia la tecla roja y la apretó con fuerza, cortando la posible llamada. Tiró el móvil a su cama y se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos.

¿Por qué no se atrevía a llamarlo?

—Quizá esté ocupado…—murmuró para sí misma.

Cuando terminó de comer y decidió ir a su habitación para terminar los deberes que le habían mandado de matemáticas e inglés, después de acabarlos su mente pensó automáticamente en él. Ya hacía unos días que no lo veía, y sí, quería verlo, lo echaba…de menos. Automáticamente se sonrojó pensando en él. Suspiró y cogió el móvil, decidida. Debía arriesgarse, por que si seguía en ese plan posiblemente no lo viera. Lo buscó en la memoria de su móvil y apretó de nuevo la tecla verde. Se lo llevó a la oreja y por cada pitido de señal su corazón latía con más fuerza.

—¿Matt? Soy Mimi—aunque al terminar de decir eso se maldijo a ella misma. Él tenía su móvil, era obvio que fuera ella quien lo llamara—¿Estás ocupado? Te llamaba por…por si querías ir esta tarde a dar una vuelta o algo…—movió con rapidez su pie esperando la respuesta—…¿sí? Sí, sí, a esa hora está bien—sonrió contenta—hasta esta tarde—se despidió colgando y mirando el móvil con alegría, se levantó y caminó hacia su armario decidiendo qué ponerse para esa tarde.

* * *

Matt aparcó la moto y se bajó con rapidez de ella, poniendo la pata con cuidado. Sacó el móvil y se lo llevó a la oreja, al primer pitido colgó y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón. A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió y el corazón del rubio dio un brinco al verla salir y buscarlo con la mirada. Alzó un poco el brazo y en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, ella le sonrió y caminó hacia él trotando levemente.

—Hola—saludó él en cuanto la vio llegar. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la moto donde estaba apoyado, aguantándose las ganas de abrazarla como siempre hacía cada vez que venía a recogerla. No era él quien la abrazaba pero ya tenía como manía extender los brazos esperando que ella se aferrara a él.

—Hola—sonrió ella. Se asomó levemente mirando con curiosidad lo que Matt tenía colgando en la espalda. —¿Es tuya?

El rubio asintió al ver que ella miraba la guitarra que tenía colgada.

—Sí.

La mente de la castaña le mostró de repente el sueño que ella tuvo hace unos días. Una habitación, él y ella dentro, un beso, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, también había una funda de una guitarra, pero concretamente era un…

—Un bajo—dijo ella ausente.

Matt abrió los ojos sorprendido. Su corazón latió con fuerza. ¿Lo recordaba?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

La castaña parpadeó unas cuantas veces, como saliendo de una ensoñación. Miró al chico, que la miraba serio, esperando.

—Adiviné—rió nerviosa al ver penetrante mirada de Matt observarla detenidamente.

Pero Matt en esos momentos no creía en la adivinación, para nada. Eso no había sido una simple coincidencia, eso pensaba ella, pero él no.

—Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos? —cambió de tema la castaña al ver que él la seguía mirando.

Matt sonrió interiormente. Se incorporó de la moto y le dio un casco antes de subirse al vehículo.

—Sube, primero iremos a mi casa a dejar esto.

La chica se colocó el casco y se subió detrás, agarrándose a su cintura.

Pasados unos minutos, Mimi seguía a Matt hacia el apartamento del rubio. Subieron por el ascensor en silencio y en cuanto salieron giraron hacia la derecha, pasando dos puertas hasta llegar a la del chico, que se detuvo para abrirla. En cuanto Mimi puso un pie dentro una sensación extraña la embargó, miró todo con curiosidad, aunque no con la mirada que alguien observa algo nuevo, sino todo lo contrario. Vio como Matt dejaba la funda del bajo en el sofá y caminaba hacia una puerta que dedujo sería su habitación. Siguió mirando el comedor donde ahora se encontraba. Se sentó en el sofá y miró la funda del instrumento con curiosidad.

Cuando Matt salió de su cuarto vio como Mimi miraba con atención el bajo. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta que la chica se dio cuenta de que él estaba ahí y alzó su rostro mirándolo.

—Oye Matt—habló Mimi observando de nuevo la guitarra— ¿tocarías algo si te lo pidiera?

El chico miró su bajo y luego a la castaña.

—¿Quieres que toque?

Mimi le miró y asintió levemente.

El rubio cogió la funda y sacó el instrumento de ella.

—Ven—le pidió mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Mimi le siguió de cerca y en cuanto entró en el cuarto sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Era exactamente como en su sueño, cada detalle y cada color de cada mueble. Todo estaba ordenado como ella lo soñó. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había soñado con la habitación de Matt si ni siquiera la había visto?

Un acorde la hizo salir de sus pensamientos al ver como Matt tocaba algunas cuerdas del instrumento. Apartó esos pensamientos a un lado y se sentó al lado de la cama donde él se había sentado. Matt la miró a los ojos y suspiró. Rezó con todas sus fuerzas para que ella recordara esa canción, _su canción_.

En cuanto sus dedos empezaron a tocar y la melodía llegó a los oídos de Mimi, la chica sintió como esa sensación volvía a llenarla por completo. Esa melodía…la conocía…pero… ¿de dónde?

—_I remember what you wore on the first day, you came into my life and I thought "Hey, you know, this could be something" _—cantó Matt mientras sus dedos se movían, tocando la melodía.

Mimi quedó embobada mientras miraba como él seguía cantando y tocando. Poco a poco, fue cerrando los ojos, perdiéndose en la melodía del bajo y de la voz de Matt.

—_¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con curiosidad Mimi cogiendo unas hojas que el rubio tenía esparcidas por la mesa del escritorio._

_Matt, que se encontraba tumbado en su cama con los brazos tras su nuca, giró el rostro viendo los papeles que ella sostenía._

—_Una canción._

_Mimi puso los ojos en blanco._

—_Ya sé que es una canción. ¿La has escrito tú? —Matt asintió y Mimi caminó hacia él con las hojas en la mano—¿La tocarías? —el rubio la miró no muy convencido—Oh vamos Matt—pidió con tono infantil y una sonrisa, "esa maldita sonrisa" pensó Matt, que hacía que él no pudiera negarle nada._

Tenía la sensación de conocer esa melodía…

_Mimi se acomodó un poco en la cama mientras Matt empezaba a tocar el instrumento y miraba las hojas donde estaba escrita la canción._

…de haber escuchado esa canción de antes y es más, sabérsela…

—_¿Para mí?_

_Matt asintió._

—_La compuse cuando tuvimos esa…pelea, por que te molestaba la actitud que la hermana de Davis tenía conmigo. Quería desahogarme, y me salió esto.´_

_La chica sonrió emocionada. Se acercó a Matt y lo besó en los labios, suspirando cuando sintió como él le correspondió enseguida._

…esa canción…

—_Cause maybe it's trae, that I can't live without you, maybe two is better than one, there's so much time, to figure out, the rest of my life, and you thought that it got me coming undone, and I'm thinking two is better than one…_

Poco a poco, la letra vino a la memoria de Mimi, y sus labios se movieron solos.

—_I remember every look upon your face…_ —murmuró ella abriendo los ojos y mirando a Matt.

Este, dejó de tocar y la miró a los ojos. La había recordado, había recordado su canción, la canción que él compuso y que cuando se la enseñó le dijo que era para ella, que la compuso esa vez que tuvieron una discusión por culpa de Jun Motomiya. Mimi se quedó anclada a su mirada, tanto, que no fue consciente de cuando él dejó el bajo a un lado y se acercó a ella, tanto, que tampoco notó como ella también se empezó a acercar a él y tanto, que tampoco notó como la distancia se había reducido a casi nada. Matt la miró a los ojos, no sabiendo que hacer en ese momento. Se moría de ganas por besarla, pero tampoco quería asustarla, hacerla pensar que quería aprovecharse de ella. La castaña tragó con dificultad sintiendo como el aire que la rodeaba se iba y le faltase. El cálido aliento del chico le llegaba adormeciéndole los labios, provocando un leve hormigueo en ellos y en todo su cuerpo. Se movió un poco, haciendo que sus labios se rozasen, entonces Matt no pensó en nada, solo en ella, y la besó.

En cuanto sus labios hicieron contacto, al rubio le embargó una sensación indescriptible. Ahogando en una especie de suspiro de emoción, el rubio abrió levemente los labios y acarició los de ella con su lengua, mordiendo con delicadeza sus labios, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso. Mimi entreabrió los labios y la lengua del rubio se coló entre ellos acariciando todo su interior, una de sus manos fue a la nuca de ella, acercándola más a él. Acarició la lengua de la castaña incitándola a que también le respondiera, y consiguiéndolo al instante. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando la sintió gemir entre su boca, provocando que el beso se transformara en uno un poco más voraz. Las manos de Mimi se aferraron con fuerza a su camiseta y correspondiéndole con la misma intensidad y desesperación. Matt sabía que estaba perdiendo el control, lo sabía muy bien pero en ese momento no podía controlarse, no cuando la tenía así, entre sus brazos y correspondiéndole de la manera en que lo hacía. Aunque no recordara, la manera en que lo tocaba y como correspondía sus besos le hacían ver que en el fondo Mimi, _su_ _Mimi_, quería salir de donde estaba encerrada.

Y él se iba a encargar de traerla de vuelta.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

_Hola! :) Ya estoy aquí, con el capítulo 16! Después de darle miles y miles de vueltas! xD  
_

_Hemos tenido de todo en este! Sospechas de la madre, que entre que está loca y tiene como una vocecita en la cabeza que le habla, no sabemos cómo va a acabar la mujer xD, Sora de momento ha querido alejarse de Tai (T.T) y el pobre chico no entiende nada, pero menos mal que Ken le ha contado que Ayame y Megumi tienen algo que ver (Ken también tiene una vena cotilla xD), lo que ha hecho que Tai haya salido embalado perdido (¿habrá ido a cantarle las cuarenta a Ayame? ¿A casa de Sora? ¿O…a algún otro sitio? xD), también tenemos los primeros celos de Matt, que ya de por si a Michael le tiene un poco de tirria…y también la declaración :)_

_Y por último…un poco de Mimato, pero del actual! Mimi ha tomado la iniciativa de llamar al chico y proponerle plan, plan que a consistido en estar en casa de Matt, momento en el que él ha aprovechado para tocar una canción y ver si Mimi la reconocía. ¡que lo ha hecho! Y después…me lo pedía a gritos un beso! Jajaja! Mmmm espero que no os confundáis con lo que aparece en cursiva mientras Matt canta, es la escena de cuando Mimi descubre por primera vez la canción y le pide a Matt que la toque :) quise mezclarla con la actualidad, pero espero no haberos liado xD  
_

_**MiisakiiKiss, Cari Cazal, Allison Doolin, Taishou, BeLyxan, Lyls, Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki, darling Cinderella, katieishida1390, Sylvia Sora, Meems—ishikawa, bela de slytherin, Yesimar-selene, Rowwsie y Sakura Tachikawa**_

_**¡ MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**_

_Y a ti también, que lees esto :)_

_Nos leemos!_

_Nora._


	17. Aclaraciones

**Aclaraciones: **Digimon no me pertenece, pero la historia sí xD

**Parejas: **Mimato como principal, y un poco de Taiora.

* * *

**Recuerdos  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Aclaraciones**

* * *

_Toc, toc, toc._

—Sora, Sora tienes que comer algo hija.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta por cuarta vez, buscando una posición más cómoda, aunque sabía que dentro de unos minutos volvería a darse la vuelta. No abrió la boca para nada, ni siquiera para decirle a su madre que la dejara tranquila, que ahora lo que menos le apetecía era comer, seguro el trozo de carne se le atragantaría en cuanto entrara en su boca. Suspiró y abrazó su almohada, mirando la pared en un punto fijo. No quería pensar en lo que había pasado hace unas horas, no quería, pero ahí estaban las imágenes, y por mucho empeño que pusiera en hacerlas desaparecer no lo conseguía.

Las miradas de Tai, cuando la detuvo para pedirle explicaciones, su rostro cuando ella le dijo que no quería seguir con lo que fuera que tuvieran, Sora cerró los ojos con fuerza. La había cagado, ahora hasta incluso había perdido la gran amistad que había tenido con él por culpa de sus sentimientos. Nunca tubo que enamorarse de Tai, nunca tuvo que contárselo a nadie, tenía que habérselo guardado para ella sola, para que así su secreto estuviese a salvo por completo.

Sin embargo, en medio de toda esa culpabilidad, había algo que pocas veces se hacía notar en la mente de Sora. Si era verdad que Tai había estado con ella solamente por simple amistad y miedo a no hacerle daño, ¿por qué allí en el instituto había insistido en seguir con ello? ¿Acaso seguía mintiendo? ¿O acaso tenía algo que decirle pero ella no le había permitido explicarse? Cuando había salido del instituto y se había detenido un momento porque una compañera del equipo de tenis la había llamado, instintivamente había girado el rostro y había visto como, a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba, Tai la miraba fijamente, con confusión y una pizca de tristeza. Entonces, ¿por qué parecía que ella fuera la mala y él el bueno? Si tendría que ser al revés ¿no? Él era quien supuestamente había jugado con sus sentimientos. "_¿Supuestamente? ¿Ahora no lo tienes seguro, Sora?_" le preguntó una vocecita en su cabeza.

No, maldita sea ahora no estaba segura. Quizás había actuado demasiado rápido, si lo pensaba bien, no le había dado oportunidad alguna a Tai para explicarse.

—Porque en el fondo no podía soportar que me lo confirmara a la cara…—murmuró la chica para sí misma.

_Toc, toc, toc_

—Sora.

Toshiko suspiró preocupada. ¿Qué había pasado para que Sora se comportara así? Si hasta hace poco estaba contenta, feliz. Ella siempre le había dejado su espacio a su hija, no la había atosigado con preguntas. Le preguntaba sí, pero si veía que Sora no tenía ganas de hablar la señora Takenouchi no preguntaba más.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que la mujer dejara de lado sus pensamientos. Se apartó un poco para dejar pasar a su hija, que salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la encimera de la cocina donde cogió el plato de comida.

—¿Todo bien, hija?

Después de dejar el plato en la mesa, Sora miró a su madre. Se veía a leguas que estaba preocupada, solo había que mirarle a los ojos. O quizás era porque ella era su hija y ya conocía más aún a su madre. De pequeña llegó a pensar que su madre no sentía ningún tipo de afecto por ella, cuando era totalmente lo contrario. Su madre la quería y se preocupaba por ella, en ese momento no quiso dejarla ir a jugar el partido de fútbol por temor a que se dañara aún más su pierna lesionada, no la agobiaba con preguntas si veía que le pasaba algo, le dejaba su espacio hasta que la pelirroja iba y hablaba con ella.

—Todo bien—sonrió levemente—No te preocupes mamá, es que hoy he venido agotada de clase.

La señora Takenouchi la miró no muy convencida, aunque no hizo más preguntas.

—Está bien. Tengo que ir a la academia a preparar las clases de ikebana, ¿estarás cuando vuelva?

—Si—contestó Sora mientras dejaba el vaso con una jarra de agua al lado. Sonrió cuando su madre se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla para después salir por la puerta.

Fue al aseo a lavarse las manos cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse y pasos caminando de vuelta hacia el salón. Seguramente se le habría olvidado algo.

—¿Olvidaste algo mam…?

Se detuvo en seco, como si en ese momento fuese una muñeca que se había quedado sin pilas. Ni siquiera parpadeó, no creyéndose que quien estaba delante de ella no era su madre ni mucho menos.

Tai la miraba también sin pestañear. Ni un solo sonido se escuchó en la sala, salvo el tic-tac del reloj que seguía avanzando. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir, Sora porque aún dudaba si lo que estaba viendo era real o simplemente ya deliraba; y Tai, porque sí, había venido corriendo como si le persiguieran una estampida de Numemons, pero en ningún momento se había parado a pensar qué demonios le iba a decir, y en verdad, si lo hubiera pensado, probablemente se le habría ido de la cabeza en el momento en el que viera a Sora.

—Tai…¿qué…¿qué haces aquí?

Un millón de respuestas se intentaban colar a través de su mente, pero estaban todas atascadas a las puertas, haciendo un tapón que provocaba que no llegara ninguna a la mente de Tai.

—Tu madre me dejó pasar y…tenía que hablar contigo.

Bien, eso era verdad. Por algo se empezaba.

La pelirroja cerró los labios y los frunció. ¿Habría venido a explicarse o a confirmarle que era verdad todo lo que ella suponía? Esa última suposición hizo que Sora temiese oírle.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar—zanjó ella mirando hacia otro lado.

—Sí que tenemos.

—No, no tenemos—contestó ella.

—Sí, sí tenemos.

Sora bufó y cerró los ojos, dándose paciencia. A veces Tai cuando quería era peor que un niño de cinco años, y parecía que había elegido esa ocasión para comportarse como tal.

—Ahora mismo me vas a decir qué te dijeron Ayame y Megumi el otro día.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo…?

—Ya lo sabes. Sé que hablaron contigo, y sé que te dijeron algo malo.

El corazón de Sora se encogió al recordar lo que ellas le había dicho. "_Tai está contigo por pena_" "_¿Enserio pensabas que sentía algo más que amistad por ti?_" "_Oí como Inoue le decía que tu estabas enamorada de él_" "_Pensaba que eras tonta, pero no tanto_"

—Sora—la pelirroja miró a Tai. En sus ojos había súplica. La chica cogió aire, preparándose para la gran desilusión amorosa de su vida.

—Sí hablé con ellas—respiró hondamente sintiendo como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta—Me dijeron que te vieron hablar con Yolei hace un par de días, y que ella te dijo que yo…—calló. Ni se atrevía a decirlo, aunque por el leve sonrojo y la intensa mirada de Tai supo que no hacía falta nombrarlo. —Y que tú solamente me has seguido el juego todo este tiempo. Era demasiada casualidad que un día te enteraras de eso y a los pocos días pasaran…esas cosas entre nosotros.

Tai siguió mirándola. En parte podía llegar a entenderla. Si que era verdad que gracias a Yolei él había abierto los ojos. A él le gustaba Sora sí, pero no sabía que a ella él también le gustara. Él nunca había distinguido, ni se había fijado en cuando una chica estaba enamorada de otro, en esas cosas siempre era un poco despistado. Si incluso le preguntó a su hermana si estaba enferma en la época en la que ella se enamoró de TK. La veía suspirar, no quería comer, no hablaba, ¿eso era estar enamorada de alguien? ¡Y el qué iba a saber! Con esos síntomas lo más lógico que uno podía llegar a pensar era que su hermana había cogido un virus o algo extraño. Incluso cuando supo que el culpable de que Kari estuviera así fue TK, poco le faltó para ir a su casa y tener una buena charla con él. Luego supo que el rubio era el culpable porque su hermana estuviera enamorada de él, no porque TK le hubiera hecho nada malo. Vamos, que admitía que para esas cosas era poco avispado. Y gracias a lo que Yolei le dijo, él jugó con ventaja. Por que podía acercarse a Sora ahora sin temor a ser rechazado, porque sabía que Yolei no le iba a mentir en una cosa así, y porque cuando la besó ganando esa maravillosa apuesta, o cuando la veía molesta porque Ayame se le colgaba del cuello a la mínima oportunidad posible, supo y se dio cuenta, de que Sora sentía algo más por ella.

También se sintió un poco decepcionado. Porque Sora en ningún momento fue a pedirle explicaciones. Aunque bueno, él tampoco se podía poner de ejemplo. Él era de esos de los que primero disparaban y después preguntaban. Y seguramente él habría hecho lo mismo en su caso.

Sora esperó a que dijera algo. Lo que fuera. Pero no hablaba, solo se limitaba a mirarla, y eso solo hacía que ponerla más nerviosa aún.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —preguntó ya nerviosa al ver que él no decía nada. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver como él le respondía a la pregunta poniéndose serio. Eso no significaba nada bueno, seguro. Avanzó unos pasos hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder hasta dar con la pared. La pelirroja empezó a respirar agitadamente, aunque cogiendo aire a pequeñas cantidades, para no hacer más notorio que la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Tai siguió avanzando. Bajó un poco el rostro hasta la altura de la chica. Detuvo su mirada en los ojos de Sora, mirándola unos minutos sin hablar, y después, esbozando una media sonrisa, se acercó a un más hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro.

—Sora, eres idiota—susurró con diversión. La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida, no porque la hubiera insultado. Ambos sabían que ese "_idiota_" tenía otro significado, y que siempre salía por boca de ella cuando veía que Tai había actuado de manera tonta o sin pararse a escuchar una explicación. —Creo que siempre me has gustado, más que como una amiga. Pero ambos actuamos igual, pensando que el otro no sentía lo mismo y guardamos nuestros sentimientos. Y entonces apareció Yolei—sonrió levemente—gracias a ella pude abrir los ojos, así que no pienses que hice todo eso por seguirte el juego. No podría jugar con tus sentimientos Sora, no llegues a pensar nunca eso ¿vale? —acarició con su nariz la de ella en una caricia cariñosa.

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente asintiendo. Ahora se sentía estúpida ¿Cómo había llegado a pensar eso? Era Tai, él nunca le haría algo así. Se abofeteó mentalmente, sintiéndose ahora mal por haber pensado eso de su mejor amigo.

—Perdóname…—pidió ella poniéndose seria y mirándolo fijamente. Las manos de Tai se deslizaron lentamente por las caderas de la chica y en un suave movimiento la acercó a su cuerpo. Sora se dejó hacer, demasiado aturdida por todo lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento y apoyó sus manos en su pecho. Vio como la boca del castaño acarició la suya en un roce superficial, provocando que las manos de la chica temblaran y se cerraran en torno a la tela de la camiseta de Tai. Sora se alzó de puntillas para alcanzar su boca pero él retrocedió un poco, sonriendo divertido al provocarla. — Tai…—murmuró pidiendo algo que ni ella misma sabía qué era.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo, porque Tai cubrió su boca con la suya y los pensamientos de Sora se esfumaron de un plumazo. En pocos segundos las manos de la chica subieron hasta abrazarse a la nuca del castaño, mientras Tai mordía sus labios con delicadeza para poder profundizar el beso. Deslizó su lengua con lentitud pero con voracidad, acariciando la de Sora y provocándola para que respondiera a las mismas caricias. Gimió en su boca al sentir como los dedos de ella se enterraban en su cabello. Poco a poco un calor se estaba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo, incluso acumulándose en la parte baja. Quiso hacerle saber a la pelirroja lo que ella estaba provocando y bajó sus manos un poco más hasta colocarlas en el trasero de la chica y acercándola aún más a él. Sonrió contra sus labios cuando notó como ella suspiraba, habiendo notado completamente lo que él quería mostrarle.

Al cabo de unos segundos, recurriendo a la poca cordura que revoloteaba por su mente, paró de besarla, quedando solo leves caricias en sus labios hinchados de tanto roce. Respiró hondamente y bajó su rostro hasta apoyarlo en el cuello de la pelirroja, inhalando el aroma característico de ella e intentando relajarse. Sora descansó su frente en el hombro del castaño, mordiéndose el labio inferior pensando en lo que casi había pasado si Tai no hubiese llegado a detenerse. Estuvieron un rato así, abrazados e intentando relajarse poco a poco. Sintió como Tai apartaba el rostro de su cuello y sus labios se posaban en su frente.

—Estás perdonada.

* * *

Se sentía en otro mundo. No recordaba haber sentido esto antes al haber besado a un chico. Tampoco era que ella hubiera salido con muchos. Al único que recordaba era a Michael, no recordaba nada sobre el chico que supuestamente la engañó allí en Nueva York. No le gustaba comparar, pero ya podía poner un claro ejemplo de lo que se sentía el besar a alguien por el que solo sentía un gran cariño, como lo era Michael; y lo que se sentía, _lo que sentía ahora_, besando a alguien por el que, confirmaba, sentía algo.

Inconscientemente, llevó sus manos al cuello de Matt para acercarlo más a ella. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que hasta llegaba a doler, pero era un dolor placentero, que lo sentía abrazarla por completo. Notaba los labios ya adormecidos, pero no por eso pensaba detenerse. Se estaba dejando llevar por sus actos, y estos le gritaban que si se le ocurriese parar. Y quizás el destino quiso llevarle la contraria, porque un sonido de fuera provocó que Matt se detuviera, apartándose a milímetros de sus labios, esperando a ver si solo había sido producto de su imaginación. Mimi lo observó concentrarse en si había entrado alguien y estuvo suplicando porque solamente hubiese sido su imaginación y volviera a besarla. El rubio tenía los labios sonrojados, el pelo un poco despeinado siendo seguramente ella la causante de eso, y sus ojos se habían tornado de un azul aún más oscuro.

—_Matt, estoy en casa._

El rubio la miró a los ojos mientras en su mente maldecía en todos lo idiomas posibles. Si su padre se enteraba de que Mimi estaba aquí (no en su cuarto, no era la primera vez que su padre lo sabía, sino en Odaiba) corría un grave peligro que dijera algo delante de ella ahora que no recordaba aún nada del pasado.

—Quédate aquí—pidió él mientras se levantaba y salía de su habitación. Suspiró unas cuantas veces y buscó con la mirada a su padre, que en ese momento salía de su habitación. Hiroaki paró en seco al ver a su hijo ahí parado, a espaldas de la puerta de su habitación. —Has llegado pronto—comentó Matt.

El hombre tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Sí, hoy he salido antes porque hemos terminado pronto la programación en la que estábamos trabajando—dijo sin quitar la mirada de su hijo y en ocasiones alternándola con la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Matt al ver que su padre seguía mirándolo pero no le decía absolutamente nada.

El hombre sonrió de lado mientras sacaba un cigarro y se lo colocaba en la boca.

—Supongo que te he jorobado la cita.

Matt frunció los labios imperceptiblemente pero ni se inmutó ante lo que le dijo su padre.

—No te estoy echando nada en cara. En cierto modo, me alegra que por lo menos vayas abriéndote más.

Mimi se levantó de la cama, picada por la curiosidad. Escuchaba la voz de Matt a pocos pasos de la puerta y otra voz pero más lejana. Avanzó con cuidado de no hacer ruido y colocó la oreja a centímetros de la puerta.

—Nunca habías traído a una chica a casa desde lo de…

—Papá, ya—cortó Matt súbitamente.

Mimi frunció el ceño no entendiendo el hilo de la conversación.

—Comprendo que no quieras hablar del tema. Aunque no hablásemos sé que lo pasaste mal, esa chica de verdad te importaba…y aún te importa. Tampoco te voy a dar la charla, supongo que voy con un año de retraso, pero estoy contento de que dejes que los demás se acerquen a ti.

Matt bajó la mirada. Si su padre supiese a quién tenía a pocos metros dentro de la habitación, seguramente se sorprendería.

—Y por la cara que llevas, se ve que te gusta.

—Papá—se quejó Matt incómodo de que su padre le dijera eso.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

La castaña se apartó unos pasos de la puerta, procesando de la información. ¿De qué chica hablaba el padre de Matt? Y tras esa pregunta, recordó la conversación que había tenido con Zoe.

—_Me dijo que no tenía novia._

—_¿No? Pues hace un tiempo si salía con una chica. Lo sé porque Aya, sabes quien es ¿no?, estuvo dándome la brasa día y día sobre que Matt ya estaba cogido._

—_¿Y sabías quien era?._

—_Nunca la llegué a ver. Se que iba al mismo instituto que él, y que se hizo "famosa" por ser la novia de Matt Ishida. Las fans obsesionadas con él siempre estaban poniéndola verde por haberle robado a su Matt—explicó— Pero de un día para otro no sé lo que ocurrió que esa relación se rompió y él lo pasó fatal._

¿Quizás el padre de Matt y Zoe hablaban de la misma persona? Podría ser. Por que por las palabras del hombre parecía que Matt había sufrido con la relación que había tenido con aquella muchacha. ¿Entonces si seguía pensando en ella a qué había venido el beso que minutos antes le había dado? Un dolor en el pecho le hizo respirar hondamente, caminó de vuelta a la cama y se sentó llevándose la mano al corazón e intentó que así dejase de doler.

La puerta en ese momento se abrió y la castaña bajó su mano rápidamente. Miró a Matt que caminaba hacia ella, pero antes de decir algo, ella se levantó también, quedándose ambos de frente.

—Será mejor que me vaya—comentó queriendo salir de allí cuantos antes. Se sentía como una idiota.

Matt no dijo nada. La observó, buscando en sus gestos algún tipo de evidencia. Había apartado la mirada y se retorcía las manos, nerviosa. ¿Se habría arrepentido de besarlo? ¿Por eso estaba así? Se sintió mal, como si hubiese, en vez de avanzado, retrocedido cincuenta pasos con ella.

La chica pasó de largo y Matt la siguió. Su padre se había metido a la habitación, "_Así no os molestaré_" le había dicho. De camino hacia la moto de Matt, este miraba de reojo a Mimi, pensando si debía preguntarle o no a qué se debía esa actitud, si era por el beso o por alguna otra cosa. El camino a casa de la castaña nunca se le había hecho tan corto como ese, aparcó la moto y notó como incluso Mimi se bajaba de ella aún en marcha, se sacaba el casco con prisa y se lo daba para luego murmurar un "_adiós_".

Pero no había llegado a dar dos pasos cuando sintió la mano de Matt sujetarla por el brazo.

—Mimi.

—Déjame—pidió ella en voz baja.

—No.

La castaña chasqueó la lengua, fastidiada. No quería sentirse celosa de una chica de la que seguro no conocía mucho, es más, no conocía casi nada. Pero maldita sea, se estaba sintiendo atraída por Matt muy rápido, y el beso que se habían dado lo único que había hecho había sido aumentar ese sentimiento. Sabía que no tenía derecho a reprenderle nada. O bueno, sí. Si era verdad que él aún quería a esa chica ¿por qué demonios se besaba con ella? Ella no era el clavo que iba a sacar el que Matt tenía clavado, vamos eso lo tenía clarísimo.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Mimi se giró rápidamente, mirándolo a la cara.

—¿Por qué me besaste antes?

Matt parpadeó unos instantes. ¿Cómo que porqué la había besado antes? ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

—¿A que viene eso si te arrepientes? —contraatacó él cruzándose de brazos. —Tu pregunta no tiene sentido.

—¿De dónde sacas que me arrepiento? —preguntó sintiendo como si fuera ella ahora la interrogada.

Matt se encogió de hombros.

—No hay más que ver como te estás comportando. Te ha faltado tiempo para salir de mi casa—atajó con frialdad. Sí, puede que estuviera siendo directo. Pero joder, la sola idea de que ella le dijera en la cara que se arrepentía del beso le quemaba por dentro. Y esa rabia tenía que sacarla por algún lado.

—No es por eso—musitó ella desviando la vista.

—¿Entonces? —quiso saber él ya que no entendía porqué más podía ser.

Mimi bufó fastidiada de ser ella ahora la que estaba atrapada entre la espada y la pared. ¿Cuándo había cambiado los papeles?

—Escuché…—carraspeó—…escuché sin querer la conversación que tuviste con tu padre antes. —Matt se tensó al escucharlo. Aunque al instante se relajó un poco porque gracias a Dios su padre no había dicho su nombre en ningún momento, sino estaría metido en un buen lío. —Sé que tuviste una novia, a la que quisiste mucho y…—suspiró—…yo no quiero ser el clavo que saca a otro clavo.

Una sensación de bienestar abrazó a Matt. Si Mimi decía eso, quería decir que algo sentía por él, si no estaba dispuesta a ser el conejillo de indias para probar haber si con ella podía olvidar a "su novia", era porque quería estar con él.

—Puedo entender que ella fuera alguien importante en tu vida…

"_Y aún lo es_" pensó Matt, pero no quiso decirlo. Dicho así seguro que no le sentaría bien, por que Mimi no sabía que esa chica era ella misma.

—…pero no quiero que me utilices para olvidarla. Si aún sientes algo por ella…

Pero entonces Matt tiró de ella con firmeza y la besó en los labios, callándola. Mimi gimió de sorpresa pero no tardó nada en responderle, mientras las manos del rubio la abrazaban por la cintura. La lengua de Matt acarició los labios de la castaña, y poco a poco se adentró en su boca, buscando la lengua de la chica que no tardó en salir a su encuentro.

—No te estoy utilizando…—murmuró Matt cuando se apartó un poco para tomar aire. Su aliento golpeó de lleno a Mimi, adormeciéndola. —…me gustas, y… quiero intentarlo contigo—lógico que él esto no se lo decía a cualquiera. Es más, a Mimi fue a la única a la que le confesó de esa manera sus sentimientos cuando comenzaron a salir, y ahora lo hacía de nuevo. No había dicho nada relacionado con "su novia" del pasado. Decir que la había olvidado sería mentira, por que ahí la tenía de nuevo, en sus brazos. Y tampoco le iba a mentir a Mimi diciéndole una cosa que no era verdad. Se mordió la lengua, intentando parar las ganas que tenía de contarle toda la verdad, pero seguramente lo único que conseguiría sería asustarla y seguramente, también perderla. Tenía claro que tarde o temprano tendrían que decirle la verdad. Pero no ahora, no ahora que lo tenían claro, pero también tenían que averiguar si la madre de Mimi seguía medicándola, o si ella era consciente de que su hija se había reencontrado con ellos.

Mimi sonrió contenta. Fue ella quien buscó sus labios esta vez, besándolo con suavidad, dulzura y lentitud, sintiendo su corazón latir también feliz de lo que había escuchado. Algo dentro de ella le decía que las palabras de Matt habían sido sinceras, y se prometió así misma que ella no le haría sufrir nunca.

* * *

Keisuke bufó con cansancio mientras doblaba la esquina de la calle. Él, que venía cansado del trabajo, de estar doce horas metido en una oficina y que lo único que quería cuando volvía del trabajo era descansar, ahí estaba. De venir de un supermercado al cual Satoe le había obligado a ir porque no le quedaba aceite para cocinar.

Divisó la puerta de su edificio pero paró en seco al ver a su hija entrar por el. No supo por que, pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia la izquierda para ver a un muchacho un poco más alto que su hija caminar hacia una moto. El señor Tachikawa frunció el ceño, pero fue entonces, cuando el chico rubio se subió al vehículo quedando así de perfil y giró la cara hacia el portal por donde antes Mimi había entrado, que Keisuke abrió los ojos, incluso la boca, al ver de quien se trataba.

Nada más y nada menos que Matt Ishida.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

_Sé que he tardado mucho, pero no podía escribir sin ganas. Con el frío que está haciendo se me congelaron las ganas y las ideas, hasta me costaba arrancarme. Menos mal que ayer se me encendió la bombilla y empecé a escribir. Lo siento!_

_Tai y Sora ya han arreglado sus problemas y la pelirroja se ha prometido no volver a dudar de Tai. (Normal Sora, si Tai es un sol n.n) Y en cuanto a la otra parejita, Mimi ha experimentado sus propios celos… de si misma! xD Aunque claro ella no sabe nada de eso, pero menos mal que Matt se lo ha dejado claro por su confesión xD Pero oh, no se ha dado cuenta de que había sido una locura acercarse tanto a casa de la chica y mira, no ha sido Satoe pero sí Keisuke quien ha visto a Matt. ¿Qué hará Keisuke? ¿Se lo callará o irá como un chivato a contárselo a Satoe? *música de suspense*_

**Valentinne, rika357, MiisakiiKiss, Cari Cazal, BeLyxan, rOww****'LafaRRw****, darling cinderella, Meems-ishikawa, Sylvia Sora, Allison Doolin, katieishida1390, Taishou, Emiita (x2)**

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**_

_Y a ti también, que lees esto :)_

_Nos leemos!_

_Nora._


	18. Ten cuidado

**Aclaraciones: **Digimon, lamentablemente, no me pertenece.

**Parejas**: Mimato como principal y Taiora como secundaria.

* * *

**Recuerdos  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Ten cuidado.**

* * *

—Buenos días papi.

Keisuke sonrió ante el beso que su hija le dio nada más aparecer por la entrada de la cocina, luego rodeó la mesa y se sentó delante de él. El señor Tachikawa la observó atentamente, viendo todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. No veía nada raro en su hija, ni una mueca de tristeza, ni una actitud de infelicidad, no estaba desganada, nada. Si que era verdad que, cuando le ofrecieron el trabajo aquí de vuelta en Odaiba, se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que su hija se reencontrara con sus amigos, aunque fuera pequeña, ya que ahora vivían a unas cuantas manzanas de su antiguo hogar. Pero parecía ser que al destino le daba igual dónde se alojaran, había llevado a su hija al lado de su antiguo novio.

Al contrario que su mujer, a Keisuke, Matt no le había caído ni bien, ni mal. No conocía el muchacho, no había tenido la oportunidad de tratarlo. Cuando Mimi les pedía que por favor lo escucharan, Saote siempre se adelantaba y gritaba que ese chico no iba a pisar su casa. Su hija le había pedido varias veces que intentara hablar con ella, pero Satoe si por algo se caracterizaba era porque si una idea se le metía en la cabeza era imposible sacársela.

Él nunca había hecho caso de las palabras de Satoe hacia el muchacho. "_Es un delincuente, cariño ¿es que no lo ves?_" "_Le va a hacer daño a nuestra Mimi, lo sé_" Siempre que hablaba era para hacerlo mal del chico, y Keisuke tampoco se iba a dejar llevar por eso porque él no lo conocía.

Hasta que llegó _ese_ día.

El día que lo llamaron del hospital diciendo que su hija había sido atropellada, a Keisuke se le paró el corazón. De ese momento solo recuerda el hospital, su mujer gritando dónde se encontraba Mimi y el médico contándoles que su hija había sido atropellada hacía unos minutos.

Luego supo que ese chico, Matt Ishida, había tenido la culpa por engañar a Mimi. Su hija le había descubierto engañándola con otra y había salido corriendo de allí sin mirar que, al cruzar la carretera, un coche pasaba en ese momento. Una chica había hablado con su mujer, contándole todo lo que había pasado. Satoe había dado la orden a la seguridad del hospital que no quería ni que Matt, ni ninguno de sus amigos, se acercaran a la habitación de su hija. A Keisuke le daba igual, le importaba una mierda la seguridad. Si en verdad Matt había sido el culpable él se encargaría de que no entrara a la habitación de su hija, ahora lo que solo le mantenía en pie era las ganas de ver a Mimi abrir los ojos y sonreírle.

Cuando ella despertó y los observó con desconcierto, preguntándoles quienes eran, al señor Tachikawa, se le vino el mundo encima. El neurólogo los tranquilizó diciendo que tras el golpe que se había dado, una de las consecuencias podía ser la amnesia, aunque aseguró que eso sería temporal.

Ahí fue cuando Satoe empezó a hacer llamadas. Keisuke ni se preocupó en observar qué era lo que hacía su esposa, solo se dedicaba a mirar por su hija, intentando hablar con ella, haciéndola recordar cosas vividas con él y con su mujer.

Dos días después, la pesadilla de Keisuke comenzó.

Cuando se enteró que su mujer había hecho llamadas a psicólogos de todo el mundo, buscando una solución para su hija, Keisuke ni se lo terminó de creer.

—_¿Qué estás diciendo, Satoe?_

—_Lo que oyes. Es una manera de empezar de cero. Así nuestra Mimi no tendrá que recordar lo que ese delincuente le ha hecho._

—_Pero…—balbuceó—…estás hablando de medicar a nuestra hija._

—_Es la única manera. Además, no será para siempre. Un amigo de Nueva York me ha asegurado que ese medicamento llegará un momento en que borre completamente los recuerdos de Mimi vividos estos años. Querido, yo solo quiero lo mejor para nuestra hija, y recordando eso, no lo será._

—_Pero… es ella la que tiene que elegir. Hablémoslo con Mimi, y si ella…_

—_¡Basta Keisuke! Nosotros somos sus padres, y tenemos que mirar por el bien de nuestra hija. Me da igual que no quieras, ya he llamado a Estados Unidos y nos esperán allí en tres días._

Una parte del señor Tachikawa rezó para que todo saliera bien, que esos días en los que veía a su hija con unas ojeras enormes, cansada, o despertándose con gritos de pesadillas, pasaran rápidos. Era en esos momentos en los que se arrepentía de no haberle frenado los pies a su mujer, pero ahora el daño ya estaba hecho.

Lo único que podía hacer a partir de ahora era hacer las cosas bien.

—¿Papá?

—¿Eh? —el hombre parpadeó saliendo de sus pensamientos. Mimi y Satoe le miraban, la primera con interrogación y la segunda fijamente, como queriendo leerle la mente.

—Estás distraído—comentó su hija con una sonrisa.

—Ya…es que no he dormido muy bien—comentó cogiendo el periódico y leyéndolo.

—Yo tampoco—comentó su hija bebiendo un poco de zumo—o quizás es que tengo falta de sueño—se puso una mano en la boca tapando un bostezo.

El señor Tachikawa le miró por encima del periódico. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia su mujer que, en cuanto se vio observada, se giró volviendo su atención a la cocina. El corazón de Keisuke se encogió. Su mujer había vuelto a colarle el medicamento a Mimi. ¿Sabría Satoe que Mimi se veía con Matt Ishida? ¡Já! Por supuesto que no. Si lo supiera ya habría montado un escándalo monumental. Lo que si que sabía era que ella no se terminaba de fiar. Al fin y al cabo, habían vuelto a Odaiba, donde comenzó todo.

—Princesa—llamó a su hija. Mimi alzó el rostro hacia su padre y sonrió, esperando la pregunta—¿estás contenta de estar aquí, en Japón?

Satoe puso atención mientras limpiaba las tazas que minutos antes había estado fregando.

—Sí, lo estoy—contestó Mimi, a pesar de no saber a qué venía esa pregunta— Al principio, no conocía a nadie, pero ahora he hecho amigos—omitió el detalle de que también había conocido a un chico, y que precisamente, amigo ella no quería que fuera. No quería que su madre la taladrara con preguntas, ya había pasado por eso en Nueva York cuando su madre se "obsesionó" con Michael. —y sí, estoy muy contenta. Incluso no me importaría quedarme aquí, para siempre.

Keisuke mantuvo la mirada de su hija, y le sonrió con cariño. Estaba claro que su hija aún no había sabido nada de lo que ocurrió hace un año, el muchacho no le había contado nada.

—Bueno—dijo Mimi mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta los restos del desayuno—me voy ya que llego tarde. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego hija—se despidió Keisuke.

—Hasta luego cariño—se despidió Satoe. En cuanto oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, la mujer se limpió las manos y se giró hacia su marido—¿Qué te pasa?

El hombre la miró confundido.

—Estás raro. ¿Ha pasado algo que debas contarme?

Keisuke miró a su esposa. No se podía bajar la guardia con Satoe, siempre tenía un ojo puesto en todo y no se perdía detalle de nada. Y aunque solo hubieran sido unos minutos en los que él se había perdido en sus pensamientos, ella se había dado cuenta.

—No ha pasado nada. Solo estaba pensando en el trabajo, hoy me espera un día duro. —mintió mientras bebía un sorbo de café.

—No me mientas. Es sobre Mimi ¿verdad? Tú también la notas extraña, casi no nos cuenta nada de lo que hace.

—Yo no la veo extraña, ¿no la has oído? Está contenta.

Satoe bufó.

—No te has dado cuenta. Pero por si acaso, le estoy deslizando cada dos días media pastilla en las comidas o en las cenas.

—El médico nos dijo que…

—El médico es un estúpido—cortó Satoe—se negó a practicarle a hipnoterapia a Mimi. Así que solo nos queda este remedio. Además, es media pastilla cada dos días, eso no le hará nada malo.

—Si Mimi está contenta y feliz ¿no se supone que eso debería ser buena señal? Ya sabes, si se hubiese encontrado con…

—Eso no lo sabemos. Ellos pueden fácilmente haberla manipulado o mentido. Recuerda que no sería la primera vez que lo hacen. Y no quiero seguir hablando de eso.

Keisuke suspiró. Se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia el dormitorio, no tenía gana ninguna de discutir con su mujer. Cogió el maletín y salió por la puerta, camino al trabajo, con la clara idea de que, de momento, no le diría nada.

Era ahora cuando le tocaba a él tomar sus propias decisiones y actos.

* * *

—Yolei.

La pelimorada, que en ese momento hablaba con Kari, se dio la vuelta viendo a Sora que estaba plantada delante de ellas. La chica se levantó rápidamente, viendo su oportunidad para poder disculparse con ella.

—Oh, Sora, perdóname enserio. Sabes que no se lo dije por maldad, pensaba que lo sabía, y yo solo quería que las cosas…

Pero calló de repente al ver que Sora se abalanzaba sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza. Yolei abrió los ojos sorprendida y buscó con la mirada a Kari, la castaña negó con la cabeza no sabiendo a que venía ese abrazo.

—¿Eso es que me perdonas? —quiso saber la pelirmorada correspondiendo el abrazado.

Sora rió y se separó de ella.

—Eso es que, ahora que se todo lo que ha pasado, te pido perdón por como me he comportado contigo, y con vosotros—añadió mirando también a Kari—Tengo que aprender desde ahora a escucharlo todo y no tomar decisiones precipitadas.

—Entonces, ¿está _todo_ arreglado? —inquirió Kari levantándose también y acercándose a ellas.

La pelirroja sonrió, abrió la boca pero entonces una voz la interrumpió.

—Chicas.

Tai se acercó trotando hacia ellas.

—Izzy nos ha pedido que vayamos todos a la cafetería, tiene que hablar con nosotros.

—Está bien—asintió Kari.

La mirada del castaño se puso en Sora. Sonrió divertido y en un acto rápido, acercó sus labios a los de la chica, besándola delante de todos. Sora abrió los ojos sorprendida de la acción, no había hablado con Tai sobre si mantendrían su relación en público. Aunque bueno, estaba claro que ya él lo había decidido.

El chico se separó de ella demasiado pronto para su propio gusto. Le sonrió de nuevo, y caminó hacia el pasillo perdiéndose de vista.

Sora se llevó los dedos a sus labios y miró a sus dos amigas. Yolei estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, Kari también pero con menos intensidad y con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Déjalo, no hace falta que contestes a la pregunta—habló Kari echándose a reír ante el rostro colorado de la pelirroja.

* * *

Un papelito de papel aterrizó en su mesa, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Lo observó durante unos segundos y luego buscó a quien se lo había lanzado. Zoe le sonrió divertida y le señaló la bola de papel con la mano disimuladamente. Mimi miró al profesor, que en ese momento explicaba un ejercicio, y aprovechó para abrir el papel y leer lo que le había enviado su amiga.

"_Llevas toda la hora mirando por la ventana con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada, y creo que Matt Ishida tiene muuucho que ver. ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado que pasara ayer? ¡Quiero todos los detalles! :)"_

Mimi se sonrojó levemente y miró a su amiga, quien rió por lo bajo al ver su rostro. ¿Tanto se le notaba? Se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo una sonrisa. Madre mía, a quien quería engañar, si llevaba desde que se había sentado en su silla pensando en él.

Miró por la ventana de nuevo, perdiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Esa sensación rara y cálida la volvió a abrazar al recordar el momento en el que Matt había tocado para ella. Esa canción, ¿cómo era que se la sabía? Algo dentro de ella se agitó con fuerza, y no supo como movió los labios, cantando junto con Matt. Luego, también recordaba una y otra vez la escena de cuando Matt la había llevado a su casa y ella casi había entado corriendo a su casa, molesta por si él la estaba utilizando para olvidar a su antigua novia. No dudó en ningún momento, cuando Matt le dijo que no estaba jugando con ella y que quería intentarlo. Volvió a sonreír recordando esta vez el beso. "_Deja de sonreír así, Mimi, pareces tonta_"

—Señorita Tachikawa, como veo que está tan atenta en la vegetación del centro, debo suponer que va de sobrada con el tema y tendrá hechos los ejercicios.

Mimi pegó un leve bote en su asiento y miró a su profesora de matemáticas, que la miraba a través de sus gafas. Encima que odiaba las matemáticas le había tocado una profesora estirada. Pero ya vería, había pasado toda la tarde cuando Matt la dejó en casa haciendo los ejercicios y ahora le iba a dar en todo el diente a la mujer.

—Por supuesto que los tengo.

Abrió la libreta y pasó las hojas hasta las del final. Frunció el ceño al ver que los ejercicios no estaban. La profesora se cruzó de brazos y dio leves golpes con la planta del pie, en una actitud de impaciencia. La castaña empezó a agobiarse al ver que los ejercicios no estaban allí. ¡Pero si ella los había hecho! ¿Dónde estaban? Cerró los ojos intentando recordar pero su mente no le mostraba el lugar donde había hecho los ejercicios.

—Señorita Tachikawa, estoy esperando.

Mimi miró desesperada de nuevo por las hojas de la libreta. No estaban, no estaban. Un dolor punzante apareció en su sien derecha. La castaña respiró con dificultad al intentar forzar su mente.

—No… no los tengo.

La profesora bufó exhasperada.

—Muy bien, después de clase quiero hablar con usted. Tao, salga a la pizarra.

Zoe miró con preocupación a su compañera, que tenía la vista perdida y se había llevado las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué le había pasado?

* * *

Bajó con rapidez las escaleras y caminó con paso rápido hacia la cafetería. Izzy los había reunido para hablar sobre algo importante y algo le decía a Matt que tenía que ver con Mimi.

En cuanto entró por la cafetería divisó al grupo en una de las mesas del fondo.

—¿Estamos todos no? —preguntó Izzy mirando si ya con Matt todos estaban reunidos—Bien, ayer Joe me mandó un correo electrónico explicándome más o menos la información que había sacado sobre el medicamento que la señora Tachikawa le está dando a Mimi, el propanolol.

Matt se reincorporó de la silla y apoyó los brazos en la mesa, prestando atención, al igual que todos.

—Su hermano dice que sobre esa pastilla no sabe mucho puesto que no se vende en farmacias. Solo se puede conseguir por receta de un médico y son en casos muy especiales. El propanolol es un betabloqueante que bloquea los neurotransmisores involucrados en la fijación de los recuerdos. Mimi podría haber sufrido pesadillas referentes al accidente hace un año, serían recuerdos traumáticos que le provocaban desde dificultad al respirar a hacer que el corazón le latiera rápidamente.

Kari suspiró, aguantando las ganas de llorar al oír todo lo que Izzy contaba. Su amiga había sufrido, y todo por una enorme confusión.

—Joe supone que la madre de Mimi le habría suministrado esas pastillas y que, gracias a ellas, Mimi había olvidado el sufrimiento que sintió. Lo que también hace que los recuerdos que vivió con nosotros fueran bloqueados por su mente y por eso no nos recuerde.

—Pero entonces ¿ya no hay manera de que recuerde? —preguntó Sora temiendo que Mimi no pudiera recuperar sus recuerdos.

Izzy se pasó la mano por detrás de su nuca.

—Supongo que si—contestó un poco inseguro al no saber mucho de eso—Joe dice que durante un año medicándose con propanolol es complicado que recuerde, pero no imposible. De todas maneras, nosotros iremos hablándole poco a poco, haciendo que por su propia cuenta ella vaya recordando. Joe ha dicho que no la agobiemos demasiado con eso, hay que ir poco a poco porque si le contásemos toda la verdad de golpe podría sufrir daños cerebrales al asimilar toda esa información de golpe.

Matt suspiró levemente. Se sentía frustrado por querer contarle todo a Mimi y no poder hacerlo. Ahora, por lo que Izzy les había dicho, tendrían que ir poco a poco. Él no había dicho nada, no lo había comentado con sus compañeros, pero las acciones de Mimi cuando había estado con él le demostraban que tarde o temprano ella recordaría todo, y entonces él podría explicarle todo lo que ocurrió.

—Matt, eh, Matt.

El rubio miró a Tai, que lo observaba desde su izquierda.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, claro.

—Estás más callado que de costumbre—frunció el ceño el castaño.

—Ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada—habló con tono normal. Miró que, además de Tai y Sora, TK también lo observaba fijamente. No le gustaba que estuvieran pendientes de él. Suspiró y se levantó de la silla para luego salir de allí.

—Hermano…—musitó TK. Kari puso su mano encima de la del rubio.

—No le pasa nada…claro—ironizó el castaño mirando por donde se había ido.

—Es normal que esté así, lo único que quiere al igual que todos es recuperar a Mimi—le dijo Sora para animarlo. —Luego si quieres iremos a hablar con él.

Tai le sonrió a la chica y asintió.

—No me puedo creer que la madre de Mimi sea capaz de hacer eso—comentó Davis—yo siempre me he quejado de que mi madre grita mucho y tiene un humor de perros por las mañanas, pero eso si que es pasarse.

—A ti si que te vendría bien tomar esas pastillas, a ver si te puede borrar esa memoria que tienes—le picó Yolei sonriendo divertida.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Chicos, ya—los calmó Cody.

—Parece mentira que sea Cody quien tenga que poner orden cuando es el más pequeño—comentó TK a Ken, quien sonrió levemente mirando como su novia discutía ahora con el pequeño.

—Hermano, ¿mañana no jugáis contra el instituto Sakaki, el de Mimi? Sería una buena oportunidad para estar con ella.

—Es verdad. Podríamos quedar con ella y luego salir a comer celebrando nuestra victoria, ¿a que sí chicos?

—Por supuesto que si—asintió Davis con una sonrisa alzando el puño.

* * *

Mimi gimió desganada. Se sentó en la mesa de la cafetería y escondió el rostro entre sus brazos. Kouji, que estaba a su lado, la miró unos segundos, luego miró a Zoe preguntándole con la mirada, la rubia se encogió de hombros y el chico volvió a mirar a la castaña.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Mimi alzó levemente la cabeza para ver como Kouji la observaba con su semblante de siempre. No tenía ganas de hablar, pero no todos los días Kouji le dirigía la palabra por su propia cuenta.

—Mi profesora de matemáticas me odia—contestó la chica bufando como una niña pequeña. —y he quedado como una mentirosa hoy en clase. Me ha mandado que haga cincuenta ejercicios para mañana, ¡para mañana! Es imposible—gimoteó volviendo a esconder el rostro entre sus brazos.

—Solo has tenido mala suerte Mimi—animó Zoe—seguro hiciste los ejercicios en otro sitio y no te has acordado de traerlos.

—Zoe tiene razón, un mal día lo puede tener cualquiera—la animó Kouichi.

—Esa profesora es una estirada—comentó Takuya poniéndose las manos tras su nuca.

—¿La profesora Nakuma? —preguntó JP. El castaño asintió y el chico bufó—yo la tuve el año pasado y fue el peor de mi vida.

—A esa mujer lo que le hace falta es un buen polv…

—Takuya por favor—le cortó Zoe.

—¿Qué? Seguro así estaría mucho más relajada.

Mimi rió por el comentario junto con JP.

—Ahora tendré que pasarme toda la tarde en casa otra vez—habló molesta la castaña.

—Yo te ayudaría en matemáticas, pero tengo que ir al restaurante de mi tío a ayudarle—dijo apenada la rubia.

—Yo mejor no te ayudo—dijo Takuya—solo empeoraríamos las cosas, créeme.

En ese momento el timbre sonó anunciando que el descanso se había acabado. Todos los chicos se levantaron de las sillas, Mimi esperó a que se vaciara un poco el sitio para poder salir, hasta que una voz la detuvo.

—¿Es matemáticas?

La chica se giró para mirar a Kouji.

—¿Cómo?

—Los ejercicios, si son de matemáticas—Mimi asintió—yo si quieres te puedo ayudar.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —preguntó feliz la castaña.

—Sí, mi clase también va por ese tema y de momento lo llevo bien.

—Pues muchas gracias Kouji.

El peliazul se encogió de hombros.

—Se ve que necesitas ayuda, aunque es muy fácil en verdad.

—Oye ¿qué estás insinuando? —preguntó haciéndose la enfadada. Sonrió al ver que el peliazul también lo había hecho aunque había sido tan rápido que quizás se lo hubiera imaginado.

—Quedamos esta tarde a las cinco en la cafetería y de allí iremos a mi casa.

Mimi parpadeó ante lo que había dicho. ¿A casa de Kouji? Nunca pensó que él la invitara allí aunque fuera solo para hacer ejercicios de matemáticas.

—De acuerdo.

El chico asintió y se perdió entre la gente que caminaba por los pasillos camino a sus clases.

* * *

Chilló enrabietada. Alzó su mano y golpeó con fuerza el lavabo que tenía delante. No podía ser, ella los había separado, había sido testigo de todo, de cómo Sora se había tragado todo lo que ella y Megumi le habían dicho. ¿Entonces por qué demonios ahora había visto a Takenouchi con Tai, y este le había pasado un brazo por los hombros mientras caminaban hacia la salida del instituto?

Megumi salió del aseo y se colocó al lado de Ayame. La rubia frunció el ceño al ver la cara de rabia que tenía su amiga.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Que qué me pasa? Pasa que acabo de ver a Tai y a Takenouchi ¡juntos! ¿Por qué están juntos si el otro día le contamos eso?

—¿Están juntos? —preguntó sorprendida. Vaya, parecía que no había dado resultado lo que le habían dicho. —Quizás Tai haya hablado con ella y le haya aclarado todo. —Ayame bufó—tarde o temprano eso se descubriría. Tendrías que haber sido más rápida y haberte acercado a él.

—Si claro, ahora la culpa es mía. Si antes no podía acercarme a él, ¿crees que estando peleado con "su mejor amiga" me haría caso?

—Pues entonces olvídate de él. Ahora está con Takenouchi.

—Ya lo sé. —gruñó Ayame.

—Por cierto. Mañana tenemos planes.

—¿De qué?

—Nuestro equipo de fútbol juega contra el instituto Sakaki. Y adivina quien está en ese instituto.

—¿Quién?

—Tachikawa—canturreó Megumi—cuando la vimos el otro día sabía que el uniforme que tenía me sonaba demasiado. Mi primo también va allí y recuerdo haberlo visto. Tenemos que ir para ver si Tachikawa reconoce a Matt o a cualquiera de sus amigos.

Ayame asintió. Irían, así ella podría observar qué demonios se traían entre mano Tai y Sora.

* * *

Mimi bajó las escaleras de su pasillo y caminó hacia la salida, esquivando a las personas que se le cruzaban.

—¿Cómo que Matt está aquí? —preguntó incrédula una chica.

La castaña automáticamente se detuvo. ¿Matt?

—Sí, sí, lo han visto a la salida del instituto. ¿Qué hará por esta zona?

Mimi miró disimuladamente a las dos chicas que pasaban por su derecha en ese momento. ¿Matt estaba aquí?

Su corazón empezó a latir con velocidad y sintió como las manos se le ponían frías de los nervios. ¿La habría venido a ver a ella? Sin darse cuenta, empezó a caminar deprisa. Salió por la puerta y miró a ambos lados de la calle, hasta que lo vio.

Estaba apoyado en su moto, con las manos metidas en cada bolsillo del pantalón del uniforme y mirando a un punto en concreto. Joder, que guapo estaba. Mimi se mordió el labio, indecisa. ¿Debería de ir? ¿Y si no la buscaba a ella? _"¿A quién va a buscar en este instituto, Mimi?_" En ese momento, Matt giró su rostro y sus miradas se encontraron. "_Bien, te ha visto, así que ahora anda tranquilamente hacia donde está y salúdalo_"

Cogió aire y avanzó hacia donde estaba el rubio.

—Hola—sonrió ella cuando llegó.

—Hola—le medio sonrió él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —se hizo la extrañada. —Tu casa está en la otra punta.

—He venido a verte—volvió a sonreír al ver que su rostro se sonrojaba. Mimi siempre ponía esa cara y se sonrojaba cuando él mostraba un poco de sus sentimientos cuando estaba con ella así, de improvisto. Había aprendido a mostrarlos en momentos que la cogieran desprevenida para poder ver como ella se sonrojaba de esa manera.

"_Mimi, di algo por el amor de Dios_"

—Ah.

"_Ah. Bien Mimi, perfecto_"

Matt vio de reojo como algunas personas, la mayoría chicas, los miraban con ojos curiosos. Sabía a lo que se arriesgaba al venir aquí, aunque por lo menos las chicas se habían comportado y solamente se había limitado a observarlo. Eso sí, descaradamente. Vio también a los amigos de Mimi, que ella les había presentado ese día en la discoteca. Su mirada cayó enseguida en el chico del pelo largo y se quedó ahí durante unos segundos. El peliazul en ningún momento la apartó, se la mantuvo, tal y como lo había hecho en la discoteca. Matt entrecerró los ojos. Pocas personas le habían conseguido mantener la mirada durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Matt?

El chico se vio obligado a apartar la vista y mirar a Mimi. Se reincorporó de su moto y le extendió un casco a Mimi. La castaña miró el objeto unos segundos y lo cogió entre sus manos, se apartó un poco dejando que Matt montara y después ella subió detrás. Se agarró firmemente a la cintura del chico y Matt giró el manillar de la moto haciéndola rugir y condujo hasta perderse por la esquina de la calle.

En cuanto llegaron al barrio donde vivía la castaña, Matt aparcó detrás del edificio de la castaña. No había sido consciente hasta hoy que ayer estuvo aparcado enfrente de su edificio y fácilmente su madre o su padre podría haberlo visto. Así que era mejor prevenir que no lo vieran, no aún.

Mimi se bajó de la moto y se sacó el casco.

—Gracias por traerme —le agradeció.

Matt se quitó el suyo y lo dejó al lado de la moto.

—No tienes por qué dármelas.

La castaña rodó los ojos. Vaya, otro como Kouji que no aceptaba los agradecimientos. Matt alargó la mano y tiró de la de Mimi para acercarla un poco más a él, deslizó sus dedos entre los de la chica y los mantuvo así mientras hablaba, acariciándolos.

—Mañana iré a tu instituto.

—¿Mañana? Pero si es sábado—se extrañó ella.

—Pero el equipo de fútbol de mi instituto juega contra el tuyo—habló Matt mirándola a los ojos. Mimi lo miró también, comprendiendo.

—Ah, es verdad. Entonces vendréis todos ¿no? Tengo ganas de ver a Sora y a Kari…bueno, a todos—rió ella. —No me acordaba y eso que Takuya se ha pasado toda la semana reclutando gente para ir a animarlos. Llevo un día con la memoria…—suspiró.

—¿Por qué? —se extrañó Matt.

—No es nada, supongo que será que no duermo bien. Pero hoy no recordaba donde había puesto los ejercicios y me han puesto una falta, ahora con lo del partido de mañana, será la edad—bromeó ella quitándole importancia. Su sonrisa se borró al ver como Matt seguía serio. —¿Qué pasa?

—Nada—¿y si estaba así por el maldito medicamento? Joder, ¿es que su madre no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba?

—¿Seguro? —volvió a preguntar Mimi no muy convencida. ¿Por qué se había puesto repentinamente serio?

Matt asintió.

—Entonces supongo que mañana seremos rivales—bromeó ella divertida. El rubio alzó una ceja y la castaña rió—No me mires así, serás el enemigo—habló entrecerrando los ojos sonriendo.

—No sabía que te apasionara tanto el fútbol—comentó él. En realidad sabía que ella no era muy aficionada al deporte, pero cuando se juntaba con Yolei para animar al equipo parecía que había cien mil personas en la grada en vez de ellas dos solas animando.

—No me apasiona, pero será divertido animar a Takuya y a los demás. —miró el reloj de su muñeca. Tenía un poco de tiempo para estar más rato con Matt, el haber venido en moto había recortado el tiempo.

—¿Tienes que irte ya?

—Oh, no. Solo estaba mirando la hora. Hay veces que mi madre se pone de mal humor si llego más tarde de lo normal.

—Si vas a tener problemas…—lo que menos quería era que ella tuviera problemas, y encima con su madre.

—No, no, de verdad no pasa nada. Además que quiero estar contigo…—calló de pronto y se sonrojó por completo.

El rubio sonrió interiormente y acercó su rostro al de ella, se detuvo a poca distancia y la miró a los ojos. Mimi lo miró expectante, pidiendo para sus adentros que la besara porque no sabía cuanto tiempo podría estar así, y a esa distancia. Los labios de Matt tocaron los suyos y el cuerpo de la castaña se relajó completamente, se acomodó contra su cuerpo notando como los brazos de él la rodeaban. Su corazón latía furiosamente rápido, parecía un radar. En cuanto Matt se acercaba a ella su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho, latiendo con fuerza.

Matt se separó de ella, apoyó con suavidad su frente contra la de la castaña y cerró los ojos, tranquilizándose. Aún estando con Mimi, sabía que no iba a estar completamente feliz hasta que ella no recuperara la memoria. En ese momento se sentía como si se estuviese aprovechando de ella, porque él sabía cosas que ella desconocía. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, estaba con ella, había tenido la suerte de no haberla perdido en el caso de que ella se hubiese fijado en otro. Aunque no le gustara, solo le quedaba dejar que pasara el tiempo.

Minutos después, Mimi volvió a besarlo al decirle que ya tenía que regresar. La chica sonrió al ver que él no quería soltarla, pero al final obedeció y la dejó que se marchara, no sin antes prometerle que al día siguiente se verían.

* * *

A las cinco en punto, Mimi vio como Kouji aparecía por la esquina de la calle. La chica le sonrió y corrió hacia donde él estaba.

—Hola.

—Hola ¿llevas mucho esperando?

—No, hace nada que acabo de llegar.

Kouji asintió y ambos giraron para caminar hacia la casa del chico. Durante el camino hablaron poco, Mimi le preguntaba que tal le habían ido las clases hoy y el peliazul solamente le contestaba con frases simples. La castaña no se molestaba por las contestaciones, había aprendido a que Kouji contestaba así porque no le gustaba explayarse demasiado en las respuestas y se conformaba solamente con que él le respondiera.

Se sorprendió al ver la casa donde él vivía cuando llegaron. No era un edificio, era una casa propia, no extremadamente grande, pero tampoco pequeña.

Kouji abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que ella entrara, la chica esperó en el recibidor a que el peliazul cerrara la puerta.

—¿Kouji?

Ambos chicos giraron sus rostros para ver a un hombre parado a unos pocos metros de ellos. Mimi supuso que sería el señor Minamoto, el padre de Kouji.

—Papá, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Oh, veo que no vienes solo—parpadeó el hombre intentando no mostrarse más sorprendido de lo que ya estaba. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las personas a las que Kouji había traído a casa, y la única chica que había traído era una muy guapa, rubia, pero siempre iba a acompañada de otro chico extrovertido que llevaba una gorra y no paraba de hablar. Nunca había traído a una chica _solo a casa_—Ha habido un cambio de planes, la reunión se ha aplazado hasta dentro de dos horas.

El silencio se hizo presente, la castaña miró a ambos alternativamente.

—Buenas tardes, me llamo Mimi Tachikawa —la castaña se inclinó levemente, presentándose.

El hombre le sonrió.

—Yo soy Kousei Minamoto, el padre de Kouji.

—Encantada señor Minamoto.

El padre mandó una mirada interrogativa a su hijo, el cual la desvió un poco avergonzado al ver como su padre le miraba tan fijamente.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos arriba—dijo Kouji ya harto de las miradas divertidas de su padre. Para él de divertido eso no tenía _nada_. Pensaba que sus padres no estarían allí y así no tendría que haber dado explicaciones, aunque ahora su padre seguro tendría interés en saber más de Mimi.

Mimi miró a Kouji y después a su padre. Le sonrió al hombre y siguió al peliazul por las escaleras.

—Querido, ¿ocurre algo? —Satomi se asomó al ver a su marido parado en las escaleras, mirando hacia la nada.

El señor Minamoto miró a su mujer, aún asimilando la información.

—Kouji, ha traído a una chica a casa.

La mujer solo abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

* * *

—¿Y a dónde dices que ha ido Mimi? —preguntó Satoe por quinta vez en lo que llevaba de tarde.

—A casa de un amigo, va regular en matemáticas y se han ofrecido a ayudarla—repitió cansado Keisuke con los ojos cerrados. Se había podido escapar un rato del trabajo y lo único que quería antes de volver era descansar un poco, pero parecía que a su esposa eso le importaba un pimiento.

Abrió los ojos cuando el pensamiento de hablar con ella sobre Matt Ishida le vino a la mente. ¿Se lo debería decir? Escuchó de fondo como ella ordenaba y limpiaba en la cocina. No se lo podía decir, no de momento. Primero hablaría con su hija. Él mismo era consciente de que había cometido un error al no parar los pies de su mujer cuando planeó todo para escaparse a Nueva York, y no quería cometer otro.

O quizás…

—Querida, me voy—se levantó del sofá rápidamente.

—¿Ya?

—Sí, acabo de acordarme que tengo que adelantar trabajo—besó la mejilla de su esposa y salió por la puerta tras haber cogido el maletín del trabajo.

* * *

—¿Lo entiendes ahora? —preguntó Kouji tras haberle explicado de nuevo el ejercicio.

Mimi mordió el lápiz, mirando fijamente el trozo de papel donde estaban las operaciones.

—¿Entonces cuando paso el número al otro lado cambia de signo? Por eso no me daba antes el resultado, porque olvidaba cambiarlo.

—Exacto.

La castaña chilló contenta al ver que por fin había encontrado el problema. Calló al ver que se había emocionado demasiado y encima en casa de otra persona.

—Perdón—rió nerviosa. Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos, el cual aprovechó Mimi para observar un poco mejor la habitación.

Estaba tan concentrada mirando cada detalle que no se dio cuenta como Kouji también la observaba. Esa actitud de curiosidad también la tuvo Takuya cuando entró por primera vez en su habitación, con la diferencia que Mimi por lo menos no tocaba cada cosa que veía y la dejaba después en otro sitio distinto. En ese momento, no supo porqué, la imagen de ella con el chico ese del otro instituto le vino a la mente, y no pudo evitar preguntar.

—El chico ese…—Mimi lo miró—…el que estaba esta mañana en la entrada del instituto.

—Oh, hablas de Matt—se extrañó de que Kouji le preguntara por él, pero no dijo nada.

—No sabía que fuera tu novio.

La cara de Mimi se volvió roja como un tomate.

—N-no es mi…novio—balbuceó. —Es solo… un amigo.

El peliazul se mantuvo callado durante unos segundos, debatiendo si hablar o no, hasta que se decidió a hacerlo.

—Sé… que no soy nadie para decírtelo pero… creo que deberías tener cuidado.

Mimi abrió los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Qué tuviera cuidado con Matt? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Kouji la miró fijamente, sin vacilar.

—No me da buena espina. Y además, te mira…de una manera extraña. No quiero decir que sea malo, pero es extraña. No la veo una persona sociable pero te mira con mucha confianza, como si te conociera de toda la vida.

La castaña parpadeó ante lo que oía.

—Es una sensación, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero creo que está ocultando algo.

En la discoteca, cuando él y Mimi hicieron las paces por lo que pasó en el supermercado, notó una mirada sobre él. Cuando giró su rostro y se encontró con los ojos azules de Matt, sintió como estos intentaban atravesarlo con la mirada. Para nada se sintió intimidado, parecía como si el rubio quisiera saber más de él, analizarlo con la mirada, como si no se fiara de él. Que casualidad, tal y como le pasaba a él mismo. Y hoy, cuando salían por el instituto, Takuya había llamado su atención cuando preguntó si la persona que estaba a unos cuantos metros era Mimi. En efecto que lo era, y estaba de nuevo acompañada de el chico ese. Kouji había observado como le hablaba y como la miraba. ¿Cómo era que si ese tío era poco sociable, tratase a Mimi con tanta confianza?

Mimi bajó el rostro, dándole vueltas a lo que Kouji le estaba contando. ¿Quizás había confiado demasiado deprisa en Matt?

—Gracias por preocuparte—agradeció la castaña. Apartando el asunto que él le había dicho, lo único que ahora iba a tener en cuenta era el hecho de que Kouji se había preocupado por ella. Ella estaba segura de que no, de que Matt no le estaba ocultando nada, y si así lo hiciera, él tendría sus motivos. A lo mejor eran cosas en las que ella no tenía nada que ver, en ese caso ella no tendría porque exigirle que se lo contara.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio como alguien se acercaba a ella.

—Jake, ¡no!

El animal lamió el rostro de la castaña, haciendo que ella diera un leve grito de sorpresa. En cuanto giró el rostro, el perro se acercó aún más, oliendo a la chica. Kouji se había levantado dispuesto a separar a Jake de Mimi por si la había molestado, pero al ver la sonrisa de la chica, se detuvo en seco.

—Hola—saludó Mimi al perro acariciándole detrás de las orejas. El animal sacó la lengua, contento de la atención. —Así que tu eres Jake—el can movió la cola. Mimi rió ante la acción. —Yo soy Mimi, encantada.

—¿Quieres que salgamos a pasearlo?

Mimi miró a Kouji y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—¿En serio? —el peliazul asintió—Claro, me encantaría.

* * *

"_Abre los ojos, no los cierres por lo que más quieras. Atiende a lo que está diciendo. En La Segunda Guerra Mundial, Japón lanzó su ataque contra China en mil novecientos treinta y…¡abre los ojos! Bien, ya, ya está. Japón lanzó su ataque contra China en mil novecientos treinta y siete, poco a poco fueron invadiendo el norte hasta que…_"

—…fueron detenidos por la Batalla de Shanghái, aunque finalmente Shanghái cayó ante los japoneses. Apunta que tras de eso la capital de sur, Nankín, cayó poco después, ¿vale Tai? —Sora terminó de escribir lo que había estado dictando. Detuvo el lápiz al ver que Tai no le contestaba. Se giró y vio como el castaño tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca levemente entreabierta. La pelirroja bufó fastidiada. "_Menos mal que él podía estudiar tumbado en el sofá, sin dormirse_", se dijo con ironía. Suspiró y tomó aire.

—¡Tai!

—¡Lanzó su ataque en mil novecientos treinta y siete! ¡Mil novecientos treinta y…! —calló de pronto al ver donde estaba. Vio como, sentada en la alfombra, delante de él, Sora lo miraba con reproche.

—Te habías quedado dormido.

—¿Eh? Pero que dices Sora, solo había cerrado los ojos para que se me quedara bien grabado.

—¿Y también babeas cuando estudias?

Tai se sonrojó levemente y masculló algo enfuruñado. Se limpió con la manga de la camiseta la comisura izquierda de su labio y se tumbó de nuevo, bufando con aburrimiento.

—Esto es un rollo, Sora.

—Siempre dices eso, con decir que es un rollo no se te va a quedar en la cabeza.

—Tengo una idea, hagamos un descanso—propuso.

—Eso lo has dicho hace cinco minutos.

—¿Enserio? Yo pensaba que ya habían pasado dos horas.

Sora sonrió involuntariamente, negando con la cabeza.

—Más quisieras tu que pasaran dos…—calló de súbito. Había estado pasando las páginas de su libreta mientras hablaba hasta que dio con una de la que no se había acordado eliminar. En clase de inglés, mientras la profesora le explicaba por décimo cuarta vez el ejercicio a un alumno que no lo entendía, Sora se dio la libertad de relajarse y dejar de prestar atención. Había sacado una libreta al azar de su maletín y había estado garabateando con el lápiz, haciendo formas, hasta que se sorprendió cuando leyó escrito el nombre de Tai en el. Sora miró a ambos lados, mirando a ver que nadie la hubiera visto. Pasó la hoja y volvió a prestar atención a la profesora. Ahora se había olvidad completamente de lo que tenía escrito y por eso no lo había eliminado cuando llegó a su casa.

Tai arrugó el ceño al ver que la pelirroja se había callado y no se movía. Le estaba dando la espalda, y miraba fijamente algo que tenía en su libreta. Se reincorporó un poco y asomó su cabeza por el hombro de la chica.

—¿Qué es eso?

La pelirroja dio un bote y cerró de golpe la libreta, sonrojada.

—Nada—se hizo un poco hacia la derecha, alejándose del castaño.

Tai entrecerró los ojos y sonrió divertido.

—Vale, de acuerdo. Si no quieres decirme nada lo entiendo.

La chica apartó la vista y volvió a mirar su libro de historia, sin soltar la libreta. Ahora no podía arrancar la hoja, Tai estaría atento y por nada del mundo le iba a enseñar eso.

—Sora—la chica le miró—Tienes algo ahí—señaló su camiseta. La pelirroja frunció el ceño y se miró la prenda. —No—se reincorporó un poco y alargó su mano para señalarle el sitio, pero en el último minuto su mano se desvió y cogió la libreta que ella tenía.

—¡Tai, no!

El castaño saltó con agilidad el sofá, dio la vuelta escapando de la chica que se levantó enseguida empeñada en atraparlo.

—¿Qué es lo que escondes aquí? —preguntó con diversión mientras abría el cuaderno. Buscó entre las páginas hasta abrirla por la que Sora le quería ocultar, sus ojos bajaron, observando lo que había escrito, pero entonces Sora se abalanzó sobre él y ambos cayeron sobre el sofá—¡Auch! —se quejó al caer él y la pelirroja encima de él.

—Eres idiota—chilló ella rogando porque no lo hubiera leído. Le dio un manotazo en el hombro con fuerza al ver que él empezó a reírse. —¿Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación cotillear las cosas privadas de los demás?

—Perdón—rió él. Gritó de nuevo entre la risa al recibir otro manotazo por parte de la pelirroja.

Sora se reincorporó hasta quedar sentada en el sofá. Suspiró enfadada. Entonces sintió como Tai se incorporaba, quedando sentado detrás de ella. Notó sus manos rodearla en un abrazo y el mentón del castaño apoyarse en su hombro.

—¿Te has enfadado?

—Sí.

Tai sonrió. Ese no era un sí de verdad.

—Perdón…—susurró él muy bajito.

Sora cerró los ojos. Maldijo por no poder enfadarse. Maldijo de nuevo por no poder negarle nada. Y maldijo mil veces más por ese efecto que tenía Tai sobre ella. "_Maldición_"

—No vuelvas a leer mis cosas privadas.

—Pero me interesan si esas cosas privadas tienen que ver conmigo—su nariz acarició la piel del cuello de Sora.

La pelirroja se giró para mirarlo.

—Lo has leído—gritó. Tai sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes. Sora gruñó y empezó a darle leves puñetazos en el pecho.

—Para, para, lo siento de verdad—pidió el castaño. Detuvo a la pelirroja por las muñecas y la miró a los ojos—Lo siento. Pero ¿Por qué no querías que lo viera? —sonrió al ver como las mejillas de Sora se coloreaban—No sabía que te gustara tanto—añadió con sorna.

—Oye, no te confundas—Sora forcejeó intentando soltarse del agarre del castaño—que ponga tu nombre no significa que…

Pero calló cuando Tai tiró de ella y sus labios chocaron con los suyos, entonces ya todo el enfado que Sora poseía se fue de un plumazo. El castaño se hizo hacia atrás, llevándose consigo a Sora, hasta quedar apoyado en el sofá. Mordió con suavidad los labios de la chica y adentró su lengua buscando la de la pelirroja. Las manos de la chica se posaron en sus mejillas, ayudando también a profundizar el beso. Tai deslizó sus brazos por las caderas de Sora, acercándola a él en un gesto de posesividad, su ego había subido al saber que la pelirroja estaba con él, que sentía lo mismo que él sentía por ella, y que era suya y de nadie más. Ya se había encargado él de dejarlo claro esa mañana cuando la había besado delante de todos.

Sora se separó de él unos centímetros, manteniendo fijas sus miradas. Su corazón bombeó con intensidad, los dedos de sus manos le hormigueaban, tenía un remolino de sensaciones acumulada en el estómago. Estaba enamorada, vamos si lo estaba. Fue ella quien esta vez acercó su boca a la del castaño, en un beso suave, lento, sin llegar a profundizarlo.

—Eres un idiota—susurró suavemente con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Pero me quieres—rebatió él sonriendo divertido.

—Sí, pero te quiero—asintió ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Tai volvió a besarla, acariciando sus labios ya adormecidos de tanta caricia.

—Yo también te quiero—murmuró él.

* * *

Kouji lanzó la pelota con fuerza y Jake salió disparado hacia donde iba dirigido el juguete. Lo atrapó con sus dientes, y corrió de vuelta hacia su amo. Se apoyó en sus patas traseras y se alzó para darle la pelota.

—Bien hecho chico.

El perro por toda respuesta ladró y lamió su cara varias veces. Kouji sonrió cerrando los ojos ante las muestras de cariño del animal.

Mimi lo observaba a unos pocos pasos, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Había una diferencia enorme de cómo se comportaba Kouji con ellos a como se comportaba con Jake. Se notaba que estaba muy unido al animal y que con él podía dejar esa barrera de frialdad a un lado.

—Se nota que te quiere mucho—comentó la castaña cuando Jake salió disparado de nuevo hacia la pelota que Kouji le había lanzado.

El chico sonrió levemente, mirando como el animal ahora se entretenía el solo con el objeto.

—Ha estado conmigo siempre.

La castaña sonrió.

—Yo siempre he querido tener uno—Kouji la miró—pero a mi madre no le gustan mucho los perros—arrugó la nariz en un gesto de molestia.

—Mi padre solo me puso como condición que yo me encargara de él, si lo hacía podría tenerlo.

—¿Y Kouichi? ¿A él también le gustan los perros?

En cuanto terminó de hacer la pregunta y fue consciente de cómo el rostro de Kouji había cambiado, supo que había metido la pata.

—Kouichi no vive conmigo.

—Oh, perdona yo…oh, ya lo he fastidiado—se lamentó ella pidiendo que Kouji no se enfadara de nuevo.

—Tranquila… tú no sabías nada.

Mimi lo miró expectante. Estaban pasando una buena tarde y ella ya había tardado en fastidiarla.

—Kouichi vive con mi madre—dijo de súbito.

El rostro de la chica abrió levemente los ojos, sorprendida de que Kouji le hubiera contestado más de lo que esperaba.

—La mujer que vive con nosotros, la que viste el otro día en el supermercado, es mi madrastra—explicó. A la única persona que le había contado eso era a Takuya. E inexplicablemente, esa confianza que el castaño le había transmitido, Mimi también lo hacía.

A la mente de Mimi vino esa conversación que tuvo hace tiempo con Zoe, hablando sobre Kouji. La rubia le había dicho que de un día para otro, Kouji había aparecido acompañado de su hermano Kouichi, nadie le había preguntado nada, simplemente habían aceptado al chico como uno más del grupo.

Kouji empezó a caminar por la playa donde habían ido a parar para que Jake pudiese correr libremente. Mimi se apresuró a seguirlo, callada, caminando a su lado, acompañándolo.

—Cuando mis padres se separaron, nos separaron a Kouichi y a mí también. Él se fue con mi madre y yo me quedé con mi padre. Nunca supe que tenía un hermano gemelo, cuando mis padres se divorciaron era muy pequeño, y mi padre nunca me habló de Kouichi, y sobre mi madre me dijo que había muerto. Viajé con él a varios lugares, siempre cambiando de escuela, haciendo nuevos amigos, hasta que decidí alejarme de todos e ir por mi propia cuenta. ¿De qué servía hacer amigos en un sitio, si luego con el tiempo tenía que viajar y ya no los volvería a ver?

Mimi lo escuchó con atención. Así que por eso no era tan sociable, porque temía llegar a perder a sus amigos si algún día tuviese que irse de Japón.

—Por eso decidí ir por mi cuenta, no hacer amigos. Cuando mi padre y yo volvimos a Japón, él conoció a Satomi, y poco después se casaron. La noticia no me sentó nada bien, creía que ella lo que quería era ocupar el lugar de mi madre y eso no iba a permitirlo por nada del mundo. Entonces fue cuando conocía a Takuya y a los demás—Mimi sonrió al ver como el semblante de Kouji se suavizaba un poco—Ese cabezota nunca se dio por vencido. Siempre me saludaba, me preguntaba qué tal estaba. A pesar de que yo hacía todo lo posible por no acercarme a él y a los demás, Takuya siempre conseguía que terminara aceptando, aunque fuera de mala gana, ir con él o mantener una conversación por muy corta que fuese.

La castaña rió. Era muy típico de Takuya el ser perseverante.

—Poco después, cuando me di cuenta de que tener amigos no era tan malo, que si de verdad ellos se convertirían en amigos de verdad, si llegaba un día y tenía que marcharme, siempre los tendría ahí, entonces apareció Kouichi. Al principio no creí que fuera mi hermano, pero por lo que empezó a contarme, y al ver el parecido que teníamos, no dudé que decía la verdad. Al igual que a mi, a Kouichi tampoco le hablaron de que tenía un hermano. Mi abuela se lo dijo antes de morir, que tenía un hermano y que me buscara. Y eso hizo.

Mimi sonrió, contenta de que Kouji se hubiera abierto a ella y le hubiera contado todo aquello.

—¿Y con tu madre? ¿Te llevas bien?

Kouji asintió.

—La visité cuando estuve listo. Mi padre me decía que me parecía mucho a ella, y tenía razón—sonrió levemente—La visito cada semana, al igual que Kouichi viene a casa a ver a mi padre.

En ese momento Jake ladró, captando la atención de ambos chicos. Kouji le sonrió al animal y le acarició la cabeza.

—De ti tampoco me he olvidado—le dijo al animal. Después dirigió la vista a Mimi, que lo miraba sonriendo.

—Gracias por contármelo —contestó la castaña.

—No tienes que dar las gracias por todo—comentó frunciendo el ceño levemente.

Mimi infló sus mofletes.

—Pero supongo que no le irás contando tu vida a todo el mundo ¿no?—puso sus manos a ambos lados de sus caderas.

—No. Solo lo sabéis tú y Takuya.

—Pues entonces—sonrió ella—me alegra que confíes en mí, como para haberme contado esto.

Kouji la observó durante unos segundos. Sí, Mimi le transmitía la misma confianza que Takuya.

Podía confiar en ella.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su casa. Tiró las llaves sobre un cuenco que había en una mesita al lado del recibidor.

—Has llegado tarde—comentó Hiroaki mientras leía el periódico, sentado en el sofá.

—He estado ensayando con la banda hasta tarde—comentó despreocupadamente Matt. Entró a su habitación para dejar su bajo, luego salió a la cocina y abrió la nevera para coger un refresco.

—La cena la tienes dentro del microondas—comentó su padre mientras pasaba la hoja del periódico.

El rubio giró la ruleta y el microondas se encendió, mientras el plato giraba calentándose.

—Oh, Matt—habló su padre quitando la vista por primera vez de su lectura—han dejado una carta para ti.

—¿Una carta?

Su padre asintió y con un movimiento de cabeza, le señaló la mesa. Matt caminó hasta coger el sobre entre sus manos, donde se podía leer su nombre.

—Lo encontré cuando entré por la puerta. Supongo que lo habrá traído otra muchacha que es fan tuya y como no había nadie la ha metido por debajo de la puerta.

Pero Matt no contestó, rompió la carta por un lateral y sacó el papel, lo desdobló y leyó lo que ponía.

"_Mañana por la tarde, en la cafetería de la calle Yiroshima. A las siete._

_Fdo: Keisuke Tachikawa"_

* * *

_¡Aquí estoy! Después de dos semanas desaparecida, vengo contenta porque por fin estoy de vacaciones *—*_

_Me he extendido con este capítulo, creo que es el más largo por ahora. Y ha tenido de todo. Por el momento, Keisuke ha decidido hacer las cosas por su cuenta (ya era hora eh xD) y se ha citado con Matt, algunas habéis acertado con que el hombre no le diría nada a su mujer, y de momento así es. Y Kouji, que es muuuuy observador, le ha pedido a Mimi que no se fie mucho de Matt. El chico en parte tiene razón, Matt mira a la castaña con esa confianza porque la conoce de toda la vida. Pero claro, eso nadie lo sabe xD solo Matt y los demás._

_**Emiita, Allison Doolin, BeLyxan, MiisakiiKiss, Lyls (x2), RossMary, katieishida1390, Valentinne, Taishou, Sylvia Sora, darling Cinderella, Cari Cazal, Sakura Tachikawa (x2), Meems-ishikawa, lov3nist, MissPerfectLunaStar, InuMeli-love010, emilia 91 (x2) y Lauchita.**_

_**¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**_

_Y a ti también, que lees esto :)_

_Nos leemos!_

_Nora._


	19. No te metas en esto

**Aclaraciones: **Digimon, lamentablemente, no me pertenece.

**Parejas**: Mimato como principal y Taiora como secundaria.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 19: No te metas en esto**

* * *

"_Mañana por la tarde, en la cafetería de la calle Yiroshima. A las siete._

Fdo: Keisuke Tachikawa"

Por un momento la vista se le nubló, sus oídos empezaron a zumbarle y su garganta se cerró, impidiéndole por un momento coger aire. Cuando se acordó de respirar, infló sus pulmones y su mirada se dirigió de nuevo al papel. De reojo vio como su padre no se había dado cuenta de nada, seguía leyendo el periódico, así que Matt caminó apresuradamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta con demasiada suavidad para su gusto. Su padre no tenía que darse cuenta de nada.

Volvió a leer la carta y su corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Miles de cosas empezaron a pasarle por la cabeza y en todas aparecía Mimi. ¿Cómo se había enterado su padre de que él y Mimi se habían visto? ¿Se lo habría contado Mimi?

_Mimi._

Matt cogió el móvil rápidamente y marcó su número de móvil. Tenía el corazón en un puño, pensando que el señor Tachikawa le hubiera dicho o hecho algo a su hija si se hubiese llegado a enterar que ella y él se veían.

_Cógelo, cógelo maldita sea._

—_¿Matt?_

El rubio cerró los ojos y suspiró, intentando sonar calmado.

—Hola.

—_Hola_—contestó ella contenta—_¿Ha pasado algo?_

—No—contestó en un tono ahogado. —Te llamaba solo para saber cómo te había ido la tarde—dijo tratando de sonar normal.

—_Oh, pues bien. Aunque me la haya pasado casi toda haciendo deberes de matemáticas_—rió ella—_Menos mal que Kouji me ha ayudado._

Clin.

¿Kouji?

—¿Kouji?

—_Sí, el chico del pelo largo. Os lo presenté en la discoteca._

Oh, ya sabía quien era.

—Ah sí, él. —ya más tarde analizaría eso. Ahora lo importante era que parecía ser que el señor Tachikawa no le había dicho nada a Mimi.

—_Si no hubiese sido por él me hubiera muerto. Odio las matemáticas._

Matt sonrió levemente. Apostaba lo que fuera a que en ese mismo instante había hecho un puchero. Volvió a suspirar, relajándose así completamente. Si su padre se había comunicado con él, era evidente que Mimi no sabía nada.

—_Oye Matt, me tengo que ir ya. Mi madre lleva ya un buen rato llamándome para ir a cenar. ¿Nos vemos mañana no?_

—Claro. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

En cuanto la comunicación se cortó, Matt lanzó el móvil a un lado de su cama y se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Cerró sus ojos y respiró hondamente, intentando tranquilizarse. Por lo menos se había quitado la gran preocupación que había sentido al pensar que el padre de Mimi le había hecho algo. Eso era algo entre él y el señor Tachikawa, y pensándolo mejor, tanto a él como a su mujer les convenía que su hija no supiese de la existencia de ellos.

Volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño. Fue una imagen de Mimi lo último que tuvo en mente cuando cayó por fin en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

—Míralo, ahí está.

Sora sonrió levemente al ver como Tai corría apresuradamente hacia donde estaban los demás. Les saludó con la mano cuando pasó por donde se encontraban la pelirroja junto con Kari, TK, Yolei y Cody. Saltó la valla que separaba la grada del campo y corrió hacia el campo donde su equipo caminaba hacia los vestuarios. La pelirroja vio como uno de sus compañeros, Yusuke, un chico rubio del mismo carácter que Tai, le decía algo sonriendo picaronamente para después ganarse una colleja por parte del castaño.

—¿Y cuándo venía Mimi? —preguntó Yolei mirando hacia la entrada del instituto.

—No creo que tarde mucho—comentó Sora quitando la vista del campo y mirando también hacia la misma dirección—Tampoco están sus amigos por aquí. El único es Takuya que ha entrado con su equipo a su vestuario.

La pelimorada chasqueó la lengua, molesta.

—Se me va a hacer raro animar al equipo sin ella, y encima ahora seremos rivales—habó cruzándose de brazos.

—Matt tampoco ha llegado—dijo Kari. Miró a su novio—¿Sabes si va a venir?

TK se rascó la nuca, confuso.

—Esta mañana lo he llamado pero no me cogía el teléfono, pero supongo que si que vendrá.

Cinco minutos después, Mimi entraba por la puerta seguida de Kouji y Kouichi. Yolei entrecerró los ojos tras sus gafas mirando a su amiga acompañada de esos dos chicos. Había que decir que guapos eran un rato, sobre todo el del pelo corto, aunque el otro tampoco estaba nada mal, definitivamente tenía una gran debilidad por los peliazules, sí. Ella no los conocía, pero el chico de la coleta Kari le había comentado que era demasiado serio, algo así como Matt, pero aún más. Aunque con Mimi en ese momento el chico parecía estar a gusto, no sonreía, pero su postura parecía relajada.

La castaña alzó la mirada hacia el frente y observó a Sora y los demás. Sonrió ampliamente y se excusó un momento con Kouji y su hermano. Trotó unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a donde estaban ellos.

—Hola chicos—saludó ella.

Sora sonrió contenta al ver a su amiga. Se levantó de su asiento pero Yolei se adelantó a ella y se lanzó a los brazos de la castaña.

—¡Hola Mimi! —saludó la pelimorada contenta. Mimi parpadeó ante el entusiasmo pero no se molestó, sino al contrario.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Vienes a animar al equipo? —preguntó Sora cuando la saludó también.

—Sí. Takuya lleva toda la semana pidiéndonos que vengamos porque es un partido importante. Vuestro instituto es uno de los mejores de Odaiba. —contestó Mimi. Su mirada se perdió unos instantes por los alrededores, buscando con la mirada a Matt. No lo había visto sentado cuando había visto a Sora y a los demás, así que parecía que todavía había llegado.

Sora miró atenta a su amiga que mirada disimuladamente a ambos lados. Ladeó ligeramente su cabeza, y sonrió levemente. Esa mirada de curiosidad la conocía muy, pero que muy bien. Y el único que faltaba por venir era Matt. ¿Sería posible que…?

—¡Mimi!

La chica se giró hacia donde había dejado a Kouji y a Kouichi. Zoe acababa de llegar junto con JP y la saludaba con una mano. La castaña le devolvió el saludo y se volvió hacia la pelirroja.

—Luego vendré en el descanso—se despidió de ellos mientras iba hacia donde estaba la rubia.

—Yolei, deja de mirar mal a la chica—pidió Cody al ver como su amiga miraba fijamente a Zoe desde que había llegado.

—¿Quién es esa? ¿No será la nueva mejor amiga de Mimi, verdad? Por que las mejores amigas de ella somos nosotras.

—No seas tonta, Yolei. Zoe es una amiga de Mimi, y ya está—habló Sora.

Cuando escuchó el tercer suspiro de Kari, TK le tomó de la mano, captando su atención.

—¿Va todo bien?

La chica le sonrió al rubio, pero una sonrisa tensa.

—Estoy…nerviosa. Aún no ha venido toda la gente pero recordad que Mimi iba antes a nuestro instituto. Alguno de ellos podría reconocerla y se armaría un buen jaleo.

Sora miró hacia su derecha, viendo a algunos compañeros suyos tomar asiento, mientras otros ondeaban una bandera con los colores del instituto. No había caído en eso, y Kari tenía razón. Si en algún momento algún alumno de su instituto reconociese a Mimi ellos tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones.

—Es cierto—sentado a la derecha de Sora, Izzy también inspeccionó con la mirada como detrás de donde se encontraban ellos, gente de su instituto empezaba a llegar y a sentarse esperando a que comenzase el partido—Debemos de ser cuidadosos a partir de ahora.

—De momento no se han dado cuenta—le contestó Sora a la castaña— Y Mimi está a bastante distancia, así que recemos para que nada de lo que dices ocurra, Kari.

* * *

—¿Qué se supone que miras?

Mimi dio un brinco en su asiento y miró a Zoe. La chica la miraba con curiosidad mientras sonreía levemente.

—Nada.

La rubia alzó una ceja. Luego miró también hacia los alrededores del instituto y abrió su boca, entendiendo ya lo que pasaba.

—Oh, ya veo. Aún no ha llegado—comentó ella.

—¿Quién no ha llegado? —preguntó JP mientras se sacaba una chocolatina de su bolsillo derecho. Mimi se tensó levemente y asesinó con la mirada a Zoe, que sonreía divertida.

—Tu prima aún no ha llegado. ¿No se le ocurrirá venir, no? Me caes muy bien JP pero tu prima es demasiado pesada.

El castaño se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo nada.

—No lo sé, pero espero que no—dijo, y dio un mordisco a la chocolatina.

Mimi miró interrogante a la rubia, pero esta le negó con la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto.

Justo en ese momento los equipos salieron al campo, cada uno ocupó un lugar y ambos capitanes se acercaron al centro junto al árbitro para decidir quién sacaba y quién elegía campo. Al ver que Davis se acercaba con Ken al centro del campo, Yolei ya empezó a animar con fuerza a su equipo.

Llevaban diez minutos de partido y Mimi ya estaba empezando a impacientarse. No paraba de mirar hacia donde estaba Sora y no veía a Matt aparecer por ningún lado. Se mordió la uña de su dedo índice, nerviosa. ¿Por qué no venía? No quería darle muchas vueltas, pero la noche anterior se sorprendió que él la llamara para ver qué tal le había ido la tarde. Hasta ahí todo bien, sin embargo notó que algo no iba bien en su tono de voz. Era tenso y seco. ¿Se habría enfadado con ella por algo?

El grito de la grada del lado la hizo ver como el equipo de Tai había marcado y todos iban a felicitar a un chico peliazul que sonreía levemente. Escuchaba también los gritos de Yolei mientras saltaba y saltaba gritando el nombre del chico, que debería de llamarse Ken. La castaña sonrió contagiándose de la alegría que tenía la pelimorada. Esa chica estaba llena de vitalidad, no había más que verla.

Zoe le dio un leve codazo y le indicó la puerta con la cabeza. Matt entraba en ese momento por ella con el casco en la mano y el corazón de Mimi dio un vuelco en cuanto lo vio. Lo vio subir las escaleras por las gradas y acercarse al grupo, sentándose junto a Sora. Miró de reojo durante un minuto, a ver si el rubio se percataba de su presencia, pero tenía tres cabezas tapándole la vista. Matt tendría que asomarse exageradamente para que Mimi pudiese confirmar que la había visto. _Maldición_.

—¡Vamos Takuya! Ya lo tienes—gritó Zoe al ver como su novio se acercaba a la portería contraría.

—¡Yusuke páralo! —ordenó Tai al ver como el chico se acercaba más y más a la portería.

—Entendido, capitán—contestó el rubio haciendo un saludo militar. Metió la pierna justo en el momento para tocar el balón, pero la pierna izquierda de Takuya la volvió a tocar ligeramente y la pelota siguió su recorrido hacia delante—Mierda.

El castaño regateó a otro más y chutó a portería, marcando el empate.

—¡GOL! —Zoe abrazó con entusiasmo a JP, que estaba a su izquierda.

Mimi aplaudió el gol junto con los demás alumnos que habían ido allí a animar al equipo. La castaña aprovechó el momento para volver a mirar hacia su derecha, pero Matt seguía sin mirarla.

—Deberías de disimular un poco; se te está notando mucho—oyó que le decía una voz.

La castaña dio un bote y miró hacia atrás, donde Kouji estaba sentado. El chico tenía la mirada en el campo, pero Mim sabía que lo que acababa de decir se lo había dicho a ella. Frunciendo el ceño, se levantó de su asiento y subió a la fila de arriba, sentándose junto a Kouji. Así también podía tener una mejor vista.

—Ahora se te nota aún más.

Mimi se sonrojó levemente y echó una mala mirada a Kouji. El peliazul la miró.

—¿Qué?

—Nada—contestó ella alzando la cabeza, apuntando con la nariz hacia el cielo y volviendo su mirada al campo.

El chico siguió mirándola y luego dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba el chico ese rubio. La mirada del rubio se desvió en ese momento hacia donde estaban ellos y se detuvo en él, pero Kouji solo la mantuvo durante unos instantes y luego la dirigió al campo.

—¡PRIMO!

—Oh, mierda—murmuró Zoe.

Mimi se asomó por su izquierda, viendo como dos chicas se acercaban hacia donde estaban. Cuando las tuvo medianamente cerca, sus rostros se les hicieron muy familiares.

—Hola, Megumi—saludó JP.

La rubia sonrió a su primo y su mirada se posó de primeras en Mimi. Sonrió ampliamente para sus adentros. Parecía que hoy era su día de suerte ya que la tonta de Tachikawa era amiguita de su querido primo. Eso le ahorraría muchas preguntas.

—Cuanto tiempo—comentó—Hola Zoe, Kouichi, Kouji—se calló y miró a la castaña. —No nos conocemos ¿verdad?

Mimi abrió la boca levemente, pero la cerró.

—No, creo que no—no iba a decir que su cara le resultaba familiar— Soy Mimi Tachikawa.

—Megumi Suzuki—la rubia caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado estrechando su mano—soy la prima de JP. Y ella es mi amiga Ayame.

—Hola—se presentó una chica castaña.

Mimi les sonrió a ambas, pero en el fondo las ganas que tenían eran pocas. Se habían sentado a su derecha, primero Megumi y después Ayame, y ahora le iba a costar aún más el poder mirar a Matt. Suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Y como es que no te conozco?

La castaña prestó atención a Megumi, que la miraba atenta.

—Me mudé hace poco aquí a Odaiba.

Los ojos negros de Megumi se entrecerraron, como si analizase interiormente la información. Se había mudado, lo que quería decir que ese año si que había estado fuera de Japón.

—Pero eres japonesa—habló esta vez Ayame.

—Si, pero toda mi vida he vivido en Estados Unidos—les contestó a ambas chicas que parecían muy interesadas en su vida.

Las dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí, pero no dijeron nada.

* * *

—No puede ser—musitó Sora.

Matt observó como su rostro perdía color. Estiró levemente la cabeza y su mirada se oscureció cuando vio a las dos chicas que se acercaban a donde estaba Mimi.

—¿Qué hacen esas ahí? ¿Y porqué hablan con los amigos de Mimi como si los conociesen? —preguntó Yolei apartando su mirada por primera vez del partido.

—No lo sé. Pero no es nada bueno—Sora vio como ahora Megumi y Ayame saludaban y se sentaban al lado de Mimi—Eh, ¿a dónde vas?

Cogió de la manga a Matt en cuanto vio como se levantaba, tiró de él levemente y lo hizo sentarse.

—Voy a sacarla de ahí—contestó secamente.

—No puedes presentarte así como así y llevártela del brazo. Sería muy sospechoso y tendrías que dar muchas explicaciones—le dijo Sora, pero Matt continuaba con la vista puesta en Mimi. Masculló un par de palabrotas al ver que la pelirroja tenía razón. —Mira a tu alrededor, por aquí también hay algunas cuantas fans tuyas que siempre vienen porque saben que tú sueles venir a ver a Tai. En cuanto te vean levantarte van a seguirte con la mirada y podrían descubrir a Mimi. Además, Megumi puede hacer alguna de las suyas si te acercas.

Los ojos del rubio se pasearon por las gradas. Reconocía a algunas chicas de su club de fans, que en esos momentos no le quitaban ojo al ver que él se había levantado.

Cuando el árbitro pitó el final del primer tiempo Mimi buscó con la mirada a Matt, pero este hablaba con Sora de algo que parecía ser muy importante pues no quitaba la vista de su amiga.

—Pues yo fui unas vacaciones a Nueva York. A la vuelta vine cargada de bolsas de ropa—le comentaba Megumi. Mimi le sonrió levemente, indicándole que le prestaba atención. No quería ser maleducada pero desde que la prima de JP se había sentado a su lado no había parado de preguntarle cosas. —Y el verano pasado fui a Italia, tienes que ir, la comida es buenísima. ¿Has ido alguna vez a Italia?

—Eh pues…

—Megumi, déjala tranquila ya—le dijo JP al ver que su prima no se callaba.

—Oh, no seas tonto JP. Mimi y yo solo nos estamos conociendo.

—No has parado de hablar durante todo el partido.

Megumi chasqueó la lengua y se levantó, siendo seguida por Ayame.

—No seas tonto primito, son cosas de chicas—con sus manos se arregló un poco su falda— Ahora venimos—le dijo a Mimi.

La castaña las siguió con la vista y su corazón se encogió cuando Megumi se detuvo donde estaba Matt y le saludaba muy cariñosamente, aunque el rubio no se lo devolvió. En ese momento la mirada de Matt se posó en la suya y Mimi se quedó anclada a ella. Apretó sus manos con fuerza, queriendo levantarse e ir donde estaba él. Esperó a que el se levantase o hiciese algo, pero entonces Matt quitó su mirada de la suya y volvió a mirar a Sora.

Mimi frunció el ceño, no entendiendo nada. ¿Por qué no venía? ¿Por qué se quedaba ahí y no se acercaba? Retorció levemente sus dedos, no sabiendo qué hacer. ¿Se debía acercar ella? Pero ¿y si él no se acercaba porque no quería estar con ella?

—¿No vas a ir?

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Kouji, que la miraba fijamente y sin expresión.

—Eh…no—contestó débilmente—mejor después—le sonrió levemente al peliazul y se levantó a hablar con Zoe.

Kouji la observó mientras Zoe le comentaba alguna jugada, señalándole con el dedo una zona del campo. Su mirada azul se volvió a desviar hacia el tal Matt, que no se había movido de su sitio.

—¿Kouji?

Kouichi se había acercado a su hermano, extrañado de que mirase tanto tiempo hacia un lado.

—¿Sí?

Su hermano miró un momento a Mimi, y luego volvió su atención a Kouji.

—¿Mimi se encuentra bien?

Pero Kouji no contestó, se limitó a mirar hacia donde Matt estaba. Kouichi siguió su mirada. Tomó asiento a su lado.

—Ese chico, no me da buena espina—le comentó su hermano.

Kouichi observó a Matt mientras hablaba con una muchacha pelirroja, amiga de Mimi.

—No habla mucho, casi nada, y ese día en la discoteca estaba casi siempre apartado.

Las comisuras de Kouichi se estiraron levemente.

—Me recuerda a alguien—comentó inocentemente.

—No se trata de eso—gruñó Kouji—Lo que veo extraño es que con Mimi se comporte diferente. Como si la conociese de toda la vida. ¿No es extraño?

Kouichi se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez le guste Mimi y por eso se comporte así.

Kouji asimiló las palabras de su hermano. No, no era eso. Sí que era evidente que algo entre ellos dos había, pero eso tampoco era excusa para que él se comportase así. Por mucho que le gustase Mimi al tío ese, una persona fría como evidentemente era su caso no se comportaría así con ella, por mucho que le gustase.

Había algo más. Lo único que le faltaba era descubrir el qué.

* * *

—Maldición—masculló por cuarta vez Matt. Sora a su lado, miró en la dirección de Mimi.

—Lo único que puedes hacer es esperar a que termine el partido.

El rubio no contestó. Se moría de ganas por levantarse y mandar al diablo los problemas que conllevara el acercarse ahí, pero si lo hacía las cosas con Mimi se complicarían gravemente. Había visto en su mirada la duda al ver que él no se acercaba. Por su parte había intentado decirle a través de sus ojos que no podía, pero por el semblante aún más confuso de la castaña Matt sabía que no lo había entendido. Solo esperaba que ella no se enfadara o pensara cosas que no eran.

Durante la segunda parte estuvo mirando de reojo hacia donde estaba ella. Megumi había vuelto junto con Ayame y ambas se habían acercado para sentarse de nuevo al lado de Mimi. Vio como la rubia le hablaba alguna que otra vez y ella le escuchaba atentamente, así que se obligó a prestar atención al partido de fútbol y así no pensar en cosas que no eran.

La mano del árbitro se alzó mientras hacía sonar el silbato tres veces seguidas, anunciando el final del partido. Tai sonrió cuando Yusuke se le colgó a la espalda, gritando feliz por haber ganado. Había sido un partido difícil pero al final habían conseguido marcar dos goles más, ganado así uno a tres.

Ambas aficiones se fueron levantando y las gradas poco a poco se fueron vaciando de personas. Mimi junto a los demás, después de despedirse de Megumi y Ayame, bajaron por las escaleras para ir hacia la puerta de los vestuarios de su equipo, donde esperarían a que saliese Takuya. En cierto modo la castaña agradeció irse de ese sitio, no podía aguantar el estar cerca de Matt y que él no se acercase. ¿Qué pasaba? Que ella recordase no había hecho nada fuera de lo normal o malo que le molestase.

Sus pasos se detuvieron.

¿Y si resultaba que Matt se arrepentía de estar con ella?

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. ¿Y si la llamada de anoche era para querer decírselo? Su tono de voz no era el de siempre. ¿Y si se había precipitado al decirle que quería estar con ella y no había olvidado a su antigua novia?

—¡Mimi! No te quedes atrás—la llamó Zoe al ver que se había quedado rezagada.

La castaña alzó la cabeza y miró a sus amigos.

—Voy a beber agua a la fuente ¿vale? Enseguida regreso.

—Está bien—contestó Zoe por todos—Aquí te esperamos.

La chica sonrió levemente y caminó en dirección contraria hacia donde habían venido. Giró la esquina del edificio de la biblioteca y se encontró de frente con la fuente. Se recogió el pelo con una mano y con la otra apretó el pulsador para que saliese el agua. Cuando se quedó satisfecha se reincorporó y se apoyó en la fuente, pensando sobre lo que se le había cruzado antes por la cabeza. A ella le gustaba Matt, le gustaba mucho. Pero tampoco quería estar con él si él no le correspondía del todo a sus sentimientos. Ya se lo dijo el otro día, no quería ser el clavo que usaría para sacar al que tenía él clavado.

—Mimi.

La castaña dio un respingo y se giró rápidamente, encontrándose con Matt. La miraba fijamente, sin pestañear, y tenía ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Mimi suspiró, preparándose para enfrentar las cosas.

—Hola.

Las cejas de Matt se juntaron al ver su simple contestación. Un "hola", sin ninguna de esas sonrisas que ella le dedicaba, ni nada. Se mantenía seria. Por un momento llegó a pensar que su padre le habría dicho algo, pero lo desechó al instante. Sin embargo, estaba claro que algo le pasaba.

—Te he estado buscando.

Mimi apretó sus dedos entorno a su brazo, los cuales estaban cruzados sobre su pecho. Oh, la estaba buscando, genial. ¿Por qué no se lo soltaba directamente? Si iba a empezar con un discurso ya se lo podía ahorrar.

—No hace falta que te enrolles ¿sabes? Puedes ir al grano directamente.

Matt parpadeó confundido.

—¿Qué dices?

—No te hagas el inocente ahora que sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo—contestó mecánicamente— La llamada de ayer y tu comportamiento de hoy. Ya sé por donde vas.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos y arrugó el ceño.

—Mimi se puede saber de qué demonios hablas.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó en un tono agudo ella—Y te sigues haciendo el santo—bufó con incredulidad— Mira, si no quieres hablar ahora, está bien. Cuando tengas el valor de decirme las cosas hablaremos.

Y dicho eso, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Pero algo le detuvo del brazo, la mano de Matt, y la hizo girar de nuevo hacia él.

—Suéltame.

—No pienso soltarte hasta que no me digas que diablos te pasa—apretó un poco más el agarre pero sin llegar a dañarla al ver que ella intentaba soltarse.

—Dímelo tú entonces. Ayer te noté raro cuando me llamaste por teléfono. No quise hacerle caso pero hoy también has actuado de una manera rara. No quiero que estés siempre conmigo y pegado a mi, pero me hubiese gustado que por lo menos te hubieses acercado aunque solo fuera una vez hacia donde estaba yo.

Los dedos de Matt aflojaron levemente el agarre conforme la castaña iba hablando. Así que todo había sido un malentendido. Pero no podía explicarle el motivo por el cual no se había acercado a ella, maldición.

—Pero no lo has hecho—le reprochó ella sintiendo como algunas lágrimas rebeldes se escapaban de sus ojos—Y eso junto con lo de ayer me lleva a pensar que te pasa algo conmigo. Y creo que es que te has arrepentido de pedirme que seamos…bueno, una pareja—Mimi bajó la mirada y se sonrojó levemente—Pero ya da igual. Entiendo que si aún sigues sintiendo por tu ex novia, no puedas empezar algo conmigo—suspiró y miró a Matt.

El rubio soltó completamente su agarre y se quedó observándola. En su cabeza empezó a buscar alguna excusa que fuera creíble para que ella no se molestara por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Lo último que quería si dentro de unas horas iba a enfrentarse a su padre era estar cabreado con Mimi.

—Escucha, todo ha sido un malent…

—¿Mimi?

La chica se giró al oír su nombre. Kouji apareció en ese momento y se quedó quieto, observándolos a los dos. Sus ojos azules miraron alternativamente a cada uno, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en los de Mimi y en lo levemente enrojecidos que estaban.

—Nos vamos ya.

Mimi abrió la boca pero Matt se adelantó.

—Si no te importa es una conversación privada—habló fríamente, sintiendo como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban. De todas las personas, tenía que venir concretamente ese, que era el que menos le apetecía ver.

Los ojos de Kouji se encontraron con los de Matt, pero desvió la vista hacia Mimi de nuevo. Matt ardió en deseos de golpearlo en ese momento. Estaba pasando de él.

—Mimi—repitió Kouji.

—¿Es que no me has oído?

—Matt—Mimi intentó detener al rubio al ver que se había acercado unos cuantos pasos hacia el peliazul, pero Matt pasó de largo y se detuvo a unos pocos metros.

—Sí que te he oído. Pero está claro que ella no está a gusto en este momento, así que me da exactamente igual lo privada que sea la conversación—contestó esta vez sin quitar la mirada de Matt. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia Mimi, pero al pasar al lado de Matt este se movió, cortándole el paso.

—No te metas en lo que no te llaman—siseó el rubio mirándolo.

—Déjame pasar—contestó Kouji.

—¿Tienes un problema de sordera? Te he dicho que no te metas en esto—avanzó un paso haciendo que Kouji retrocediera si no quería chocar con él.

—Matt—lo llamó Mimi.

—¡Matt!

Tai se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaban los tres, seguido de TK. El castaño no tuvo que preguntar que pasaba, estaba claro a simple vista.

—Déjalo Matt.

—Cállate—contestó el rubio sin dejar de mirar a Kouji.

Pero Tai pasó olímpicamente de él y se acercó hacia donde estaban los dos chicos mientras TK se situó al lado de Mimi, un poco alejados de ellos.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —le preguntó a su amigo al llegar a su altura, pero Matt pasó de él, y volvió a hablarle a Kouji.

—Te lo vuelvo a repetir—se acercó un poco más al chico—no te metas en esto.

Tai observó al chico peliazul. A pesar de que Matt le ganara por un poco de altura al igual que él mismo, el chico le mantenía la vista sin llegar a desviarla. Se mantenía serio y sin mostrar ninguna pizca de emoción. Si no hubiese estado el ambiente tan tenso, Tai abría bromeado preguntando si ellos dos eran parientes. Kouji se mantuvo en silencio un momento, hasta que habló. Lo hizo susurrando, por lo que solo Matt y Tai lograron escucharlo.

—Me meteré en lo que me dé la gana.

Rápidamente, Tai pasó un brazo por el estómago de Matt y tiró de él hacia atrás al ver que su amigo se abalanzaba hacia él. TK y Mimi se acercaron rápidamente a ellos. El rubio ayudó a Tai a controlar a su hermano junto a Mimi.

—Matt ya—Tai tiró de él al sentir como el rubio hacia fuerza hacia delante—Mimi, llévatelo de aquí—le gritó a la castaña refiriéndose a Kouji.

La castaña miró de nuevo a Matt y después asintió. Caminó hacia Kouji y lo empujó levemente para que caminara alejándose de ellos.

Matt dejó de forcejear al ver desaparecer a Mimi. TK miró a Tai, el cual asintió, y ambos fueron soltando poco a poco el agarre. El rubio suspiró y se llevó una mano a los ojos, masajeándoselos. Genial, la había cagado a lo grande ahora.

—¿Qué cojones te pasa? ¿Se te ha ido la cabeza? —le preguntó Tai no obteniendo ninguna respuesta —Matt, te estoy hablando.

—Déjame en paz—gruñó.

—No me da la gana dejarte en paz. Ahora mismo me vas a decir porqué demonios casi le partes la cara al chico ese.

—Simplemente porque se estaba metiendo en lo que no debía.

—¿Y desde cuando pierdes con tanta facilidad los nervios?

Matt respiró hondamente. Porque todo se le había acumulado y ya había llegado un punto que iba a explotar. La nota, el malentendido con Mimi, el ver a Megumi cerca de ella y ahora la intromisión del idiota ese de Kouji. No podía más.

—¡Tai!

Sora junto con los demás, llegaron hacia donde estaban. La pelirroja se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, al igual que todos.

—Hermano—le llamó por primera vez TK—¿Qué pasa?

Matt levantó la vista hacia su hermano pequeño. Luego la desvió hacia Tai y después hacia los demás que lo observaban con preocupación.

—Tengo que contaros algo.

* * *

_Jo, que mal enserio. Un mes y dos semanas desaparecida. Yo que pensaba que estando de vacaciones tendría tiempo para escribir pero ¡buff!. Y encima, cuando vuelvo se me congelan las ideas, un bloqueo mental impresionante y encima veo que los días pasaban y no tenía por donde salir T.T _

_Pero he vuelto, y encima con doble capítulo xD Que se ve que he empezado con ganas y mira lo que me he extendido! He intentado mil veces intentar centrar el título del capítulo, pero cuando le doy a "save" se vuelven a poner igual ¬¬ fanfiction me vacila, esto es lo último que me faltaba xD_

_Nuestra Megumi querida, que resulta que es pariente de JP. Pobre chico, con lo buena persona que es y tiene una prima tan mala. A la chica le ha venido de perlas ya que así tiene a Mimi un poco más cerca. Mientras la castaña se ha puesto a pensar y ha llegado a la conclusión de que quizás lo que le pasa a Matt es que no quiere estar con ella (la muchacha sigue erre que erre con su ex…aiins, si ella supiese) y cuando Matt encuentra la oportunidad para explicarle, aparece Kouji xD y eso pues a Matt ya le ha tocado las narices x) Menos mal que ha llegado Tai y ha logrado poner calma (quien dice calma dice sujetar a Matt para que no se le echase encima a Kouji)._

_**InuMeli-love010, BeLyxan, Mavi-neko, darling cinderella, Lyls, Lauchita, Emiita (**__Aunque me lleve días, te dejaré los reviews, me tienes enganchada con la historia__**), katieishida1390, Taishou, Roww, MissPerfectLunaStar, bela de slytherin, Valentinne, Cai Cazal, digimon4ever99, lov3nist, AtpAb95, Grez Ian, MimiSan89, mimatoxlove, Sakura Tachikawa, lizzi (**__me alegra que te guste mi fic :D Eres de las mías, Taiora y Mimato jajaja :D__**), Cute Femme y elizabeth.**_

_**¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**_

_Y a tí también, que lees esto :)_

_Nos leemos!_

_Nora._


	20. Aléjate de ella

**Aclaraciones: **Digimon, lamentablemente, no me pertenece.

**Parejas**: Mimato como principal y Taiora como secundaria.

**

* * *

**

**Recuerdos**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 20: Aléjate de ella**

**

* * *

**

Mimi durante toda la comida no habló en absoluto. En cuanto vio la posibilidad se escabulló a su dormitorio diciendo que tenía que estudiar. Si sus padres notaron algo raro en su comportamiento no se lo dijeron, incluso le pareció ver a su padre más serio de lo normal. Pero tampoco iba a preguntarle si no quería que él o su madre la interrogasen.

En cuanto cerró la puerta de su cuarto se lanzó de cabeza a su cama y enterró su cabeza entre la almohada. Giró su rostro acomodándose mejor y alargó un poco la mano, cogiendo su móvil que descansaba a su lado. ¿Debería de llamar a Matt? No había podido hablar con el esa mañana porque Kouji les había interrumpido. No sabía que tanto él como Matt se llevasen así de…mal. Que ella recordarse, no los había visto en ningún momento hablar como para confirmar que se llevasen así.

En ese momento su móvil vibró una vez y se detuvo. El dibujo de un mensaje apareció en una esquina de la pantalla de su móvil. Abrió el mensaje sin moverse ni siquiera de la cama.

"_Matt:_

_Estoy en la esquina de la derecha de tu casa. Baja un momento_"

Sus cejas se juntaron y se levantó de golpe de su cama. Abrió la ventana y se asomó un poco hacia la derecha. En efecto, ahí estaba. Apoyado en su moto y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón. Volvió a leer el mensaje y se metió de nuevo en su cuarto, cerrando la ventana.

Se asomó un poco por el pasillo. Su padre dormía a pierna suelta y su madre en ese momento hablaba por teléfono con su tía Mikoto, así que Mimi pasó de puntillas hasta llegar a la entrada y poder salir por la puerta. Sentía el corazón en la garganta, como si estuviese haciendo algo prohibido. Pero así se ahorraría tener que dar explicaciones.

Cuando salió por la puerta de su edificio y caminó hacia la derecha, anduvo unos cuantos pasos y lo vio de nuevo. Le sonrió levemente cuando llegó a su altura.

—Hola.

—Hola.

La castaña se llevó las manos a la espalda y se cogió las manos.

—¿Estás mejor? —le preguntó.

—Sí. Ayer no tuve un buen día y hoy parece que no tiene señales de mejorar—comentó Matt subiendo una pierna a la moto. Suspiró y miró a la chica—¿Sigues pensando que no quiero estar contigo?

Mimi dio un respingo, ante la directa pregunta.

—Bueno… es que te he notado raro conmigo… y pensé en eso.

—No me pasa nada contigo, Mimi—contestó Matt—Solo que ayer no tuve un buen día y quizás por eso me notaste raro cuando te llamé. Hoy no he dormido muy bien y me he levantado de mal humor—la castaña sonrió levemente al ver la mueca que hizo. —Así que quítate la idea de que quiero romper contigo.

—Lo siento—se disculpó ella. Pero en ese momento le había venido a la cabeza eso y no había podido sacárselo de la mente. —¿Entonces lo que ha pasado entre Kouji y tú también ha sido por eso?

—Supongo que sí—mintió a medias encogiéndose de hombros. El chico le era indiferente, solo que en ese momento le había tocado las narices al haber aparecido en el momento menos oportuno.

Mimi avanzó hacia él lentamente, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros. Le sonrió y se puso de puntillas hasta alcanzar sus labios. Estaba contenta de ver que las cosas con él estaban bien y que todo había sido un malentendido. Se separó un poco de su boca para tomar aire, Matt intentó besarla pero ella se hizo levemente hacia atrás, sonriendo divertida al oír como el rubio gruñía al no conseguirlo. Le echó los brazos al cuello y entreabrió los labios cuando Matt los acarició con la lengua, dejando que se adentrara y buscase la suya.

—Tengo que irme—susurró él sobre su boca. Tenía que ir a casa de Izzy, se habían reunido dentro de nada para que él les contase todo lo que ocurría. Mimi asintió conforme y Matt la volvió a besar.

—Esta noche ¿vais a hacer algo? —le preguntó Mimi cuando se separaron.

—Creo que si. Sora me dijo que te llamaría porque no pudo hablar contigo esta mañana. Así que no hagas planes para esta noche.

—No los haré—rió ella. Se despidió de él con un último beso y se hizo un lado para que él pudiera subirse a la moto. Matt giró el puño de la moto y aceleró rápidamente por la calle hasta perderse de vista.

Ella sonrió y se encaminó hacia su casa, sin saber que, esa noche no vería a Matt como ella pensaba.

* * *

A las siete menos cuarto Matt se encontraba ya sentado en uno de los asientos de la cafetería donde el señor Tachikawa le había citado. Gracias a que se encontraba al lado de la ventana, podía observar a la gente que pasaba a esas horas por allí. La voz de la camarera le hizo apartar la vista del cristal. Una chica vestida con un delantal azul marino, con libreta en mano, le miraba a través de sus ojos negros y con una sonrisa seductora.

—¿Qué te pongo, guapo?

—Nada, todavía. Estoy esperando a alguien.

A pesar de que ese alguien pudiese ser su novia, la sonrisa de la chica no se esfumó en ningún momento.

—Está bien. Estaré por aquí cerca—le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta.

Matt suspiró y volvió su vista hacia fuera. En ese momento su móvil vibró, lo sacó de su bolsillo y pulsó la tecla para contestar.

—¿Qué?

—¿Alguna señal? ¿Ha entrado ya?

—¿Crees que si hubiese entrado estaría hablando contigo? —Matt cerró los ojos, dándose paciencia.

—¿Y porqué no? Finge que soy tu padre y ya está.

El rubio prefirió callarse, lo último que quería era ponerse a discutir con Tai por teléfono. Normalmente tenía paciencia pero en estos días parecía que se le había ido de vacaciones, porque a la mínima ya saltaba.

—No, no ha venido.

—Bien, ¿te has conectado el comunicador que Izzy te ha dado?

Matt se miró su camisa, donde Izzy le había instalado un comunicador para que así ellos pudiesen escuchar la conversación.

Ese mismo día, cuando había terminado el partido, todos habían ido a casa de Izzy, donde Matt les había enseñado la carta que el señor Tachikawa le había dejado. En cada uno de sus rostros se había reflejado la sorpresa de que el padre de Mimi supiese ya que su hija se había reencontrado con ellos.

—_Nosotros vamos contigo—había dicho Tai._

_Matt lo miró._

—_Por supuesto que no._

—_No te lo estoy preguntado—contestó el castaño, serio—Y no pensamos dejarte solo, ¿y si aparece la madre de Mimi también? Esa mujer es capaz de rebanarte con un cuchillo, nunca le has sido del todo agradable._

—_Tai tiene razón—apoyó Izzy—Bueno, por lo menos en la parte de dejar que te ocupes tú solo de esto. No vamos a presentarnos todos cuando el padre de Mimi aparezca, pero estaremos cerca y escucharemos la conversación._

—_¿Cómo una misión? —preguntó Yolei con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo asintió—Oh, Izzy eres genial._

—_¿Y como vamos a escuchar su conversación estando alejados de ellos? —preguntó Davis rascándose la nuca._

_Izzy caminó hasta su escritorio y sacó del cajón un pequeño dispositivo inalámbrico, mostrándoselo a los demás._

—_Esto es un micrófono inalámbrico, te lo colocas en alguna parte del cuerpo, como en el interior de la camisa para que no te lo vean, y así, desde este mini monitor—con la otra mano les mostró un pequeño reproductor—podremos escuchar la conversación en un radio de treinta metros._

—_¿De dónde has sacado eso? ¿Y porqué yo nunca he sabido de su existencia? —Tai frunció el ceño, molesto—Con esa chisme sacaría siempre un diez en los exámenes._

—_Precisamente por eso es porque no te la he enseñado nunca—le dijo Izzy sonriendo. Le extendió el aparato a Matt y este lo cogió, observando el pequeño dispositivo sobre la palma de su mano._

No le hacia gracia ir equipado con ese aparato, pero también tenía que darle la razón a sus amigos. Era de Mimi, de su amiga de quien hablaban, y era normal que ellos también quisiesen saber lo que el señor Tachikawa tenía que decirle, también tenían derecho. Además luego así se ahorraría tener que dar explicaciones e historias.

—Sí, lo conecté al entrar—le dijo a Tai mirándose de reojo el micrófono.

—Bien, nosotros estamos a cinco mesas de donde tú estás. Te vemos de espaldas así que tendremos al padre de Mimi de frente. Izzy dice que digas algo para comprobar si el aparato funciona.

Matt sonrió de lado.

—Tai es imbécil.

—Qué gracioso Matt—ironizó él, escuchando el mensaje por el móvil y por el aparato—Matt—le llamó serio—ya viene.

El rostro del rubio se alzó bruscamente, colgó sin despedirse y se guardó el móvil rápidamente en el bolsillo. En ese momento Keiuske Tachikawa entraba por la puerta de la cafetería. Miró hacia ambos lados, hasta que su mirada quedó anclada a la de Matt. El chico sintió en ese mismo momento como su cuerpo ganaba cincuenta kilos de más, se sentía pesado, al igual que el aire que ahora intentaba respirar con normalidad. Sintió rabia, rabia porque delante de él tenía a una de las personas que habían alejado a Mimi de él sin ni siquiera escuchar su versión, dándolo todo por hecho. No apartó la mirada del hombre, el cual avanzó tranquilamente hacia donde estaba él y tomó asiento delante de él.

Matt lo observó detenidamente. No conocía muy bien al padre de Mimi, siempre había tenido la ligera idea de que era un calzonazos. Las únicas veces que pudo verlo fue cuando ellos volvieron de nuevo al Mundo Digital, siendo ocho tras la incorporación de Kari. Se hizo una ligera idea también observando cómo era Mimi. Siendo una niña caprichosa, superficial y mimada, era de esperarse que sus padres fuesen unos consentidos. Y si bien conocía el carácter de su madre, que siempre lo había tenido enfilado desde que Mimi le dijo que salían juntos, no le quedaba ninguna duda de que quién llevaba los pantalones en esa casa.

El señor Tachikawa también lo observaba. Mimi siempre le había contado que su padre era muy cariñoso, comprensible y amable. Sin embargo, en esos momentos el rostro del hombre no mostraba ninguno de esas características. "_Es normal, ellos creen que tú eres el que ha destrozado la vida de su princesa_".

La camarera se acercó de nuevo, y tras apuntar en la libreta un café con leche y otro solo, se volvió a retirar, esta vez sin su sonrisa en la cara al ver el ambiente tenso que se respiraba con la llegada de ese hombre.

—Supongo que ya sabes de lo que vengo a hablarte.

—Sí, me hago una idea.

Keisuke calló unos instantes. El muchacho parecía tranquilo y muy seguro de sí mismo.

—No hemos vuelto a Odaiba por voluntad propia, ha sido por fuerza mayor. No te conozco, ni sé como eres, pero te exijo que dejes en paz a mi hija. Tú y todos tus amigos. No pienso tolerar que vuelva a sufrir.

Tras decir eso, hubo otro momento de silencio, en el cual, el rostro de Matt no cambió en absoluto. La camarera trajo en ese instante los cafés y se retiró tras servirlos. El rubio jugueteó con la cuchara, hasta que por fin habló.

—No pienso alejarme de ella. Y si usted esperaba que lo hiciese, creo que pensó mal.

—¿Es que no tienes bastante? —el hombre frunció el ceño—Mi hija ya sufrió bastante.

Matt se movió levemente, moviendo su cuerpo que se había quedado completamente tenso y rígido.

—Todo fue un malentendido.

Keisuke entrecerró los ojos levemente, intentando descifrar en el rostro de aquel muchacho si decía o no la verdad. Pero nada, su semblante era el mismo que el que había visto al entrar por la puerta de la cafetería. Una pequeña parte de su mente le creía, pero otra, aún más grande, le gritaba que bien eso podía ser una mentira.

—Mi hija sufrió.

—Por que ustedes no me dejaron explicarle las cosas—Matt endureció sus mandíbulas, recordando el momento en el que él quería ver a Mimi pero le prohibieron la entrada. —Si hubiese podido hablar con ella, las cosas serían muy distintas. Ella nos recodaría—siseó con rabia.

El señor Tachikawa frunció los labios.

—¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso? Borrar sus recuerdos, borrar su vida entera vivida aquí.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo muchacho. Solo queríamos lo mejor para ella. Tú no la viste, no viste su cara cuando despertó en el hospital—Keisuke apretó los puños—No estoy dispuesto a ver a mi hija pasar por lo mismo.

—No lo entiende aún. Pregúntele a quien quiera, nosotros seríamos incapaces de hacer sufrir a su hija. Le repito que todo fue un malentendido.

—Sí, puede que lo fuera—en eso no iba a discutir. A él tampoco le pareció correcto usar esos medicamentos, y se arrepentía una y mil veces de no haber parado antes a Satoe. — Pero ahora que las cosas están bien, no te quiero cerca de ella. —no entendía su cabezonería. Si Mimi era para ese chico un capricho, solo una diversión como decía Satoe, no comprendía porque no se apartaba, porque no se alejaba de ella y los dejaba tranquilos.

—Y le vuelvo a repetir, que no pienso alejarme de ella.

Keisuke le mantuvo la mirada. Esos ojos azules le transmitían fuerza y determinación, lo cual le hizo pensar con más intensidad que posiblemente el chico decía la verdad. Que posiblemente su hija no fuese un capricho para él y que, posiblemente también, ellos se hubiesen precipitado en hacer las cosas que hicieron; aunque eso último ya lo daba por hecho.

—¿Tanto te importa mi hija?

"_Matt, mira que bonito" exclamó Mimi mirando el cielo que en ese momento se llenaba de fuegos artificiales. Matt alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo, viendo como se formaban diferentes formas de diferentes colores. En ese momento sintió como una mano cálida entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos y una cabeza se apoyaba suavemente en su hombro._

—¿Tan importante es para ti?

"_¿Y esto?" preguntó la castaña mirando un anillo que Matt le había puesto en la palma de la mano. El rubio, con un sonrojo en la cara y mirando hacia otro lado como si viese algo interesantísimo, se encogió de hombros._

"_Feliz Navidad" murmuró. Casi cayó de espaldas cuando Mimi se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y hundía su rostro en su pecho. _

Matt no dudó.

—Sí.

Y Keisuke le creyó.

* * *

Satoe se pasó la mano por la frente secando el poco sudor de su frente. Miró satisfecha la cocina, que había quedado impecable tras haberla limpiado completamente. Ya había terminado de limpiar toda la casa y ahora podía tener un poco de tranquilidad ahora que tanto Keisuke como Mimi se habían ido. Guardó los guantes en uno de los armarios de la limpieza y caminó hasta el sofá, donde se dejó caer. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, sintiendo todos los músculos de su cuerpo cansados.

Alargó la mano para coger el mando y mirar a ver qué hacían en la tele pero en ese momento el timbre de su casa sonó. La mujer frunció el ceño, extrañada. No esperaba a nadie y tanto su marido como su hija tenían llave de casa. Se levantó del sofá y caminó por el pasillo hasta la puerta. Cuando la abrió, sus ojos se abrieron completamente al ver a la persona que nunca pensó, ni quiso, encontrarse en la vida.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

* * *

En cuanto el señor Tachikawa abandonó la cafetería, Tai y los demás se apresuraron a ir hacia donde Matt estaba sentado. El rubio tenía la mirada perdida. Volvió al mundo real en cuanto vio como sus amigos se sentaban alrededor suya, y fue consciente de que llevaba el micrófono y de que ellos habían escuchado toda la conversación.

Sora le cogió de la mano, pero no dijo nada. Ninguno dijo nada. Incluso Yolei se mantuvo callada y seria, sin atreverse a hacer un comentario para alegrar el ambiente.

Matt tampoco les pidió hablar. Mantuvo su vista fija a través del cristal que daba a la calle. Tras haberle confesado al padre de Mimi lo importante que era ella para él, Keisuke se había mantenido callado sin decir absolutamente nada. Después de lo que a Matt le parecieron horas, el hombre suspiró, bajando sus hombros.

"_Si mi hija vuelve a sufrir, tú serás el único responsable. Y esta vez no tendrás excusas."_

Dicho eso, sacó un billete de mil yenes y lo dejó en la mesa. Se levantó, y desapareció por la puerta. Sabía que había conseguido convencerlo aunque fuese un poco, pero eso no le aseguraba que iba a consentir que Mimi y él estuviesen juntos. Además, faltaba un factor muy importante, un factor que Matt estaba seguro ni se dignaría ni siquiera a estar en la misma habitación que él: Satoe Tachikawa.

* * *

_¿Quién ha ido a hacerle una visita a Satoe? ¿La vecina? ¿Su suegra? ¿El hombre del butano con el que le es infiel a Keisuke? xD Bah, creo que lo adivinaréis, soy malísima en estas cosas jajajaja_

_Keisuke, por lo que se ve, ha entrado un poco en razón y parece ser que cree a Matt. Que se ha confesado delante de su suegro y eso ya es algo xD _

_No sé si lo del micrófono queda muy peliculero, pero quería que los demás escucharan también. Pobres, también tienen derecho que Mimi es su amiga de toda la vida. Y como tenía a Izzy por ahí que es un genio (^^) pues me parecía creíble que él tuviese uno. Pienso igual que Tai, eso a mi me vendría fenomenal con esos exámenes que ya me puedo tirar todo el día estudiando, que no me entra nada en la cabeza xD_

_Nos leemos!_

_Nora_


	21. Problemas

**Aclaraciones: **Digimon, lamentablemente, no me pertenece.

**Parejas**: Mimato como principal y Taiora como secundaria.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Problemas**

* * *

—Hasta mañana Mimi.

Mimi alzó la mano, despidiéndose de Zoe y Takuya que la habían acompañado hasta su casa después de haber quedado todos para tomar algo y así animar a Takuya tras la derrota del partido. La castaña abrió la puerta de su casa, pensando que dentro de unas horas Sora la llamaría tal y como le había dicho Matt. Cerró la puerta de su casa y dejó las llaves en un cuenco que había encima de un pequeño mueble, adornando la entrada.

—Estoy en casa—dijo en voz alta.

Caminó por el pasillo y se asomó por la puerta de la cocina. Su madre estaba de espaldas, cocinando la cena.

—¿Aún no ha llegado papá?

—Hola cariño. No, pero vendrá enseguida y la cena está casi lista.

—Bien, voy a mi habitación—dijo picando algo de lo que su madre había cocinado—Llámame si me necesitas.

—Claro—le sonrió su madre, sin embargo esa sonrisa se borró automáticamente en cuanto su hija desapareció por la puerta y cerró los ojos, suspirando. Tenía ganas de chillar, de mandarlo todo al demonio, pero ir y gritarle a su hija solo provocaría que ella hiciese muchas preguntas. Tenía que ir con cuidado y con pies de plomo. Ahora que sabía de primera mano que su hija se veía con ese delincuente las cosas iban a cambiar.

Cinco minutos después, Keisuke entraba por la puerta de su casa, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Durante todo el tiempo que había estado en la oficina había tenido tiempo para pensar y ordenar un poco sus ideas. Había tomado una decisión, y que Satoe le perdonase, pero él no había encontrado falso de ninguna manera a Matt Ishida cuando habían hablado, cosa que le había hecho sentir aún más miserable porque si no hubiese sido por la terquedad de su mujer, quizás podrían haber evitado que su hija no pasase por todas esas horribles pesadillas.

—Cariño—Satoe se asomó en ese momento por la puerta, limpiándose las manos con un paño de cocina. Echó una mirada rápida hacia la habitación de Mimi y se acercó a su marido apresuradamente—Ven, rápido.

El hombre, extrañado, la siguió hasta entrar en su habitación. Se detuvo en la entrada, observando a su mujer ir a un cajón de su mesita y sacar, lo que Keisuke dedujo desde lejos, una foto. Satoe se acercó de nuevo y se la extendió para que la cogiese. El corazón de Keisuke dio un vuelco cuando vio a su hija y a su lado, Matt Ishida.

—Ha conseguido encontrarla cariño—le susurró Satoe con rabia—Ese delincuente no estuvo satisfecho con lo que le hizo a nuestra princesa que aún la persigue.

Keisuke alzó la mirada de la foto hacia su mujer, pero no dijo nada.

—Tenemos que sacarle el tema sin que sospeche, y hacerla ver que ese muchacho no es bueno para ella.

—¿De dónde la has sacado? —se limitó a preguntar el hombre.

Satoe miró la foto y se la quitó de las manos.

—Tuve una visita antes de que llegara Mimi.

* * *

—_¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Megumi, parada al otro lado de la puerta, se inclinó levemente saludando a la mujer. _

—_Se acuerda de mi ¿verdad señora Tachikawa?_

_Satoe miró que nadie se asomase por los pasillos y abrió más la puerta, invitándola a pasar._

—_Si me acuerdo de ti, aunque en la situación que nos conocimos no sea de mis preferidas._

_Megumi se dio la vuelta una vez hubo entrado en la casa, encarando a la mujer._

—_Precisamente es por eso por lo que vengo hablarle—sonrió interiormente al ver como la mujer abría más los ojos—Tengo algo que le va a interesar, y mucho._

_Buscó entre su bolso hasta sacar de el una foto, la cual se la extendió a la madre de Mimi. La señora Tachikawa ahogó una exclamación al ver, en la foto, a su hija con Matt Ishida._

—_¿De dónde has sacado esto? —musitó la mujer._

—_Se la hice esta mañana, en el instituto al que creo que va su hija. No me lo podía creer en cuanto lo vi con mis propios ojos—habló haciéndose la sorprendida—y quise avisarla, porque sé que usted no quiere volver a pasar por lo mismo._

_Satoe se llevó una mano al pecho, impactada por lo que sus ojos veían. Ella que había movido cielo y tierra para que su hija no volviese a recordar nada de su pasado, ahora todo se iba por el precipicio, todo lo que había hecho no valía para nada._

—_¿Lo ha recordado? ¿Lo reconoció?_

_Megumi negó con la cabeza y Satoe respiró un poco más tranquila._

—_Solo sé que hablaron, pero no vi a su hija comportándose como si lo conociese de nada. De todas maneras, tenga cuidado, no sé cuanto tiempo lleven viéndose pero si continúan quizás su hija…_

—_Cállate—gruñó la mujer—mi hija no va a recordar a ese delincuente. Jugó con ella, tú misma me lo dijiste. La engañó haciéndole creer que la quería y después ella lo vio, contigo, con su verdadera novia. _

_La rubia bajó la cabeza._

—_Lo sé. Yo no hablaba mucho con su hija pero si hubiese llegado a saber lo que Matt le hizo, le juro que yo misma la hubiese avisado, como ahora estoy haciendo. No permita que él vuelva a hacerle daño a su hija, y aléjela de Matt._

_Satoe apretó su mano libre, haciendo que sus nudillos se volviesen blancos. Por supuesto que no iba a permitirlo, no iba a pasar otra vez por ver a su hija sufriendo. Jamás._

—_Yo me tengo que ir ya, quédese la foto si quiere. Con permiso._

_Salió por la puerta, dejando a la señora Tachikawa plantada en medio del recibidor, aún mirando la foto que tenía. En cuanto cerró la puerta, una sonrisa maligna se formó en su rostro. Ya estaba todo cogiendo el rumbo que ella quería. No había podido soportar ver como Matt miraba a esa estúpida de Tachikawa esa mañana en el partido y había sacado su móvil, fotografiándolos a los dos. Matt era suyo, y esa niñita no iba a quitárselo._

* * *

—¿La muchacha de aquella vez?

—La misma, Megumi no sé qué me dijo que se llamaba. Pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que aún estamos a tiempo de hacer que nuestra Mimi no reconozca al chico, no quiero que vuelva a hacerle daño a nuestra princesa.

Keisuke endureció la mandíbula y asintió ausentemente.

—¿Papá?

Satoe se guardó en el delantal la foto con rapidez en cuanto Mimi se asomó por la puerta. La castaña entró en la habitación y la señora Tachikawa salió diciendo que tenía que vigilar la cena.

—¿Qué tal en el trabajo? —le preguntó Mimi tras darle un abrazo a su padre.

—Bien, solo un poco cansado—dijo el hombre mirando a su hija. Calló unos segundos y vigilando que su mujer no mirase, le preguntó a su hija—Hija, ¿tú eres feliz aquí?

Mimi pestañeó confusa. ¿Qué si era feliz?

—¿No extrañas tu vida en América?

—¿Es que queréis volver? —preguntó sintiendo como el pecho se le oprimía.

—No, no. Solo que quiero saber si te estás integrando bien, si has hecho buenos amigos… sé que no hablamos mucho por mi trabajo, pero me quiero interesar si a mi hija le van bien las cosas.

—Oh. Sí, todos los compañeros de mi clase me tratan bien y he hecho muy buenos amigos. Algunos de mi instituto y otros de fuera—sonrió sin poder evitarlo al recordar a Matt y Keisuke se dio cuenta de eso—estoy muy feliz aquí y aunque tenga amigos allí en Nueva York no quiero volver, me gustaría quedarme aquí, en Odaiba. Siento que debo quedarme aquí.

El señor Tachikawa sonrió levemente y llevó una mano a la mejilla de su hija, acariciándola con dulzura.

—Si eso es lo que tú quieres, entonces nos quedaremos.

Mimi sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a su padre con fuerza.

—Gracias papá.

—Mimi, cariño, a cenar.

—Ya vamos—le dijo Mimi. Besó la mejilla de su padre y salió hacia la cocina.

Keisuke suspiró. Puede que la cabeza le dijera que hiciese caso a Satoe, pero su corazón le decía todo lo contrarío. Puede que se equivocase, pero iba a darle una oportunidad al muchacho ese y si dañaba a su hija, él mismo se encargaría de hacérselo pagar. Lo peor de ahora, era que su mujer también lo sabía y no podía actuar de manera sospechosa delante de ella.

Durante la cena, Satoe observó a su hija mientras ella comentaba algo con Keisuke. Masticó el pescado lentamente y cuando no tuvo ningún resto en la boca, le habló a su hija.

—Cariño, esta mañana he estado hablando con una antigua amiga; y me ha contado algo muy interesante.

Mimi prestó atención a lo que le decía su madre.

—Me ha dicho que el otro día te vio con un chico—soltó del golpe Satoe. No lo sabía con exactitud, se lo estaba inventando más bien porque la chica esa, Megumi, solo le había dicho y mostrado que los había visto ese día nada más.

La castaña se quedó callada, pensando. Bajó la mirada mirando su plato y jugó un rato con las patatas que aún le quedaban.

—Puede ser, sí.

Satoe mantuvo la calma y echó una rápida mirada a su marido.

—¿Quién es? ¿Algún amigo tuyo del instituto?

Mimi negó con la cabeza.

—No, lo conocí un día por una amiga…una amiga de mi clase—habló Mimi enfrentando a su madre.

Nunca le había hablado a su madre sobre chicos porque para ese tema su madre siempre protestaba o ponía alguna pega. Le pasó en Nueva York, cuando se fijó por Will Carter y su madre le dijo que se le veía muy vago; o cuando le pilló en la puerta de su casa acompañada de Brian, un compañero de clase, y le dijo que se le veía poca cosa. Siempre era algo y Mimi ya estaba harta, porque incluso la mayoría de ellos eran solamente amigos pero su madre no escuchaba eso, se montaba sus películas. El único que se salvó de todo fue Michael y resultó ser que solo eran muy buenos amigos, nada más allá de la amistad.

—¿Y cómo se llama?

Mimi miró de reojo a su madre.

—Matt, Matt Ishida.

Keisuke cerró los ojos, rezando para que su mujer no explotase. Sin embargo, Satoe abrió los ojos y soltó un gemido de asombro. Cuando quería sabía fingir muy bien y hacer su papel.

—Cariño…—dijo con lástima—… no quería creerlo, quería pensar que mi amiga se equivocaba, pero no.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Mimi no entendiendo por dónde iba.

—Pues que ese muchacho no tiene buena fama. Mi amiga tiene una hija, y dice que ese muchacho es el cantante de un grupo de rock. Tiene a muchas chicas detrás suya y suele jugar con ellas.

—¿Qué…¿Qué estás diciendo mamá? —musitó Mimi no creyendo lo que oía. Lo de la banda era cierto, Zoe se lo había dicho; pero que jugara con los sentimientos de las chicas, eso no.

—Lo que oyes princesa—suspiró su madre—por favor, no quiero que te acerques a él.

La castaña miró a su madre mientras intentaba buscarle una explicación lógica a eso.

—No…él no es así—murmuró—Tu amiga debe de estar equivocada o no lo conocerá mucho.

—Cariño no sabes lo que dices, mi amiga…

—¡No! —elevó la voz Mimi— ¿Por qué te tienes que fiar de lo que diga tu amiga y no de lo que te diga yo? Él no es así. De lo poco que le conozco no se ha comportado mal conmigo y me ha tratado bien.

—Por que ese es su patrón de conducta—exclamó su madre—Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti hija y no quiero que te acerques a ese chico si te va a hacer sufrir.

La castaña bufó, alucinada. Tragó con dolor al sentir como la garganta empezaba a arderle.

—Siempre tienes algo que decir, ¡siempre! Quiero correr ese riesgo, confío en él y si me hace daño pues… pues saldré adelante mamá. No me puedes sobreproteger siempre.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que no lo vas a volver a ver! —la mujer dio un fuerte manotazo sobre la mesa—No pienso quedarme mirando como ese muchacho juega contigo.

—Satoe, cálmate—pidió Keisuke.

Mimi apretó los labios, se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y corrió hasta su habitación hasta cerrarla de un portazo. La señora Tachikawa se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró intentando relajarse.

—Te has pasado—le dijo Keisuke.

—¿Y tú porqué no has dicho nada? —le recriminó su mujer. —Tenías que haberme apoyado.

—Hay muchas maneras de decir las cosas Satoe.

—Estupendo, genial. Tú también ponte en mi contra; me da igual. Ya te darás cuenta de que estoy haciendo lo mejor para ella.

Se levantó de la silla y recogió los platos, llevándoselos a la cocina. Keisuke miró hacia la habitación de su hija y después se levantó recogiendo la mesa también.

* * *

Después del séptimo pitido Matt colgó y bufó al ver que no respondía. Era la quinta llamada y ya empezaba a ponerse poco a poco nervioso. Trató de relajarse y no pensar cosas premeditadas. Todo había ido bien: se había reconciliado con ella esa mañana y durante la tarde su padre aunque no le hubiese abierto la puerta para poder ver a su hija tampoco le había gritado en la cara que se alejase, así que no había motivos para que las cosas estuviesen mal.

—¿Matt?

Sora salió por la puerta de la cafetería y metió las manos en el bolsillo, resguardándose del frío que empezaba a hacer a esas horas de la noche.

—No contesta—dijo el rubio mirando su móvil.

La pelirroja miró también el aparato y luego a su amigo.

—¿Crees que ha pasado algo? —le preguntó a Sora.

—No creo. Quizás se siente mal y no le apetezca salir.

—Pero entonces hubiese llamado para decírnoslo—contestó Matt pulsando de nuevo la tecla de llamada. Ambos se callaron, pidiendo para sus adentros que Mimi contestase esa llamada. El chico maldijo en un murmullo y colgó—voy a buscarla.

—Matt. —Sora lo cogió de la manga de la chaqueta—Si vas a allí vas a conseguir lo mismo porque no te van a abrir la puerta. Esperemos a mañana.

—¿Y qué diferencia hay entre ahora y mañana?

—Confía en mí. Tengo una idea—habló intentando convencerle. Era una locura lo que Matt pensaba hacer y lo único que podía conseguir era que la madre de Mimi lo viese.

El rubio suspiró y asintió levemente.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

* * *

Mimi abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue volver a cerrarlos, sintiéndose cansada. Los volvió a entreabrir y se los frotó levemente con los dedos intentando ver claramente. Sentía sus párpados hinchados y seguramente estarían así de haber llorado toda la noche. Se dio media vuelta sobre su cama y miró por la ventana por donde ya había salido el sol. Las ganas de llorar volvieron a asaltarla pero esta vez se contuvo respirando hondamente. Anoche su madre le había vuelto a decir que no le permitía ver a Matt y en un ataque de rabia le había quitado el móvil a su hija y se lo había guardado. Eso ya era el colmo. Nunca había llegado a pensar que su madre fuese tan paranoica con esas cosas. Vale que la quisiera proteger pero ya estaba a punto de cumplir diecisiete años y no siempre ella iba a estar vigilándola y sobreprotegiéndola. Era parte de la vida que si algún día conociera a un chico y si este la engañase, tendría que salir adelante por ella misma y aprender de eso. No podía ir y esconderse tras su madre y llorar como una niña. Eso su madre no parecía entenderlo.

—¿Mimi?

La chica cerró los ojos de inmediato justo cuando la puerta se abría. Keisuke entró por ella y se asomó viendo a su hija dormir aún. Entró con cuidado de no despertarla y se acercó hasta su mesita de noche, donde se sacó del bolsillo un móvil y lo dejó sobre la superficie. Luego se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Mimi abrió los ojos y su mirada se posó en su mesita, donde descansaba su móvil. Alargó la mano rápidamente y lo cogió, desbloqueándolo. Siete llamadas perdidas aparecieron en el centro de la pantalla, las siete de Matt, ayer. La castaña suspiró apenada, seguro Matt se preguntaría que había pasado.

Oyó el timbre de casa, pero como no esperaba a nadie se levantó con parsimonia y empezó a cambiarse lentamente. Se estaba abrochando los vaqueros cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta y su padre se asomó de nuevo por ella.

—Mimi, tienes visita.

La castaña frunció el ceño.

—¿Visita? ¿Quién?

—Una compañera de clase. Dice que se llama Chiziru Ichijouji.

El ceño de Mimi se arrugó aún más. Ninguna Chiziru Ichijouji iba a su clase ni tampoco le sonaba de haberla visto por su instituto. Se acomodó los pantalones y salió de su habitación, seguida de su padre, en cuanto giró la esquina abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Yolei estaba en su entrada, toqueteando con curiosidad una figurita de un pequeño ángel. En cuanto sintió que no estaba sola, dio un respingo y se puso tiesa como un palo.

—Hola—saludó alegremente la pelimorada.

—¿Te suena ahora? —le preguntó su padre.

—Eh… sí. Sí, ya sé quien es. —dijo Mimi extrañada de que Yolei usase un nombre falso. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

—Mimi, venía a invitarte a mi casa a comer ¿te acuerdas? —empezó a hablar Yolei— Verá Señor Tachikawa, mi madre es de familia francesa y entonces hoy toca comer algo típico francés: tenemos un rico _blanquette de veau_ —explicó con tono francés, pero al ver la cara de alucinación del hombre, que era evidente no entendía el idioma, se lo aclaró— Un estofado de ternera en salsa blanca. Y como el otro día Mimi me comentó que le gustaba Francia pues me gustaría que la dejase venir a mi casa si no le molesta—finalizó sonriendo, enseñando los dientes.

Demasiado impactada por el discurso y por la velocidad del habla, Mimi solo pudo mirar a Yolei con la boca levemente entreabierta. La pelimorada movió las cejas rápidamente y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Keisuke también miró a su hija. Satoe había salido a comprar, y a Mimi le venía bien salir y despejarse de todo lo que había pasado esa noche, así que no vio ningún problema.

—Por mi bien.

—¡Genial! Bien Mimi, te espero aquí.

En cuanto estuvo lista, la castaña volvió al lado de Yolei y ambas salieron por la puerta.

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa? Chiziru Ichijouji.

—¿A qué suena bien? —rió Yolei— Cuando tenga una hija la pienso llamar así.

—¿Por qué le has mentido a mi padre? —se extrañó Mimi mientras salían del edificio.

—Como futura actriz que pienso ser quería ver si podía crear un papel ¿tú crees que lo hice bien?—volvió a sonreír la pelimorada. Jugaba con la ventaja de que ni el padre de Mimi ni su madre la habían visto nunca ya que no había coincidido con ellos. Bien podría haberle dado al señor Tachikawa su nombre verdadero, pero así podía ahorrarse el que luego quisieran buscarla —Aunque me hizo gracia la cara que puso cuando le hablé en francés, eso quiere decir que sé pronunciar bien las palabras—se auto felicitó la chica.

Mimi la miró unos segundos y después se echó a reír.

—Estás como una cabra Yolei.

—Lo sé. —en ese momento se detuvo y miró en todas direcciones. La castaña también miró, contagiada al ver que la chica hacía lo mismo.

—¿Qué se supone que buscamos? —preguntó mirando hacia todos los lados.

—Pues a un chico rubio, metro setenta y cinco, ojos azules, un poco serio y muy, muuuy borde—dijo Yolei como si recitase la lista de la compra.

El corazón de Mimi dio un vuelco.

—¿A Matt?

Yolei desvió la vista de donde miraba y la miró a ella, sonriéndole.

—Exacto. No vas a comer con mi familia francesa pero si conmigo y con los demás. ¿Qué te parece?

La castaña rió contenta.

—Me parece genial.

—Bien, pues en marcha—dijo Yolei poniéndose a caminar.

—Espera, ¿no se supone que teníamos que buscar a Matt?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, no! Era solo para ver que cara ponías—rió la pelimorada provocando que Mimi se sonrojara levemente. —Si, esa misma. Ven vamos, y de camino te comentaré las desventajas de ser la novia de Matt.

—¿Desventajas? —Mimi parpadeó.

—Eres la novia de un ídolo de adolescentes hormonadas, las cuales son capaces de incluso matar a sus padres con tal de tocarle un pelo a Matt. Así que sí, hay desventajas. —le comentó Yolei.

Y tras eso ambas caminaron hacia donde habían quedado con ellos.

* * *

Matt tamborileó los dedos sobre el borde de la mesa mientras miraba fijamente la puerta de la cafetería. No había estado muy de acuerdo en que Yolei fuese a buscar a Mimi, no por nada personal, la pelimorada no le caía mal, simplemente era que hablaba mucho y cuando quería llegaba a tener un nivel de voz extremadamente chillón y eso lo sacaba de quicio, por lo que ir a por Mimi sin levantar sospechas era un poco difícil para ella. Pero por otro lado, si era sobre Mimi, Yolei cambiaba totalmente de actitud y llegaba a comportarse con normalidad.

—Tarda mucho.

—Aún es pronto.

—Seguro que Yolei la ha cagado pero bien.

—Davis por favor.

—Es verdad, no se toma nada enserio.

—Es de Mimi de quien estamos hablando, y Yolei es una de sus mejores amigas.

—¿Ves? Hazle un poco de caso a Ken, anda.

Davis se enfurruñó y no abrió más la boca. Matt, ya cansado de esperar, se levantó del asiento.

—Voy un rato fuera—contestó simplemente sin mirar a nadie.

En cuanto el rubio salió por la puerta de la cafetería Davis sintió todas las miradas fijas en él.

—¿Qué?

* * *

El aire de la calle consiguió relajarlo aunque fuera un poco. Caminó un poco y apoyó su espalda sobre la pared. Sus manos fueron directas hacia los bolsillos de su pantalón, buscando a ver si por suerte tenía un cigarro en ellos, pero no había nada. Chasqueó la lengua y recargó su cabeza contra la pared.

—Matt…

Sus ojos se abrieron en cuanto reconoció esa voz. A su izquierda estaba Mimi y, un poco más atrás, Yolei lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. El chico se incorporó y caminó hasta colocarse frente a la chica.

—Yo… voy dentro con los demás—Yolei entró en la cafetería dejándolos solos a ambos.

Enseguida Matt reconoció, por el tono rojizo que tenían los ojos de Mimi, que había estado llorando. Y algo en el fondo le decía que la causante de eso había sido su madre… otra vez. La chica avanzó hacia él y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho mientras que sus brazos rodearon la cintura del rubio, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¿Todo bien? —susurró Matt

La castaña negó con la cabeza aún abrazada a él.

—Discutí ayer con mi madre—susurró angustiada recordando la pelea de la noche anterior. Se alejó lo justo para poder mirarlo a los ojos—Sabe que me estoy viendo contigo. —cogió aire, sintiendo como le costaba respirarlo. Ya de camino le habían entrado algunos leves mareos pero no le había dicho nada a Yolei— Dice que…

Calló de pronto al sentir un pinchazo el la sien. Respiró hondo y abrió la boca para intentar hablar pero volvió a sentir el dolor aún más fuerte.

"—_No quiere que te vea—susurró ella._

—_No voy a dejarte—aseguró una voz masculina._

—_¡Es un delincuente hija! _

—_¡Tú no lo conoces!_"

—¿Mimi? —Matt alargó su mano hasta tocarle el brazo suavemente.

La chica gimió y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, escuchando las voces aún más claras. En su mente veía imágenes borrosas que poco a poco iban tomando forma.

"—_¿Vas a estar conmigo?_

—_Sí._"

—Mi cabeza…—musitó Mimi—… me duele—cerró los ojos con fuerza pero seguía escuchándolas cada vez más fuertes.

"—_¡Mimi! ¡Mimi, espera!_

_Pasos, gritos, un claxon, un golpe seco, más gritos, la ambulancia…_"

Matt avanzó hacia ella al ver que se desvanecía logrando cogerla a tiempo.

* * *

_Sora se cruzó de brazos y suspiró._

—_Así que eso fue lo que pasó._

_Mimi asintió con la mirada fija en el suelo._

—_Qué vergüenza pasé. Yo solo estaba acompañando a Taro a elegir un regalo para Matsuri porque me pidió ayuda. Y no sé de donde ni como apareció Matt y cuando quise darme cuenta se había abalanzado sobre Taro._

—_Yo creo que fue todo un malentendido. Piensa que las cosas entre vosotros no están muy bien por lo que pasa con tu madre, y si no avisaste a Matt de que ibas a salir con Taro y os vio, es normal que pudiese pensar que había algo más._

—_Pero si yo lo quiero a él—un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas—y él lo sabe._

_Sora tomó una de las manos de Mimi entre las suyas y la apretó con suavidad.._

—_No le des más vueltas. Esta noche es el concierto y después la fiesta de la banda, iremos y verás como lo arregláis._

_En cuanto llegó al pabellón donde en pocos minutos empezaría el concierto, Mimi intentó localizar a sus amigos. La mayoría de la gente eran chicas alocadas que esperaban con ganas que el concierto empezase. Tuvo que aguantar algunas miradas curiosas y otras asesinas de algunas de las fans de la banda de Matt, aunque Mimi no tenía ganas de ponerse a discutir así que pasó de largo entre la gente. _

_Consiguió llegar hasta donde estaban los chicos. En cuanto el concierto empezó Mimi buscó con la mirada a Matt, intentando que sus miradas coincidiesen pero el rubio no miraba en su dirección. Así pasó todo el concierto, ya en la salida Mimi se ofreció a acompañar a Sora a su casa, queriendo huir aunque fuese unos minutos de Matt._

_En cuanto salió de la casa de Sora, ambas caminaron hacia la discoteca donde la banda de Matt estaba festejando el gran éxito del concierto. Una vez le hubieron enseñado al portero la entrada, ambas chicas entraron al local. Mimi buscó con la mirada a Matt en todas direcciones, pero había tanta gente y tan poca luz que le era casi imposible verlo._

—_¡Satoshi!_

_Satoshi, el batería de la banda, paró en seco al oír su nombre._

—_Buenas noches hermosuras—saludó el chico sonriendo a ambas. —¿Os ha gustado el concierto? Mi solo de batería ha sido lo mejor ¿a que si?_

—_No ha estado mal—le picó Sora riendo._

—_¿Has visto a Matt? —le preguntó Mimi._

_Satoshi miró entre la gente pensativo y luego volvió a mirar a las muchachas._

—_La última vez que lo he visto estaba cerca de la barra. Y me ha preguntado por ti, te estaba buscando._

_Mimi miró a Sora y esta le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que fuese a buscarlo. No perdió el tiempo y se adentró entre el gentío de personas que ocupaban la pista bailando y cantando. Cuando llegó a la barra miró hacia la derecha, poniéndose incluso de puntillas para poder ver mejor. Chasqueó la lengua al no verlo. Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta su corazón se detuvo en seco._

_Delante de ella, a pocos metros, Matt estaba de espaldas a la barra apoyándose en ella con sus antebrazos mientras que enfrente de él, Megumi se le acercaba cada dos por tres al oído a decirle algo y a Matt parecía no molestarle. Mimi apretó los puños con fuerza, intentando pensar calmadamente, pero al ver como la chica se alzaba suavemente y unía sus labios con los de Matt las lágrimas se agolparon de golpe en sus ojos. En el momento en el que la primera lágrima cayó por su mejilla, vio como Matt se apartaba de la chica y giraba el rostro, encontrándose de pleno con su mirada._

_No supo como, pero sus pierna tomaron vida propia y empezaron a correr hacia la salida. Escuchó de fondo a Sora llamarla pero en ese momento le dio exactamente igual. Solo quería irse de allí, lejos de Matt._

—_¡Mimi!_

_La chica sollozó y corrió más rápido al reconocer esa voz llamarla. Había salido de la discoteca y corría en línea recta a pesar de no ver bien debido a las lágrimas que no se detenían en salir. _

—_¡Mimi, espera! ¡Mimi!_

_Giró la esquina, corrió cinco o seis pasos y oyó un claxon aproximarse a ella. El conductor pisó con fuerza el freno pero la muchacha se encontraba muy cerca y le fue imposible no atropellarla. _

_En cuanto oyó el frenazo del coche, el corazón de Matt se encogió de dolor._

—_No, no, no—murmuró corriendo aún más rápido. Pero al girar la esquina sus peores sospechas fueron confirmadas._

_Mimi yacía en el suelo boca abajo, de la comisura de su labio salía un hilo de sangre y al acercarse aún más Matt descubrió una herida en el lado derecho de su cabeza. Se aproximó a ella y sus piernas le fallaron, haciéndole caer de rodillas frente a la chica. La información empezó a llegarle más lenta de lo normal, oía al conductor excusarse diciendo que la chica había aparecido de la nada, algo sobre llamar una ambulancia, no supo en que momento Tai y los demás aparecieron en escena, su mirada estaba puesta únicamente en Mimi._

—_¡Llamad a una ambulancia!_

—_Está de camino._

—_Matt…_

_El rubio notó como alguien le cogía del brazo y automáticamente se soltó de su agarre con rapidez. Lo volvió a notar y esta vez tiraron de él, separándolo del cuerpo de Mimi que ahora la ambulancia colocaba en una camilla delicadamente pero con prisas._

—_No…—murmuró Matt al ver que se la llevaban. Forcejeó con la persona que lo sujetaba—…suéltame, tengo que ir con ella ¡he dicho que me sueltes! —cerró los ojos con fuerza y maldijo entre murmullos. Maldita sea, todo había sido un malentendido. _

—_Vamos Matt, Joe nos está esperando con el coche._

_Reconoció la voz de Tai, él era el que lo estaba sujetando, asintió y se soltó de su agarre, corriendo junto a su amigo hacia el hospital._

.

.

.

…Continuará

* * *

_Sí, estoy viva. He sobrevivido a los peores meses de mi vida, exámenes, enfermedades, mucha falta de inspiración, recaídas con las enfermedades y ahora tengo aquí a mi súper amiga llamada Alergia… pero bueno! No os doy mucho el rollo y me pongo las pilas :) _

_Ya sabéis lo que pasó, ya que muchas sospechabais de Megumi (mira que es mala) pues teníais razón, es la cabecilla que pretende acabar con Mimi sea como sea._

_Y a la pobre ahora que está pasando por lo mismo con su madre de nuevo, no ha podido soportarlo y ha tenido otro de sus desmayos ains u.U_

_Nos vemos el jueves que viene :)_

**_Cari Cazal, mimatoxlove, Roww, BeLyxan, Mavi-neko, katieishida1390, Lyls, Darling cinderella, Valentinne, Meems-ishikawa, Asuka H. T, lov3nist, MimiDeIshida, Sakura Tachikawa, Sabaku No Kuraii, MissPerfectLunaStar, A n D s I._**

**_¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!_**

_Y a ti también, que lees esto :)_

_Nos leemos!_

_Nora._


	22. Enfrentamientos

**Aclaraciones:**Digimon, lamentablemente, no me pertenece.

* * *

**Recuerdos  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Enfrentamient****os  
**

* * *

En uno de los tantos pasillos que formaban el hospital un silencio sepulcral reinaba a pesar de que Matt y los demás lo ocupaban. El rubio, tras no parar de dar vueltas en torno a la habitación había optado por sentarse en una de las sillas, apoyar los codos en las rodillas y esconder su rostro entre sus manos ya desesperado.

Hacia una hora que había llegado al hospital tras el desmayo que Mimi había sufrido. Matt todavía tenía en mente el rostro pálido de la castaña cuando la había cogido a tiempo de que su cuerpo cayese contra el suelo. Habían intentado que despertase pero al no hacerlo, la camarera de la cafetería había llamado a la ambulancia.

Sabía que Mimi estaba en buenas manos porque Shin, el hermano de Joe, la había atendido en cuanto habían entrado por la puerta. Pero estaba empezando a impacientarse al ver que nadie pasaba por ahí y les decía qué pasaba.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse les hizo a todos alzar la vista hacia el hermano de Joe que salía por la puerta.

—Hermano—Joe fue el primero en hablar—¿Cómo está?

Shin miró a su hermano y a los demás y dirigió su mirada hacia la carpeta que llevaba entre las manos.

—Está bien, fuera de peligro. Solo fue un gran desvanecimiento. ¿Recibió…—miró hacia el final del pasillo para comprobar que no había nadie—…algún tipo de noticia que pudiese alterarla?

—Discutió con su madre—contestó Matt al ser el único que sabía lo que le pasaba.

—Entiendo—asintió el médico—Puede ser por eso por lo que su mente se alteró de esa manera, al volver a revivir una situación que seguramente no fue buena para ella. Los recuerdos trágicos suelen ser más intensos y dolorosos. Ahora solo tiene que descansar y en unas horas le daremos el alta.

—¿Podemos verla? —preguntó impacientemente Yolei.

—Claro, pero no la atosiguéis mucho, aún está un poco débil.

—Muchas gracias—le dijo Sora al verlo marcharse.

—Vamos—Tai puso su mano en el hombro de Matt—Entra.

El rubio no dudó y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Mimi se encontraba acostada en una cama en el centro de la habitación, con una fina sábana tapándola hasta la cintura. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro orientado hacia la ventana, pero en cuanto oyó el sonido de la puerta sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y giró su rostro, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Matt.

—Hola—sonrió ella lentamente al verlo avanzar hacia ella. Se reincorporó un poco haciéndole un hueco a Matt, que se sentó en uno de los lados de la cama.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, un poco cansada, aunque el doctor Kido dice que es normal, que estuve mucho tiempo inconsciente—suspiró. —Menudo susto. ¿Y los demás?

—Están fuera.

Mimi asintió, su mirada no se desvió de la de Matt y frunció el ceño al ver algo en sus ojos que le preocupaba.

—Oye…—susurró ella—… no pasa nada, estoy bien—sonrió.

Y él sabía que tenía razón. Sí, ahora estaba bien. Pero ¿y si volvía a tener otro recuerdo y volvía a perder el conocimiento durante más tiempo? Temía que la próxima vez no se quedase en un simple desmayo y le afectase de manera más grave.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando notó que Mimi intentaba incorporarse de la cama.

—No deberías levantar…—pero la chica lo hizo y unió sus labios con los suyos. Colocó sus manos en el rostro de Matt y tiró de él mientras volvía a recostarse en la cama. Matt la siguió mientras correspondía al beso con suavidad pero también con un deje de desesperación al pensar que podía haberla perdido _otra vez_.

Mimi se separó un poco de sus labios y sonrió como una niña pequeña que había conseguido lo que quería.

—Ahora estoy mejor, mucho mejor—confesó en un susurró y al ver como Matt sonreía de lado rió levemente. El chico se reincorporó y Mimi cogió su mano y la entrelazó con la suya, Matt apretó el agarre con suavidad. —¿Sabes? Tuve un sueño muy raro cuando me desmayé.

El ceño del rubio se frunció ante lo que dijo.

—Sí, muy raro—siguió explicando ella—nos habíamos peleado, luego yo iba a un concierto que dabas y después…

La puerta se abrió en ese momento interrumpiendo a Mimi.

—Perdón—se disculpó Tai—Hola Mimi—saludó a la chica sonriéndole—Te tengo que quitar a Matt un segundo, no te importa ¿verdad?

Matt lo abría mandado al demonio si no fuese por el rostro de su amigo. En sus ojos se podía leer que algo no iba bien.

—Ahora vengo—se despidió de Mimi acariciando su mano entrelazada. La chica asintió y soltó el agarre, dejándolo marchar.

Matt salió por la puerta, los rostros de sus amigos le miraron entre preocupados y temerosos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó cerrando la puerta y alejándose un poco de ella.

—La madre de Mimi viene hacia aquí—le contestó Tai.

—¿Qué?

—Shin ha tenido que llamar a su madre por obligación ya que Mimi sigue siendo menor de edad—habló esta vez Sora con una mirada preocupada—no tardará en llegar.

Matt miró hacia la habitación pero no dijo nada.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces? —preguntó Davis. —Si llega y nos ve estoy seguro que a esa mujer le dará un ataque.

—Si nos ve a todos aquí dadlo por hecho—afirmó Izzy.

—Yo me puedo quedar con ella—dijo Yolei—su padre sabe que estaba conmigo, podemos decirle que…

—No.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Matt que era el que había interrumpido a la pelimorada. El rubio quitó la vista de la puerta y las dirigió hacia sus compañeros.

—No voy a huir—dijo con determinación— No voy a huir como si estuviese haciendo algo malo. Tarde o temprano tenemos que hacerle frente a la madre de Mimi, y ese momento ha llegado.

Hubo un leve silencio, hasta que Tai lo rompió.

—Ese discurso lo habría tenido que dar yo, pero bueno… el caso es que Matt tiene razón chicos. Nosotros no somos los malos de la película y no vamos a escaparnos, vamos a plantarle cara a esa mujer.

—Mientras me la alejéis de los objetos punzantes, por mí bien—dijo Davis.

Yolei abrió la boca para contestarle, pero un chillido agudo le puso los pelos de punta, al reconocer la voz.

—¡Lo sabía!

Satoe tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos y los puños apretados mientras observaba a los chicos respirando agitadamente. Keisuke, a su lado, suspiró decidido al ver que el momento decisivo había llegado.

A la señora Tachikawa ya de por sí no le había hecho gracia el ver que Mimi no estaba en casa cuando había llegado. Tenía reciente la discusión con su hija y quería tenerla controlada pero Keisuke le había dicho que necesitaba salir y despejarse por lo que, por no discutir, Satoe no había dicho prácticamente nada. Pero en cuanto la llamaron del hospital diciéndole que Mimi había sido ingresada tras sufrir un desmayo, algo le había dicho que esos entrometidos tenían algo que ver.

—¿Cómo tenéis la cara de venir aquí? —la mujer avanzó a grandes zancadas—Y de estar esperando a ver a mi hija.

Paseó la mirada por todos y cada uno de los rostros, hasta detenerse sobre el que mayor odio tenía. Él, el muchacho de cabello rubio y mirada fría. El culpable de todo por lo que su hija había pasado. Apretó con más fuerza sus puños, conteniendo la rabia.

—¿Estarás contento no? —se dirigió directamente a Matt—Mi hija casi muere por recordar cosas que tú provocaste.

—Satoe…—Keisuke la llamó.

—Fue una discusión entre usted y su hija, señora—contestó Matt.

—¡Pero provocada por ti! —chilló ella— Por ti. Siempre es por ti—dijo con desprecio— La tienes hipnotizada. No tienes bastante con haberle destruido la vida que ahora que está bien vuelves a hacerle recordar.

—Yo no he destruido…

—¡Cállate!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Shin apareció por uno de los pasillos al oír tanto jaleo—Esto es un hospital señora, así que le pido que baje la voz.

—Bajaré la voz cuando este mocoso y su panda de amigos salgan de aquí, y como no lo haga llamaré a la seguridad del hospital. Aquí no son bien recibidos.

—Tampoco creo que haya que tomar esas medidas señora Tachikawa—intentó tranquilizarla el hermano de Joe.

—Sí que hay que tomarlas, con esta gente es lo que hay que hacer. No pienso, escuchadme bien, que os volváis a acercar a mi hija. Si es necesario cogeremos otro avión rumbo a Nueva York para así alejarla de vosotros.

—¿Para contratar a un psicólogo que hipnotice a Mimi y así pueda olvidarnos? —atacó Matt.

Satoe abrió la boca.

—¿Cómo…?

—¿O por qué no le administra a su hija otra dosis de propaonolol? Ese "medicamento" que lleva dándole a su hija desde que se la llevó de Odaiba a la fuerza, y que por su culpa le ha ocasionado a Mimi dolores de cabeza y jaqueca.

—¡No te atrevas a hablarme así, sinvergüenza! Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ella. O quizás no te acuerdas de cuando ella te vio con esa muchacha, de cuando salió corriendo y el coche la arrolló. ¿No te acuerdas de su rostro? ¡Podría haber muerto!

Matt endureció la mandíbula y apretó los puños. Claro que lo recordaba. La imagen de Mimi tirada en el suelo llevaba apareciéndole en sueños desde que se la habían llevado de Japón. Todos y cada uno de los días.

—Fue un malentendido—habló con la voz ronca— si usted me hubiese dejado hablar con ella…

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que la hubieses engatusado y ella te hubiese perdonado enseguida? Quien sabe cuando hubiese vuelto a engañarla.

—Satoe, ¡ya está bien!

—¿Qué pasa Keisuke? ¿Es que lo defiendes? ¿A él? ¡Hizo sufrir a Mimi, a nuestra hija!

Satoe miró a su marido incrédula, el señor Tachikawa le devolvió la mirada y después la dirigió hacia Matt, pero entonces su corazón se encogió, y palideció al reconocer, tras los muchachos y asomada por la puerta a su hija, Mimi.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

El corazón de Matt se paró en ese instante. Con lentitud, giró el rostro hasta comprobar que no era cosa de su imaginación y que, en verdad, Mimi estaba a pocos pasos de ahí y que, probablemente, había escuchado _todo_.

—Oh, hijita.

Satoe pasó por el lado de los chicos hasta llegar hacia donde estaba su hija y la abrazó. Pero la mirada de Mimi estaba puesta en sus amigos, en Matt y no correspondió al abrazo que su madre le estaba dando. Sentía la cabeza embozada y aún estaba asimilando el creer lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Cómo estás cariño? Menudo susto nos has dado a tu padre y a mi—Satoe se separó y si se dio cuenta de la expresión de aturdimiento de su hija no lo demostró en absoluto. Cogió el rostro de su hija con ambas manos, inspeccionándolo—¿Estás bien? He firmado el alta, ya podemos irnos a casa y…

—Mamá, mamá—la detuvo Mimi—Para.

Satoe quitó sus manos y se separó de su hija.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿De que estabais hablando? —preguntó la castaña extrañada.

—No era nada hija, son tonterías—esquivó la pregunta su madre— Venga, recoge tus cosas que nos vamos…

—¡No! —chilló Mimi. Sintió la cabeza dolerle pero lo ignoró. —¿Por qué conoces a Matt? ¿Por qué los conoces a todos? ¿De que habláis? ¿Qué le estás echando en cara que pasó?

Al ver que su madre se callaba y no decía nada Mimi volvió a mirar a sus amigos, si es que ahora lo eran, porque no tenía ya ni idea de cómo considerarlos. Miró a Sora, Kari, Tai, Izzy, Yolei, pero su mirada en cuanto se ancló a la de Matt no se movió de ahí. Tenía ganas de llorar, le pidió con la mirada que le explicase todo, que le dijera algo que tuviese sentido y que no le provocase más quebraderos de cabeza.

Había oído voces y chillidos cuando estaba tumbada en la cama. En un momento pensó en ignorarlos pero al oír chillar a su madre se levantó lo más despacio que pudo para evitar otro desmayo y se asomó por la puerta. Su madre le estaba chillando a Matt, echándole en cara algo que él había hecho y que la había hecho sufrir. En cuanto oyó algo sobre que un coche la atropelló, inconscientemente le vino a la mente ese extraño sueño que había tenido donde también un coche la atropellaba, y era por haber salido corriendo tras descubrir a Matt.

—Matt…—pidió en un susurro con los ojos húmedos—… ¿de qué está hablando?

Caminó cuatro pasos, queriendo acercarse a él, pero Satoe la sujetó del brazo impidiéndoselo.

—No te acerques a él.

—¡Pues explícame qué pasa! —exclamó Mimi zafándose del agarre. Aguantó un sollozo pero las lágrimas empezaron a caer. —Que es lo que pasa mamá.

Satoe apretó los labios. No quería contárselo así, pero no tenía otro remedio.

—Yo solo quería lo mejor para ti hija—murmuró con la voz temblorosa—¿Te acuerdas lo que te contamos tu padre y yo? De porque tuviste ese accidente, de porque despertaste en el hospital no recordando nada.

Mimi se llevó una mano a la mejilla y se limpió las lágrimas.

—Mi amiga…el chico que salió conmigo y por eso me dejaron de lado…y luego él me traicionó.

Su madre asintió.

—Pues, eso no pasó en Nueva York cariño. Pasó aquí… y ese—señaló despectivamente a Matt—…ese es el que te hizo daño. Matt Ishida.

El pecho de Mimi se sacudió con fuerza y más lágrimas empezaron a caer. ¿Matt era el chico que había jugado con ella? ¿El que la había engañado con otra?

"_Matt en la barra con Megumi, ella besándolo, él dejándose, ella misma corriendo, huyendo de él, gritos llamándola, el golpe del coche al atropellarla_"

La castaña respiró agitadamente y se llevó la mano a la sien. ¿Lo que creía que había soñado había sido en realidad el recuerdo de lo que pasó?

—Con Megumi—murmuró ella mirando de nuevo a los demás.

—Mimi…—Sora intentó hablarle.

—Fue con Megumi… te vi con ella…—miró a Matt ignorando a Sora—… te estaba besando, y tú te dejaste—gimió ella llorando aún más.

Matt negó con la cabeza levemente.

—No, Mimi…

—Todo este tiempo…—siguió hablando ella—…todos vosotros me conocíais, pero no me dijisteis nada.

—No queríamos perderte Mimi—dijo Tai.

Mimi cerró los ojos.

—No puedo recordar—sollozó—no consigo recordar nada.

—Mimi.

Los ojos marrones de Mimi se abrieron al oír esa voz. Matt la estaba mirando y se podía ver en sus ojos el tormento que estaba pasando, a pesar de que su postura y expresión eran serias. Quería explicarle todo, pero no iba a conseguir nada estando su madre ahí presente. Y pedía para todos sus adentros que no creyese ciegamente en eso.

—Fue un malentendido.

Mimi volvió a sollozar. Estaba cansada, se sentía engañada. Engañada por ellos y por sus padres. Todo estaba yéndole bien, hace unas horas estaba con Matt, con sus amigos a pesar de haber discutido con su madre. Y ahora se enteraba de que sus padres conocían a Matt y a los demás, que ella también los conocía, que Matt fue el causante de que ella perdiese el conocimiento y con ello sus recuerdos.

Quería recordar, quería recordarlo todo. Pero no podía, intentaba hacer memoria pero no encontraba nada dentro de su mente. Solo oía voces en su cabeza, sin lograr imágenes nítidas.

"—_¿Qué pasa?_

—_¿Vamos a ir ahí? —preguntó señalando la moto._

—_Agárrate—susurró él."_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"—_Mira._

—_Mimi, te vas a caer._

—_Estaba todo controlado… sabía que tú ibas a estar ahí_."

—Hija…—Satoe se acercó al ver que empezaba a palidecer.

"—_Te quiero._

—_¿Cómo has dicho?_

—_No me hagas repetirlo, lo has oído perfectamente._

_La chica rió contenta mientras lo abrazaba del cuello_"

—¡Mimi!

Satoe la sujetó a tiempo al ver como el cuerpo de su hija se desvanecía.

—¡Querido!

Keisuke avanzó rápidamente hacia donde estaban ellas.

—Me quiero ir…—musitó ella, mareada—… quiero irme a casa.

—Claro que si cariño—Satoe le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su marido, que pasó con paso rápido hasta la habitación y recoger sus cosas, mientras la señora Tachikawa pasaba un brazo por la cintura de su hija y la llevaba hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

Matt avanzó automáticamente al ver que se la llevaban, pero TK lo cogió por el brazo.

—Hermano, no. Ahora no vas a conseguir nada.

Tai cogió a Kari por el brazo y la atrajo hacia él, al ver a su hermana pequeña no poder controlar las lágrimas, para abrazarla.

El rubio notó un nudo en la garganta y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Estaba reviviendo lo mismo cuando fue al hospital y la enfermera le dijo que ninguna persona apellidada Tachikawa estaba hospitalizada y que la ultima había sido de alta hace unas horas.

Sentía que la estaban volviendo a alejar de él.

_Que la estaba perdiendo_.

Mimi giró en el último momento su rostro y sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar. Su corazón dio un vuelco y latió con fuerza, pero en ese momento solo quería alejarse de él, de todos y pensar.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

_Pues, Satoe se ha reencontrado con Matt, han discutido y ¡oh! Mimi se ha enterado de todo. Pobre. Le ha venido todo de golpe y encima en el estado débil que estaba, para haberle dado algo, y encima no puede recordar (no iba a hacer que recordara todo en una escena, naah, recuerda lo que pasó, pero no recuerda nada de su infancia, sus amigos, el mundo digital, etc) . Y Matt T.T que no ha podido a hacer nada, ya estaba Satoe para tocarle las narices y llevarse a Mimi (aunque bueno, es su madre, tiene sus derechos xD) _

**Sabaku No Kuraii, Valentinne, krayteona, mimatoxlove, MimiDeIshida, Roww, katieishida1390, Darling cinderella**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

_Y a ti también, que lees esto :)_

_Nos leemos! Hasta el jueves que viene!_

_Nora._


	23. Decisiones

**Aclaraciones: **Digimon, lamentablemente, no me pertenece.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Decisiones**

* * *

El único sonido que se lograba escuchar por los alrededores del lago era la melodía de la armónica que el rubio estaba tocando. Había perdido ya la cuenta de cuanto tiempo estaba allí, pero realmente ese era el único lugar donde podía, aunque fuese un poco, relajarse.

—Matt.

El chico paró de tocar la armónica y miró hacia su derecha. Gabumon lo observaba atentamente.

—Está refrescando. Deberías volver.

Matt suspiró levemente y miró hacia el lago, tranquilo y relajante que se presentaba frente a él. Ahora que lo notaba, si estaba refrescando y el sol empezaba a esconderse poco a poco. El invierno también se acercaba al Mundo Digital y él solo vestía una simple camiseta de manga larga.

—Seguro que tu padre está preocupado por ti.

—Hoy no cena en casa, así que no pasa nada porque esté un poco más aquí.

Y dicho eso, volvió a tocar el instrumento. El digimon observó a su compañero, como sabía que era inútil intentar convencerlo se acercó a él y se colocó a su lado, dándole un poco de calor corporal y así evitar que se enfermase.

Mientras tocaba, Matt le seguía dando vueltas a todo lo que había pasado esos días. Tres días habían pasado desde que había visto a Mimi por última vez, tres días en los que demás está decir que había intentado verla, la había llamado pero su teléfono las primeras veces había sonado durante segundos y poco después la operadora le comunicaba que estaba apagado. Por su mente había pasado, en un momento de desesperación, el que Satoe se hubiese llevado a Mimi de Japón, pero Sora lo había tranquilizado diciéndole que ella y Yolei habían ido esos tres días a casa de la castaña a verificar que siguiese allí, mientras ideaban algún plan para acercarse a ella sin que sus padres se enterasen.

El instituto era una opción. Matt, junto con Tai y Sora, habían ido a la salida del centro donde estudiaba Mimi, pero siempre habían visto salir a sus amigos sin compañía de la castaña.

Las orejas de Gabumon se alzaron al oír pasos acercase a ellos. Giró la cabeza y vio, a pocos pasos, como Palmon se asomaba por uno de los troncos con timidez. Se separó de Matt y caminó hacia donde estaba la compañera de Mimi.

—Palmon—saludó.

—¿Hay… noticias sobre Mimi? —preguntó preocupada la digimon.

—Al parecer Mimi ya sabe que conoce a Matt y a los demás desde siempre, pero no consigue recordar nada. Llevan sin verla tres días.

Palmon bajó el rostro y sus ojos verdes se pusieron vidriosos. Echaba de menos con todas sus fuerzas a Mimi, sentía como si le faltase una parte de ella, la parte que formaba la castaña. El año que Mimi había desaparecido había sido el peor día de su vida como digimon, había pasado día y noche mirando el cielo y pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas que Mimi apareciese y estuviese con ella. El día que Piyomon fue volando hacia donde estaba y le contó que Mimi había vuelto Palmon había saltado de alegría pero se entristeció al oír también que, por un motivo que desconocían, Mimi no recordaba nada de Japón, ni reconocía a sus amigos, ni el Mundo Digital y tampoco, a ella.

—Todo se va a arreglar Palmon, ya verás. Matt va a hacer todo lo que esté en sus manos.

La digimon alzó el rostro y asintió aún con las lágrimas en los ojos. Su vista se desvió hacia Matt, que había vuelto a dejar de tocar la armónica y miraba ausentemente el lago. Sabía que el compañero de Gabumon iba a hacer cualquier cosa por Mimi, por eso en ese aspecto estaba tranquila.

—Lo sé.

* * *

Zoe miró su móvil ausentemente y lo bloqueó, dejándolo en la mesa de la cafetería. Apoyó su mejilla sobre su mano y se quedó unos segundos mirando hacia la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Ey.

Dio un respingo al escuchar una voz que la llamaba. Takuya se había sentado en una de las sillas y la miraba con curiosidad, mientras que Kouji, Kouichi y JP se sentaban en las otras sillas libres.

—¿Estás bien?

La rubia sonrió levemente y asintió.

—Sí. Eso solo que…—dudó al hablar, pero al final lo hizo—…estoy preocupada por Mimi. Lleva tres días sin venir a clase.

Kouji la miró, pero no dijo nada.

—Ya oíste a la tutora. Su madre llamó diciendo que estaba enferma, es normal que se quede en casa y descanse—le dijo Takuya al ver le estaba dando demasiada importancia al asunto.

—Si es un buen catarro aún le quedarán unos días—le dijo también Kouichi para que no se preocupase.

—Sí, puede ser—habló la rubia en un murmullo.

—Toma Zoe, una chocolatina, ya verás como así se te quitan las penas.

—Tú siempre arreglando los problemas con chocolate ¿eh, JP? —preguntó divertido Takuya.

Kouji siguió observando a Zoe durante unos segundos más, luego apartó la vista de ella. Él también se había dado cuenta de que Mimi no había aparecido durante esos días. Si bien podría ser un catarro, como había dicho Takuya, pero algo le decía que no era eso. La había visto perfectamente el sábado, en el partido de fútbol; luego cuando había ido a buscarla y había tenido el encontronazo con Matt Ishida. Cuando Mimi y él se habían ido, había mascullado un "_lo siento_" por lo que había tenido que presenciar, ella había negado con la cabeza, diciéndole que no pasaba nada. No habían vuelto a hablar más de eso. Después, habían quedado en una cafetería para tomar algo y así animar a Takuya y también la había visto animada y bromeando con Zoe. Casi siempre, cuando cogías un catarro, las horas anteriores tenías síntomas de malestar y ella no los tenía.

Por eso, algo le decía que lo que le había pasado no era un simple resfriado.

Era algo más, lo único que tenía que descubrir era el qué.

—¿Y si vamos a hacerle una visita? —propuso JP.

—¿A Mimi? —preguntó Zoe, el castaño asintió y ella sonrió contenta—Podríamos ir hoy, además tengo que darle los apuntes que se ha perdido.

—Claro. ¿Vosotros os apuntáis? —les dijo Takuya a los gemelos.

Kouichi asintió y Kouji también.

* * *

El cuarto estaba en penumbras, llevaba así tres días. Tres días, que para ella parecían semanas, los cuales los había pasado encerrada, sin ver a nadie salvo a su padre que era el que le traía la comida a su habitación. Se dio la vuelta sobre su cama, buscando una postura más cómoda y su mirada se quedó fija en su ventana.

Mentiría si dijese que desde que había entrado por la puerta y había caído sobre su cama no había dejado de pensar en Matt. Le parecía irreal todo lo que estaba viviendo, como si lo hubiesen sacado de una película. Ella, que había creído vivir en Nueva York toda su vida, se enteraba ahora de que su vida la había vivido siempre aquí, en Japón; que había crecido cerca de ese barrio y que con diez años había conocido a los que eran sus amigos.

Y todo eso, entre muchas más cosas, era incapaz de recordarlo.

Había obligado a su padre a contarle por encima las cosas y así intentar que su mente recordase algunos momentos si los oía. Pero era inútil, solo tenía los sueños –que ahora eran recuerdos- que llevaba teniendo desde que había llegado a Japón. Si recordaba con calma y atentamente, podía ponerle rostros a las voces que escuchaba. En uno de los recuerdos que tuvo donde estaba en un parque, junto con ellos, y alguien –el cual tomó la forma de Izzy- preguntaba por otra persona, que llegaba tarde. Después se oía a dicha persona venir, disculpándose y poco a poco, el pelo se volvía castaño e iba tomando la forma de Tai.

Solo podía agarrarse a eso, a esos recuerdos que su mente le mostraba cada vez que dormía.

Durante esos tres días, lo único que su mente le había mostrado era el accidente que tuvo al cruzar la carretera sin mirar; cuando había ido a ver a Matt y lo había visto con otra, aún sentía su corazón encogerse con dolor, como si lo viviese en de nuevo en carne propia.

¿Si Matt la había engañado, porqué volvía a intentar estar con ella? ¿Por remordimiento? ¿Por lástima?

Su cabeza le decía eso, sin embargo, su corazón todo lo contrario. Bien es verdad que había pasado eso, pero Mimi notaba en cada una de las miradas y gestos de Matt que no había maldad ninguna. Eso, o su mente se lo hacía creer. Ella creía en el destino, y si el destino había puesto a Matt de nuevo en su camino era por algo. Quería recordar, aunque lo que se encontrase al otro lado fuesen cosas trágicas, quería hacerlo. Era su vida, tenía derecho a saberlo. Pero tenía un problema, y ese problema era que su madre no dejaría ni loca que se acercase a Matt o viceversa.

Alguien en ese momento tocó la puerta. Satoe se asomó por ella.

—Cariño, ¿necesitas algo?

La castaña negó con la cabeza simplemente sin ni siquiera mirar a su madre. La señora Tachikawa apretó los labios con fuerza y volvió a cerrar la puerta con suavidad.

—Sigue sin hablarme—dijo la mujer entrando al salón y sentándose en el sofá.

Keisuke, sentado al otro lado, siguió mirando la televisión.

—Es normal que esté así. Las circunstancias en las que se ha enterado de todo no han sido las mejores.

—Pero a ti sí te habla—le recriminó la mujer.

—Tampoco mucho—mintió el hombre. No iba a decirle que Mimi le había pedido que le contase lo que pasó—solo he tenido un par de palabras con ella.

—Esto se nos ha ido de las manos. Teníamos que haberla vigilado más. —hubo un momento de silencio—Cariño, ¿no puedes pedir un traslado y así…?

—No, Satoe—le cortó Keisuke.

—Pero Mimi…

—Mimi tiene que recuperarse. Y en las condiciones en las que está no vamos a llevárnosla a ningún sitio.

Satoe asintió.

—Tienes razón. Aún está muy débil y confusa.

El señor Tachikawa calló, intentando no contestarle. En ese momento sonó el timbre y Satoe se puso tensa, en alerta.

—¿Crees que serán ellos?

Keisuke abrió la boca pero antes de que dijese algo, su mujer se levantó presurosa hacia la puerta. El hombre maldijo entre dientes y la siguió, rezando para que no armase mucho alboroto. Satoe miró por la mirilla de la puerta y se alejó, frunciendo el ceño, al no reconocer a los muchachos que habían tras la puerta. Por lo menos no eran los que ella esperaba, y eso era bueno.

—¿Si? —preguntó al abrir la puerta.

—Buenas tardes señora Tachikawa—se presentó la única chica del grupo. —Soy Zoe Izumi, una compañera de clase de su hija.

—Oh.

Keisuke se puso al lado de su mujer, mirando también a los chicos.

—Venimos a ver cómo está Mimi. Sabemos que está enferma y queríamos hacerle una visita y también darle los apuntes de estos días—siguió diciendo la rubia.

Satoe paseó su vista uno por uno, intentando recordar si alguno de ellos tenía relación con Matt Ishida, pero no recordó nada.

—Sois muy amables—sonrió la mujer—Me gustaría dejaros pasar pero…

—Claro que podéis entrar—la interrumpió Keisuke.

—¿Qué estás…? —le discutió Satoe por lo bajo al ver que la había contradicho.

—Mimi necesita ver a sus amigos, eso le hará bien.

Mientras, Zoe y los demás, observaban la discusión entre murmullos que tenían los padres de Mimi. Eso hizo aumentar las sospechas de Kouji, aunque se mantuvo al margen.

—Si quiere entraremos dos personas solo—comentó Kouichi al ver que los adultos no estaban muy convencidos—Si Mimi está débil no creo que sea bueno que la agobiemos mucho.

La señora Tachikawa se iba a negar, pero si se negaba sería muy poco amable de su parte, y le convenía ganarse la confianza de los amigos de su hija.

—Claro, pasad. Los demás podéis esperar en el salón.

Los chicos pasaron dentro de la casa y caminaron hacia el salón, momento en el que Kouji aprovechó para acercarse a Zoe.

—Yo entro contigo.

La rubia se sorprendió ante lo que le dijo, pero solo se limitó a asentir.

Keisuke los acompañó por un pasillo hasta una habitación que estaba cerrada. Tocó un par de veces y la abrió con cuidado.

—Mimi, princesa, tienes visita.

La castaña frunció el ceño y se giró hacia la puerta, extrañada de que alguien viniese a visitarla. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al ver a Zoe y Kouji al lado de su parte.

—Zoe, Kouji.

Los aludidos pasaron dentro del cuarto, el padre de Mimi cerró la puerta con suavidad y así darles más privacidad. Mimi encendió la luz de su mesita de noche para así alumbrar un poco su habitación. Zoe caminó presurosa hacia su cama y se sentó a su lado mientras que Kouji se mantuvo de pie, al lado de ambas.

—¿Cómo estás? Nos tenías preocupada.

La castaña sonrió, intentando verse bien dentro de lo que cabía.

—Estoy bien, parece ser que he pillado un virus de los buenos—bromeó.

—Los demás están fuera, no hemos querido entrar todos para no agobiarte mucho. Creía que tu madre no nos iba a dejar, pero al final accedió. ¿A que si, Kouji?

Mimi dirigió su mirada hacia el peliazul. La miraba fijamente, pero no era una mirada incómoda, sino una mirada que, si sabías leer en ella, denotaba un ápice de curiosidad. ¿Se creería Kouji que estaba enferma? Él era el único que sabía un poco más sobre sus jaquecas y dèjavus como ella le había dicho que tenía.

—Sí—contestó simplemente el chico.

Zoe puso los ojos en blanco. Tanto quería entrar a ver a Mimi y ahora se mostraba menos perceptivo que una piedra. Suspiró.

—También he venido a traerte los apuntes de clase—dijo, pero enseguida cayó en cuenta de que no los tenía ella, si no que se los había dado a Takuya para que los llevase. —Los tiene Takuya, ahora te los traigo.

Se levantó de la cama y salió por la puerta, dejándolos solos.

—Así que estás enferma.

A Mimi le dio un leve escalofrío al oírlo hablar. Por ese tono de voz daba a entender claramente que no se lo tragaba. No tenía ganas de mentirle, él no tenía nada que ver en esto y se sentía mal por engañarle.

—Más o menos.

—Es curioso—dijo— se supone que tienes un buen constipado encima, pero no veo montones y montones de pañuelos a tu alrededor—comentó él. —Tu voz es normal, no está levemente enronquecida como es normal en un resfriado. Y no tienes la nariz enrojecida.

La castaña se sonrojó de la vergüenza. Vaya, no hablaba pero si observaba. Y mucho.

—No te voy a pedir que me lo cuentes sino quieres, no es asunto mío. Pero algo me dice que todo esto tiene que ver con Matt Ishida.

En cuanto notó como la mirada de Mimi se entristecía supo que había dado en el clavo.

—¿Te ha hecho…? —preguntó al ver su reacción.

—No—le cortó Mimi—Matt no me ha hecho nada. Al menos no directamente…—dijo eso último en un susurro.

Kouji asintió.

—Aquí están.

Zoe abrió la puerta y la cerró tras ella. Notó enseguida el tenso ambiente que se respiraba. Miró a Kouji y después a Mimi.

—¿Pasa algo?

Kouji metió sus manos en el bolsillo.

—No ha pasado nada. Os espero fuera.

La rubia se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y así pudiese salir por la puerta.

—¿Qué mosca le ha picado? —preguntó mirando por donde había salido.

Pero nadie le contestó. Mimi tenía la mirada perdida en un punto fijo de su habitación. La chica se acercó y se sentó a su lado, captando la atención de la castaña.

—¿Mimi? ¿Qué pasa?

Mimi suspiró. Si quería ver a Matt y a los demás no iba a poder hacerlo sola e iba a necesitar ayuda.

—Tengo que contarte algo. Tienes que llamar a Sora, necesito vuestra ayuda.

* * *

Yolei movió la planta del pie esta vez con más rapidez, gesto que mostraba lo nerviosa que estaba y que los minutos pasasen no ayudaba en nada.

—¿Estás segura que nos citó aquí?

Sora, sentada al lado de Kari, asintió.

—No tardará en llegar.

La pelimorada chasqueó la lengua. Frunció el ceño al distinguir entre la multitud que caminaba por las calles una cabellera rubia.

—Siento el retraso—se disculpó Zoe al llegar.

—No pasa nada—le dijo Sora, abrió la boca para pedirle que le dijese cuanto antes lo que tenía que ver con Mimi en cuanto la llamó por teléfono.

—Bien, ¿qué pasa? —se adelantó Yolei impaciente.

—Mimi me lo ha contado—soltó de golpe la rubia—Sé… sé lo que pasa, todo. —las tres chicas abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas.

—¿Todo, _todo_? —inquirió Yolei alzando una ceja.

Zoe asintió.

—Es difícil de creer—admitió—pero no creo que Mimi se lo inventase. Necesito vuestra ayuda, ella quiere verse con Matt, hablar con él.

—Claro—contestó rápidamente Sora contenta al ver que su amiga quería verles. —¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Cómo se os da falsificar notas?

Los ojos de Yolei brillaron al instante y una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Estás hablando con una experta. ¿Qué tengo que falsificar?

* * *

Al día siguiente Mimi entraba por la puerta de su instituto. Su madre le había firmado un justificante por las faltas de asistencia así que no iba a tener problemas con los profesores. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo al pensar lo que iba a hacer en cuanto saliese de las clases. Si todo iba bien, podría escaparse y podría ver a Matt.

—¡Mimi!

La castaña se giró al oír la voz de Zoe. La chica se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaba, acompañada de otra chica morena, Kairi, la camarera de la cafetería.

—Bien—dijo Zoe en cuanto llegamos—aquí tienes el justificante—le entregó el papel a la chica. —Y en el caso de que tu madre quiera hablar con "la profesora" que te ha castigado, Kairi hará de ella.

—En menudo lío me queréis meter—se quejó Kairi cruzándose de brazos.

—No digas tonterías mujer—le restó importancia Zoe—Eres la única persona más mayor que nosotras que puede hacer esto y como futura profesora que serás es bueno que vayas teniendo acercamiento con los padres. Además, recuerda que si haces esto te conseguiré una cita con mi primo Yuu, que sé que te gusta.

Mimi rió al ver como el rostro de Kairi se ponía rojo de la vergüenza.

—Si bueno… vale—admitió la morena—A la salida te esperaré en la cafetería, haré como si estuviese tomando un café ¿vale?

La castaña asintió sonriéndole, agradeciéndole lo que estaba haciendo. Zoe no le había contado toda la historia a Kairi, solo sabía que tenía que ayudarlos por asuntos amorosos. La típica historia de que la madre no quería que su hija se viese con el novio y esta se escapaba para verlo. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco era del todo mentira.

—Bien, quedan siete horas para que el plan "Romeo y Julieta" se ponga en marcha.

—¿Romeo y Julieta? —se extrañó Mimi—¿Desde cuando le has puesto nombre a esto?

—Oh, no fui yo. Fue tu amiga, la de gafas. Yolei se llamaba. Me cae bien esa chica—comentó la rubia.

La castaña sonrió y cogió aire, rezando para que todo saliese bien.

Y pudiese ver a Matt.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

_El plan "Romeo y Julieta" (si, lo sé, una mierda de título xD) se acerca jajaja!_

_Mimi ha estado pensando y quiere ver a los chicos (más a Matt, que lo sé yo Mimi xD) y para eso necesita la ayuda de sus amigos. Esperemos que todo salga bien y que Satoe no se entere de lo que pasa y así nuestra castaña pueda ver a Matt x)_

_**Mimatolove, Roww, Katieishida1390, BeLyxan, Valentinne, MiisakiiKiss, Sabaku No Kuraii, darling Cinderella y Lyls**_

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

_Y a ti también, que lees esto :)_

_Nos leemos! Hasta el jueves que viene!_

_Nora._


	24. El plan Romeo y Julieta

**Aclaraciones**: Digimon, lamentablemente, no me pertenece.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

* * *

**Capítulo 24: El plan "Romeo y Julieta"**

* * *

Fuera del instituto Sakaki, Sora, Kari y Yolei esperaban tras unos arbustos. La pelimorada ladeó la cabeza, observando el edificio con curiosidad.

—Así que este es el instituto Sakaki—asintió mirando la entrada principal, sus instalaciones desde fuera. Calló unos segundos y abrió la boca—Apesta.

—¿Apesta? —Sora frunció el ceño, quitando su atención de la entrada y enfocándola en su amiga.

—No sé si os habéis dado cuenta—dijo en un tono bajo—pero estamos en el territorio enemigo.

Kari y Sora pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—No seas exagerada Yolei—pidió la castaña.

—No lo soy—se quejó ella— Oh, por Dios, la rivalidad entre nuestros institutos es un tema histórico, que se remonta desde que se construyeron ambos edificios, eso es algo que todo alumno del Toryo debe de saber. Y esa rivalidad se centra también en el tema deportivo, el cual está claro que dominamos siempre—añadió con socarronería.

—Yo creo que te lo estás tomando muy enserio—opinó Kari.

—Como estudiante del instituto Toryo y aficionada al equipo de fútbol que soy me lo tomo muy enserio. Pero bueno, hago todo esto por Mimi, por ella, para que recuerde todo y así pueda volver con nosotros.

Sora sonrió pero su sonrisa se borró de inmediato al ver como un coche negro estacionaba en la puerta del edificio. Al ver una cabellera pelirroja Sora supo que dentro del vehículo iban los padres de Mimi.

—Chicas, atentas.

* * *

Mimi miró por octava vez hacia la puerta de su instituto, se mordió la uña de su dedo pulgar y se levantó del banco donde se había sentado, empezando a caminar para así calmarse. Su corazón le latía rápidamente, avisándole de que lo que iba a hacer a continuación podía salir mal y las cosas se pondrían muy feas si su madre la descubriese. Estaba mintiéndole a ella, a su padre, estaba engañándolos por ver a Matt. No supo porqué pero el miedo empezó a apoderarse de ella, en su mente se instaló la duda de estar haciendo lo correcto.

—Mimi.

Zoe se acercó rápidamente a ella, seguida de Kouji. En cuanto la castaña alzó la mirada la rubia supo de inmediato que algo le pasaba, en sus ojos se veía el miedo.

—Todo va a salir bien—la animó—Yo no puedo quedarme así que Takuya estará en la entrada escondido y él te llevará con Sora y las demás.

—No sé que me pasa Zoe—habló Mimi con la voz temblorosa—No…no sé, me están entrando dudas… y si… mi madre tiene razón y él me está engañando… estoy montando todo esto por él, estoy engañando a mis padres y tengo miedo que…

—Mimi, Mimi—Zoe la sujetó de los brazos—Escucha, es normal que tengas miedo. Pero has tomado esa decisión ¿y sabes porqué? —cogió la mano de la castaña y la llevó a su propio pecho, situándola en el corazón—Cierra los ojos y escucha lo que te dice.

La castaña hizo caso y cerró sus ojos. Su corazón, que latía a una rápida velocidad, le hizo recordar de nuevo las imágenes que había vivido con Matt. Cuando lo vio por primera vez, ahora comprendía porque sintió ese dolor de cabeza al verle, algo dentro de ella lo había reconocido. Sus salidas al parque, cuando él tocó esa canción que a ella le resultó familiar e inexplicablemente cantó sin haberla escuchado antes.

Sí, Matt era su camino correcto.

El que debía seguir.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió levemente a Zoe, la cual le devolvió también la sonrisa.

—Tienes razón. Estoy haciendo lo correcto.

—Así me gusta—rió ella.

En ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases, en pocos segundos la entrada del instituto se llenó de estudiantes que bajaban de sus clases y salían por la puerta camino a sus casas.

—Venga. Es la hora. Voy a salir para avisar a Sora, seguramente tu madre esté ya en la puerta, enséñale el justificante, verás que todo saldrá bien.

Mimi asintió y Zoe salió por la puerta perdiéndose entre los demás estudiantes. Kouji, que se había mantenido callado y desapercibido durante toda la conversación la miró fijamente. Ahora que sabía qué era lo que pasaba con Matt Ishida y todos sus amigos, sabía porqué motivo Matt miraba a Mimi de esa manera. Nunca había podido imaginar que era porque la conociese de antes, esas cosas solo pasaban en las películas.

—¿No me deseas suerte tú también? —preguntó Mimi mirándolo.

El peliazul se mantuvo en silencio, por lo que ella pensó que no iba a decirle nada, hasta que habló.

—Ten cuidado. ¿Vale?

La muchacha parpadeó y le sonrió levemente, asintiendo.

—Lo tendré.

El chico siguió el camino de Zoe y salió por la puerta. Mimi le echó una mirada rápida al justificante, cogió aire y salió también. El coche de su padre estaba aparcado justo enfrente de la puerta.

—Hola cariño—saludó su madre desde el asiento del copiloto.

—Hola—sonrió la castaña.

—Vamos, sube, hoy tenemos tu comida favorita para comer.

La chica suspiró. Ahora era el momento.

—Verás mamá, tengo que quedarme en clase.

Satoe frunció el ceño y su mirada se volvió desconfiada así que Mimi se apresuró a sacar el justificante y enseñárselo. La señora Tachikawa lo cogió y lo leyó rápidamente por encima.

—¿Necesitas recuperar las horas perdidas?

—Sí. Son matemáticas y la profesora ha considerado que me quede a las clases de apoyo para recuperar los temas que he perdido.

Su madre por toda respuesta se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del coche bajo la mirada extrañada de su marido.

—Muy bien, entonces no le molestará explicármelo a mí también.

Mimi no dijo nada, sabiendo de antemano que reaccionaría así. Si su madre ya de por si era un poco desconfiada, con todo lo que había pasado no era de extrañar que su desconfianza hubiese aumentado.

—Querida es una tontería que vayas a hablar con la profesora de Mimi, si ella considera…

—Por eso mismo—le cortó ella—no le importará decírmelo a mí también. ¿Vamos?

Mimi asintió y caminó de nuevo hacia la entrada del instituto. Miró de reojo hacia la derecha, donde, en un gran matorral que había se suponía que deberían de estar Yolei junto con Kari y Sora, pero no había nadie. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, respiró profundamente intentando serenarse. Guió a su madre por un pasillo de la izquierda hasta llegar a la cafetería, donde Kairi estaba sentada tomándose un café.

—Profesora.

La morena alzó la vista y sonrió con amabilidad.

—Hola Mimi—su mirada se posó sobre la mujer que la acompañaba—Usted debe de ser la madre de Mimi.

—En efecto.

La chica se levantó de la silla y alargó la mano hacia la señora Tachikawa.

—Soy Kairi Taka, la profesora de matemáticas de su hija.

—Satoe Tachikawa—se presentó ella estrechando la mano de la joven que se presentaba. —He leído el justificante que le ha dado a mi hija.

—Sí. Verá, Mimi es muy buena estudiante pero las matemáticas se le resisten así que como ha estado ausente estos días considero que podría quedarse unas horas para recuperar las clases perdidas.

Satoe asintió pensativa.

—¿Cuántas horas serían?

—Pues una hora y media más o menos.

La señora Tachikawa paseó su mirada de su hija hasta la profesora. No sabía porqué su mente había desconfiado de eso, era lógico que si Mimi había perdido clases las tuviese que recuperar.

—Está bien.

Mimi reprimió una sonrisa de alegría y miró a Kairi.

—¿Voy subiendo a clase profesora?

La morena asintió.

—Claro, en cuanto recoja esto subo y comenzaremos.

—Adiós mamá—Mimi besó la mejilla de su madre.

—Espérate en la puerta a la salida que tu padre vendrá a por ti—le dijo su madre, ella asintió y salió de la cafetería.

En cuanto puso un pie en el pasillo y perdió de vista a su madre empezó a correr rápidamente hacia la salida. Takuya estaba en la entrada mirando hacia la salida ausentemente, cuando oyó pasos apresurados acercarse a él giró su rostro encontrándose con Mimi por lo que se levantó rápidamente.

—¿Se lo ha creído? —Mimi asintió —Estupendo. Ven, vamos.

Cogió la mano de la chica y ambos salieron fuera. Se escondieron al ver en la entrada el coche de su padre, el cual estaba mirando por la ventanilla perdido en sus pensamientos. Caminaron por un camino oculto por árboles hasta el final, Takuya se asomó, al ver que el señor Tachikawa seguía sin mirar tiró de Mimi y ambos siguieron caminado hasta llegar a la zona donde Sora, Kari y Yolei les esperaban.

—¡Mimi! —exclamó Yolei levantándose de un bote del banco.

La castaña retrocedió unos pasos cuando la pelimorada se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola. Sus manos se dirigieron a la cintura de la chica, correspondiendo al abrazo también aunque con menos intensidad.

—Lo has conseguido—le dijo la chica separándose de su amiga.

—Lo malo es que tenemos muy poco tiempo—dijo Mimi mirándola a ella y luego a Sora y a Kari.

—Pues démonos prisa—habló Sora haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

La castaña asintió y se volvió hacia Takuya.

—Te dejo en buenas manos—le dijo el chico.

Mimi lo abrazó y salió corriendo junto con las tres chicas. Salieron a la calle y dieron la vuelta a la manzana. La castaña distinguió a Tai metido en un coche, en el asiento del conductor. Se detuvieron junto al vehículo, Sora subió a su lado y ella junto con Kari y Yolei lo hicieron detrás.

—Mimi—saludó el castaño contento de ver a su amiga—Vaya, parece que tu misión va de perlas ¿eh, Yolei? —le dijo arrancando el coche.

—Normal que si, que te creías.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó Mimi ansiosa al ver que el tiempo pasaba y ella seguía sin ver a Matt.

—A casa de Matt—le contestó Kari—hoy no ha venido a clases y no hemos podido localizarle así que debe de estar en su casa. Según nos ha dicho TK su padre debe de estar trabajando así que no tendrás problemas.

El viaje a casa del rubio se le hizo más corto de lo que esperaba. En cuanto Tai paró el coche enfrente del edificio los nervios empezaron a manifestarse en la castaña.

—Todo va a salir bien—Sora notó la mirada de preocupación que tenía—Nosotros estaremos aquí para llevarte de vuelta al instituto.

Mimi asintió y abrió una de las puertas traseras, salió del coche y se encaminó hasta el edificio. Respiró varias veces hondamente para relajarse mientras subía por el ascensor, pensando una y mil maneras de empezar a hablar en cuanto Matt le abriese la puerta. Salió del elevador y caminó hasta la puerta donde se leía el apellido Ishida. Ni siquiera fue consciente del tiempo que pasó frente a la puerta, sin tocar el timbre, permaneciendo estática.

"_Vamos Mimi, no has llegado hasta aquí para nada_"

Suspiró y su mano derecha se elevó, tocando el timbre. El eco del sonido del aparato resonó varias veces en su mente, el tiempo se le hizo eterno, aguantó la respiración al oír pasos dirigirse hacia la puerta hasta que esta se abrió.

—¿Mimi?

La chica abrió la boca levemente pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. El hombre que estaba al otro lado de la puerta abrió los ojos sorprendido de ver a la muchacha.

—Eh…—Mimi intentó buscar palabras pero ninguna lograba llegarle a la mente y salir por su boca.

—Pasa, vamos.

El padre de Matt se hizo a un lado y ella pasó dentro de la casa, sintiendo que si no respiraba se ahogaría. Pensaba ver a Matt, no a su padre. Dios mío, que ese hombre le haría preguntas que ella no sabría contestar porque no conseguía recordar nada.

—Venía… venía a ver a Matt.

Hiroaki observó a la chica que se había detenido en el centro del salón. Se le veía nerviosa y sus movimientos eran un poco temerosos.

—Matt no está—explicó el hombre no sabiendo muy bien como llevar la situación—Pero no tardará en llegar. Si quieres esperarle.

Mimi miró al hombre y asintió levemente. El padre de Matt le señaló la silla y ella se sentó en una de las que habían junto a la cocina. Durante los siguientes minutos reinó el silencio, ella no sabía qué decir, tenía la mirada fija en la mesa y pocas veces miraba al hombre que estaba de pie en el salón.

—¿Cuándo has vuelto a Odaiba?

La pregunta del hombre la tomó de improviso.

—Hace… unas semanas.

El hombre asintió.

Silencio otra vez.

—¿Matt lo sabe?

—Sí.

En ese momento a Hiroaki le vino a la mente el comportamiento que su hijo había tenido hacía unas semanas, calculando más o menos desde que Mimi había vuelto. Había notado a su hijo un poco más comunicativo de lo normal, pero de un día para otro había dado un cambio radical, incluso hace pocos días se encerraba en su habitación y comía poco. Quizás su comportamiento iba ligado a la llegada de la chica, quizás habían discutido o quizás vete tú a saber que. Pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que el comportamiento de su hijo se debía a ella.

Palpó sus bolsillos y maldijo en silencio al no tener un cigarro que llevarse a la boca, ahora más que nunca necesitaba nicotina. Avanzó también hacia la mesa y se sentó justo enfrente de Mimi.

—No tienes porqué callarte. Parece como si me tuvieras miedo.

La castaña lo miró, pero no dijo nada.

—Antes te recordaba más comunicativa—dijo el hombre. Y era verdad, esa chica era muy habladora y extrovertida, pero ahora la veía cambiada—supongo que este año te habrán pasado cosas—el cuerpo de la chica se tensó, temiendo que le sacara algún tema delicado—No te voy a echar la bronca por haberte ido—expresó al notarla tensa—Tus motivos tendrías, supongo. Pero quiero que sepas que mi hijo lo ha pasado mal—sonrió sin ganas—Incluso la expresión mal se queda corto. Si ya de por sí no era muy hablador, desde que te marchaste pareció quedarse mudo. Se encerraba en su habitación y no salía de allí en horas. Si no fuese por TK y sus amigos se habría hundido, es muy afortunado por tenerlos. Conmigo no hablaba mucho del tema, incluso lo agradecía porqué no sabría qué decirle sobre los temas amorosos, pero siempre estuve ahí para él—suspiró y miró a Mimi—Mi hijo te quiere. Tú conoces a Matt, sabes que no es el tipo de personas que juega con la gente, es reservado y valora mucho la amistad. Y sabes que lo que siente es mucho más que amistad por ti.

Los ojos de Mimi se humedecieron mientras oía lo que el padre de Matt le iba contando. Las palabras que el señor Ishida le iba diciendo le iban entrando en el cuerpo, en el alma. Sentía una calidez al escuchar de boca del padre de Matt lo que su hijo sentía por ella y ahora si que no le quedaba ninguna duda de que Matt no jugaba con ella.

—Yo…—carraspeó—… quiero que sepa que todo lo que ha pasado, ha ocurrido por otros motivos. Pero mis sentimientos por su hijo no han cambiado—aseguró sintiendo como el corazón le latía con fuerza al expresar sus sentimientos.

—Ah, no me digas de usted, me haces sentir mayor.

Mimi rió y se llevó la mano a la mejilla, limpiándose una lágrima rebelde que caía por ella.

—Matt se va a poner muy contento cuando te vea. Aunque no lo exprese, pero bueno, ya sabes cómo es.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose les hizo a ambos mirar en esa dirección.

—¿Seguro que estás comiendo bien? Mira lo que ha dicho el médico, si has cogido frío es porque estás bajo de defensas y las defensas se consiguen alimentándose bien. Seguro que sigues comiendo siempre comida precocinada como tú padre—suspiro Natsuko hablando ahora para sí misma mientras entraban por la puerta.

Matt puso los ojos en blanco mientras su madre dejaba la chaqueta en el perchero que había justo al lado de la puerta. Su madre era un poco exagerada en esas cosas, había insistido fervientemente en acompañarlo al médico al enterarse de que había cogido un enfriamiento sin importancia. Colgó también su chaqueta en el perchero, caminó hacia el salón y se quedó estático, clavado en el suelo, cuando sus ojos se posaron en Mimi, sentada en la mesa junto a su padre. Oyó un "_oh_" por parte de su madre, que se encontraba detrás de él, pero sus cinco sentidos estaban puestos en la castaña que se había levantado al verlos entrar.

—Natsuko, ¿me acompañas un segundo? —Hiroaki avanzó casualmente hacia su ex mujer, la cual salió del trance y asintió sin creerse lo que veía.

Ambos adultos desaparecieron por la puerta del departamento, dejando que el silencio se apoderase de la situación. Matt aún seguía quieto, sin moverse, aún intentando creer que la que realmente estaba ahí era Mimi y no era un producto de la fiebre que tenía.

—Hola.

El sonido de su voz le hizo despertase de su ensoñación.

—¿Qué…?—su voz sonó ronca.

—Quería verte—dijo ella en un susurro.

Dio un paso, luego otro y después otro. Caminó suavemente hasta situarse a pocos metros de él y levantó un poco la vista hasta enlazarla con la azul de Matt. Con suavidad alzó su mano hasta dirigirla hacia su mejilla, colocándola con lentitud y suavidad. El rubio cerró los ante el contacto y dejó escapar el aire en un suspiro, agachó un poco su rostro hasta apoyar su frente sobre la de Mimi, la cual también cerró los ojos.

—Estás aquí—murmuró él.

Mimi acarició su mejilla.

—Estoy aquí, contigo.

Las manos de Matt se deslizaron por su cintura y la acercó a él, abrazándola. Escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y la estrechó con fuerza. Mimi por su parte enlazó sus manos tras su nuca y estrechó el agarre también con intensidad, el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho sin embargo en ese momento le daba igual. Se sentía bien, increíblemente bien. Pero su ceño se frunció al notar la alta temperatura cuando su mejilla se apoyó en la de él. Se separó un poco y fue consciente como sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su voz levemente ronca.

—Tienes fiebre—afirmó mirándolo con preocupación.

Matt negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada, solo he cogido un poco de frío.

—Ven, necesitas descansar.

La chica lo guió hasta su habitación donde lo ayudó a descalzarse por lo menos y tumbarse en la cama. Comprobó efectivamente que tenía un poco de fiebre así que caminó hasta el aseo y empapó una toalla pequeña con agua fría, volvió a la habitación y se sentó en un lado de la cama. Colocó el paño sobre la frente de Matt y este cerró los ojos, agradeciendo el frío que poco a poco se iba extendiendo por todo el cuerpo. Su otra mano apartó el flequillo húmedo por el contacto con la toalla, comprobando poco a poco que la temperatura iba disminuyendo aunque fuese con lentitud.

Los ojos de Matt buscaron los suyos

—Tengo que explicarte cosas—le dijo él.

—Shh, ahora no. Necesitas descansar—negó ella poniendo el paño de nuevo sobre su frente. —Cuando te recuperes hablaremos.

Se acercó al rubio y besó su mejilla suavemente pero al separarse su vista quedó anclada a la de Matt y se desvió a sus labios. Hizo caso a sus impulsos y lo besó, siendo consciente en ese momento de las ganas que tenía de verlo y, también, de besarlo. Matt puso una mano en su nuca y la acercó a él, correspondiendo el beso. Solo esperaba que esto no fuese un delirio de la fiebre y dentro de una hora despertase en su cuarto solo.

Cuando finalizaron el beso Mimi recostó su mejilla en el pecho del rubio, descansando. Estuvieron callados unos segundos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que a Matt le vino una pregunta a la cabeza.

—¿Y tu madre?

—No sabe nada—dijo ella en un susurro—He tenido que inventarme una excusa para venir a verte. Tai, Kari y los demás me han ayudado.

—Oye…

Mimi levantó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos.

—Si estás aquí ¿es porqué me crees? ¿Confías en mí?

La muchacha bajó la mirada y jugó con la tela de la camiseta del rubio.

—No recuerdo nada, Matt. Solo pequeños recuerdos, pero no sé como te conocí, cómo conocí a los demás. Recuerdo cómo me atropelló el coche y algunos momentos que he vivido con vosotros. Sin embargo, algo me dice, mi corazón me dice que te elija a ti, que te crea a ti.

—Quiero que sepas que todo pasó tan deprisa—dijo él—en un momento estaba esperándote, vino Megumi, saliste corriendo, no sé de dónde apareció el coche, te llevaron al hospital y al día siguiente cuando quisimos verte nos dijeron que no estabas. Te habías ido.

Mimi apretó los labios e intentó recordar pero lo único que consiguió fue que su sien palpitase con fuerza.

—Ey—Matt llevó una mano hacia la sien de la chica y la masajeó con lentitud—no lo fuerces. Si tienes que recordar recordarás cuando llegue la hora. Hacerlo de golpe puede ser peligroso.

—Quiero recordar—dijo ella en un susurro triste—pero no puedo.

El rubio la observó unos segundos hasta que una idea asaltó su mente. Apartó con delicadeza a Mimi y se levantó de su cama a pesar de sentirse débil por la fiebre. La castaña lo miró confusa al ver como abría su armario y escarbaba entre las ropas hasta sacar una caja mediana de color blanca.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó cuando Matt se sentó a su lado poniendo la caja entre sus piernas.

—Esto… son recuerdos tuyos—dijo él mirando la caja—Cuando te fuiste de tu casa dejaste algunas cosas allí. No quisimos que desaparecieran así que lo guardamos todo en una caja, por si algún día regresabas.

Mimi fijó su mirada en la caja blanca. La cogió y con lentitud paseó los dedos por la superficie hasta levantar la tapa. Dentro había fotos, peluches pequeños, dos camisetas entre otras cosas.

—Cuando estés en tu casa y quieras recordar, ábrela y quizás así te ayude.

Volvió a cerrar la caja y miró al chico.

—Lo haré.

Justo en ese momento el móvil de la castaña sonó, anunciando que ya se acaba el tiempo y tenía que regresar al instituto.

—Es la hora—la muchacha se levantó con la caja en las manos—tengo que volver.

El rubio asintió aunque quisiese que se quedara. No debía arriesgarse en estas situaciones, si su madre se enterase la controlaría aún más, si eso era posible.

—Llámame cuando puedas e iré a verte—le dijo cuando ella abrió la puerta.

Mimi sonrió y se acercó a él, besando de nuevo sus labios. Rió contra sus labios al sentir como la abrazaba y así no poder escapar.

—Lo tendré difícil, pero lo intentaré—le susurró ella—Descansa.

El chico se despidió de ella hasta verla desaparecer tras la puerta del ascensor, cerró la puerta y apoyó la frente en ella.

* * *

En cuanto llegó la noche Mimi se disculpó mientras cenaban y se fue a su habitación, diciendo que quería repasar y luego irse a dormir. Sus padres le dieron permiso y en cuanto recogió su plato y vaso entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Había conseguido llegar a tiempo al instituto, a los cinco minutos de llegar ella su padre aparcaba el coche en la entrada. La caja se la había dejado a Sora, quedando con ella para que se la llevase a la tarde aprovechando que su padre se había ido a trabajar y su madre se había ido a hacer la compra.

Abrió su armario y metió medio cuerpo dentro del mueble hasta sacarla, después se sentó en su cama y puso la caja enfrente de ella. Resopló y abrió la tapa, dejándola a un lado. Lo primero que vio fueron montones y montones de fotos, sacó algunas, donde se le veía a ella en compañía de Yolei, haciendo posturas y caras graciosas, en otras salían ella con Sora y Kari, siendo esta última más pequeña. Su pelo había cambiado en algunas fotos, lo tenía tintado de rosa con estrellas amarillas decorándolo, pero en otras, donde salía más pequeña, era castaño recogido en una coleta alta escondida tras un sombrero de vaquera rosa, con dos mechones sueltos.

Le llamó la atención ver en algunas fotos a ellos acompañados de ¿peluches?. Un gato blanco, un dinosaurio amarillo, un escarabajo rojo. Frunció el ceño no sabiendo qué eran, pero ella salía abrazando a un peluche de color verde con una especie de flor rosa en la cabeza. Dejó las fotos a un lado y sacó unos peluches pequeños con forma de elefante y otro con forma de oso. Acarició la cabeza del osito, mirándolo pensativa, sintiéndose familiarizada con el peluche pero no llegando a recordar nada.

Siguió escarbando entre las cosas que había, cuando algo le llamó la atención. Un colgante de color dorado con un símbolo verde con forma de gota de agua en el centro descansaba en la esquina de la caja; lo cogió y lo observó de cerca.

—Qué colgante más raro.

Se lo colocó y se sacó el pelo que había quedado atrapado. Ahogó una exclamación cuando el colgante empezó a brillar desprendiendo una luz verde con intensidad. En su caja, otra luz brilló al mismo tiempo, Mimi quitó una camiseta y descubrió una especie de dispositivo digital que desprendía también luz. Lo cogió y lo sostuvo sobre la palma de su mano. En cuanto el dispositivo hizo contacto con su mano brilló aún más al igual que su colgante. Mimi abrió los ojos al ver como una luz verde la envolvía completamente y toda su habitación se iluminaba también.

Cerró los ojos al sentir que la luz la cegaba y su cuerpo se desplomó sobre la cama, sujetando aún entre su mano el dispositivo digital mientras la luz de su emblema seguía brillando con fuerza.

* * *

Tai estaba recostado en el sofá de su casa mientras pasaba de canal buscando algo que lo entretuviese mientras Kari estaba recostada en el otro y leía tranquilamente un libro. La chica pasó la hoja que ya había terminado de leer cuando una luz rosa comenzó a brillar por debajo de su camiseta.

—¡Hermano!—llamó elevando la voz.

El castaño alzó rápidamente el rostro al oírla y abrió los ojos al ver como su hermana sacaba su emblema por encima del cuello de su camiseta y este brillaba. Una luz anaranjada le hizo mirar hacia su camiseta, comprobando que su emblema empezaba a brillar.

—¿Pero qué…? —dijo sacando su emblema y observándolo brillar

* * *

Izzy tecleaba rápidamente mientras cambiaba las características de su programa de informática cuando percibió una luz procedente de su izquierda. Cuando giró su rostro, su emblema del conocimiento brillaba desprendiendo una luz lila. El pelirrojo se levantó rápidamente y lo cogió, observándolo extrañado.

* * *

Joe miró extrañado hacia su pecho y soltó una exclamación al ver una luz gris salir de el. Se levantó rápidamente de la mesa donde estaba sentado y salió rápidamente de la biblioteca esperando no ser visto por nadie. En cuanto salió por la puerta, se apoyó en la pared y sacó su emblema que seguía brillando.

* * *

—Sora.

La pelirroja alzó la mirada y abrió los ojos al ver como su madre señalaba su emblema, el cual brillaba con fuerza. Se limpió con la servilleta y se levantó de la mesa hasta llegar hasta su emblema y cogerlo.

—Brilla—dijo ella en un susurro.

* * *

—Está brillando…

TK sostuvo su emblema que desprendía una luz amarilla. Con su otra mano sacó su móvil y marcó rápidamente un número.

—Hermano.

—_Sí, TK. El mío también_—_contestó Matt viendo la luz azul que brillaba en torno a su emblema._

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

_Antes que nada, le echo la culpa a fanfiction , que se puso chulo y no me dejaba subir nada… daba error y me llevaron los demonios xD_

_Hubo reencuentrooooo aunque nuestro Matt estaba malito, seguro que la visita de Mimi ayudará a que se recupere. Nos queda otro "reencuentro" (que es cuando Mimi recuerde) que tiene que llegar también! *—* Y en ese… quien sabe, quizás habrá mucho más contacto jojojojo_

_Que más… no quería que Mimi abriese la puerta y estuviese Matt ahí. Pensé en poner a su madre pero ella no ha estado viviendo con él y Hiroaki conoce mejor a su hijo, no por nada vive con el rubio xD _

_Se supone que Satoe cuando se fue a EEUU no quiso llevarse fotos y cosas que hiciesen a su hija recordar sobre ellos y bueno, los chicos lo guardaron todo. Y Mimi ha encontrado su emblema, el cual ha empezado a brillar, al igual que el de los demás! :D_

**_Valentinne, Mimatoxlove, Katieishida1390, Grez Ian, MiisakiiKiss, Lovely Ballerina, Sabaku No Kuraii y Roww_**

**_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Me motivan mucho para seguir escribiendo =D_**

_Y a ti también, lector/a anónimo/a, que lees esto :)_

_Nos leemos! Hasta el jueves que viene!_

_Nora._


	25. El Mundo Digital

**Aclaraciones**: Digimon, lamentablemente, no me pertenece.

**Recomendación musical**: http: / www . youtube. com/watch?v=LKp8lAw5VaI (Más o menos, cuando Mimi esté a punto de llorar :) )

* * *

**Recuerdos**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**: El Mundo Digital

* * *

Mientras se alejaba de su moto y entraba por la puerta de su instituto Matt llevó la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando el emblema que ahora permanecía normal, sin brillar. Si mal no recordaba hacia mucho tiempo que su emblema (y también el de los demás) no desprendía luz, lo que le había causado problemas cuando había viajado junto a sus compañeros al Mundo Digital. Allí su emblema ayudaba a que Gabumon consiguiese la forma suprema pero inexplicablemente, aún estando él en peligro, Gabumon no pasaba de su forma perfecta.

Pero ahora su emblema había brillado. Y si el suyo y el de TK lo habían hecho probablemente los de los demás también.

—Eh, Matt.

El rubio alzó la vista viendo como Tai se acercaba.

—Ven, tenemos que hablar.

—Sobre los emblemas—dijo y su amigo asintió. Guardó el suyo de nuevo en el bolsillo y siguió al castaño.

En la cafetería, sentados en las mesas, se encontraban los demás en silencio esperando a que Tai llegase de buscar a Matt. Incluso Joe estaba, tenía tiempo ya que entraba dentro de unas horas a la universidad.

—Ya estamos todos—anunció el castaño entrando por la puerta junto a Matt y sentándose de nuevo en su sitio.

—De acuerdo—comenzó Izzy—A ver, ayer nuestros emblemas comenzaron a brillar sin motivo alguno, lo cual es raro ya que hace un tiempo su poder parecía como debilitado.

—Sin embargo ayer brillaron con fuerza, como si esa debilidad de la que hablas hubiese desaparecido—habló Sora.

—¿Qué querrá decir eso? —preguntó Kari.

El pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la boca, pensando.

—Cuando los emblemas se debilitaron—dijo Matt, con el ceño fruncido—y Gabumon no podía digievolucionar a Metalgarurumon, un día que fuimos al Mundo Digital hablé con Genai.

Los demás prestaron atención, quizás Genai había conseguido darle una explicación sobre el problema.

—Me dijo que el poder de los emblemas se dividía en dos maneras: una era el poder individual que desprendían y otra su poder en general. Si bien es verdad que el poder individual es el que provoca la digievolución a la forma suprema, pero siempre requiere del poder general para poder funcionar correctamente.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó Tai frunciendo el ceño.

—Significa que tu emblema necesita, aunque sea de una pequeña proporción, del poder de los demás emblemas. —le explicó Izzy— Digamos que se necesita un noventa por ciento de tu cualidad, el valor, y un diez por ciento del poder de los demás emblemas para que la digievolución al modo supremo se comple…

El pelirrojo calló de pronto, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

—¡Claro! ¡Es por eso!

—¿Es porqué? —cuestionó Joe.

—El poder de los emblemas se debilitó porque uno de ellos desapareció. Con siete emblemas el poder es normal que descienda.

—¿Siete? Izzy, somos ocho—le dijo Tai— Que no esté aquí Mimi no significa que…

—Mimi—Matt abrió los ojos comprendiéndolo todo, Izzy lo miró y asintió.

—Los emblemas dejaron de brillar justo después de que Mimi desapareciese. La amnesia que tiene la ha hecho olvidar el Mundo Digital, es como si ella no hubiese estado nunca y eso conlleva a que los emblemas se redujeran a siete.

—Pero si los emblemas han brillado—dijo Kari—significan que han recuperado su poder.

—Y eso solo pasaría si los ocho estuvieran juntos—continuó Sora.

—Ayer le di a Mimi la caja que guardamos con los objetos de su casa y en ella estaba su emblema con el dispositivo.

Ninguno habló en ese momento, todo se mantuvo el silencio hasta que Tai se levantó de la silla arrastrándola por el suelo.

—Vamos.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Kari.

—¿Cómo que a dónde? Tenemos que buscar a Mimi.

—Tai todos tenemos clase dentro de…—Sora miró su reloj—… diez minutos.

—Y yo tengo que ir a la universidad—dijo Joe.

—Estamos hablando de Mimi, chicos. ¿Qué es más importante? ¿Ir a clase o nuestra amiga?

Matt se levantó, poniéndose al lado de su amigo.

—Es la primera vez que te voy a dar la razón en algo—se limitó a decir.

Sora siguió a Matt, poniéndose al otro lado del castaño. Kari y TK hicieron lo mismo, seguidos de Izzy. Solo Joe se había quedado sentado.

—Vamos Joe—le dijo TK.

—Chi-chicos… a ver, yo aprecio mucho a Mimi, pero hoy tengo una clase muy importante y además… yo nunca me he fugado de…

—Genial, para todo hay una primera vez, ¡vamos!

Tai se acercó a él y de un tirón lo levantó para luego arrastrarlo fuera de la cafetería seguido de los demás.

* * *

—_¿Qué…qué se supone que eres? _

_Mimi giró el rostro, viéndose a ella misma, con unos diez u once años, hablando con una extraña criatura con forma de cabeza vegetal, con un tallo sobre la misma acabado en dos hojas. Era de color verde en la parte donde se suponía tenía que estar el pelo y blanquecino en el resto._

—_Soy un digimon, me llamo Tanemon—contestó el digimon sonriendo y mirando a la chica._

_La castaña contempló la escena con atención, cuando de pronto todo empezó a girar a su alrededor y tanto la extraña criatura como ella misma desaparecieron. Cerró los ojos al sentirse mareada y cuando los volvió a abrir se encontraba en la habitación de lo que parecía ser un castillo._

—_Tú no eres la Mimi que conocí, ¿qué te pasa? —hablaba otro digimon un poco más grande que el otro que había visto, también con forma de planta—¡Te odio! —gritó llorando._

—_¿Me odias? —preguntó ella, vestida con un vestido blanco conjuntado con guantes del mismo color y una corona—¡Está bien, pues yo también te odio!_

_Mimi se sorprendió al ver el tono prepotente que usaba su otra yo. Vio como salía del cuarto, dejando al digimon solo y triste. Quiso acercarse pero al dar un paso hacia la criatura, esta desapareció al igual que todo lo que la rodeaba._

_Volvió al extraño bosque donde había aparecido por primera vez. Caminó un poco entre los árboles hasta llegar a una especie de playa._

—_Vamos Palmon, déjame que te peine._

—_A mi me gusta como voy Mimi._

—_Pero cuando te peine yo irás mucho más guapa, ya verás._

_En esa escena se la veía contenta, alegre, mientras perseguía a Palmon (según había oído que se llamaba) hasta lograr atraparla e intentar cambiar su peinado._

—_¡Mimi!_

_Ambas chicas miraron hacia el bosque por donde, en ese momento, aparecía Sora seguida de un pájaro rosa._

—_Vamos, los demás nos están esperando._

_La escena volvió a cambiar, pero esta vez se encontró sola y en ningún lugar en concreto. Estaba en una especie de dimensión rodeada de una inmensa luz blanca._

—_¿Mimi?_

_La chica se dio la vuelta. Palmon la observaba atentamente, a unos pocos metros de donde ella se encontraba._

—_Mimi—repitió suavemente._

—Mimi ¿me oyes?

La castaña, que se había quedado mirando su emblema y se había perdido en sus pensamientos, dio un bote y miró hacia su derecha, donde Zoe la observaba con curiosidad. La clase había finalizado y ambas estaban esperando al siguiente profesor.

—Perdona ¿qué?

—¿Pasa algo? Llevo hablándote diez minutos y me he preocupado al notar que no parpadeabas—dijo la rubia—¿estás bien?

—Si—asintió ella—Si, es solo que me había quedado pensando—explicó mirando el emblema y recordando lo que había soñado cuando la luz que había salido del colgante la había cegado.

Afortunadamente, había recuperado el conocimiento y sus padres no habían entrado a su habitación por lo que recogió las fotos y demás cosas, las guardó en la caja y escondió en su armario. Tardó horas en dormirse, observando con curiosidad el colgante y el extraño dispositivo. También pensó en esa especie de planta que la acompañaba, Palmon. ¿Qué se supone que era? ¿De dónde había salido?

Al día siguiente, no supo porqué, pero sintió la necesidad de llevárselos consigo. Se notaba rara, distinta, pero tampoco sabría explicarlo.

—Es un bonito colgante—comentó Zoe mirando el objeto.

La castaña le sonrió y lo miró también. Sacó del bolsillo de su falda el dispositivo y su mirada se perdió en el también. Lo acarició ausentemente hasta que la vibración de su móvil la hizo despertar.

—¿Si?

—_¿Mimi?_

—Matt—reconoció ella contenta.

—_¿Estás en clase?_

—Si, acabo de terminarla.

—_Necesito que salgas a la entrada un momento._

—¿A la entrada? ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó preocupada.

—_Es importante._

—Pero—miró a Zoe, que la miraba interrogante—¿cómo quieres que salga ahora? El profesor está apunto de venir—dijo mirando por la puerta por si su profesor de literatura entraba.

—_Escúchame, ayer por la noche encontraste un colgante en la caja que te di. Brilló ¿verdad?_

La castaña abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. ¿Cómo sabía Matt eso?

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—_Por eso necesito que salgas_.

La chica dirigió su vista hacia su pecho, donde el colgante reposaba.

—De acuerdo, enseguida voy.

Zoe boqueó al ver como Mimi empezaba a recoger las cosas.

—¿Te vas a fugar? ¿Ya?

—Es importante—dijo por toda respuesta la castaña—Si pregunta el profesor dile que me encontraba mal y he tenido que irme.

La rubia asintió y Mimi se perdió por la puerta de su clase. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no ser descubierta por algún profesor que estuviese haciendo la guardia a esas horas de la mañana. En cuanto llegó a la entrada, aprovechando que la chica que estaba de vigilante se había ido, salió por la puerta y corrió con rapidez hasta llegar fuera del instituto.

Matt se encontraba a unos cuantos metros a la derecha, apoyado en su moto, esperándola. En cuando ella corrió hacia donde él estaba y se detuvo justo enfrente el rubio se fijó en su emblema, el cual lo tenía colgado del cuello.

—Ten—le tendió el casco.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó ella subiendo tras él.

—A casa de Izzy, allí te lo explicaremos todo.

* * *

—¿Está todo listo Izzy? —preguntó Tai.

—Ya casi está—contestó el pelirrojo tecleando con rapidez en su portátil.

La mirada de Tai se puso en Sora, que estaba a su lado pero parecía estar en otro mundo ya que miraba fijamente un punto en concreto y su mano no soltaba su emblema.

—¿Sora? —la llamó suavemente sin ser oído por lo demás ya que Izzy estaba inmerso en sus cosas, TK y Kari estaban un poco alejados y Joe acompañaba al pelirrojo. La pelirroja lo miró. —¿Estás bien?

La chica sonrió levemente y asintió.

—Estaba pensando… si gracias a los emblemas quizás Mimi recuerde—murmuró ella mirando su emblema.

—Puede ser—dijo él pasando un brazo por el hombro de la chica—Los emblemas son parte de nosotros, si el emblema de Mimi se ha activado puede que así ella pueda recordar cosas relacionadas con el Mundo Digital al menos.

—Ojala pase eso—se apoyó sobre el hombro del chico.

El timbre sonó, haciéndoles a todos dirigir la vista hacia la puerta. Izzy se levantó de la silla, corriendo a abrirla. Cuando entró de nuevo venía acompañado de Matt y Mimi.

—Hola—saludó Mimi mirándolos a todos.

—Hola Mimi—Sora se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Mimi correspondió el abrazo, en cuanto se separó vio el colgante de Sora, con curiosidad lo cogió, observándolo. Era idéntico al suyo a excepción de que la etiqueta del centro era roja, con un dibujo de un corazón.

—Todos tenemos uno—le dijo la pelirroja.

Kari se acercó a ellas y le enseñó el suyo a Mimi, verificando lo que Sora decía.

—¿A todos… os brillaron ayer por la noche? —preguntó ella dudosa.

—Exacto.

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Tienen una especie de pila o algo?

—Eso es lo que queremos mostrarte—habló por primera vez Tai, colocándose al lado de Sora.

La castaña asintió, queriendo saber qué era lo que ocurría.

—¿Izzy? —el castaño miró a su amigo.

—Está todo listo.

Matt cogió a Mimi de la mano y la guió hasta la mesa de Izzy, frente al portátil.

—No te sueltes—le dijo el rubio.

La chica frunció el ceño, no entendiendo a qué se refería. Vio como Matt sacaba de su bolsillo un dispositivo, esta vez, idéntico al suyo y lo acercaba a la pantalla del ordenador. Quiso preguntarle pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas al ver como la pantalla comenzaba a brillar cada vez con más fuerza. Apretó la mano de Matt con fuerza y cerró los ojos al sentir como esa luz la absorbía, notando como una sensación de vértigo que duró unos pocos segundos. Cuando sintió estar en tierra firme, abrió los ojos lentamente.

¿Dónde estaban?

Era el mismo bosque que había visto cuando perdió el conocimiento debido a la luz que desprendía su colgante, exactamente el mismo.

—Es el Mundo Digital—habló Matt captando su atención.

—El Mundo Digital…—repitió ella en un murmullo. —Yo… yo ya lo había visto. —miró su emblema—cuando empezó a brillar… perdí el conocimiento y vi este lugar. También habían fotos en la caja que me diste, donde estábamos todos. ¿Pero cómo se supone que hemos llegado aquí? —miró a sus amigos—Hemos…hemos atravesado una pantalla de un ordenador—dijo alucinada.

—Resumiendo te diría—Izzy se acercó a ella—que este mundo está compuesto únicamente de datos, de ahí su nombre. Tú, yo, todo lo que ves son datos; que está separado de la Tierra donde vivimos nosotros por una barrera invisible y que es el hábitat de unas criaturas llamadas digimons.

Mimi siguió mirando los árboles y las plantas, escuchando lo que el pelirrojo le iba contando. Se sentía familiarizada con ese lugar, aunque no lo recordase, tenía esa extraña sensación.

—Mimi—Sora se acercó a ella, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica para captar su atención—Hay alguien que quiere verte.

El sonido de las hojas les hizo a todos girarse para ver como Palmon salía de entre los arbustos. La castaña abrió levemente la boca al ver en persona al digimon. Palmon caminó dudosa, hasta detenerse a unos pocos pasos de Mimi. La chica se soltó del agarre de Sora, caminando también hacia el digimon, hasta situarse justo enfrente. Se acuclilló lentamente para después arrodillarse y así estar a la altura con ella y se mantuvo en silencio.

—Mimi—la llamó Palmon con un deje de emoción en la voz, emocionada por volver a verla.

Las manos de Mimi temblaron al escuchar su nombre. Quiso hacer memoria, quiso recordarla. Sabía que tenía una estrecha amistad con Palmon, las fotos que había visto donde salían ambas abrazándose y riéndose lo demostraban, al igual que ahora que la veía y notaba esa conexión que tenían. Lo sabía pero su mente era incapaz de mostrarle las cosas que había vivido con ella. Apretó sus manos con fuerza, sintiéndose frustrada al querer recordarla y no poder hacerlo. Sus ojos se llenaron en segundos de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué? —musitó— ¿Por qué no puedo recordarte? —le preguntó mirándola con los ojos vidriosos. Cogió una bocana de aire y su pechó vibró.

Los demás observaban la escena apenados al ver que no podían hacer nada para ayudarla. Kari se limpió una lágrima que había caído por su mejilla.

—Mimi.

Palmon se acercó un poco más, hasta sujetar con sus dedos la mano de Mimi. La castaña apretó los labios intentando así no llorar.

—Quiero recordarte—le dijo al digimon en un tono bajo. Cerró los ojos y sollozó—¡Quiero recordarte Palmon!

Lo gritó, y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Una se deslizó por su piel y cayó sobre su emblema. La castaña abrió los ojos, viendo como de nuevo su emblema desprendía una potente luz verde mientras que, desde el cielo, otra luz del mismo color caía en picado sobre ellas formando una columna verde.

—Mimi—Palmon apretó el agarre, siendo también absorbida por la luz del emblema.

—¡Mimi!

Matt corrió hacia ella pero la luz lo cegó completamente, haciéndolo retroceder junto con los otros.

—Apártate Matt—Tai lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él, apartándolo de la luz.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Kari asustada por si era peligroso.

—Es el poder de los emblemas—musitó Izzy asombrado. Luego miró el suyo, pensativo. Si el emblema de Mimi estaba ayudando a que recordase quizás junto al poder de los otros siete lo conseguirían al fin —Chicos, tengo una idea.

—¿Una idea dices? —preguntó Tai.

—Hagamos un círculo alrededor de Mimi y Palmon, deprisa.

Kari, TK, Sora y Joe obedecieron al instante, Matt y Tai lo hicieron después, colocándose en círculo, rodeando la luz verde.

—Bien, ahora démonos la mano—dijo Izzy.

Todos obedecieron al pelirrojo y esperaron. Joe ahogó una exclamación al ver como de su pecho una luz gris salía dirigiéndose hacia Mimi y Palmon, al igual que de sus compañeros salía la luz de sus característicos emblemas y se dirigían también hacía el centro, provocando que la luz verde se hiciese aún más intensa y todos cerraran los ojos, cegados por ella.

Mientras, en el centro, Mimi abrió los ojos viendo como miles y miles de imágenes pasaban por delante de ella.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

_Mmmmmm puede que me haya quedado muy peliculero, pero yo cuando lo leía me emocionaba así que así se queda xD _

_He tardado también unos días… pero esta vez la culpa la tengo yo no fanfiction T.T perdón! _

_**Sabaku No Kuraii, Grez Ian, Katieishida1390, Roww, Valentinne, Mimatoxlove, Leen, Krayteona, Lovely Ballerina, Cari Cazal y Guille (**__Muchas gracias Guille, me alegra que te hayas animado a dejarme un review y de que te guste mi historia :) espero más reviews tuyos__**)**_

_Y a ti también, lector/a anónimo/a, que lees esto :)_

_Nos leemos!  
_

_Nora._


	26. El regreso de Mimi Tachikawa

**Aclaraciones**: Digimon, lamentablemente, no me pertenece.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

* * *

**Capítulo 26**: El regreso de Mimi Tachikawa

* * *

Miles de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza con rapidez, siendo absorbidas inmediatamente por su mente. Mimi cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose en cada una de las escenas que veía: ella de pequeña junto con sus amigos, el Mundo Digital, Palmon, la Isla File, las luchas contra Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon y los Amos Oscuros, Estados Unidos, a Yolei, Cody, Davis y Ken. También a ella con Matt, discutiendo con su madre por la relación que tenía con él, una pelea con el rubio, un concierto, Matt con Megumi. La castaña abrió los ojos y cogió aire bruscamente. Palmon seguía abrazada a ella y la luz verde seguía envolviéndolas a ambas, impidiéndole a Mimi ver algo.

Mientras los demás seguían formando un círculo y las luces de sus emblemas salían de ellos, directos a la columna de luz. Matt observó la luz verde que seguía brillando, reconociendo a malas penas la figura de Mimi agachada. Tai y Sora, que sujetaban al rubio cada uno de una mano, notaron un leve temblor en sus manos y apretaron el agarre con fuerza, diciéndole así que todo estaba bien.

Poco a poco, la luz se fue haciendo menos intensa, hasta desaparecer completamente. Palmon se separó un poco de su compañera y la miró a los ojos. Ella, que había dirigido la mirada a su colgante viendo como brillaba cada vez menos, le devolvió la mirada y, lentamente, sonrió feliz.

—Palmon—susurró. Los ojos del digimon se humedecieron al oír, no su nombre, sino el tono con el que lo había dicho.

La chica rió contenta y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando finalizaron el abrazo, Mimi se dio cuenta de que sus amigos la rodeaban formando un círculo. Se levantó con lentitud del suelo y los observó a todos, que la miraban indecisos, sin atreverse a hablar. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos a llenarse de lágrimas. Sora, Tai, Izzy, Kari, TK, Joe y Matt. Estaban todos, los reconocía a todos. Su corazón latió con fuerza y sentía un hormigueo de calidez extenderse por su cuerpo.

Las imágenes de cuando se había encontrado con ellos se mostraron en su mente. Los rostros entristecidos de sus amigos cuando ella no los reconoció, todas las veces que los había visto y ellos habían mantenido la calma. Ahora también ese dolor lo sentía ella, porque sabía que si hubiese estado en el lugar de alguno lo habría pasado fatal. Quiso dejar a un lado esos malos pensamientos y disfrutar de ellos, ahora que todos sus recuerdos habían vuelto a ella.

—Chicos…

Sora se soltó del agarre y corrió al centro, seguida de Kari. La castaña abrió los brazos y las dos chicas se le echaron encima, abrazándola. La pelirroja aguantó las lágrimas y se aferró con fuerza a Mimi.

Por fin su amiga estaba de vuelta.

—Creía que no ibas a volver—musitó separándose un poco de la castaña. —Estaba a punto de perder la esperanza.

—Ha pasado todo tan rápido—contestó Mimi—los emblemas me han ayudado. Me ha venido todo a la mente en pocos segundos, ha sido como una película que pasaba a cámara rápida.

—¿Te acuerdas de todo? —preguntó Kari.

La castaña asintió.

—El Mundo Digital, a Palmon y los demás digimons, las luchas contra los digimons que querían reinar el Mundo Digital—comenzó a contar la chica.

—¿Mimi?

Las tres chicas se giraron para ver a Tai, seguido de Joe, TK e Izzy que se habían acercado a ella.

—Tai—el castaño la miró atentamente—esa pulsera me suena —le dijo divertida. El chico sonrió ampliamente, esa pulsera se la había regalado ella en su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, lo que quería decir que Mimi había recordado todo. Se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza, levantándola en volandas y dando vueltas con ella.

—Ha funcionado—dijo riendo contento—estás de vuelta.

Mimi le sonrió y miró a Izzy, se separó del castaño y lo abrazó. El pelirrojo correspondió al abrazo con fuerza.

—Bienvenida a casa, Mimi.

—Gracias Izzy—le dijo ella separándose de él y sonriendo.

—Te hemos echado de menos—le dijo TK abrazándola en cuanto Mimi se separó del pelirrojo. La chica correspondió al abrazo del rubio.

El siguiente fue Joe, que la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. La chica caminó hacia él y lo abrazó también con fuerza. Cuando se separó el peliazul puso su mano en la cabeza de Mimi y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente. Siempre había sido el mayor del grupo y la responsabilidad de cuidar de todos había caído sobre él y Mimi era una de las personas que se había ganado el cariño de Joe enseguida.

La mirada de Mimi se desvió hacia la derecha, y su corazón saltó dentro de su pecho. Matt se había mantenido al margen. Sus pies se negaban a dar un paso al frente y su cuerpo parecía estar de acuerdo en no moverse. Sin embargo, su mirada transmitía todo lo que su cuerpo era incapaz de hacer. Felicidad, tranquilidad de ver que Mimi había vuelto. La chica se acercó poco a poco a él y se detuvo a menos de un metro del chico. Las lágrimas se hicieron notar en ese momento pero ella se limpió las mejillas rápidamente.

El rubio la miró fijamente, no sabiendo qué decir. En un primer momento por su mente había pasado el miedo al ver como la chica era absorbida por la extraña luz, Tai y Sora lo habían notado porque Matt sintió como ambos apretaban sus manos. Cuando desapareció la luz, aguantó la respiración al ver como Mimi abría los ojos y miraba a Pamon. Su corazón latió con fuerza, anticipándose a los hechos aunque tampoco quiso hacerse ilusiones. Pero cuando ella se levantó y los miró, Matt supo que había vuelto. Estaba igual, era su mirada la que había cambiado, dándole ese brillo de inocencia que la caracterizaba.

—Matt—lo llamó, en un susurró que solo él pudo oír ya que los demás se habían alejado un poco para darles intimidad.

Y solo cuando oyó su voz, ese tono con el que únicamente ella lo llamaba y el cual le provocaba leves cosquilleos en el estómago, fue dueño de sus actos. De un tirón firme, cogió su muñeca y la atrajo hacia él, estrechándola con todas sus fuerzas y cerrando los ojos disfrutando del contacto. Suspiró, soltando el aire por la boca y relajándose completamente.

—No voy a consentir que me aparten de ti otra vez, ¿Me oyes? —le susurró ella enredado sus manos entre el pelo rubio del chico y enterrando su rostro en el hueco del cuello—No lo voy a consentir.

Matt apretó el agarre, diciéndole así que la había escuchado y que él tampoco lo consentiría.

_Jamás._

* * *

—¿Cuándo vas a venir otra vez?

Mimi sonrió y se volvió a agachar para estar a la altura de Palmon.

—Pronto, te lo prometo. Pero ahora tengo que irme.

El digimon asintió y la castaña abrió sus brazos para abrazarla. Después se levantó y caminó hacia sus amigos, que la esperaban junto a la pequeña tele que los llevaría de nuevo al mundo real. Palmon alzó el brazo, despidiéndose de todos al ver como una luz blanca los absorbía de nuevo.

Pocos segundos después todos aparecieron en la habitación de Izzy.

—Es increíble el poder de los emblemas—expresó TK haciendo que todos le prestaran atención.

—Creo que aún desconocemos el poder que pueden llegar a tener—dijo Izzy mirando el suyo— Pero como hemos dicho antes, el poder crece si están los ocho juntos, por eso Mimi ha podido recuperar sus recuerdos.

La castaña también observaba su emblema, perdida en sus pensamientos. Si era verdad que estando con Palmon rodeadas por la luz de su emblema había sentido una parte de cada uno de sus amigos. Había sentido la luz de Kari, la esperanza de TK, el amor de Sora, el conocimiento de Izzy, la sinceridad de Joe, el valor de Tai y la amistad de Matt. Todo eso había ayudado a que su mente hiciese _click_, destapando un corcho imaginario que estaba atascado en su mente y dejando pasar todos sus recuerdos.

—Bien pues, si nos damos prisa llegaremos a clase como si no hubiese pasado nada—dijo el pelirrojo viendo que apenas habían pasado unos segundos allí en el mundo real.

Mimi caminó hasta la cama de Izzy y cogió su maletín, en silencio. Cuando se giró dispuesta a salir por la puerta, se encontró de cara con Matt.

—Te llevaré a tu instituto—dijo.

La chica lo miró y sonrió levemente, asintiendo.

—Mimi—Sora se acercó a ellos. —Nosotros nos vamos.

—De acuerdo. Si puedo esta tarde, intentaré llamarte, ya sabes… mi madre…

—Lo entiendo, claro—aseguró Sora—Si ves que hay algún problema, por pequeño que sea, no te arriesgues ¿vale?

—Tranquila, no lo haré.

Tai se acercó primero a ella y la volvió a abrazar para despedirse de ella.

—Te dejo en muy buenas manos—le susurró con diversión el castaño. Mimi rió por el comentario. Ese comentario Tai siempre se lo decía cuando ella y Matt se iban por su cuenta.

—Ya verás cuando Yolei se entere de esto—le dijo Kari cuando su hermano se separó de la castaña.

—Tengo ganas de verla. A ella, a Cody, a Davis y a Ken, pero a Yolei más—admitió con una sonrisa. Ya estaba imaginándose la reacción alocada de su amiga en cuanto la viese.

—Pues luego nos vemos—se despidió Tai en nombre de todos.

Salieron por la puerta, siendo ella y Matt los últimos en salir, seguidos de Izzy. En la calle, tomaron un rumbo distinto al de los demás, ya que la moto estaba aparcada en la calle de arriba. En cuanto llegaron al vehículo, Matt se dispuso a sacar el casco pero Mimi lo detuvo de un brazo. El chico se giró y miró su brazo, después a la castaña.

—No quiero ir a clase—declaró con firmeza.

Matt frunció el ceño.

—Pero tu madre…

Mimi se acercó a él y lo volvió a abrazar, deslizando sus manos por la cintura del chico.

—Me da igual mi madre ahora—murmuró.

Enseguida notó las manos de Matt también correspondiendo el gesto. Buscó con la mirada la azul de Matt, y el chico no le discutió más porque, sinceramente, él tampoco quería que se fuese.

Condujo la moto unos minutos hasta aparcarla frente a su apartamento. Mimi se bajó y quitó el casco, dándoselo para que lo guardase. Miró el edificio que se levantaba frente a ellos y se mordió el labio inferior. Puede que lo que estaba haciendo resultara demasiado arriesgado pero lo que más deseaba ahora era estar con Matt.

Los dedos del rubio se entrelazaron con los suyos y tiró de ella, guiándola hasta el edificio. Subieron por el ascensor en silencio, tampoco hablaron cuando salieron y caminaron hasta el pasillo. Matt abrió la puerta y Mimi caminó hacia el interior de la casa, sus pies la llevaron hasta la habitación del chico. Entró en el cuarto y se quedó parada justo en el centro. Su mirada se desvió hacia la derecha, donde estaba el escritorio y, encima de el, una foto reposaba. No se había acercado del todo pero la reconoció enseguida. Era la foto que se había hecho con Matt cuando todos juntos fueron al campo, era una de las pocas veces en las que el rubio se permitía sonreír aunque fuese levemente.

—Esa no la guardé.

La chica dejó el marco de nuevo en su sitio y se giró hacia Matt, que había entrado en la habitación.

—Es tu favorita.

Mimi sonrió.

—Es verdad. Siempre te decía lo mucho que me gustaba. —admitió dándole otro vistazo a la foto.

El rubio se reincorporó de la pared y se acercó a Mimi. Cuando estuvo frente a ella alzó una mano y acarició su mejilla.

—Te he echado de menos—le dijo con voz ronca.

La castaña alzó su mano y la puso sobre la suya.

—Y yo a ti—dijo—Sé que no lo habéis pasado bien, recuerdo vuestras caras cuando me visteis y yo no os reconocí—suspiró tristemente, pero pronto cambió el rostro y sonrió—Pero no pensemos más en eso—acarició la mano de Matt—Estoy aquí, contigo, de vuelta. Y quiero que sepas que no voy a permitir que me alejen de ti.

Matt se acercó a ella y acarició su boca fugazmente con la suya.

—Te quiero—murmuró Mimi, uniendo completamente sus labios con los de él. Cerró los ojos y se entregó en cuerpo y alma, pegándose a él, correspondiendo el beso.

Matt paseó sus manos por la cintura de la chica, después bajaron por sus caderas hasta sus muslos y alzó a la chica en peso. Mimi alzó sus piernas y las enlazó en la cintura del rubio. El chico caminó con ella en peso hasta caer suavemente en la cama, él encima de ella.

—Matt…—suspiró ella cuando los labios del rubio dejaron los suyos y dejaron un camino de besos desde su barbilla hasta su cuello. El chico subió su rostro hasta mirarla a los ojos.

—Dilo otra vez—pidió en un susurro mientras volvía a besarla.

Mimi sonrió contra sus labios y llevó sus manos al cuello del rubio, acercándolo a ella.

—Matt, Matt—repitió con diversión ante la petición del rubio. Sus dedos acariciaron sus mejillas, subieron por su pelo y bajaron después por el cuello, pasando por su pecho y hombros para retirar la chaqueta de su uniforme de instituto.

Matt la ayudó, llevando sus brazos hacia atrás y quitándosela a la primera mientras que Mim hacia lo mismo con el suyo. El rubio volvió a acercarse a sus labios. La castaña levantó el rostro para besarlo pero Matt se alejó en cuanto sus labios se acariciaron, sonrió levemente al ver el puchero infantil que Mimi hizo al no obtener lo que quería y se volvió a acercar esta vez para poder besarla.

Minutos después, la camiseta de Mimi le hizo compañía a su chaqueta, tirada en el suelo de la habitación. A esta le siguió la camiseta de Matt, sus pantalones y por último, la falda del uniforme de Mimi.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron besándose mientras sus manos recorrían el otro del otro, a veces con rapidez y otras con lentitud. Mimi alzó sus brazos cuando Matt desabrochó su sujetador y lo tiró a alguna parte de la habitación. Abrió la boca y un suspiró escapó de ella cuando Matt acarició uno de sus pechos con la boca mientras el otro era atendido por su mano. Sentía la sangre correrle por las venas, hirviendo y ardiendo como la lava. Llevó sus manos al rostro del chico y tiró de él para poder besarle de nuevo, profundizando el beso, acariciando con su lengua la de Matt hasta el cansancio.

Sus ropas interiores desaparecieron enseguida, Matt gruñó cuando Mimi deslizó sus manos hasta su miembro y lo acarició suavemente. Se apoyó en sus antebrazos y se colocó entre las piernas de la chica. Mimi volvió a besarlo, acariciándolo fugazmente. Él cerró los ojos y correspondió el gesto, sintiendo como si corazón y su cuerpo iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

—Sabes que te quiero—murmuró Matt mirándola.

Mimi sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron de felicidad.

—Lo sé.

El rubio se adentró con suavidad en ella, Mimi lo abrazó por el cuello y alzó la cadera para que la penetración fuese más intensa. Gimió al volver a sentirse llena, unida a Matt. Poco a poco las embestidas fueron haciéndose presente. Cogió las manos de la castaña y enlazó sus dedos con los de ella, mientras las arremetidas iban siendo más profundas y más rápidas. Mimi enlazó las piernas entorno a la cintura de Matt cuando empezó a sentir leves latigazos en su vientre, señal de estaba apunto de llegar al clímax. Arañó la espalda de Matt cuando llegó al orgasmo, notando como Matt daba la última embestida y se quedaba abrazado a ella.

El único sonido que se escuchó en la habitación durante los siguientes minutos eran las agitadas respiraciones de ambos chicos. Matt se acostó a un lado de la cama y Mimi se apoyó en él, recostando la mejilla en su pecho.

—¿Aún quieres quedarte? —le preguntó Matt cuando su respiración se normalizó y pasando sus dedos por la espalda de Mimi.

—Sí—dijo ella—No va a pasar nada, no creo que llamen a mi madre si ven que no estoy en clase. —subió un poco el rostro y lo escondió en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro—Así que tenemos la mañana para nosotros.

—Eso suena bien—comentó distraídamente el rubio sonriendo de lado.

Mimi levantó el rostro y lo miró para después echarse a reír, mientras se colocaba encima de él y volvía a besarlo.

* * *

_Creo que los jueves para mí están gafados xD Es llegar el día y es como si me bloqueara… no sé xD Tenía el capítulo escrito el miércoles por la noche pero había algo que no me convencía… no sé, quizás, como me ha dicho Lyls, es que lo he leído demasiadas veces, que seguramente será eso._

_Ay, lemon, limones, melones… ahh reconciliación de la buena que Mimi y Matt no han desaprovechado el tiempo ;D_

_PD: Enseguida estoy contestándoos los reviews! _

_**Mimatoxlove, Len, Katieishida1390, Sabaku No Kuraii, MimiDeIshida, Roww, Krayteona, Valentinne, MeliLove010, Lovely Ballerina, Guille (**__Me alegra que te haya gustado este cap, te devuelvo el saludo desde España :D**) y Princessmalfoy10**_

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! **_

_Y a ti también, lector/a anónimo/a, que lees esto :)_

_Nos leemos!_

_Nora._


	27. Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie

**Aclaraciones**: Digimon, lamentablemente, no me pertenece.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

* * *

**Capítulo 27**: Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie.

* * *

Megumi caminaba por uno de los pasillos del instituto cuando, de camino hacia su clase, oyó una serie de murmullos, propios de varias personas, lo que le hizo girarse automáticamente. Su ceño se frunció al ver salir por la puerta del edificio a Matt y a sus amigos. Por sus gestos al vigilar que nadie les viese la castaña supo que se iban a saltar las clases, cosa que le sorprendió, viniendo de parte de Matt, o incluso de Takenouchi.

Quiso seguirles cuando los perdió de vista, pero en cuanto fue a poner un pie en la salida, la vigilante le llamó la atención y le pidió que fuera a su clase, la cual comenzaría en pocos minutos. Entró en el aula y tomó asiento, sin escuchar lo que Ayame le había dicho, aún queriendo saber porqué el grupo de Matt se había saltado las clases.

Sin embargo, cuando su profesor entró y todos se pusieron en pie, la puerta se volvió a abrir y Megumi abrió sus ojos sorprendida de ver entrar por ella a Tai y a Takenouchi. Matt no estaba. La chica parpadeó, por si lo que estaba viendo era cosa de su imaginación. ¿No se suponía que se habían fugado hace nada? Ella les había visto salir sin ser vistos por la vigilante. ¿Cómo era que volvían? ¿Y dónde estaba Matt? Notó como la expresión que tenía la pelirroja, al igual que Tai, era de felicidad, lo que la hizo extrañarse aún más.

No pudo prestar atención a las clases, la curiosidad podía con ella. Por eso, al terminar y empezar el descanso, se levantó de su asiento y siguió con disimulo a Sora. Vio como la pelirroja esperaba en el pasillo de los cursos más inferiores, posiblemente esperando a la hermana de Tai o a Yolei. Kari se acercó a ella y ambas bajaron las escaleras hacia la entrada. Megumi se escondió detrás de una pared al ver que tenían intención de sentarse en uno de los bancos que había allí.

—Ya verás qué cara va a poner Yolei cuando se lo digamos—dijo Kari contenta.

—No sé si deberíamos decírselo. En cuanto lo sepa le dará igual faltar a clases con tal de verla—Sora sonrió imaginándose la escena.

Megumi alzó una ceja y acercó un poco más el rostro.

—Pero si no se lo decimos, capaz que cuando vea a Mimi y sepa que ha recuperado la memoria nos echa la bronca por no decirle nada.

La castaña se quedó tan impactada de la noticia que se le olvidó esconderse. Cuando fue consciente de que podía ser descubierta, volvió a ocultarse y se alejó unos cuantos pasos, caminando de espaldas y chocando, sin darse cuenta, con alguien.

—Megumi—Ayame suspiró—, te llevo buscando desde que ha empezado el descanso, ¿dónde estabas?

Pero Megumi no contestó, tenía la mirada perdida y poco a poco sus puños fueron cerrándose con fuerza, haciendo que sus nudillos se tornasen blancos, mientras endurecía la mandíbula.

—¿Megumi? ¿Estás bien?

—Ha recordado—musitó ella. Ayame la miró confundida. —Tachikawa ha recordado todo—gruñó ella. Ahora entendía porqué Takenouchi y Tai tenían esas expresiones de felicidad y porqué Matt no había asistido a clases.

Estaba con ella.

Los dos.

_Juntos_.

Chilló de rabia y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, enterrando sus manos en su pelo y respirando agitadamente. No, no podía ser. Ella había movido cielo y tierra para que esos dos no estuviesen juntos. Lo tenía todo a favor, Tachikawa no podía ganar la guerra.

—¿Estás segura? —Ayame la miró con cautela al ver la reacción que había tenido.

—Se lo acabo de oír a Takenouchi y a Yagami. Esa niña mimada a conseguido volver a engatusar a Matt—habló cogiendo bocanadas de aire. Caminó unos cuantos pasos alejándose de donde estaban Sora y Kari, para luego comenzar a dar vueltas en círculo como un león enjaulado.

—Vale, vale. Calma. Mejor espera un poco y…

—¡No! —chilló deteniéndose y mirándola. Ayame notó como algunos alumnos que pasaban por allí miraban a la chica de reojo, viendo lo alterada que estaba y hablando entre murmullos. —No, ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¡No puedo esperar! Cada minuto que pasa esa estúpida está con Matt. Y no lo voy a consentir. Por que antes de que Matt no esté conmigo, no estará con nadie, y mucho menos con esa.

—¿Qué… vas a hacer?

Ayame se encogió ante la mirada tétrica que los ojos de Megumi le mostraron tras formularle la pregunta.

—Voy a quitarla de mi camino.

Dejó atrás a Ayame y caminó con decisión hacia la salida. Esperó a que esta estuviese libre y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Sus piernas se movían solas, poseídas por la inmensa ira y rabia que sentía en esos momentos y que solo pensaba volcar sobre esa malcriada de Tachikawa. Mientras más cerca estaba de su objetivo más odio la envolvía y cientos de imágenes de Mimi y Matt le venían a la cabeza, mostrándoles las miles de cosas que esos dos podrían estar haciendo en esos momentos. Sacó del bolsillo de su falda una llave y la metió por la cerradura, entrando en el edificio y subiendo las escaleras hasta el primer piso, luego caminó hasta una puerta y volvió a abrirla con otra llave diferente.

Yume estaba sentada en el sofá, envuelta con una manta mientras veía dibujos animados. Ese día había amanecido con fiebre y por eso no había asistido a clase. La niña oyó la puerta abrirse y volver a cerrarse con un portazo, cosa que la asustó. Se quitó la manta de las piernas y caminó hasta llegar al pasillo.

—¿Hermana?, ¿qué haces aquí?

Pero Megumi pasó de ella y caminó hacia una habitación en concreto. Yume abrió los ojos al ver las intenciones que tenía.

—Ahí no puedes entrar, papá nos tiene la entrada prohibida. No le hará gracia saber que has tocado sus juguetes y…

—¡Cállate!

La niña pegó un bote al oír como Megumi le gritó, mientras la castaña buscaba por la mesilla la llave para poder abrir la puerta. Volcó un cuenco lleno de llaves y sus manos temblaron mientras buscaban una llave plateada con un pequeño arañazo en el lateral derecho. Abrió los dos cajones que había debajo y rebuscó entre ellos desordenándolo todo. En cuanto la encontró caminó hacia la puerta y giró la llave dos veces, abriendo la puerta y entrando en su interior.

Yume se encogió sobre sí misma al ver cómo su hermana mayor salía presurosa de la habitación, mientras escondía algo en su bolso y volvía a salir de casa. La niña miró la puerta y se giró sobre sus talones, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá y esperando a que su madre volviese para contarle todo.

* * *

En cuanto se colocó la falda del instituto y se abrochó la camiseta lo suficiente como para no enseñar su ropa interior, Mimi salió del cuarto en busca de Matt. El rubio estaba en el comedor, apoyado en la pared y mirando ausentemente la ventana. Su cabello estaba húmedo tras la ducha que se había dado, llevaba puesta la camisa del uniforme sin abrochar todavía y la corbata colgada despreocupadamente sobre su cuello. La castaña caminó descalza hasta llegar a su altura, captando su atención.

—¿En qué piensas? —musitó suavemente mientras apoyaba su rostro contra su hombro.

Matt pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de la chica y volvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

—En las pocas horas que te quedan conmigo. Tienes que estar dentro de poco en tu instituto si no quieres que tu madre sospeche.

Mimi, que había cerrado los ojos relajándose, los abrió y miró al chico.

—Ya te dije que eso no iba a pasar—los ojos azules de Matt la miraron—Tengo pensado hablar con mi madre…hoy. Y necesito que estés ahí conmigo. —tras unos segundos de silencio, añadió—¿Lo estarás?

El rubio movió el brazo y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola completamente.

—No tienes que preguntarlo. Sabes que sí—susurró sobre su pelo.

La muchacha sonrió.

—Pero me gusta oírtelo decir—confesó soltando una suave risa y contagiando a Matt, el cual sonrió levemente. —Pero antes… quisiera ir a ver a Yolei, a Davis y a Ken. También tengo que hablar con Zoe, a ver si después de hablar con mi madre puedo verlos.

—Seguro que Yolei me matará por haberte secuestrado—comentó despreocupadamente.

—Yo te protegeré—aseguró mirándolo con una sonrisa. Matt bajó su rostro y la besó, pero al separarse Mimi agarró la corbata y tiró de ella reteniendo aún el beso; caminó hacia atrás llevándoselo consigo, dio la vuelta junto con Matt y lo empujó suavemente hasta caer ambos en el sofá.

—¿No se supone que querías ir a ver a Yolei? —preguntó él al ver como ella volvía a besarlo.

—Oh, sí—Mimi sonrió sobre su boca—Pero aún hay tiempo.

Y dicho eso, volvió a besarlo, esta vez profundizando el beso y siendo correspondida inmediatamente por Matt.

* * *

—Perdón, abrid paso, ¡hazte a un lado pelirroja!

Yolei esquivaba a los alumnos que se le iban cruzando por su camino, llevándose estos alguno que otro un fuerte empujón ya que la pelimorada corría como si la persiguiese la mismísima muerte.

—¡Yolei!

—Déjala Ken, no creo que escuche en estos momentos.

—¿Y a vosotras como se os ocurre decirle tal cosa así, como si nada?

—No pensábamos que reaccionaría así.

En el segundo descanso Sora y Kari habían decidido decirle a Yolei lo que ocurría. Aunque a primeras no esperaban que su amiga reaccionase queriendo salir del instituto e ir en busca de Mimi, en el fondo, por lo menos Sora, se olía de que quieta no iba a estar.

Salió a la entrada del instituto y respiró hondamente recuperando el aire perdido mientras miraba de izquierda a derecha, buscando con la mirada a Mimi.

—¿Dónde demonios se supone que están? —preguntó cuando sintió que los demás la habían alcanzado pero sin dejar de mirar hacia ambos lados de la calle.

—No tardarán en llegar—dijo Tai.

—Vaya, así que gracias a vuestros emblemas Mimi ha conseguido recordarlo todo—le comentó Davis a Izzy mientras esperaban.

—Así parece. Todos juntos han podido contrarrestar el bloqueo que la mente de Mimi tenía y así poder dejar que todos sus recuerdos fluyesen.

—Tss, y yo me lo he perdido—maldijo Yolei escuchando la conversación.

El sonido de una moto la hizo poner aún más atención, hasta que Matt junto con Mimi se hicieron visibles montados en la moto del rubio. El muchacho aparcó justo enfrente de la entrada del instituto y Mimi bajó la primera del vehículo; se sacó el casco y se lo entregó a Matt. Mientras avanzaba hacia sus amigos sus ojos se detuvieron en Yolei, la cual la miraba con la boca levemente entreabierta.

Los labios de la pelimorada temblaron y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Bajó las escaleras de tres en tres y corrió hacia su amiga hasta abrazarla.

—Oh, Mimi, Mimi, Mimi—repitió mientras saltaba aún agarrada a ella. Alejó un poco el rostro y la miró—¿Eres tú? O sea, está más que claro que eres tú, pero me refiero a… bueno… ya me entiendes.

—Claro que sí—rió la castaña, pero ante la mirada dudosa de su amiga, Mimi quiso dejárselo claro —Te llamas Yolei, tu color favorito es el lila y tu actor favorito es Brad Pitt porque, según tú, está muy, muy, muy bueno.

Yolei chilló y la volvió a abrazar. Davis y Ken se acercaron hacia ellas.

—Deja de chillar Yolei, estás montando un escándalo—dijo Davis abrazando a Mimi, en cuanto ella se separó de Ken, y ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la chica.

—No estoy montando nada—gruñó— ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! Ya todo está bien, todo está en orden—gritó la pelimorada contenta.

—Bueno…—musitó Mimi, haciendo que Yolei la mirara extrañada—… todavía no todo está en orden. Aún falta hablar con mi madre.

—Oh, cierto—habló Yolei perdiendo el tono de voz.

—¿Cuándo vas a hablar con ella? —le preguntó Sora acercándose.

Mimi le echó una rápida mirada a Matt que se había mantenido un poco alejado de su reencuentro con Yolei al igual que los demás y luego miró a la pelirroja.

—Hemos pensado en hablar ahora, así cuanto antes mejor.

—¿Queréis que os acompañemos? —Tai junto con los demás se acercaron.

La castaña negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Os lo agradezco, pero esto es un asunto mío.

—Y mío también—Matt caminó hasta ponerse a un lado de la chica. Ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Seguro que haréis entrar en razón a tu madre—les animó Kari.

—Claro que si—apoyó Yolei el comentario—esta noche saldremos a celebrarlo.

—Hoy es miércoles Yolei—habló Ken.

—Oh.

Mimi alzó el brazo, subida ya en la moto, mientras Matt arrancaba el vehículo y los dos se perdían por la calle. Kari bajó el brazo una vez los perdió de vista y se llevo la mano al pecho al sentir una leve opresión en este.

—¿Kari? —TK la llamó ya en la entrada mientras los demás entraban—¿Vamos?

La chica echó una última mirada hacia la esquina por donde habían desaparecido Matt y Mimi y corrió hacia donde su novio la esperaba, ignorando el mal presentimiento que había tenido.

* * *

—Cariño, ya estoy en casa.

—¡Mami! —Yume saltó del sofá y corrió hacia su madre que acababa de llegar de comprar unos cuantos alimentos para hacer la comida.

—¿Cómo estás? A ver…—se agachó a la altura de su hija, despejó el flequillo rubio de la niña y puso su mano sobre la frente—…parece que ya no tienes fiebre. Y seguro que tienes hambre, ¿a que sí?

—¡Sí, mucha!

—Bien, pues ves a lavarte las manos que yo empezaré a…—las palabras murieron en la boca de la mujer cuando, al alzarse, vio como el cuenco de las llaves estaba volcado. Extrañada, se acercó hasta el mueble recogiendo los objetos volviéndolos a colocar en el cuenco y cerrando los cajones.

—Ha sido Megumi.

La mujer se volvió hacia su hija.

—Vino a casa, parecía enfadada. Le dije que no abriese la puerta porque papá no quiere que entremos ahí, pero no me hizo caso.

La madre de Megumi cogió rápidamente la llave y abrió la puerta, entrando a la habitación. Yume se acercó para curiosear (pocas eran las veces que podía ver el interior de la habitación) pero no había asomado su nariz por la habitación cuando su madre gimió escandalizada y salió corriendo del cuarto, cerrándolo en el proceso. La mujer fue hacia el teléfono y sus dedos marcaron nerviosamente un número.

—Querido—habló con un tono nervioso y con lágrimas en los ojos—es Megumi, tienes que encontrarla—respiró agitadamente—No, no se ha fugado, no, no hemos discutido. ¡Escúchame! —chilló y Yume volvió a sobresaltarse—Ha entrado a tu despacho… y en la estantería falta una pistola.

* * *

—¿Lista?

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior y observó el edificio que se mostraba delante de ella. Había llegado la hora de la verdad. A ella no le gustaban los enfrentamientos pero no tenía otra si quería que su madre aceptase que ella quería a Matt, Matt la quería a ella y no estaban dispuestos a separarse.

Los brazos de Matt la abrazaron por los hombros y la atrajeron hacia él, haciendo que la castaña recargase su espalda en el pecho del rubio.

—Lista—susurró ella con la vista fija en el edificio. Se dio la vuelta aún en los brazos de Matt y lo miró a los ojos—No me sueltes de la mano ¿vale?

Matt sonrió de lado y asintió conforme. Mimi se puso de puntillas y besó suavemente sus labios como agradecimiento. Luego, caminaron hacia la puerta de la entrada, Mimi palpó sus bolsillos y se extrañó al no tener la llave, por lo que tocó el timbre de su casa y esperó a que su madre contestase.

—_¿Sí?_

—Mamá, soy Mimi, ábreme que no encuentro la llave.

Satoe apretó el botón y Mimi empujó la puerta para entrar, pero no había puesto un pie dentro cuando una voz la detuvo.

—Ta-chi-ka-wa...

Matt y Mimi se giraron a la vez para ver como Megumi aparecía frente a ellos, con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro. El rubio frunció levemente el ceño al verla ahí parada. ¿Cómo sabía Megumi de la existencia de Mimi? ¿Y porqué sabía el lugar donde vivía?

—_¿Mimi?_ —la voz de Satoe salió por el interfono—_¿Está abierto?_

La castaña abrió la boca para contestar a su madre.

—¡No te muevas! —Megumi abrió el bolso y saco de el una pistola con la cual apuntó a la chica. Mimi ahogó una exclamación de pánico al verse apuntada y, automáticamente, el cuerpo de Matt se interpuso entre Mimi y el arma.

—¿Qué haces, Megumi? —Matt elevó una mano hacia la chica—Baja el arma, anda.

—Apártate Matt, esto es entre ella y yo—exclamó la chica sin dejar de mirar a Mimi.

—Pero antes baja el arma—con el otro brazo, Matt retuvo a Mimi al notar como la chica se apartaba de él para así evitar que la pistola lo apuntase y la volvió a colocar tras su espalda.

—¿Hablar? —soltó una falsa risotada—¡No quiero hablar con ella! Voy a acabar con esto, y esta es la única manera de hacerlo.

—Megumi, escucha…—Mimi la llamó intentándola entrar en razón.

—¡Cállate! —chilló con rabia al ver como se dirigía a ella— ¡No te hagas la santa! Después de todo lo que me has hecho vivir no vengas de amiga.

Matt maldijo entre dientes al ver que nadie pasaba en esos momentos por ahí y la carretera estaba a unos cuantos metros del edificio de Mimi por lo que los coches que pasaban no se daban cuenta de nada. En ese momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió y Satoe salió por ella. Al no oír a su hija cuando ella la había llamado y en su lugar había oído un grito de otra muchacha, no se lo había pensado dos veces y había bajado corriendo hasta el portal. Primero miró a su hija, luego a Matt, quiso chillarle a su hija que se alejase de él pero entonces se dio cuenta de que había otra persona con ellos y que iba armada.

—Mamá—gritó Mimi cuando Megumi apuntó a la mujer.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —exclamó la mujer al verse apuntada.

—Cállese usted también y no se mueva—Megumi la apuntó y con la cabeza señaló a Matt y a Mimi—¿Cómo lo ha permitido? ¿Sabe que su hija ha vuelto con él? ¿Lo sabe? ¡Tendría que haber estado más atenta!

La señora Tachikawa miró desconcertada a la joven y luego su mirada se posó en su hija y Matt.

—Se supone que es tu novio—le habló a Megumi— ¡tú también tendrías que haberlo vigilado!

—Señora ella no es mi novia—aclaró Matt al oírlas discutir.

—Pero si lo era cuando engañaste a mi hija. Ella me lo dijo, ella fue al hospital y me contó todo. Me dijo que era tu novia, que utilizaste a mi hija y a la vez salías con ella.

Mimi miró a Megumi, no creyendo que ella hubiese sido la que había malmetido sobre Matt a su madre para que, así, ella y Matt estuviesen separados. Los ojos de Matt se abrieron con sorpresa y miraron a Megumi, la cual sujetaba la pistola con firmeza a pesar de que sus brazos temblasen un poco.

—Estás enferma—musitó con desprecio—¿Inventaste todo eso para alejarme de ella? —le gritó.

—Matt—Mimi tocó su espalda, temerosa de que si el rubio le gritase Megumi disparara contra él.

Megumi apretó los labios, temblando de ira.

—Sí, ¡Sí, lo hice! ¡Lo inventé todo! ¿Y qué? —chilló— ¡Quería tenerte para mí, solo para mí! Pero tú no me hacías caso, solo tenías ojos para ella y eso me mataba…—dijo con voz ahogada.

Satoe abrió los ojos impactada por lo que escuchó. Miró de reojo al muchacho que tenía delante de ella, el cual protegía con su cuerpo a su hija, exponiéndose él mismo para que Mimi no resultase herida. Una ola de culpabilidad le dio de lleno en el rostro, viendo ahora lo idiota que había sido al escuchar las declaraciones de esa muchacha. Se había dejado llevar por las primeras impresiones, no había querido conocer al chico y había hecho caso antes a una desconocida antes que a su propia hija, lo que le había ocasionado todos esos problemas con su marido y también con Mimi a la que había mentido y engañado.

—…Por eso—continuó Megumi—por eso no voy a permitir que estés con ella y eso solo lo puedo conseguir eliminándola de tu camino.

—Matt—repitió Mimi angustiada con el corazón en la garganta al ver que el chico la escondió aún más tras él.

—Apártate, ¡vamos!

—No lo voy a hacer—se negó Matt—Este no es el camino Megumi.

—Sí lo es—susurró con rabia—No hay otro camino. Incluso no estando ella no he podido tenerte, así que no me queda otra. —quitó el seguro de la pistola y apuntó a Mimi.

—¿No lo entiendes? —Matt avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia la chica. —No es por Mimi, es por ti. Aunque Mimi no existiese o no sintiera nada por ella tampoco saldría contigo.

Aprovechando que la chica estaba mirando a Matt, Satoe se acercó un poco a Mimi y tiró de su brazo, metiéndola hacia el interior del edificio, poniéndola a salvo.

—No, ¡NO! —la castaña aporreó la puerta con fuerza—Mamá, déjame salir—intentó abrirla pero la señora Tachikawa aguantó con sus manos el pomo de la puerta impidiéndola salir—No, no, no. Matt, ¡Matt! —chilló mientras las lágrimas de angustia caían por sus mejillas. Si Matt o su madre resultaban heridos no se lo iba a perdonar por nada del mundo.

El rubio giró la cabeza sin moverse ni un centímetro y miró a la madre de Mimi. Asintió suavemente, intercambiando una mirada con Satoe, aliviados de que por lo menos ahora Mimi estaba a salvo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que si esa mimada no estuviese tampoco saldrías conmigo?

— Megumi, no me puedes culpar por no corresponder a tus sentimientos. El querer no se puede forzar, no puedes elegir a quien querer y a quien no.

Megumi bajó la pistola. Satoe miró atenta el arma, no perdiéndola de vista y Matt avanzó otro paso más hacia ella pero la muchacha se percató y volvió a alzarla apuntándolo.

—Está bien—murmuró con voz siniestra—Pues entonces si no estás conmigo... no estarás con nadie.

Se oyó un disparo y Mimi, que se había girado para subir las escaleras para pedir ayuda a algún vecino, se sobresaltó, sintiendo como su corazón se encogía de dolor. Giró sobre sus talones y corrió hacia la puerta abriéndola con brusquedad. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror y se llevó una mano a la boca, veía todo turbio por las lágrimas sin embargo, logró distinguir con claridad la figura que estaba tirada en el suelo bañada en sangre. Cogió aire con todas sus fuerzas y chilló como nunca.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

_:|_

_Bueeeno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? xD_

_Tranquilidad que de momento no me he cargado a nadie, aunque leáis que hay sangre por aquí y por allá._

_Que por cierto sí, a Megumi se le ha ido la cabeza, pero ya rayando la histeria y lo paranoico. No toméis ejemplo eh? Esto no se hace xD Sé que muchas veces tenemos instintos asesinos con alguna que otra persona que nos hace la vida imposible pero contamos hasta diez (en mi caso hasta veinte) y nos tranquilizamos._

_Sé que muchas pensabais que Satoe se enteraría y entraría en cólera, bueno, a la mujer no le ha dado tiempo de eso. Pensé en que tuvieran una discusión Mimi, Matt y Satoe, pero sería repetirse porque la mujer si no había dado su brazo a torcer para permitir que su hija estuviese con Matt hace un año no iba a cambiar ahora, solo oyendo, o mejor dicho, viendo como Matt protegía a Mimi y escuchando de boca de la que malmetió (Megumi) que era mentira, ya la mujer tenía que entrar en razón a la fuerza y ver que la había cagado a lo grande._

_Siento haber tardado tanto, pero hace mucho calor, sumando que el portátil desprende aire caliente y yo me quiero morir también tengo que decir que esto ya se está acabando, calculo que me quedan dos o tres capítulos con epílogo incluido :)_

_**Katieishida1390, Mimatoxlove, Krayteona, Princess Malfoy, Leeen, MimiSan89, LaSraDarcy, Valentinne, Sabaku No Kuraii, Lovely Ballerina, Guille (**__Hola Guille, muchas gracias me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Normal que Mimi se enamore de Matt por segunda vez, quien no lo haría? *-*__Muchas gracias por el review! Nos leemos! :D __**), MissPerfectLunaStar.**_

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, DE VERDAD!**_

_Y a ti también, que estás leyendo esto._

_Nos leemos!_

_Besos,__** Nora.**_


	28. Te quiero, no lo olvides

**Aclaraciones: **Digimon no me pertenece. (¡Lástima ¬¬!)

* * *

**Recuerdos**

* * *

**Capítulo 28: Te quiero, no lo olvides.**

* * *

Cayó al suelo de espaldas y apretó los labios, saliendo de estos un quejido, al golpearse contra el suelo. Unos segundos después, abrió los ojos lentamente y su mirada se dirigió a su estómago. Su camisa y parte de la chaqueta del uniforme estaban manchadas de sangre a la altura del estómago, lo cual le hizo alarmarse y respirar agitadamente. Sin embargo, no notó ningún dolor proveniente de ese lugar a pesar de haber sangre. Fue entonces cuando, oyendo una respiración entrecortada y un leve gemido, notó otro cuerpo a su lado. La reconoció enseguida.

Satoe tembló suavemente e intentó coger aire, respirando entrecortadamente, mientras con su mano presionaba con fuerza su estómago intentando que saliese la menos cantidad de sangre posible.

Matt se reincorporó lo más rápido que pudo y se acercó al cuerpo de la mujer, quitándose la chaqueta de su uniforme y colocándola sobre el estómago de Satoe para parar la hemorragia. Mimi sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies. Su rostro se tornó más pálido aún y la información la procesaba a cámara lenta, hasta que volvió a la realidad y, con el corazón en la garganta y los ojos llenos de lágrimas salió del portal, tropezando con sus propios pies ya que sus piernas no dejaban de temblar. Caminó hacia su madre, olvidándose de que Megumi estaba justo a pocos metros. En cuanto oyó el click de la pistola, asegurándole que estaba cargada, reparó en que la chica aún estaba ahí y seguía armada.

Megumi respiró, recuperando el aire que había perdido al ver que la madre de Tachikawa se había interpuesto entre la bala y Matt. Apuntó a Mimi con la pistola, pero una voz la detuvo.

—Suelta el arma, Megumi.

Un par de pistolas se alzaron a la vez, apuntando a la chica. Megumi giró el rostro y apretó sus labios con fuerza, viéndose atrapada. Poco a poco, fue bajando el arma mientras dos policías se acercaron a ella para detenerla y otro hombre se acercaba también, observándola con una mirada de apenada y decepcionante.

—No te reconozco, hija—murmuró el hombre negando con la cabeza.

La chica no dijo nada. Su padre, el jefe de policía, hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los dos agentes y estos llevaron a su hija hasta la parte de atrás del coche.

—Mamá.

El hombre se giró al oír unos sollozos. Caminó rápidamente hacia Matt y Mimi, agachándose para inspeccionar a Satoe.

—Le han disparado, por favor ayúdela—Mimi se aferró a la manga del uniforme del padre de Megumi, desesperada. El policía la miró apenado.

—Tranquila, la ambulancia viene de camino—la intentó calmar. Apartó un poco la chaqueta de Matt y luego la volvió a colocarla. —Presiona con suavidad pero firmemente, tiene que perder la menos cantidad de sangre posible.

Matt asintió y recolocó mejor la chaqueta. Satoe arrugó el ceño ante el movimiento y el dolor que sintió por la acción. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos pero no podía enfocar los rostros con nitidez, solo oía las voces.

—Hija—musitó.

—Aquí estoy mamá—Mimi gateó hasta un costado y cogió la mano de su madre con fuerza. —Tranquila, te vas a poner bien—le tembló la voz. Sabía que lo decía más para convencerse a sí misma que a su madre. —Tienes que ponerte bien—sollozó, temblando.

La ambulancia llegó segundos después, dos sanitarios bajaron una camilla mientras otros dos atendían a Satoe. Mimi se vio obligada a soltar el agarre de su madre y se tambaleó cuando se puso en pie para seguir a la camilla donde se llevaban a su madre.

—¿Tú estás herido, chico?

Matt negó con la cabeza cuando un joven se acercó a él al ver su camisa manchada de sangre. El muchacho asintió y se fue hacia la ambulancia, arrancándola y poniendo rumbo hacia el hospital. El rubio aún sentía el corazón latirle con fuerza, casi haciéndole daño dentro de su pecho. Vio a Mimi de pie junto a la carretera y mirando por donde la ambulancia se había ido.

—Mimi—le dijo en cuanto llegó hacia ella.

La chica se giró hacia Matt y el rubio apretó su mandíbula la ver la mirada de tristeza y pánico que la castaña tenía.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la chica poniendo sus manos en le rostro de Matt. Este asintió y la castaña respiró tranquila y volvió a mirar hacia la carretera.

—Se va a poner bien, ¿verdad Matt?. Dime que se va a poner bien… por favor—lloró abrazándose a él y hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

—Claro que se va a poner bien—le aseguró él en un murmuro—Venga, vayamos al hospital y allí llamaremos a tu padre.

* * *

Una hora después, Mimi se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas del pasillo del hospital. Su mirada se desviaba cada dos minutos hacia la puerta por la cual había entrado su madre en cuanto había llegado al hospital. Tenían que operarla porque, según le habían dicho a ella y a su padre, el disparo no había sido limpio y la bala se encontraba en el interior de Satoe. Sus pies no dejaban de moverse y aunque quería parar de llorar, le era imposible hacerlo.

Mientras, Keisuke se encontraba de pie, apoyado en la pared. Llevaba ahí desde que su llegada al hospital. Quería creer que eso no estaba pasando, que cuando le había sonado el móvil Mimi no le había contado entre sollozos que habían herido a su mujer, que todo era simplemente una maldita pesadilla, tal y como pensó en su día cuando lo avisaron a él y a Satoe de que Mimi había tenido un accidente. Era incapaz de asimilar aún de que una chiquilla de tan solo diecisiete años había aparecido bajo su casa, había amenazado de muerte a su hija y había herido a su mujer.

Mimi se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia su padre, deslizando sus brazos por la cintura del hombre y abrazándolo. Keisuke besó su cabeza y ambos permanecieron así, en silencio, y rezando porque Satoe se recuperase.

* * *

Matt salió de la cafetería con dos cafés en mano. Cruzó la entrada de camino hacia la sala de operaciones pero se detuvo al oír varias voces hablando entre sí, manteniendo una discusión. Habría seguido caminando si no llegase a ser porque una de esas voces le sonó muy familiar.

—Os he dicho que no podéis pasar, muchachos.

—Pero es que…

—Déjame a mí, Sora—Tai se acercó hacia la mujer que estaba detrás del mostrador y la cual los miraba con seriedad, dando a entender que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. El castaño apoyó un brazo sobre la superficie y le mostró una sonrisa. —Verá señora…—se acercó un poco más para leer el nombre que estaba escrito en la placa—…Fang. Oh, Fang, como la famosa actriz. —apreció, sin embargo la expresión de la señora siguió siendo seria. —Nos han avisado que dos amigos nuestros están aquí, posiblemente heridos de gravedad, así que le pido, si es tan amable, que nos deje pasar solo para ver si ellos están bien. Prometemos no armar ningún escándalo, solo queremos saber cómo están.

El semblante de la señora se suavizó conforme Tai iba hablando, pero en cuanto el castaño terminó la mujer volvió a su expresión de siempre.

—He dicho que no.

El ceño de Tai se arrugó.

—Oiga vieja amargada—empezó de nuevo—, como no nos deje pasar juro que…—Izzy y TK se abalanzaron sobre él, tapándole la boca y tirando de él para alejarlo de la señora.

—Chicos.

El grupo se giró al oír la voz del rubio.

—¡Matt! —Tai se zafó del agarre y corrió hacia el chico, que si no llega a ser porque iba con dos cafés hubiese sido arrollado por el castaño.

—¿Estás bien?—TK se acercó rápidamente, agradeciendo mentalmente que si su hermano estaba ahí de pie quería decir que él no había sido el herido.

—Sí, lo estoy. ¿Quién os ha avisado? —se extrañó.

—Joe nos llamó porque su hermano le avisó cuando entró al hospital una persona apellidada Tachikawa herida de bala.

—¿Cómo está Mimi? —le preguntó Sora, preocupada.

—Bien también. Su madre es la que ha sido herida.

—Oh Dios mío—Kari se llevó una mano a la boca.

—¿Por una herida de bala? Pero, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? —Izzy no entendía nada.

Matt los guió hacia la sala de espera que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la entrada del hospital. Les contó todo, desde el principio cuando él y Mimi había ido a casa de la chica con la intención de hablar con su madre sobre su relación, que de repente Megumi había aparecido armada y los había amenazado. Luego, había aparecido Satoe y mientras él hablaba con Megumi, la señora Tachikawa puso a salvo a Mimi y, finalmente, Megumi había intentado dispararle pero Satoe lo había empujado, interponiéndose entre él y la bala.

—¿Me estás diciendo que la madre de Mimi te salvó la vida? —cuestionó Tai asimilando la información.

Matt asintió. Visto así, sin saber nada de la historia, no era muy difícil de entender. Pero, viendo y sintiendo el rechazo que la señora Tachikawa había tenido contra Matt desde el primer día era casi imposible de creer (casi, porque había sucedido) que Satoe se hubiese interpuesto entre una bala y él. Había arriesgado su vida por la suya, por el mismo chico por el que había movido cielo y tierra para apartarlo de su hija porque no lo veía digno de ella.

—Supongo—habló Izzy—que por fin la señora Tachikawa fue consciente del enorme error que cometió. Y de que tú en verdad quieres a Mimi y no pretendías hacerle daño. —suspiró— Esperemos que el precio que tenga que pagar por haber tardado demasiado no sea muy alto.

—Siempre pensé que Megumi era la típica chica que se creía la reina del universo y que el universo giraba entorno a ella. —habló Yolei—Pero lo que acaba de hacer es descabellado incluso viniendo de ella. Por Díos, es una obsesión enfermiza lo que tiene por ti, Matt.

—Afortunadamente pasará el tiempo que le queda para cumplir la mayoría de edad en un reformatorio y después pasará a juicio. Aún no se sabe el tiempo que cumplirá porque todo depende de la evolución de la madre de Mimi—dijo el rubio.

Él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Megumi se pudriese en cualquier centro de menores y, después, en la cárcel, pero también quería que la señora Tachikawa se recuperase. Si era cierto que le había hecho la vida imposible, pero Matt tampoco deseaba la muerte para la mujer. Solo se conformaba con que diera el visto bueno a su relación con Mimi, nada más. Justo en ese momento le vino a la mente el rostro de Mimi roto por el dolor al ver a su madre tirada en el suelo y cubierta de sangre. Se pasó ambas manos por el pelo y suspiró.

—Matt.

Keisuke Tachikawa se había acercado al grupo al reconocerlos en cuanto salió del pasillo donde estaban operando a su mujer. Todos los chicos se levantaron tras Matt, que se había levantado el primero en cuanto había visto al padre de Mimi.

—Ya han operado a Satoe.

Matt cogió aire, preparado para lo que vendría a continuación y rezando para que fuesen buenas noticias.

—¿Cómo ha ido?

El padre de Mimi mantuvo la misma expresión seria. Pasó sus dedos, pulgar e índice, por debajo de sus gafas y se masajeó los ojos.

—La operación de momento ha ido bien ya que la bala no había dañado ningún órgano vital. Pero nos han dicho que Satoe ha perdido mucha sangre y que está estable dentro de su gravedad.

—¿Y Mimi?

De inmediato, la expresión de Keisuke se hizo aún más triste y seria.

—Está con ella. Han trasladado a Satoe a una habitación y Mimi está allí. Si quieres…—propuso el hombre.

—Claro—contestó él.

Keisuke asintió y dirigió esta vez su mirada a los demás muchachos.

—Estoy seguro que Mimi va a agradecer mucho que estéis aquí.

—No tiene que darnos las gracias señor Tachikawa—habló Sora—. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

El comentario de la pelirroja no fue con intención de herir a Keisuke echándole en cara lo que habían hecho con Mimi, pero el hombre si que sintió como la última frase le golpeaba de lleno. "_Eso es lo que hacen los amigos_". Y él y Satoe habían estado a punto de separarlos de Mimi.

—Muchas gracias.

* * *

Matt abrió la puerta de la habitación con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. La cerró suavemente y caminó hacia el interior de la habitación. La señora Tachikawa descansaba sobre la cama, conectada a un aparato que medía sus pulsaciones por minuto. Cuando estuvo un poco más cerca, el rubio reparó en lo pálida que se encontraba la mujer y en las dos ojeras que decoraban su rostro. Mimi no había separado su mirada de su madre aún cuando Matt había entrado en la habitación. Seguía en el mismo sitio, sentada a la izquierda de la cama y sujetando la mano de su madre con una mientras con la otra la acariciaba ausentemente.

—Los médicos dicen que está muy débil por la sangre que ha perdido. También le han dado antibióticos porque le ha dado un poco de fiebre—susurró Mimi. —De momento solo nos queda esperar.

El chico dio la vuelta a la cama y se colocó a un lado de Mimi.

—Se interpuso entre tú y la bala, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Los ojos de Mimi se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, los cerró con fuerza e intentó controlar los sollozos que luchaban por salir. Soltó la mano de su madre y trató de limpiar las lágrimas sin mucho éxito.

Matt la cogió suavemente de una mano y tiró de ella, levantándola de la silla para así poder abrazarla. Mimi se dejó hacer, demasiado cansada como para replicar, aunque en cierto modo necesitaba que alguien la consolara.

—No quiero que se muera, Matt—sollozó. El simple hecho de pensar que su madre podía morir le provocaba más ganas de llorar y de gritar porque, en cierto modo, se sentía culpable de que su madre estuviese en una cama y en un estado tan débil. Su madre no tenía que haber bajado, no tendría que haber presenciado todo eso. —Si se muere no podré soportarlo.

Matt frotó su espalda intentando calmarla. Sabía que haciendo eso Mimi se tranquilizaba, lo había hecho varias veces cuando ella se había echado a llorar, cansada de las discusiones con su madre. Miró de reojo hacia la cama donde la mujer se encontraba. Él era el que tenía que estar en esa cama, no la madre de Mimi.

—Es culpa mía—susurró Matt—Ese disparo iba dirigido a mí, no a tu madre.

Mimi se separó de él y lo miró a través de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y levemente enrojecidos.

—No digas tonterías. Si mi madre no me hubiese escondido tras el portal…

—Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo—aseguró Matt—Tu madre quería ponerte a salvo, de la manera que fuese. En cambio no sé porqué se puso entre esa bala y yo.

—Tú lo has dicho—Mimi descansó su rostro en el pecho del muchacho—Quería protegerme y se dio cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí. Por eso lo hizo.

—Han venido todos a verte—dijo Matt cambiando de tema para ver si así Mimi se alegraba.

—¿Enserio? —alzó su rostro mirándolo con un deje de emoción.

Matt asintió.

—Ven, te hará bien estar con ellos un rato.

Keisuke se quedó en la habitación con Satoe y ambos salieron de la habitación poniendo rumbo hacia el hall del hospital, donde todos se habían quedado esperando a tener noticias nuevas. Al aparecer, Matt se sorprendió al ver más gente de la que había visto antes, puesto que ahora Zoe, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi y JP también estaban allí, hablando entre ellos. Mimi, que iba apoyada sobre el hombro de Matt, alzó lentamente su rostro y miró a sus amigos. Ellos detuvieron sus murmullos y se levantaron de las sillas sin dejar de mirar a la pareja. Matt bajó el brazo que estaba sobre el hombro de la castaña y esta avanzó rápidamente hasta aferrarse con fuerza a Sora, que era una de las primeras que estaba ahí.

—Ya está, ya está…—la tranquilizó Sora—…estamos aquí contigo, Mimi—le susurró con ese tono de voz suave y maternal que siempre conseguía calmar a Mimi cuando estaba decaída.

Yolei y Kari se colocaron a ambos lados de las chicas. La pelimorada la abrazó por detrás y Kari lo hizo por un lado. Después todos fueron abrazándola, uno tras otro. El grupo de Takuya se mantuvo un poco al margen, ya que conocían la historia y sabían que ellos conocían más a Mimi que ellos mismos. En cuanto Mimi se separó de TK, que fue el último en abrazarla, miró a Zoe y a los demás. La rubia se mantenía a la espera, tampoco queriendo romper ese momento que tenían ellos. No habían vuelto a verla desde temprano por la mañana en el instituto y según había hablado ella con Sora, Kari y Yolei, Mimi había recuperado la memoria completamente y ellos no sabían si ahora también Mimi los seguiría considerando amigos.

Pero cuando Mimi acortó las distancias y la abrazó, a Zoe se le olvidaron todas esas dudas y sonrió contenta devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Gracias por venir—agradeció Mimi.

—Tai nos llamó para contarnos lo que pasó y no dudamos en venir. Eres nuestra amiga—habló Takuya acariciando su brazo con cariño.

Mimi sonrió, la primera sonrisa que asomaba de su rostro en lo que llevaba en el hospital. JP fue el siguiente, dándole un buen achuchón al ser tan alto y corpulento. La castaña miró a los gemelos y Kouichi fue el primero de los dos en acercarse a ella mientras Kouji se mantuvo quieto, observando a la chica que ahora, tras separarse de su hermano, se había acercado a él.

—No me puedes negar un abrazo—susurró Mimi mirándolo fijamente. Y aunque lo dijese, se sorprendió al ver que Kouji tomase la iniciativa y pasase sus brazos sobre los hombros y la abrazase.

—Pero no te acostumbres—murmuró solo para que ella lo oyese. La castaña rió levemente por el comentario y lo miró agradecida.

* * *

Mimi frunció el ceño y fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos. En cuanto notó que las paredes de la habitación eran blancas y no rosas como las de su habitación, supo que todo lo que había pasado era verdad. Había soñado que veía a su madre, vestida con un largo vestido blanco y que la miraba con todo el cariño y amor con el que una madre mira a su hija. Mimi la llamaba y ella únicamente le contestaba que todo estaba bien y que la quería muchísimo.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró con los ojos cerrados. El llorar le había producido un enorme dolor de cabeza y seguramente sus párpados estarían hinchados ya que sentía sus ojos muy cansados a pesar de haber dormido. Recordaba que Matt había ido a su casa a cambiarse y su padre a la suya para traerle algo de ropa. Los demás habían vuelto a sus casas prometiéndole que después a la tarde volverían a ver cómo había evolucionado su madre. Se levantó del pequeño sofá que había justo al fondo de la habitación y caminó hasta sentarse de nuevo en la silla que había justo al lado de la cama de su madre.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Matt junto a Keisuke entraron por ella. El señor Tachikawa caminó hasta besar la frente de su mujer y luego besó la mejilla de su hija. Matt solo se acercó a la castaña y besó suavemente la sien de la chica.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, he dormido un poco.

—Deberías ir a la cafetería a comer algo, hija—propuso su padre dejando una bolsa llena de ropa en el sofá.

—No tengo hambre, estoy bien.

—Tu padre tiene razón—apoyó Matt apartándole un mechón y recogiéndolo tras su oreja.

—Bueno, está bien—murmuró Mimi no pudiendo llevarle a contraria a los dos. Pero no se había terminado de levantar de la silla cuando una suave voz la hizo detenerse y provocar que el corazón le latiese con fuerza.

—Hija…

Mimi abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada con rapidez hacia su madre, que estaba igual en la misma posición.

—¿Mamá?

Keisuke se dio la vuelta, mirando extrañado a su hija al haberla oído nombrar a su madre.

—Hija…

Esa vez, el señor Tachikawa se acercó corriendo hacia la cama al oír la voz de su mujer. Satoe apretó los párpados con fuerza y los fue abriendo, acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación, manteniéndolos entrecerrados. Distinguió, cuando su mirada pudo enfocar más o menos bien, los rostros de su marido e hija, acompañados del de Matt.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? —le preguntó Mimi hablando demasiado rápido.

—Estoy bien—aseguró la mujer sonriendo levemente.

Mimi sonrió contenta, sin embargo, Matt notó que las palabras de la señora Tachikawa eran más bien una tapadera para que su hija estuviese tranquila. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal, se la veía cansada y eso no eran buenos síntomas.

—Menudo susto nos has dado—susurró Keisuke acercándose y besando de nuevo la frente de Satoe. En cuanto sus labios hicieron contacto con la frente de la mujer, el hombre se separó de ella. —Querida, estás ardiendo.

La mano de Mimi se movió rápida hasta la frente de su madre, corroborando lo que su padre había dicho.

—Llamaré a un médico—dijo Keisuke.

—No, Keisuke—pidió Satoe, pero el hombre no la escuchó y si lo hizo no le hizo caso y salió de la habitación.

—Descansa mamá, si tienes fiebre no debes hacer muchos esfuerzos.

Mimi cogió la sábana para poder bajarla y así hacer que su madre no estuviese muy tapada para que la fiebre no subiese. Su madre alzó lentamente su mano y cogió la de Mimi, quien detuvo su acción y la miró confusa.

—Escúchame hija—susurró Satoe.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Quiero que me perdones—la miró a los ojos intentando que no se cerrasen.

Mimi frunció el ceño y su corazón latió, un latido doloroso.

—Pero… pero qué dices mamá…—intentó sonreír, pero solo le salió una mueca—… no digas eso, yo no te tengo que perdonar nada.

Miró a su madre, pero vio como la mirada de la mujer miraba más allá de ella, lo que hizo que Mimi se girase para mirar a Matt. Era a él a quien su madre miraba.

—Supongo que… después de todo… si eres un buen chico—le susurró al rubio.

—Señora Tachikawa…—empezó Matt.

—Lo malo es que me he dado cuenta ahora, y en estas circunstancias. —la mujer suspiró— Aunque dicen que es mejor tarde que nunca.

—Mamá—Mimi tragó con dolor, sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos.

—Cuando vi como protegiste a Mimi, cuando me di cuenta de que hubieses dado tu vida por la suya, supe que toda esa imagen que tenía de ti era…—Satoe cerró los ojos e intentó coger aire.

—Mamá…—Mimi se alarmó al ver como su madre no terminaba la frase.

—… era mentira—terminó la mujer. Matt soltó el aire lentamente por la boca, sintiendo su corazón latirle de manera lenta e intensa. Ahora el rostro de Satoe tenía un leve tono brillante, debido al sudor que tenía producto de la fiebre.

—Tienes que descansar, venga—le habló Mimi reprimiendo un sollozo.

—Sé que vas a cuidar de ella muy bien—Satoe sonrió levemente. —¿Lo harás?

Matt asintió.

—Lo haré, lo prometo.

La mujer lo miró agradecida. De nuevo miró a su hija, que había empezado a llorar y estaba negando con la cabeza.

—Siento mucho por todo lo que te hecho pasar, cariño.

—No, no, no —sollozó ella— no digas eso, todo está bien.

—Aunque haya hecho todo eso, quiero que sepas que lo hacía porque creía que todo era por tu bien…

Mimi apretó los labios con fuerza y su cuerpo tembló. La mano de Matt buscó la suya y la apretó con fuerza.

—…y que así estarías mejor. Pero me equivoqué. —suspiró y cerró los ojos de nuevo, cogiendo las últimas fuerzas. —Quiero que sepas, que siempre te voy a querer, ¿vale? Y a tu padre también. Os amo, a los dos.

La castaña asintió levemente. Buscó la mano de su madre y ella la apretó con intensidad.

—Yo también te quiero, mamá.

Satoe le sonrió con ternura.

—Te quiero, no lo olvides.

Y cerró los ojos, dando el último suspiro. La intensidad del agarre de su mano fue debilitándose y la expresión de Mimi se tornó confusa, dando paso después a una de seriedad y finalmente de pánico.

—¿Mamá? —cogió la mano de la mujer y la apretó suavemente, llamándola—¿Mamá?

—Mimi—Matt la llamó murmurando pero ella lo ignoró y se acercó más a su madre.

—Mamá, mamá despierta. No por favor, no…—sollozó con fuerza—¡No, por favor! —la máquina a la que estaba conectada la mujer emitió de repente un pitido constante y Mimi entró en un estado de nervios—¡Mamá! —chilló hundiendo su rostro en el estómago de Satoe.

Keisuke entró en ese momento acompañado del médico, el cual se acercó rápidamente al ver el estado de la mujer. Matt tiró firmemente de Mimi, separándola para que así el médico pudiese hacer su trabajo y abrazándola mientras apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula, pero el constante pitido que producía la máquina lo dejaba todo claro. El señor Tachikawa se apoyó contra el pomo de la puerta y lo apretó con fuerza, haciendo que sus nudillos se volviesen blancos. Mimi se abrazó a Matt con tanta fuerza que parecía que quisiera fusionarse con él. Lo sabía, lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo. Era imposible, no tenía que estar pasándole eso.

Con los sollozos desgarradores de su hija de fondo y con la mirada que le dio el médico apenado y negando con su cabeza, a Keisuke le golpeó la noticia como un balde de agua fría.

Satoe había muerto.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

Estoy triste por esto xD

El próximo es ya el último capítulo (aún no me creo que se termine esto *Noraseemociona*). Me estoy pensando si hacer epílogo o no :)

_**Sabaku No Kuraii, Princessmalfoy10, Katieishida1390, Mimatoxlove, MeliLove010, Lyls, Leeeen, Valentinne, LaSraDarcy, Roxa-XIII, estefanhy (**Qué bien que te esté gustando la historia :) No, no, esta historia claro que la termino xD y que viva el Mimato y el Taiora xD**) , Guille (**Muchas gracias por el review, si, este capítulo vino con curvas :) Si me vienen ideas cuando acabe Recuerdos si me pondré a ello. Un beso!**), Lovely Ballerina, wca-camilo, FraaanU, Lauchita, MiisakiiKiss y Krayteona.**_

**¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**

_Y a ti también, que estás leyendo esto._

_Nos leemos!_

_Besos,__** Nora.**_


	29. Recuerdos

Aclaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece, pero Taichi Yagami lo hará en un futuro.

* * *

**Recuerdos  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 29: Recuerdos.  
**

* * *

El silencio reinaba completamente en la habitación y solo se escuchaba el suave _tick tack_ del reloj que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche. Estaba sentada en su cama, descalza con las piernas cruzadas y su espalda descansaba sobre el respaldo de esta. Su vista estaba fija en una muñeca, la cual sujetaba con sus manos y movía lentamente a ratos. Acarició el pelo de la muñeca, recordando como su madre le recordaba cuando era pequeña que tenía que peinárselo para que estuviese suave y brillante. Propio de una princesa.

—_¿Así, mami? —una Mimi de siete años pasaba el peine por el cabello rubio de la muñeca._

—_Muy bien, cariño—le sonrió Satoe sujetando los brazos de su hija, la cual se encontraba sentada entre sus piernas, para así ayudarla a realizar movimientos más suaves. — Así la princesa tendrá un cabello brillante y suave._

—_¡Como el mío! —chilló emocionada la niña mientras se tocaba el cabello._

—_Claro que si—rió la mujer._

Mimi cerró los ojos y sollozó, abrazando a la muñeca. Aún le resultaba irreal creer que no iba a volver a ver a su madre, una pequeña parte de ella mantenía la esperanza de despertar de esa horrible pesadilla que llevaba viviendo hace tres días, cuando en médico les había comunicado la terrible noticia. Al parecer la herida de Satoe se había infectado de nuevo tras la operación y esta vez había sido aún peor, la fiebre le había subido exageradamente y la infección se había extendido demasiado rápido como para tratarla.

Los siguientes segundos para Mimi habían sido confusos y si se paraba a pensarlo tampoco sabría contar lo que ocurrió. Solo era consciente del terrible dolor que sentía, que no podía parar de llorar y de que Matt la sostenía entre sus brazos. Esa noche, había caído rendida en la cama en cuanto habían llegado a casa, pero a la media noche había despertado sobresaltada y no había podido volver a coger el sueño. Y así hasta hoy.

Luego, estaba su padre. Mimi sabía que tanto él como ella intentaban coger fuerzas cuando se veían para así animarse mutuamente pero cuando ambos se iban a sus respectivas habitaciones, se derrumbaban sin poder evitarlo. Aún escuchaba los sollozos de su padre tras la pared de su habitación casi todas las noches y más de una vez ella había ido a su lado y ambos habían acabado llorando abrazados.

—_No se merecía morir—había susurrado su padre una de las tantas noches que Mimi estaba con él y ambos se encontraban sentados en la cama matrimonial. —Supo reconocer que lo que había hecho había estado mal, pero aún así no se merecía morir._

En cuanto a Megumi, Mimi había oído que había sido ingresada en un centro de menores al ser menor de edad y no poder todavía ir a la cárcel. Pero en cuanto cumpliese la mayoría de edad sería condenada a veinticinco años de prisión, siendo tratada todos los días por un psicólogo ya que, según las declaraciones de varios alumnos del instituto, la muchacha sufría una obsesión con Matt.

Sobre ella, se había alejado de sus amigos, y también de Matt. No se sentía con fuerzas para estar con ellos, sabía que ellos lo único que querían era que ella estuviese bien, animarla, pero en esos momentos lo único que Mimi quería era estar en casa, con su padre.

Tocaron la puerta y Mimi se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas, dejando a la muñeca recostada junto a la almohada.

—Cariño—Keisuke se asomó por la puerta y le sonrió levemente—, es la hora.

Mimi asintió y se levantó de la cama, poniéndose los zapatos y caminando hacia la puerta.

* * *

A pesar de que ese día había salido el Sol a primera hora de la mañana, ahora el cielo estaba tintándose de un color grisáceo acompañado de nubes de tonos grises un poco más oscuros. Sora metió sus manos en la chaqueta y se encogió sobre sí misma ante la fresca brisa que estaba empezando a hacer, propia del otoño. Si seguía así no tardaría en ponerse a llover. Mientras caminaba hacia el lugar junto a sus padres, la pelirroja reconoció desde lejos a la familia Inoue, Motomiya y Yagami. Las demás personas, Sora dedujo que serían los familiares de Mimi.

—Toshiko —la madre de Tai la saludó amistosamente mientras el señor Yagami hacía lo mismo con el padre de Sora.

—Aún no me creo que haya pasado esto, Susumu —suspiró la señora Takeouchi con tristeza.

—Es casi imposible de creer y menos por esas circunstancias. La pobre Mimi debe de estar rota, y Keisuke también.

Sora se apartó del grupo de padres y caminó un poco hacia el grupo de los chicos.

—Sora—la saludó Yolei.

La pelirroja les sonrió suavemente a todos y se colocó entre Tai y Davis.

—Hola chicos.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Kari.

—Mejor—se encogió de hombros ella. Tai le pasó un brazo por el hombro y besó suavemente su sien.

Poco después, fueron llegando coches y de ellos bajaron las demás familias que faltaban. Izzy junto a sus padres, la familia Kido, la familia Hida y Ken con la señora y señor Ichijouji. Justo unos minutos después, Matt y TK salieron de otro coche acompañados por sus padres. Los padres de los chicos se iban saludando entre ellos mientras que los chicos iban hacia el grupo, un poco apartados de los adultos.

—¿No estás con Mimi? —se extrañó Tai al ver llegar a su amigo junto con sus padres.

Matt negó con la cabeza.

—Necesita estar sola. No me gusta la idea pero si ella me lo ha pedido no puedo hacer otra cosa—le contestó.

El castaño palmeó su espalda suavemente, sabiendo que tampoco para él era fácil dejar a Mimi sola en esa situación.

Las familias de Zoe, Takuya, JP y los gemelos no tardaron en el llegar y tras ellos, un coche aparcó junto a los otros vehículos. Todos callaron de súbito y pusieron atención al hombre que bajaba del coche seguido de la chica.

Mimi cerró la puerta de su coche y su mirada se fijó en toda la gente que estaba esperándolos a ella y a su padre. Se agarró al brazo de su padre y juntos emprendieron el camino, pasando entre la gente que les sonreía dándoles apoyo y a la cual Keisuke les devolvía el gesto asintiendo con la cabeza. La castaña reconoció a casi todos los que estaban allí. Su tía Mikoto los esperaba junto al sacerdote y al ataúd; también estaban los padres de todos sus amigos y como no, ellos mismos. Mimi le devolvió la sonrisa (aunque fuera una levísima) a cada uno de sus amigos que a través de sus miradas le querían transmitir todo su apoyo y cariño.

La misa transcurrió tranquila, salvo algún que otro relámpago que se oía en la lejanía. Mimi se mantuvo todo el rato abrazada a su padre y agarrando de la mano a su tía Mikoto, sin dejar de mirar el féretro de un tono marrón madera. En cuanto el cura dio por finalizada la misa, los familiares y amigos de la familia Tachikawa fueron dejando una rosa blanca encima de ataúd. Tras los amigos, la familia colocó más rosas y, por último, Keisuke junto con Mimi, se acercaron un poco más al ataúd, cogiendo la rosa entre los dos y con la mirada fija en el féretro.

—Te quiero, Satoe—susurró Keisuke de tal manera que solo Mimi pudo oírlo.

—Te quiero, mamá.

La rosa cayó lentamente sobre el ataúd y, tras eso, este fue bajando lentamente hasta estar completamente bajo tierra. La gente, tras darle el pésame a Keisuke y Mimi, fue yéndose de allí, ya que las nubes se estaban volviendo cada vez más oscuras y los relámpagos empezaban a acercarse.

—Voy a hablar un momento con la tía Mikoto—le habló Keisuke—, ¿me esperas aquí?

Mimi asintió y su padre se alejó. La mirada de la chica se quedó fija en el féretro donde su madre descansaba, rodeado por todas las rosas blancas. Una gota cayó inesperadamente en su nariz, pero ella ni se movió, siguió en la misma posición.

—Vendré a verte todos los días.—susurró—Te lo prometo.

Porque ya no habría más besos por la mañana o abrazos que le quitaban el aire. Sabía que ahora que su madre había comprendido que Matt era un buen chico, las cosas hubiesen vuelto a ser como eran antes. Volvería a sonreír a todas horas, volvería a regañar a su padre por no lavar los platos cuando le tocaba o se pasaría horas y horas cambiando la distribución del salón y cambiaba la decoración de tal forma que pareciese otro.

Las gotas empezaron a multiplicarse y a caer más rápido sobre el suelo, por lo que Mimi tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos. De repente, la lluvia dejó de caer a su alrededor y la castaña le tomó unos segundos descubrir que alguien había puesto un paraguas sobre ella. Se giró lentamente y descubrió a Matt, a su lado, sujetando el objeto para evitar que ambos se mojasen.

Sin decir nada, se acercó al rubio y se lanzó a sus brazos. Matt la estrechó contra él con el brazo libre y besó su cabeza. Mimi se sintió mejor, mucho mejor. Era increíble el poder que tenía Matt sobre ella, calmándola, tranquilizándola en momentos como esos. Se acomodó mejor en sus brazos y ambos estuvieron un buen rato ahí parados, bajo la lluvia.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, está empezando a refrescar bastante—murmuró Mimi con la voz levemente enronquecida debido a que no había hablado casi nada ese día. La lluvia había hecho que las temperaturas bajasen y ya estaba empezando a tener un poco de frío.

—¿Estás segura? Podemos quedarnos un rato más.

Mimi negó con la cabeza.

—Seguro—miró a Matt y le sonrió agradeciéndole el estar ahí con ella. Lentamente, se alejaron de allí. Mimi le dirigió una última mirada cuando ya estaban a una distancia considerable, prometiendo, como había dicho, que visitaría a su madre todos y cada uno de los días.

* * *

Cerró la botella de agua y salió de la cocina con un vaso de agua medio lleno. Mimi estaba sentada en el sofá, justo en el borde y con la mirada perdida en un punto concreto frente a ella. El sonido al dejar el vaso en la mesa fue lo que la hizo despertar de su pensamiento.

—Gracias—susurró ella.

Matt tomó asiento a su lado.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Ha ido a realizar algunos asuntos con el entierro—contestó después de beber un trago pequeño de agua. —Yo no tenía fuerzas para ir con él así que mi tía Mikoto lo ha acompañado.

El rubio asintió y observó fijamente a Mimi. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta de caballo, dejando despejado su rostro y dejando ver las dos ojeras que se le habían formado tras las largas noches que había pasado sin dormir, al igual que sus ojos, enrojecidos por haber llorado.

—Debo tener una pinta horrible—intentó bromear ella pasándose una mano por la coleta.

—No digas tonterías—le murmuró él recogiendo un mechón que se había soltado y colocándolo tras su oreja. —Siempre estás guapísima.

La sonrisa de Mimi se hizo un poco más grande. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y suspiró.

—¿Sabes? Me la imagino por donde quiera que pase. En la cocina donde siempre estaba cocinando e inventado platos nuevos, en el salón junto a mi padre, en su habitación recogiendo la ropa que él dejaba por todos los lados o en mi habitación, cuando se asomaba por la puerta y me daba las buenas noches.

—Es normal que te pase eso, es tu madre, al fin y al cabo—le contó Matt— y estabas muy unida a ella—la castaña asintió levemente—. Es duro, pero sabes que para lo que necesites voy a estar ahí.

—Lo sé—sonrió ella acurrucándose aún más contra él.

—Y a los demás también. Seguro que Tai está dispuesto a ser aún más payaso para sacarte una sonrisa.

Mimi rió y se limpió una lágrima que caía por su mejilla. Sabía que si no los tuviese ahora, en ese momento, se habría hundido en los más hondo, y no sería capaz por ella sola de salir de ese agujero negro de tristeza.

—¿Te quedas esta noche conmigo? —le preguntó ella en voz baja, luego levantó la vista para mirarlo—Últimamente me cuesta coger el sueño y cuando lo hago siempre son pesadillas.

—No te preocupes. Me quedaré contigo.

Mimi sonrió y le echó los brazos al cuello, escondiendo su rostro en el.

—Te quiero—le susurró él al oído.

La castaña apretó el agarre. Sabía que se lo decía poco y ella no le reprochaba nada porque sabía cómo era, a parte de que le demostraba su amor de otras maneras. Pero esas dos palabras, ahora, provocaron un agradable calor en el centro de su pecho.

* * *

Un mes después del entierro, Mimi había vuelto hacía poco a las clases, incorporándose al curso ya casi a punto de tomar las vacaciones de Navidad. Habló con todos los profesores, cogiendo y tomando los apuntes que había perdido durante esos días. Gracias a Zoe le costó menos de lo que esperaba ya que la rubia le había dejado algunos propios; Kouji también le había ayudado algunos días con las matemáticas ya que encima que le costaban, ahora iba un poco atrasada en la asignatura.

Poco a poco, volvió a salir de su casa y a relacionarse con sus amigos. Esas semanas las había pasado de casa al instituto y del instituto a casa, ya fuera por adelantar las asignaturas pendientes, por no tener simplemente ganas de salir o por no querer dejar a su padre solo. El señor Tachikawa la había alentado a que saliese, que le haría bien, y que por él no se preocupase. Por eso, como casi nunca podían verla, Mimi, al salir de clase, se había encontrado varias veces a Matt, Tai, Sora y todos los demás esperándola en la puerta.

—Venimos a escoltarla hacia su casa, princesa—le había hablado con voz grave Tai haciendo una exagerada reverencia y haciendo reír a Mimi.

La castaña no sabía cómo agradecerles todo lo que estaban haciendo por ella. Estaban las veinticuatro horas del día pendientes de ella, preguntándole si necesitaba algo o si se encontraba bien. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces les había dicho que no eran necesarias tantas atenciones y que estaba bien. Ahora que había adelantado un poco en los trabajos del instituto, quedaba algunas tardes con sus amigos en una cafetería o en la casa de Izzy y, de allí, al Mundo Digital.

Ese día, Matt había ido a su casa para así poder estar con ella y también a ayudarla con unos ejercicios de matemáticas que, sorprendentemente, el rubio se había ofrecido a explicarle.

—No hace falta que me ayudes Matt, sé que no te gustan mucho las matemáticas. Además, Kouji puede explicárme…

—Yo lo haré—aseguró.

Mimi se mordió los labios para evitar sonreír. Matt estaba sentado en la silla de su habitación y leía concentrado un problema de matemáticas. La castaña se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta situarse tras el rubio y así abrazarlo por detrás y descansar su rostro en su hombro.

—No estarás celoso, ¿verdad? —susurró suavemente.

—Para nada—contestó sin dejar de mirar el ejercicio.

Mimi sonrió.

—Cuando mientes frunces el ceño—rió—, no me puedo creer que tengas celos de Kouji—dijo, acariciando con su nariz la mejilla del chico.

Matt suspiró y dejó el libro a un lado de la mesa porque Mimi lo había descubierto y porque, estando ella tan cerca, era incapaz de concentrarse.

—Es solo… que estas semanas has pasado más tiempo con él que conmigo—expresó en un murmullo mirando un punto fijo en la pared. —Y si es porque tenga que explicarte los ejercicios yo también puedo hacerlo, y seguro que mucho mejor.

Mimi besó su mejilla. Era cierto que, al tener que ponerse al día, había pasado un poco más de tiempo con Kouji ya que él era al que mejor se le daban las matemáticas y con su ayuda Mimi avanzaba más que trabajando sola.

—Así que se trata de eso—murmuró la chica—. Sabes que solo intenta ayudarme con las matemáticas porque ahora voy mucho más atrasada—le habló como quien le regañaba a un niño pequeño, con suavidad, para que lo entendiera.

—Yo también puedo ayudarte, te recuerdo que voy un curso por delante que él. Esto ya lo he dado. —aseguró señalando el libro.

—¿Y cómo esperas que me concentre si eres tu mi profesor? —rió ella— No prestaría la más mínima atención a lo que me dijeses y estaría todo el rato mirándote.

Matt sonrió de lado.

—Puedo comportarme como un buen profesional y solo mantendremos una relación profesor-alumna cuando te ayude.

—Si has apartado el libro en cuanto me he acercado Matt.

El rubio masculló en voz baja y la chica rompió a reír. Deshizo el abrazo y lo giró sobre la silla para que le diera la cara. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y enlazó una mano tras su cuello mientras con la otra le acariciaba suavemente el flequillo. Matt alzó el rostro y buscó sus labios. La mano que acariciaba su flequillo se deslizó hasta la mejilla del chico, acercándolo a ella. El chico se levantó de la silla, con Mimi entre brazos, y caminó hasta recostarla sobre su cama y colocarse sobre ella. La castaña sonrió contra sus labios y tomó ella la iniciativa de profundizar el beso. Justo en ese momento el bolsillo de Matt vibró y una música empezó a sonar. El rubio gruñó al ser interrumpido y Mimi aguantó el volver a reír de nuevo al verlo fruncir el ceño de esa manera.

—Genial, quién sino—habló Matt al ver el nombre de Tai en la pantalla. —No pienso cogérselo. —dijo tirando el móvil a un lado de la cama.

—Oh, no seas cruel Matt—Mimi se deslizó por un lado y el rubio se tiró boca abajo sobre la cama de la chica, maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que sabía (y en los que no, también) al castaño por interrumpirlos.

—¿Tai?

Hubo un silencio de unos tres o cuatro segundos antes de que Mimi escuchase la voz de Tai.

—_¿Mimi?_

—Sí.

—_Oh, Díos, qué susto_—rió el chico_—me ha costado reconocer tu voz y pensaba que alguna de esas fans locas de Matt le había robado el móvil. ¿Dónde está Matt?_

—Matt está…

—Dile que no estoy—oyó la voz, amortiguada por la almohada, del rubio.

—Está aquí a mi lado—Mimi sonrió con diversión cuando el rubio gruñó aún más.

—_Oh…_—se calló—_¡Oh! Vaya… ¡Oh! Por Díos si no son ni las cinco de la tarde y ya... ¡Oh señor! Dile de mi parte que es un vicioso._

—Yo se lo digo—rió ella.

—_Pues lo llamaba para que te recogiese e irnos esta tarde al Mundo Digital, parece ser que una avalancha ha dejado a los Yokomon con algunas de sus casas destrozadas y necesitan ayuda._

—Claro, allí estaremos—dijo.

—_Genial. Pues vestiros y… bueno, no quiero saberlo. Os esperamos en casa de Izzy dentro de media hora._

—De acuerdo—Mimi colgó el móvil y miró a su novio, que parecía haberse quedado dormido con la cara hundida en la almohada.

—¿Qué quería ahora?

—Que nos esperan dentro de media hora en casa de Izzy para ir al Mundo Digital—se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el aseo que había justo al lado de su habitación—Oh, y que eres un vicioso.

Matt se reincorporó completamente y caminó de nuevo hasta sentarse en la silla.

—¿Vicioso? Tss, le dijo la sartén al cazo—comentó—Cuando lo coja lo mataré.

Mientras Mimi se arreglaba, el rubio echó un vistazo a la habitación de la castaña. La pared que estaba frente a su escritorio estaba llena de fotos, las cuales Matt reconoció a la primera: eran las que ellos habían guardado cuando Mimi se había ido a Estados Unidos. Esas junto con algunas en las que salía ella junto con Zoe y los demás. Bajó la vista hacia su escritorio y un cuaderno de tamaño mediano le llamó la atención. Lo cogió de entre varios libros de las asignaturas y lo observó con curiosidad.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó cuando Mimi salio del cuarto de baño.

—Es mi nuevo diario. He decidido escribir otro ya que el antiguo lo terminé.

Matt asintió ausentemente. Sabía que a Mimi le encantaba escribir en su diario todo lo que hacía o le pasaba, para así en un futuro poder leerlo y recordar las cosas que había vivido. Dejó el cuaderno de nuevo en su sitio y se levantó de la silla, mirando a la chica.

—¿Estás ya?

—Sí, ves saliendo que recoja un poco esto.

El rubio salió por la puerta, mientras Mimi recogía el montón de ropa que tenía esparcida por su cama y por su silla y la colocaba en un montón para después a la noche ordenarla en su armario. Caminó hacia la puerta, pero en un último momento cambió de opinión y se dirigió hacia su escritorio y sujetó el cuaderno que antes Matt había cogido y lo observó.

"_Recuerdos_", leyó el título de la portada y sonrió. Esos recuerdos que gracias al destino había podido recuperar, había podido recordar quién era y no se habían quedado en el olvido.

Sonrió, dejó el cuaderno junto con los libros y salió corriendo hacia la salida, donde Matt la esperaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**

* * *

_Se acabó *se le humedecen los ojos*_

_Pero falta el epílogo (prometo que no tendrá tanta tristeza xD), así que aún no os suelto mi discurso de despedida *u*_

_**Mimatoxlove, Roxa-XIII, FraaanU, Lyls, Princessmalfoy10, RowwDarcy, Krayteona, Estefhany, Wca-camilo, Katieishida1390, Valentinne, MeliLove010, y Sabaku No Kuraii.**_

_**¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**_

_**Estefhany: **__nah, a veces si soy un poco mala xD pero si no el final demasiado happy. Si que haré epílogo, esta historia se la merece :) Yo quiero y espero tener una idea para un Taiora que siempre ha sido el tema que quería para una historia larga. Muchas gracias por el review, estefhany! Nos leemos._

_Y a ti también, que lees esto._

_Nora._


	30. Epílogo: Siempre

**Aclaraciones: **Digimon no me pertenece pero Taichi Yagami en un futuro será mío.

* * *

**Recuerdos  
**

* * *

**Epílogo: Siempre.  
**

* * *

**Un año después.**

Sora miró su reloj antes de tocar el timbre de la residencia Yagami. Iba bien de tiempo: tenía que recoger a Kari e ir ambas a casa de Mimi, donde dentro de veinte minutos las esperaban ella y Yolei, aunque la pelirroja estaba segura que Yolei ya estaba allí desde hacía horas. Hoy la había visto tan emocionada y decidida a que las cosas saliesen bien que tanto ella como Kari no habían querido quitarle la ilusión.

"_Hoy es el día de Mimi. Así que todo tiene que salir genial" _les había recordado Yolei a ella y a Kari cuando se habían despedido.

—Oh, Sora, ¡qué sorpresa!

La pelirroja le sonrió amablemente a la señora Yagami, que le había abierto la puerta y la miraba con una enorme sonrisa, una sonrisa diferente, cosa que a Sora le extrañó, pero tampoco se paró mucho a pensarlo. Quizá la madre de Tai tenía un buen día.

—Buenas tardes señora Yagami, había quedado con Kari ahora.

—Claro, claro. Pasa, anda—la mujer se hizo a un lado, dejándola pasar y cerrando la puerta—Saldrá enseguida, estaba terminando de arreglarse.

Sora le volvió a sonreír y asintió.

—Kari, —la mujer tocó la puerta—Sora ya está aquí.

—¡Enseguida salgo! —se oyó a la chica desde el baño.

—Ya la has oído—de nuevo esa sonrisa—. Bien, yo me voy a casa de mi hermana, luego iréis a la fiesta de Mimi, ¿no? —ella asintió—Pues pasadlo bien, y no bebáis mucho. —advirtió como siempre hacia a sus hijos. Se giró hacia la puerta, pero en el último segundo se volvió de nuevo hacia Sora, sonriéndole _otra vez_, de _esa manera_ y le habló en un tono confidente—Tai está en su habitación.

Sora pestañeó, confundida ante la frase. Casi pudo jurar que la sonrisa de la madre de Tai aumentó cuando le dijo eso, pero la mujer se giró rápidamente y salió por la puerta de su casa, dejándola perpleja, en medio de la sala.

¿Era su imaginación o ahora la señora Yagami la trataba con más… confianza?

—Sora.

La chica se dio la vuelta. Tai salía justo en ese momento de su habitación y se acercaba a ella.

—¿Vais a casa de Mimi? —preguntó mientras deslizaba sus manos por la cintura de Sora. Ella asintió y él desvió su vista hacia el reloj que colgaba sobre la pared de su cocina. —¿No es muy pronto aún? —volvió a preguntar mientras acercaba su rostro al de la chica.

—Eso creo yo también—contestó ella sonriendo al ver las intenciones de Tai—. Pero Yolei se ha empeñado en que sea a esa hora y no queremos que pierda los nervios, y tampoco Mimi—habló esta vez en un murmullo que iba perdiendo intensidad conforme los labios de Tai se iban acercando a los suyos, se alejó unos centímetros cuando se rozaron, pero el castaño la siguió hasta besarla y apretó el agarre mientras subía una de sus manos que descansaban en la cintura de la pelirroja hacia la mejilla de Sora. Mientras ella movía lentamente sus labios, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para besarlo. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos, se separó de él hasta poder hablar—Oye…

—¿Hmn?

—Quizás sea mi imaginación pero…—comenzó acariciando la nuca de Tai ausentemente—… creo que tu madre se acaba de comportar conmigo de manera diferente cuando me ha visto.

Ante esas palabras, las comisuras de la boca del castaño se alzaron lentamente y Sora frunció el ceño, no entendiendo nada.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Nada—dijo y luego se encogió de hombros—, supongo que es la primera vez que te ve desde que lo sabe.

—¿Lo sabe? ¿Qué sabe?

—¿Qué va a ser? Que eres mi novia.

Los ojos de Sora se abrieron enormemente ante esa confesión y, tres segundos después, su rostro se tornó completamente rojo.

—¿Se… se lo dijiste? —su pregunta no era de reproche, sino de sorpresa. Sorpresa y felicidad, porque aunque ella ya le había hablado a su madre sobre la relación que mantenía con Tai, el que él lo dijese también significaba que lo que tenían ya era una relación más que formalizada.

Tai torció la boca y movió la cabeza hacia los lados, como pensando la respuesta.

—Más bien, ella lo descubrió. Es muy intuitiva en esos temas—añadió—. Y cuando me lo preguntó le contesté que si. Tendrías que haberla visto—soltó una leve carcajada—, se puso a gritar contentísima, casi saltó al otro lado de la mesa para abrazar a mi padre mientras le decía una y otra vez "_te lo dije, te lo dije_" y luego volvió a gritar.

Sora escondió el rostro en el hueco del cuello del chico y rió, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó él al ver que lo abrazaba.

—Pues que me tenías que haber avisado de que ya lo sabía. Y yo actuando como si no pasara nada—ahora entendía esas sonrisas de la señora Yagami.

Tai no pudo evitar reír y la separó de su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Sabes lo que me dijo cuando se enteró? Que cuanto tiempo habíamos tardado, que ella ya lo veía venir desde hace tiempo.

—Oh—justo lo que su madre le había dicho cuando ella le había confesado la relación que mantenía con Tai.

—Así que…—el castaño acarició la nariz de ella con la suya—… no tiene de que preocuparte. —la pelirroja sonrió ampliamente y se puso de puntillas hasta besarlo.

Un leve carraspeo se oyó tras ellos. A unos pocos metros, Kari los miraba un poco avergonzada por haberlos descubierto y, aún más, por haber tenido que interrumpirlos.

—Esto…yo os dejaría solos, enserio, pero Yolei estará ya histérica y no queremos que le de un ataque.

—Claro—Sora se separó rápidamente de Tai y se alisó un poco su camiseta, ganando tiempo y así hacer que el sonrojo de su cara desapareciese. Miró a _su_ novio (qué bien sonaba) —¿Vienes? Creo que Matt está allí y estará muerto de aburrimiento.

Tai se colocó ambas manos tras su nuca y se encogió de hombros, tranquilo y relajado, como si el simple hecho de que su hermana le hubiese pillado besándose con Sora fuera algo normal.

—Por qué no.

* * *

En cuanto tocaron el timbre de los Tachikawa, a Sora le recorrió un escalofrío desde la parte baja de su espalda hasta su nuca al oír en el interior un chillido y después pasos apresurados hacia ellos. La puerta se abrió con brusquedad, provocando que los tres diesen un leve brinco y se hiciesen medio paso hacia atrás cuando Yolei se asomó. La pelimorada se colocó las gafas correctamente, miró con el ceño fruncido a Tai, pero su mirada se relajó y brilló de alegría en cuanto reparó en Sora y Kari.

—Tú—Tai parpadeó, alejando su rostro, cuando el dedo índice de Yolei casi se estrella contra su ojo—al comedor. Y vosotras dos, seguidme. Mimi está apunto de entrar en su estado de crisis.

Sora y Kari intercambiaron una mirada y siguieron a la chica, mientras Tai entró el último y cerraba la puerta. Cuando entró al comedor, vio a Matt sentado en el sofá, ojeando distraídamente una revista.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? —preguntó. Por los chillidos que se oían dentro de la habitación, parecía que se estuvieran peleando como salvajes y no ayudando a Mimi a arreglarse.

—No lo sé, y no quiero saberlo. Cuando he llegado—lo cual ahora maldecía enormemente—y se me ha ocurrido preguntarle a Mimi cómo estaba—bufó—Se ha puesto histérica.

Tai echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

—¿En serio?

—Completamente—aseguró, recordando como una Mimi en albornoz y con el pelo recogido en una toalla le había gritado miles de razones, seguidas de palabrotas y amenazándolo con su cepillo rosa para el pelo, asegurándole que estaba a nada, de un ataque de histeria porque iban fatal de tiempo e iba a llegar tarde.

Matt quiso discutirle eso, diciendo que quedaban más de cuatro horas para que fuesen al instituto, pero se abstuvo y decidió sentarse en el sofá.

Tai giró la cabeza hacia la derecha donde, en la habitación del fondo, se oían las voces de las cuatro chicas y sus pasos apresurados yendo de un lado para otro. Luego miró a Matt, que seguía leyendo la revista, y después de nuevo hacia la puerta. Seguro que Matt exageraba y quizás necesitaban ayuda, (las chicas, según él, eran a veces muy complicadas) así que se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Yo que tu no haría eso—le advirtió el rubio sin dejar de mirar la revista.

Pero, como era de esperarse, Tai pasó de él y se colocó frente a la puerta. Acercó la oreja, pero no había conseguido oír nada cuando esta se abrió repentinamente. Yolei frenó en seco al ver un cuerpo obstruyéndole el camino y miró al chico a los ojos.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? Aparta, vamos—pidió con prisas mientras lo medio empujaba e iba hacia la cocina, seguida por la mirada de Tai y también de Matt, que había oído como la puerta se abría y había levantado la vista de la revista.

La chica llenó de agua un cuenco y caminó de nuevo hacia la habitación, pendiente de que el agua no se derramase.

—Eh, ¿necesitáis ayuda?

Yolei se detuvo justo en el umbral de la puerta y agachó levemente la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa macabra e irónica se le formaba en el rostro, hecho que hizo que Tai se arrepintiese de preguntar. La chica se dio la vuelta, dándole la cara al castaño y mirándolo seriamente.

—¿Sabes hacer una manicura y una pedicura? ¿Qué las uñas queden perfectamente igualadas y pintadas? ¿Alisar el pelo correctamente sin que ningún mechón de pelo se quede rizado o usar el rizador para conseguir un rizado natural sin pasarse con la laca y que el pelo no quede tieso? O mejor, ¿sabes maquillar sin hacer que la cara de Mimi parezca un cuadro o aconsejarla qué accesorios le van mejor para que vaya espectacular sin parecer una mula de carga por tanta bisutería puesta?

Ante el mutismo del chico, Yolei sonrió.

—Creo que no.

Y dicho eso, se volvió hacia la habitación y cerró de nuevo la puerta. Tai se quedó unos segundos ahí, plantado frente a la puerta con la mirada anclada en la madera. Cuando parpadeó, salió de sus pensamientos y volvió de nuevo al sofá, donde se dejó caer.

—¿Qué tal? —le preguntó Matt como si no hubiese sido testigo de nada.

—Me he perdido a partir de alisar o rizar el pelo—contestó en un murmullo mientras cogía el mando del televisor y lo encendía. Luego apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y suspiró, prometiendo desde ese día que nunca le ofrecería ayuda a una mujer en temas de moda y asesoría.

En esos momentos era en los que se alegraba de ser un chico.

* * *

—Mimi Tachikawa.

Mimi cogió aire y se levantó de la silla. Salió de la fila y caminó hacia la tarima donde la esperaba el director que, justo unos segundos, la acababa de nombrar. Oía de fondo, entre los aplausos, algún que otro grito de Yolei y Tai. El director del instituto Sakaki le entregó el diploma y la chica se giró hacia la gente. Localizó en las filas de casi el final a sus amigos junto a su padre, que aplaudía orgulloso y les sonrió. Luego bajó por el otro lateral del escenario y volvió con sus compañeros de clase.

Minutos después, la entrega de diplomas había terminado y los alumnos se encontraban en la entrada del instituto junto a sus familias.

—¡Mimi!

Ella, que hablaba con su padre, se giró para ver como Zoe corría hacia ella y la abrazaba con fuerza.

—¡Que estamos graduadas! —chilló la rubia contenta.

—¡Por fin, sí! —rió Mimi.

Zoe se separó de la castaña y miró a su padre, al cual saludó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—Hola señor Tachikawa—Keisuke le devolvió el saludo. La rubia volvió su atención a Mimi. —Te veo en la fiesta de esta noche, ¿no? Ya verás que vestido me he comprado.

—Verás tú el mío—rió ella—Claro, nos vemos esta noche—le dijo despidiéndose de la rubia que se iba junto a sus padres y Takuya.

Cuando se volvió para hablar con su padre, localizó tras él, como todos los demás se acercaban a ella.

—Mira qué guapa estás—hablo Yolei emocionada juntando sus manos y entrelazándolas, mirándola satisfecha por haber conseguido que todo saliese en orden a pesar del tiempo. El pelo de Mimi estaba completamente liso y el maquillaje estaba perfecto, junto con las uñas de sus manos y pies, pintadas con la francesa.

—Y todo gracias a vosotras. Me falta el vestido—dijo mirando la túnica oscura junto con el escudo del instituto bordado en el lado derecho de su pecho—. Pero esta noche ya si iré completamente perfecta.

—¿A qué hora es la fiesta? —preguntó Tai metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

—A las doce—contestó Matt, situado al lado de Mimi.

El castaño frunció el ceño.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—Porque yo estoy invitado—habló en un tono evidente y sonrió divertido cuando Tai abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, molesto.

—¿Le invitas a él y a nosotros no? No me esperaba esto de ti, Mimi.

—No, no es eso—golpeó levemente el brazo de Matt al verlo disfrutar del fastidio de Tai—Es solo que Matt viene como acompañante, y además me enteré ayer a última hora de la hora de la fiesta y como estaba con él, también se enteró. Pero vosotros también podéis venir, es decir, quiero que vengáis.

—Genial—Tai le devolvió la sonrisa a Matt y lo miró como diciéndole "_Yo también voy a ir_".

—Mimi, ponte con tu padre, os haré una foto—propuso Kari. La castaña se colocó junto a su padre y este le pasó un brazo por los hombros, abrazándola cariñosamente. —Perfecta.

—Ahora poneros todos—habló Keisuke. —Y os haré yo la foto.

Kari le entregó la cámara y todos se colocaron alrededor de la castaña, posando para la foto. Joe, Tai, Matt y TK se colocaron detrás al ser un poco más altos mientras los otros se ponían en frente, con Mimi en el centro, justo delante pero a un lado de Matt. Esta vez fue el turno del rubio de pasar un brazo por los hombros de la chica, mientras los demás se preparaban también y sonreían para la foto.

—Luego te enseñaré todas las fotos que te he sacado—le dijo Kari.

—Claro—luego miró a su padre y después a sus amigos—. Ahora tengo que ir a un sitio con mi padre, así que os veré dentro de un rato.

—No te preocupes, nos vemos esta noche—contestó Sora por todos.

—Te recojo después, ¿vale? —le susurró Matt mientras todos empezaban a irse.

Mimi bajó la mirada.

—Me gustaría que nos acompañases.

Matt la miró fijamente.

—¿En serio?

—Bueno…—dudó ella—…si quieres.

—Claro—afirmó él y ella le sonrió ampliamente. Se acercó a él y entrelazó sus manos para tirar de él y encaminarse hacia el coche de su padre.

* * *

Keisuke aparcó el coche y los tres bajaron del vehículo. Mimi iba en medio de los dos hombres, caminando los tres a la misma velocidad mientras se acercaban al lugar. Matt se detuvo un poco antes de llegar, soltando el agarre de la castaña y dejando que ella y el señor Tachikawa se acercasen completamente a la lápida. Mimi se acuclilló frente a la tumba de su madre, donde aún reposaban las flores que había ido a dejar hacía una semana; las recolocó y ordenó un poco y levantó la vista hacia donde se podía leer el nombre de su madre y, un poco más abajo, la fecha de su nacimiento y muerte.

—Hola mamá. Mira, —habló ella, ilusionada como cuando llegaba a casa y le enseñaba a su madre el diez que había sacado en un examen, sacando de su bolsillo el diploma que le habían otorgado. —Estoy graduada—sonrió—. Y me han admitido en la Universidad de Osaka, así que estoy completamente feliz. Solo…—la voz se le quebró y suspiró—… me gustaría que estuviese aquí, conmigo.

Su padre, que se había colocado a su lado, puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Tu madre está orgullosa de ti, y lo sabes.

Mimi asintió sin dejar de mirar la lápida. Era verdad, sabía que su madre estaría viéndola ahora y estaría muy orgullosa de ella. Se secó rápidamente una lágrima rebelde que había caído por su mejilla. Luego, apartó una maceta hacia la derecha y colocó el diploma en medio, procurando que no se volase si hacía mucho viento. Besó sus dedos y los llevó hacia la piedra, acariciándola. Finalmente se levantó y se giró hacia su padre y Matt.

—Vamos.

* * *

La organización del instituto había decorado el gimnasio acorde para la fiesta de graduación. Las mesas estaban repletas de aperitivos junto con grandes cuencos para las bebidas y en el centro la gente bailaba completamente alocada y cantando junto con el cantante que había en el escenario. Mimi, junto con Yolei y Kari, chillaron emocionadas cuando la canción acabó. Respiraron hondamente, intentando recuperar el aire y salieron del montón de gente que seguía en la pista pidiendo otra canción al muchacho que cantaba.

En una mesa, justo a la derecha de la pista, Matt estaba sentado junto con TK, Izzy, Joe, Davis y Ken.

—¿Todavía no han llegado Tai y Sora? —preguntó Mimi sentándose al lado del rubio y bebiendo un poco de su vaso.

—Por ahí vienen—dijo justo después TK al distinguir a Tai entre la gente.

—Por fin os encontramos—habló Sora cuando llegaron a la altura de la mesa.

—¿Es que habéis tenido problemas para entrar? —preguntó la castaña.

La pelirroja abrió la boca para hablar, pero Tai se colocó a su lado, vestido de traje como la mayoría de los chicos de allí, y alzó su copa.

—Lo que pasa es que ha dado la casualidad de que el señor de seguridad tiene un sobrino que juega al fútbol y es fan mío. Y me ha pedido un autógrafo para él, y claro, no me he podido negar.

Matt alzó una ceja, dando por hecho de que Tai se estaba inventando (y exageradamente) lo que contaba. Miró a Sora, pidiéndole con la mirada que contase lo que de verdad había pasado, pero la chica negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—Sorprendentemente, es verdad. Si no lo hubiese vivido en persona tampoco me creería lo que dice—dijo señalando al castaño con la cabeza.

—Oye—se quejó Tai—como novia del futuro pichichi de la selección japonesa no tienes que dudar de mí.

—Venga, futuro pichichi de la selección japonesa, vamos a bailar, anda—la chica le quitó el vaso, lo dejó en la mesa y tiró de él, perdiéndose ambos entre la gente que bailaba en la pista.

Davis siguió con la mirada embobado a un par de chicas que pasaron por su mesa y le enviaron, a él, Izzy y Joe, una mirada significativa. El moreno palmeó el hombro del pelirrojo, quien se dio cuenta también de lo que pasaba y, como un efecto cadena, golpeó también el hombro del peliazul.

—Tenemos que ir—dijo con convencimiento Davis. Había localizado a una chica de cabellos castaños que estaba buenísima. Esa tenía que ser para él.

—Vamos Joe—ante la duda de su amigo, Izzy suspiró—no muerden.

—Creo que no va a hacer falta que vayáis, chicos—comentó disimuladamente TK viendo como una de las chicas había tomado la iniciativa y se acercaba a la mesa.

Davis puso su mejor sonrisa y carraspeó para que la voz le saliese fuerte y varonil (hoy era su día de suerte, la chica a la que le había echado el ojo venía hacia él), abrió la boca para saludarla pero la chica pasó de largo y se colocó justo enfrente de Joe.

—Hola, me llamo Midori—se presentó mirándolo fijamente y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Joe se sonrojó ante lo directa que parecía ser la chica. Izzy le pateó por debajo de la mesa para hacerlo reaccionar y así no perder esa oportunidad.

—Eh, yo soy Joe.

La chica sonrió y se colocó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

—¿Quieres bailar, Joe?

El peliazul tragó saliva, pero se atragantó y tosió levemente. Quiso contestarle, pero los nervios le impedían hacerlo sin que le saliese un tartamudeo por en medio.

—Por supuesto que quiere—contestó Izzy por él—¿verdad, Joe?

—C-Claro…—se levantó intentando serenarse y rodeó la mesa hasta acercarse a la chica. Cuando la tuvo delante, se sonrojó más aún al ver lo guapa que era, los ojos verdes que tenía y como estos lo miraban con una pizca de timidez también. La chica lo tomó inesperadamente de la mano y los dos juntos caminaron hacia el baile. Joe echó un último vistazo a su mesa, donde TK e Izzy alzaban el pulgar dándole ánimos.

Minutos después, Kari miró fijamente a TK y este se levantó primero, tendiéndole la mano, pidiéndole así si quería bailar con él. La castaña la aceptó al instante y se unieron también al baile, seguidos de una Yolei que tiraba de un Ken no muy convencido de bailar pero aceptando al fin con tal de que su novia estuviese contenta. Izzy, le había pasado un brazo por los hombros a modo de consolación a Davis, el cual había perdido su sonrisa al verse rechazado e iba con el rostro decaído, y ambos se habían perdido también entre la gente en busca de más chicas.

Mimi reconoció entre las personas que bailaban a Zoe y Takuya. La rubia la localizó con la vista y la saludó animadamente; JP estaba junto a las mesas, hablando animadamente con una chica y la castaña casi rompió a reír al reconocer a Kouji y Kouichi ser rodeados en círculo por unas cuantas chicas que los avasallaban a preguntas.

—¿Vamos fuera un rato? —le propuso la chica a Matt gritándolo por encima de la música. El rubio asintió conforme y Mimi lo guió por una salida que había hasta salir de cara a uno de los patios que formaban el instituto.

—¿Por qué querías salir? ¿No te apetecía bailar? —el chico se sentó en un banco. Sabía que Mimi siempre que había fiesta y música se pasaba todas las horas bailando en la pista junto con Yolei.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se sentó en una de las rodillas de Matt.

—Quería que me diese el aire. Además—se acercó un poco a él y le susurró, como una confidencia—había un grupito a nuestra derecha de seis chicas que no te quitaban ojo—chasqueó la lengua, disgustada. Tendría que tener los dos ojos abiertos durante toda la noche.

—Ahora eres tú la que está celosa—medio sonrió, acercando su rostro al cuello de la chica y oliendo el perfume que se había echado para esa ocasión.

—Las mujeres somos más retorcidas y persuasivas, y estamos dispuestas a hacer lo que sea por un chico. Y más si es guapísimo, como tú. —notó una leve vibración en su cuello, producto de la suave risa de Matt.

—Después de todo lo que hemos pasado no creo sorprenderme.

Mimi asintió, dándole la razón. Nunca en su vida habría pensado vivir todos esos altibajos. El perder la memoria y así perder la amistad con sus amigos, su relación con Matt, y como el destino había vuelto a ponerlos en su camino y así haber podido recordar quién era. Eso, creía y pensaba antes de ocurrir, pasaba únicamente en las películas y afortunadamente tenía finales felices. Aunque…

—Oye, Matt.

El chico apartó su rostro y buscó su mirada, la cual estaba perdida hacia el frente.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Qué hubiese pasado si no hubiese llegado a recordaros, a _recordarte_? —desvió su mirada y observó al chico fijamente.

—Habría conseguido conquistarte. Como has dicho, soy guapísimo—intentó bromear para quitarle seriedad al asunto.

Mimi se echó a reír y le golpeó levemente el hombro.

—¿Y si…—su sonrisa se borró lentamente—… me hubiese enamorado de otro? ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

Matt se puso serio y suspiró. Miles de veces esa pregunta había pasado por su cabeza cuando se enteró de que Mimi sufría de amnesia y no lo iba a reconocer cuando lo viese. Al no verla, tenía miedo a pensar que al salir del instituto, de casa o de la tienda, hubiese conocido a alguien que le hubiera llamado la atención. Y esa remota posibilidad le dolía, porque estaba enamorado de ella y verla con otro que no fuera él lo destrozaba por dentro. Pero también estaba el hecho de que quería lo mejor para Mimi, incluso varias veces había pensado en alejarse de ella cuando su madre había puesto el grito en el cielo al enterarse de su relación; y por eso, aunque le doliese, se habría alejado de ella si hubiese elegido a otro.

—Supongo que, si no hubiese ninguna posibilidad, me hubiese apartado. Si esa sería tu elección, yo la respetaría aunque me… doliese—habló lentamente, como si le costase expresar sus sentimientos, y en cierta manera, así era, aunque fuese con Mimi.

Notó como ella se levantaba, como se colocaba delante de él y como lo hacía levantarse del banco para poder acercarse a él, besarlo con dulzura y después esconder el rostro en su hombro.

—¿Y no te has preguntado porqué, aún padeciendo amnesia, me volví a fijar y enamorar de ti? —le susurró ella, buscando su mirada—Porque esto que sentimos es de verdad, y aún teniendo amnesia o viviendo en la otra punta del planeta, siempre volvería a ti.

Matt le sonrió levemente y, tras abrazarla por la cintura acercándola a él, apoyó su frente contra la suya.

—¿Siempre? —murmuró él.

—Siempre.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí ha llego el fic T^T_

_Espero que os haya gustado el epílogo, que lo he querido hacer feliz para compensar tanto lloro por la muerte de Satoe :)_

_Y nada, me despido de este fic y de todas/os los que me habéis acompañado con un grandííííísimo agradecimiento. Nunca llegué a pensar de tener tantos lectores, en mi vida, ni a pasar de los cincuenta reviews. No es un adiós porque aún tengo un fic pendiente de Tai y Sora por estos barrios, y quizás me viene otra idea para el Mimato, al igual que los oneshoot. Vamos, que estaré por aquí xD_

_**Mimatoxlove, Valentinne, Leeeen, estefhany(**__Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra muchísimos que te haya encantado mi historia! Y, por supuesto, cuando me vengan ideas para un Taiora lo escribiré enseguidaaa :)Muchas gracias por el review!__**)**__**, Princessmalfoy10, Sheccid Ishida, RowwDacry, Roxa-XIII, Katieishida1390, Wca-camilo, Lyls, Rolling Girl, Sabaku No Kuraii y Krayteona.**_

_**¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, DE VERDAD!**_

_Y, (espero no saltarme a nadie) a todos los que habéis pasado por aquí para dejar vuestra opinión:_

_**Lyls, RowwDarcy, Leeen (**__que os he cogido muuucho cariño y me encantan los bailes de la macarena y el YMCA vía twitter xD__**), Megashop,Emmylia91, Bela de Slytherin, Puchisko, It's a hysteria in me, Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki, Adrit126, anna89, Sumi Tachikawa, Lady Misunderstood, Sakura Tachikawa, Sylvia Sora(**__que compartimos nuestra obsesión con el Taiora__**), Valentinne, A n D s I, Krayteona, Darling Cx, Emiita, Nailea, Cari Cazal, Taishou, Meems-Ishikawa, The Chronicles of Cissy Black, GreenIllusions, Rolling Girl, Cute Femme, MimiSan89, Grez Ian, lov3nist, digimon4ever99, MiisPerfectLunaStar, Lauchita, Mavi-neko, Estefhany, MeliLove010, Sabaku No Kuraii (**__queremos un Tai, seh *.*__**), Miisakiikiss y Guille.**_

_**Seguro que me salto a alguien, pero bueno, quien haya estado siguiendo el fic que se dé también por aludido/a .**_

_**Muchos besos, Nora.**_


End file.
